The Experiment Fairy Relife
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Never once in this young boys life, did he catch a break. Experimented on, abused physically, and mentally as well. Though, this changed one day when through sheer force of wanting a new life, the same key that his elder brother once possessed, activated, and started him on a new path of finding friends, love, and killing a certain man, called Brain.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to the new story...or rehash of an old story, I suppose. Either way, here it is! The reasons why it has been rebooted, and other important information is at the end of the chapter, so please read that after, or before, reading the chapter, whichever ya like, and yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Haaaah…Haaaah…Haaaaah..."

Breathing, was very difficult for the young man to do…no, the young boy.

His breathing livened up the coldness of the room itself.

He was strung up on a machine that had different sounds coming from it. Above him, looked like electrodes pointing downwards towards him, like they were going to shock him above anything else in the world, like they were to take his life.

"Are you liking it today Kazuya?"

A dark skinned man revealed in the fact that he was hurting this young boy.

The young boy himself looked distraught, yet with nearly no life.

He looked as if he was going to fall over, and return to nothingness.

Sweat pooled off him, and his mind went white each time he was shocked. He couldn't think straight, his blonde hair was drenched with his own sweat. His tears wouldn't even come out at this point, like they had dried up all together.

To be more accurate about this child, his hair colour is pale blonde, and his eyes are forest green. But the eyes that he had, didn't hold life…no, they barely held anything at all. It didn't even hold the premise of life right now, all it showed was anguish, and agony.

"Ah, Kazuya. You aren't answering today? Is something the matter child?"

The young boy, who couldn't be older than 7 years old, just stared blankly at the dark skinned man.

Not because he didn't want to say anything, but he couldn't say anything.

He learned that back chatting, resulted in harsher punishment, and that couldn't happen.

He simply didn't want to be in pain anymore, he had enough of pain, and anguish, and even fear. He, hated being afraid, alone. He, just couldn't stand it anymore, he wanted it to be over, he wanted this life to end now, he was ready to go…

"Oh Kazuya. It isn't good if you don't answer me. Okay, let us increase the output, and let's see what is happening with this child."

Once again, he felt the pain of the lightning travelling through his body, and his screams weren't existing anymore. They simply wouldn't ever come out of his mouth, like he didn't have a voice…which was almost certain at this point.

The person who shocked him was pure evil, that was never a doubt to that.

He was pure, evil.

And this boy should know about the evils of this world. As for as long as he could remember, he's always been in the midst of evil. Ever since he could remember, he's always been the subject of many discussions, within this place which he didn't even know about, a place where he wasn't sure of what was going to happen.

Though he didn't ever find out the name of the place he was in, he knew what word he would use for it…

Hell.

That's what he believes this place is.

It's a Hell on Earthland. Everyday here, he's afraid. He's afraid for himself, and he's afraid for his friend as well. His best friend in all of the world. No, it's more accurate to say that she's his only friend within this world, called Earthland.

Once the purple lightning danced over his body, and finished, Kazuya felt the contents of his stomach coming out violently through his mouth, spewing onto the floor. The dark skinned man though, just looked disgusted by the boys actions, swiping him across the face.

"You disgusting child."

Spitting it out rather harshly, Kazuya winced at the pain entering his cheek.

Though, because he had been subjected to many different experiences and experiments throughout his life, he was used to something like this happening. He had a high tolerance for pain, and knew how to bear with the pain, and go forward while without having to shed a tear, he wouldn't give the dark skinned man the satisfaction of doing something like that.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get a reaction, the man clicked his fingers as he turned away from Kazuya himself.

"You can take him back now."

Kazuya offered no resistance as he was strung down from his binds, and dragged away mercilessly.

It was cruel…

This child hadn't done anything to anyone, and was subjected to many different things in his life, and now he was put through the most gruelling of tasks, and put through pain that even adults wouldn't be able to stand.

His feet were bloody when being dragged against the hard unforgiving metal of the ground.

Especially when it came to the stairs, he felt each piece of metal hitting him…

However…

He was also doing something himself.

He was analysing his way of escape.

He was looking for anywhere that he could go, and how he was going to escape.

This was the only thing that the child ever dreamed of before.

Escaping was always on this child's mind, even at the tender age that he was, he was always thinking of how to escape, anything that he could do to make his life better. He wasn't a quitter, he was a survivor, and he was going to keep on surviving for as long as it was going to take, he wasn't going to back down from this.

* * *

When he got back to a certain space, his body was thrown into a cold looking room, his body bouncing off the floor and then just remained motionless. He heard the cold heavy door closing behind him, after the guards did their usual taunting of him.

He couldn't move however, he just couldn't do it.

He attempted to move, but it came out with his body just sticking there, to the ground.

He didn't have a concept of time, so he didn't know how long he was on the ground until he came to his senses.

His body wrecked with pain, but that didn't stop him from crawling over to his bed. The bed itself was barely classed as a bed. It was just a lump of metal that had a mattress that had seen better days on it.

Though inside of the mattress there was a single hole that was big enough for the young boys hand.

Despite the pain throbbing through him, he took out what appeared to be a picture of a building…

A place called Fairy Tail.

"One day…I will…fulfil my promise to you…Onii…Onii-sama…"

His little promise as he stared at the building.

Since it was a little worn, the picture was a little discoloured, but it could still be seen what was there.

On Earthland, there's a certain town his elder brother always talked about. He always said that within this town, existed a certain guild that would look after not only Kazuya, but him as well.

That town was called...

Magnolia.

This is a city that's located in the kingdom of Fiore, is what he was once told by his elder brother. He didn't know...where that actually was though.

He didn't know the outside world at all.

So, he didn't know if this Fairy Tail still existed, he didn't know if it was going to be there when he was going to get there, if there was a place.

His hand then went into the mattress again…but he suddenly, fell unconscious...

* * *

"Hey, Kazuya, Kazuya!"

The young boy was snapped awake by the voice, a voice he knew so well, yet rarely ever got to see the face attached to the voice.

He looked towards the corner of his room which wasn't that large at all, if it could be classed as something like that.

Inside of his room was a very special little hole.

It was big enough for an eye to be seen, and if they moved backwards, then a face too.

"Hmmmm?"

He replied, looking at the hole that he crawled over to, where his friend was inside, the girl that was called Ultear.

She's a girl of an average height for someone around his age, and has purple like hair, that was dark, almost black, and her eyes were brown. She, was a friend to Kazuya, and someone that he could depend on for being a friend to him, his only friend now.

"How long was I knocked out?"

Kazuya didn't even bother to give pleasantries, they didn't work like that, and only wanted to know what was what.

"Just over two hours." She answered, Kazuya's eyes flickering slightly. "Quite a while. Did they do the extra one today?"

"Yeah…Brain really didn't like how I didn't speak today…so, he gave me some extra…"

He felt it hit him like a dagger in the heart, how he was tortured, for not speaking, which he couldn't due to the circumstances.

The girl, Ultear's long eye looked into the room and saw Katsuya panting, clearly not over what had happened to his body. She could see many injuries on him, and was angry that she wasn't able to do anything to help him, since it seemed Brain, liked to do more experimentation on Katsuya, than anyone else.

"Hey Kazuya, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything you want."

She let a soft smile spread all over her face, and faced him through the hole with a glint in her eyes.

"I was thinking, after we get out of here. Why don't we go and find your birth parents?"

"Eh? I thought that you wanted to find your Okaa-san?"

That's what she always told him.

She told him that she wanted to escape, and find her Mother...something he didn't know about. He wasn't sure if they were dead, or alive, or what. All he knew was this life now, and he wanted something better…he wanted to have a life for a change, and not be tied down by everything.

"Well, I do want to do that as well. But you must be curious as to who your parents are. I've been thinking about it, since I've been thinking about Okaa-san too. I was wondering that, we could go and find your parents too. Wouldn't that be good?"

"Not really." He replied, hugging his knees in this prison room. "I don't have any reason to be concerned about my parents. They left me here, where bad things happen. I don't want to think about those people, if they just left me here. But your Okaa-san didn't leave you here I'm sure. Even if she did, it wasn't by choice, I bet. I don't know what else to say though."

Kazuya wasn't sure if he was being cruel or kind right now.

He wanted to believe that Ultear's Mother wouldn't leave her, yet he didn't want to believe her Mother did just abandon her and left her to do something like that.

"Okaa-san...she didn't leave me...she couldn't of..."

Her voice was crackling, like she was being denied of existence.

Kazuya almost couldn't take the heartache that was going through him due to her tender sweet voice that felt like it was breaking down.

"I'm sorry, Ultear. I didn't mean to make you feel upset. Don't listen to me, alright? I'm sure that she's out there for you. And she'll welcome you with open arms when she sees you again."

"N-No, it's alright. I was just thinking about Okaa-san, and that made me upset. But I'm okay now Kazuya. Don't worry about me, I'm a tough person."

Though she said it in a sad way, Kazuya didn't even seem to mind that she was sad…no, more accurately, he always thought that since they had one another, they wouldn't be sad.

"I'm sorry about that. But eventually, you'll see her again, chin up!"

"C-Chin up? Where does that come from exactly? Why would keeping your chin up be beneficial for anything?"

"Good question, and I don't have the answer Ultear. I think it's something to do with being positive, but I'm not that sure. I heard Onii-sama once say it to me when I was sad, so I think that it means being positive, right?"

That's what Kazuya thought it meant. If it did, or didn't, he didn't know, nor did he care that much either. He only wanted to make sure that Ultear actually felt better. His own happiness seemed to take a back seat from that.

"O-Oh, is that so? I didn't know that. Maybe I should keep my chin up hehe."

She laughed, but it was as hollow as they come. It wasn't a laugh that you'd think was endearing, or enchanting or anything to do with happiness. Ultear is suffering, day by day. Kazuya can see it in her eyes, in her very soul.

She's always in pain, mentally. Physically as well, but the pain of being away from her Mother must be unbearable.

To Kazuya, it didn't bother him not having parents, he didn't know the difference. But, Ultear did, and since that she did,

"Y-Yeah, keep your chin up..." Kazuya then heard sobbing from Ultear's room. It truly was heart breaking. "Ultear, please don't cry, I'm gonna get you back to your Okaa-san, okay? I-It is a promise from me to you, okay? I'll get you out of here and you can get back to your Okaa-san again, and be…a family with her."

In the end, it wasn't about pain or anguish. If one of them could be happy, Kazuya was content, if Ultear could be happy, then he was even more content.

He liked Ultear, due to what she had done for him, and how she had helped him learn to do basic things that any child of his age should be able to do naturally like reading, and writing.

Though they talked through a hole in the wall, thanking whoever was out there that no one ever found out that they did converse through a wall, it meant that they were good, strong friends. They had only seen one another's faces a handful of times, but during those times, it seemed to be extremely real.

"Hmm...I'm sorry Kazuya, you've got more problems than me. At least I know I have an Okaa-san. You don't even know if you have one or not, right?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Kazuya looked towards the large metal door, and contemplated his life now.

"I guess I would've had to have one because I didn't come from nowhere, right? But I don't know who that person is, and what they are doing now. It doesn't matter about my parents Ultear. We'll find your Okaa-san and then...erm...I'm not sure what happens next. Maybe I will go off or something..."

He hadn't thought about what I would do if he escaped here, besides joining Fairy Tail that is. But that takes a backseat to Ultear. First they'll find her Mother and he will make sure that she's alright before he continues with anything of his plans.

"Well, we'll live together duh! That's always been the plan with me! You're going to live with me of course dummy, don't even think that you are going anywhere other than with me."

"L-Live together!?"

At best, it came out as a harsh sounding voice. He didn't mean for it to sound like that, but he was suddenly overwhelmed by the statement that it came from him without his authorization.

Ultear wasn't deterred by it though, and she offered Kazuya a slight smile, despite being in pain from the previous experiments that she had gone through…it truly was cruel.

"Of course! You, me and Okaa-san will live together! Okaa-san wouldn't mind having a son, I'm sure! I've always had this plan, since the first day we met. I've always thought that once we leave, Kazuya, me and Okaa-san will live together as a big happy family. That means, we'll always be together. I wouldn't leave Aki alone, he's my best friend after all."

"Always be together..."

Always being with Ultear…

He thought that it wouldn't be so bad.

"Hehe, then I'd be the Onii-san, Imouto~"

She looked offended and lightly tapped me on the shoulder.

"I don't think so. I'm even older than you are so there~!"

Sticking out her tongue at him though he could barely see it through the hole, he couldn't help but think that they were making plans, for a future that seems bleak. In all honesty, how are two children supposed to escape from this place? He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to do something like that.

"Bleeh~ You're a big meanie Ultear~! At least allow me to fantasize~"

"You can if you like, at least I'm not that much of a fant...erm...fantasist...is that the world Kazuya? I-I mean the word Kazuya?"

Katsuya released a soft chortle.

"Eh...think so. Don't ask me, you're the older one around here I think~ You have to know what's what around here you know~? How am I meant to know something like that?"

"Meanie~! I might be older, but you're far more knowledgeable about things. It's hard to believe that you are even a child with your smarts~!"

"Why thank you Ultear. But you're quite intelligent as well. You know things that I don't."

"That's because I'm the older one~!"

We shared a laugh, and looked into each others eyes with kindness through the hole in the wall.

One day…

He knew that one day, he was going to do it.

He was going to reunite her, with her Mother. It was the least he could do after everything that she did for him, he had to repay that kindness.

"You know Ultear, I really care about-"

Before he could finish, he heard the door opening…

Not his door though.

It was the door to Ultear's room. Upon that realization, Kazuya couldn't stand it, and rushed towards his own door, banging on it for him to be released.

"No! N-Noooooooooo! Keep away from me! Stay away!"

"You leave her alone you idiots! Don't touch her!"

His voice…in the end wasn't heard.

No one was going to stop for a lonely and small orphan that no one cared about, that's how his life was going to be now.

"Grab her already!"

"Don't let her get away you useless idiots! She's a little girl, she can't be stronger than you are!"

The men's voices were guards Kazuya knew all too well, the same people that usually took him away as well, not that he liked hearing their voices. He had memorized them so much that he wasn't sure what was going on.

"Ultear! Ultear!"

No matter how he shouted, he couldn't get a reaction out of her, and only heard her screaming and crying as she was dragged away to somewhere else entirely.

He wasn't sure what was happening, his door didn't have a window so he couldn't see out of it.

He looked through the hole into her room, but he couldn't see anything there, he could only see a room that was lightly lit, and wasn't even any movement in their anymore…

"Ultear…"

His meek voice didn't reach any ears.

By the time he said anything, she was already gone.

Ultear was gone, and she wasn't going to be back for a while.

Destiny surely was cruel, that's how he believed it.

Grinding his teeth, tears of frustration flowed down his face as he went towards his bed.

He went into the hole in his bed, and pulled something out of it…

What he's holding is a key.

"Stupid experiments...I hate this place. Why does it…have to happen like this…? Ultear…"

Holding this golden key close to his chest, he sobbed to myself.

This key is a representation to his friend that died here. He gave Katsuya this key before he died. And he doesn't know what it is exactly, but he's going to keep it tightly within his hand.

He was always told that it was magical, and would help him in his time of need…but, did it?

No.

It never did help him. Though it was a beautiful key, it didn't do anything for him. It was like his brother had lied to him, about what was going on with the key, and its power. He wished that he knew what it did, or how to unlock its power.

But he didn't know how to do that.

No matter what he did, he never could make the key work, he never was able to make it work at all.

"Stupid key! Why don't you help me!?" He was prepared to launch it, but then stopped, and calmed himself. " _No, I shouldn't let myself get worked up. Even if the key is useless, it doesn't mean that I have to be useless. This key is my only link to him, so I'm going to keep it forever and ever. I can't leave it to chance, maybe it will do something one day…_ "

This key though...if anything, it looks beautiful. He could admire the beauty of the key...but that isn't going to help Ultear right now. Even now, he knew she's in pain. She's all alone, and needs his help. Its not fair that she's the one that's getting hurt...why couldn't they have taken him instead?

That's how he honestly thought, but thinking never did anything good, if anything it just did a world of pain and trouble honestly.

"I wish you'd work, stupid key..."

Kazuya didn't like that he had no power.

To him, power meant everything, in this place.

The place that he so rightly called hell…

Because of his inability to do anything, he ended up crying.

His tears ended up falling onto the key, carrying his pain and anguish with them with each shedding that they did.

SHINE!

However, something happened…

The key reacted to his tears somehow. Like, his tears were magical, activating the key and now it made a wide glow of golden that filled the room up and made Kazuya feel very frightened of what was going to happen next…

* * *

Within a cave, laid a large creature. It's body easily dwarfed humans by a large margin, so much so that ten humans stacked up against one another probably wouldn't of been tall enough to even reach the head of this large beast.

It was very large, and shrouded in black, in the darkness.

But that's how it liked to be kept.

It liked the darkness, and rarely ever stepped into the light.

However, it suddenly felt something, an alert.

Soon, a manic grin appeared on the things face as it stepped out into the light from the darkness, and what appeared was…a Dragon of darkness...

* * *

Elsewhere, within a forest area, stood a young woman, who was gathering herbs.

The rain fell from the sky, and doused her hair, making it cling to her face.

Though, it seemed like she didn't care about the rain, like it wasn't anything to her. Like, it was just another hindrance within her life that she didn't even care about.

The herbs were meant to spice food…

But she suddenly stopped picking herbs when she felt something go through her…

Intensity.

Even in the rain, she felt herself shivering, and her eyes widened as tears mixed with the rain that already was on her face.

"Kazuya…you're alive…this power…unmistakable…it's yours…Kazuya…"

Relief wasn't even the beginning for this woman's heart.

She truly…couldn't imagine it.

Instantly, she forgot her herb picking, and followed the essence that she felt. She, ran as fast as she could, even though she knew that she was miles, and miles apart. That, couldn't stop her now, nothing was going to get in her way of reaching her final destination.

* * *

"W-What in the hell!?"

Kazuya was shocked, the key lit up after so many times trying, and he felt himself getting weaker slightly...what was that?

"I didn't just...no way, I did not just perform magic...? I wasn't even concentrating then but my tears are...are these experiments doing something to me that is making me able to use magic? Are my tears magical…? W-What's happening…?"

He couldn't believe what just happened, to say he was shocked was a little less than what should have been conveyed.

Something shined on the ground, almost as if it's a magic circle and then a new entity had appeared within his room.

This entity was...a girl.

" _A girl?_ "

A girl with pink hair, that's around shoulder length and it looked...fluffy. The lower end of her hair looked fluffy and her clothes...well, her clothes are very revealing. Those fluffy looking wool-like clothes are basically, exposing her body. She even looks like she has a collar of wool around her neck.

But what's on her head exactly...? From were he was, it looks like a pair of twisted horns.

" _Eh...why does she have horns on her head? Is she some kind of monster? Is she a creature? Is this thing from the key? Did my Onii-sama ever see this creature before? Why didn't he tell me about it? This, isn't human…s-she can't be right…? B-But, who is she?_ "

Kazuya didn't get the answer he wanted right away, he didn't say anything, and just stared at her.

The girl looks around, a timid expression on her face, until her eyes land on me. She blinked once, twice, three times, before jumping back a little, as if she's afraid.

"W-Who are you!?"

She cried out, crossing her arms over her body as if to protect herself.

"If anything, I should be the one who is protecting themselves in here! D-Don't act like that!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

She didn't know what else to say and just bowed her again apologetically.

But then, she looked over Kazuya with a timid expression, and saw something within his hand…a golden key.

"Y...You summoned me, didn't you? I-I'm sorry for asking..."

Kazuya now felt awkward, since she seemed to be serious about something all of a sudden.

"N-No...erm...before I answer anything...could you tell me if this is real? Or is this really just a dream? My mind is messing with me because I'm so worried about Ultear. That's got to be it. People don't come from the keys and have horns on their heads and have such a…weird way of dressing."

"Y-Yes, this is real."

" _So it's real. This isn't a dream._ "

Kazuya didn't know if he should be relieved, or stressed right now.

The dream and reality seemed to blend together sometimes, and now that this was real…could he withstand all of this?

"Erm...my last Master was a little boy as well...maybe a little older than you...but he died, so the contract was...nullified...erm...are you the person who retrieved my key?"

She's really shy, and doesn't seem to be sure of herself.

"...It was given to me. He was killed quite sometime ago, and I haven't been able to make this key work, until now. By the way, what is this key anyway? Some kind of magical item that summons things? Are you a real life person? Or is it some kind of ghost deal? Because, I am very scared right now…I just hide it well…"

She seemed to be genuinely confused by his question, and he couldn't help but see that she did a head tilt, looking at me with a mixture of a confused expression and a scared expression as well.

From that, he didn't know how to seem to her, so he relaxed his demeanour, and made his expression soft.

Seeing that, her face lightened up a little, and even though she seemed confused, she was more relaxed.

"You summoned me and don't know what I am? That's strange, I've never come across someone like that before... W-Wait, it was rude for me to say something like that. P-Please forgive me for asking. I didn't mean to cause trouble!"

Again, she apologized to Kazuya, and Kazuya wondered if she always apologized, even if it wasn't her fault.

"N-No, it's a reasonable question. There's no need to apologize to me, stranger-san. I just...erm...please tell me, what you are exactly? You aren't human, are you?"

The horns are a dead giveaway. And maybe the clothes as well. He hadn't seen anything like it before…though, to be fair, he was only kept in a cell for weeks on end, and had been moved to different areas of the world, only in a steel box though so he hadn't seen the world before, not really.

"N-No, I'm something called a Celestial Spirit. A Celestial Spirit is a Spirit from the Celestial Spirit World. The key you're holding is a rare one, as it's a golden key. O-Oh, my name is Aries! Please call me Aries if it isn't too much trouble! Thank you very much!"

Since Kazuya didn't know what that meant, he really couldn't tell what she was talking about.

"Eh? Does it matter? Gold is a beautiful colour and all, but is it really something that's important?"

She nods, and moves a little closer, bowing down slightly.

"The key you're holding is called a Zodiac key. My key is called the Ram key. But you already knew that since you summoned me. Isn't that the case?"

"N-No…I just cried, and your key reacted to it…"

"Y-You cried, and I was summoned? H-How is that again? I-I'm sorry for asking such intimate details of your life! Please forgive me!"

So, even Aries didn't know.

But, that seemed strange to Kazuya.

How wouldn't she know that?

If this was her key, how could she not know how it was opened? It seemed like she was telling the truth, so this girl wasn't lying, and genuinely didn't know how the key was activated, and that…he didn't know if he should be happy or terrified.

"I-I dunno! H-How do I know? Isn't this your key!?"

"S-Sorry...s-so yes, these keys are special as only 12 exist, and you happen to have one. S-So, goodie for you!"

"Y-Yeah I guess." Kazuya scratched the back of his head sheepishly, and gave a small smile despite the pain he was still. "So Aries-san, since there's 12 of them out there, does that mean there's 11 more you's? Or is it that there's different Spirits?"

He just realized how stupid that question was. Of course they aren't going to be the same as her. There's only one of everyone. Spirit or people like him. No matter how you flip it, there can only be one person...everyone is unique.

"O-Oh, different Spirits. Each Spirit is unique, so there's only one of me hehee~" She gave a nervous laugh, while looking down cutely. "And since you summoned me with the key, you're my new Master, and we should make a contract right away to get it out of the way. I-If that's okay with you of course."

"A contract...?"

He let the words slip out of his mouth, as if he was spewing them. It was a foreign concept to him.

She nods, and moves closer to him, her confidence seemingly raising.

"T-That's right. A contract between the Spirit, me. And the summoner, you. The contract is a bond between us."

"A bond between us...huh."

Aries didn't seem to hear what he said, and continued on regardless.

"A-And, depending on the Spirit, what the contract is, changes. For most though, the contract is usually centred on what days we are allowed to be summoned."

Kazuya was more confused than before.

Since he was a simple boy, he didn't know what was going on.

"Allowed to be summoned huh...ooh I get it! It's basically saying, that coming to an agreement to which the summoner, me in this case, and the Spirit, you in this case, which both of us are satisfied...I think? Or is the ball in your court? S-So, what days can I summon you?"

Aries put a finger to her chin and thought about it carefully.

"Erm...any day but Sunday? Is that okay...erm...M-Master?"

"M-My name is Kazuya...erm, no last name. Just call me Kazuya...okay? No Master please. I'm not anyone's Master and I never will be, least of all yours Aries-san. Please don't ever call me Master, I don't like things like that. Slaves…I don't want anyone to ever be enslaved, so don't think of yourself like that."

Kazuya was determined about this, since he was a young boy, that didn't like it…he didn't like being referred to as something like that. Especially with how he has been raised. He, didn't want to ever think of anyone as a servant…he couldn't.

"B-But, that would be highly disrespectful and you are my Master, since you have my key, meaning you are the person that I am...can't I call you Mas-Master instead? I-I'm sorry if that was rude! I-I just don't feel comfortable with referring to you by name...erm...Kazuya-sama would be...acceptable...but I would prefer Master...but Kazuya-sama is accepted."

He slapped himself in the head, and gave an inclination.

"Yeah, Kazuya-sama is fine...for now. So, I can summon you on any day but Sunday...is there a reason for that?"

"J-Just personal preference. Sundays are...erm, a time that I...erm do certain things...that's all. But any other day is fine with me." She answered with a smile, and bent her neck. "Is there anything you'd like to know Kazuya-sama?"

He was already regretting letting her call him that. It doesn't sound right, at all.

Being "Kazuya-sama!" doesn't appeal to him in the slightest. No, in fact that is to say that I hate it actually.

However, until she seems to be...less frightened of him, he really can't really say anything to her about it.

"Lets see...I know what you are...I know what this key is...erm...so, can you stay here indefinitely?"

That way, he would always have a friend, another one.

But Aries shook her head.

"Essentially, Spirits like myself are immortal. But, staying in this world for too long will kill us. However, staying for a day or so wouldn't be so terrible, but then I would have to go back."

"O-Oh, is that the case? Its alright I guess. As long as you don't die or anything, it's okay if you stay for a little while?"

"Y-Yes, like I said, staying for a day or so would be fine. It would be impossible for me to stay a week though. I would really die if that happened..."

"And I don't want my new Spirit-san to die! I can't believe that I made a new friend!"

"F-Friend?"

She seemed puzzled by his statement, as he took her hand lightly.

"Of course, you're my friend now. I don't know how it usually works with summoner's and your kind, but I don't want much besides your friendship. If I have that, then I know I'm doing alright."

"...Hehehe..." She released a little giggle, putting a hand to her mouth. "I've never had such a Master before. Kazuya-sama, you're a strange boy."

"So I've been told."

He laughed right back, giving a sense of happiness.

Aries suddenly became interested in something, and she took in our surrounding's, cocking her head to the side.

"S-So Kazuya-sama, if I may ask...where are we exactly?"

He froze instantly.

Just for a brief second, for a second, he forgot where he was.

Even just a second, and he's now back in reality...

Dashing and fleeting dreams. His mind was brought back here.

Brought back to reality.

"...Hell...that's where we are right now..."

He could only give such a mumbling, before he started tearing up.

Soon after that, tears flowed from his eyes, thinking about this place and why he was truly here. This place is the equivalent to Hell for him anyway. He just wants to find a place that would accept him as home...

"Ka-Kazuya-sama! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Please forgive me Kazuya-sama! P-Please, is there anything I can do!?"

"N-No. It's okay Aries-san." He wiped his face and let a small smile crawl onto his face. "It wasn't you Aries-san. This is a place where...you should abandon all dreams and hopes...is what I keep telling myself. But if y-you're my Spirit girl thingy, can't you help me escape? Y-Yeah, you must have some cool magical powers, right!?"

He hoped and prayed within himself that she had some awesome magic power! And if she's right, in saying that he's her Master now, then she should know about how to use magic, and help Ultear and him escape.

"Erm...my magic is Wool Magic...it isn't much in the destructive department. B-But, if its Kazuya-sama asking me, then I would help in anyway that I could."

"S-So, you'll really help me escape?"

His voice was the pinnacle of hope right now, he wasn't going to have anything other than this hope laid out before him.

"O-Of course, since you're the one who's asking me."

She's going to help me because its me...maybe its because he's her 'Master' or whatever. But he wants to believe its because she likes him as well.

"Thank you. Now erm...I need you to go away." She seemed down by it, but he stroked her hand slightly. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's just my friend is going to be here soon, rather in the room next door, and the guards will be bringing her. If they see you, then they might try and take you away from me. But if you aren't here, then they wont know anything...I'm hoping they didn't sense or see me use magic. I, haven't done it before, so I am nervous if they did or not…"

"I-I understand Kazuya-sama! Yes, that makes sense. Okay Kazuya-sama, I shall take my leave now. To do that, we both have to agree to the closer of the Gate. To summon me, just say "Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries!" like…wait, you didn't and use some magic power as well. Erm…magic power is something that you can do, right? Oh, maybe…I don't know…"

Its all well and good her saying that, but he didn't a clue on how to use magic. She just came here, when he cried for something deep within his heart. He felt his energies change slightly, as if he had been drained when she was summoned here. But he doesn't know how to activate that at will.

"B-But I don't know how I used magic in the first place."

"T-Then...just try your best to think of summoning me. It worked for you before...yes? I mean, subconsciously, you must've wished for something to happen through your tears and such, yes?" Kazuya nodded though he wasn't truly sure and she hugged him tightly, startling him. "I'm so sorry but you're really a nice Master!"

"Hehe, thank you, Aries-san. Now can you erm...go?"

She nodded and bowed her head. A few seconds later, she lit up and disappeared from this place.

* * *

 **[Later]**

"Get in there!"

The young boy didn't know how long it was since Aries disappeared, but eventually Ultear was thrown into the room next door, looking exhausted from what Kazuya could understand. Her body was sweat covered, and her eyes were glazed over with slight fear.

The guards that threw her into the room sneered, and closed the door again with a thudding sound, meant to make the bones chill. Since they did that, they didn't see or sense him doing magic before.

Good.

That means they wont know when they make their escape.

Kazuya had already decided that they were going to be able to make an escape soon. As long as Ultear is fine, because in all honesty, he didn't think he would be able to carry her all that way.

"Ultear, are you alright?"

She didn't answer him, and her eyes were closed. He could see her chest going up and down, so she wasn't dead. She must be asleep. If that's the case, then she should conserve her strength, is what he thought would be for the best anyway.

Since he didn't get an answer, he took a piece of string that he kept, and a pen, tying the string to the pen. With ingenuity, he threw the pen towards her, through the small opening of the hole, but it didn't land against her.

"Ultear! Wake up!"

She didn't answer.

Sighing loudly, Kazuya pulled the pen back with the string, and then threw it again…

This time, he managed to hit her in the forehead, thankfully not enough to actually kill her.

It stirred her awake this time.

The slightest touch was allowed to open her eyes.

She looked around weakly, her eyes fluttering and saw that she was back in her room.

Since she was back in her room, she felt the coldness of the floor, and looked around at what was going on. She groaned as Kazuya called "Ultear! Over here!" which allowed her to realize that she was awake.

Looking towards the hole, she saw Kazuya's eye looking towards her, crawling towards the hole as best as she could.

"Ka…Kazuya..."

"Its okay, you're okay Ultear. Just save your strength now."

She reached out with her finger, which he did too. Her finger intertwined with his own, and she moved her head closer to my own against the wall. Though he couldn't see it, she had a smile sprawling across her face.

"It, wasn't so bad this time…."

"Hehe that's a good girl. If they see fear, they get off on it. They love seeing us afraid, in pain. As long as you didn't show any fear. They might be more, you know. But Ultear, you don't have to go through anymore experiments now."

Her eyes turned cloudy, and there was hope. She could most likely hear the happiness in his voice, and in turn that sparked something within her. She knows that he wouldn't lie to her about things like this.

"W-What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, we're going to go and find your Okaa-san, tonight."

She covered her mouth, and she cried heavy tears while squeezing his finger with her own through the hole. Her face was totally in disbelief. She was confused by it, but even she realized that he wasn't lying to her.

"Y-You aren't kidding?"

"No, I'm not kidding. Tonight, we're going and we are going to see your Okaa-san, just like you wanted. I'm not messing around anymore. I'm not staying here because of them. We're escaping, and we're going tonight."

"B-But how?"

He went into my rags, and produced the key, showing it her through the hole.

Seeing it, she moved her head to the side in a perplexed manner.

"This key, I'm able to make it work now. You don't even know what happened. This girl..."

He started explaining everything about Aries and what his plan is, and how she would be able to help too, since she at least knew some places on the world, as he didn't ever go outside, and she at least had been outside before, so she knew the way.

After explaining, Ultear hugged herself with her free arm, wishing that she would be able to do something like that with Kazuya himself.

"I can't wait to see Okaa-san again."

"Don't worry, it wont be long now. Save your strength. We're going to be running for a while, I expect. If they somehow let us go, then we wont have to worry about anything. We can only run as fast as we can."

"Y-Yes, I understand. Kazuya, sleep as well. We both need to be on top performance if we're to escape this place. I, believe in you Kazuya."

"Exactly. Get some sleep Ultear and I will do the same. Just don't worry about anything else now."

Agreeing with her, he went over to his bed, and collapsed on it, snuggling into the pillow that's as hard as a brick. He threw over the sheet, covering his body barely. Its so thin that it might as well not be there. But it's comforting, at least.

He closed his eyes and rested said eyes.

He couldn't fall asleep though, as his mind was racing. And his heart was beating so fast.

The prospect of escaping this place is huge. If they were able to escape, they can finally start out lives right. Ultear can be happy with her Mother and he can be happy knowing that Ultear is happy, and he can go and join Fairy Tail, so he can have what my elder brother, and he wanted...

He can have a family.

But the sinking feeling of being caught kept playing within his mind...why didn't they feel when he used magic? Wasn't the whole point of this place to use magic and strengthen that?

Something tells him that they know about it and either don't care, or they are biding their time. Whatever it is, he's going to have to be careful. If they do decide to come in, he will summon Aries to use her Wool Magic to do something against the enemies…

* * *

"Mavis-san, why is it that I always dream of you?"

Kazuya's voice travelled around the area they were in.

From the looks of it, the sun had a smiley face, the grass was luscious, and green. A field of beautiful flowers seemed to be decorating the land, and Kazuya himself, was on a spinning play equipment, called a merry go round, sitting on a plastic horse, together with a young girl that had long blonde hair that looked wavy, having green eyes that stared right back at him.

"It's because you loooove me~"

Kazuya didn't share Mavis' playful look to her face, even in her attitude too.

"Funny, I don't even understand this though...each time you tell me, it doesn't make sense...why, do I dream about you...and know it is a dream too? I was told by Onii-sama that you rarely know you're dreaming, yet each time I sleep, I know that it is a dream, so how can that be?"

The young girl waves her head as she takes a lung full of air, answering him kindly.

"I told you, it is because we have a special connection, is all. We've had it for a long time, and you know it is a dream, because you do~ There's not much to it really~"

"Ah...but, I don't know if you're real, Mavis-san."

Suddenly, out of the blue, Mavis' green eyes light up under the blazing sun with tears forming there.

"H-How could you say that I am not real...t-that's a cruel destiny..."

"I-I'm sorry! B-But, if I've never met you outside of my dream, how can I say that you are or not?"

As if she had a change of heart, she suddenly became back to...whatever normal was, again.

"Okay, that's a fair point. But, how can you say that love is real or not? You can't see it with your eyes, but you know it exists, right?"

"W-Well, I suppose..."

"So, why couldn't I be real? I am real, of course~ I'm outside in the big bright world, waiting for you to come and see me~ I'm sure that we'll have plenty of fun when you get out of...wherever it is that you are."

"S-Speaking of that...Mavis-san, I got that key working."

Mavis' ears perked as she listened.

"You did?"

"Y-Yes, and a spirit named, Aries-san came out! S-She's going to help me escape when I wake back up!"

"...So, that's what I sensed before..."

Mavis had a serious expression, confusing Kazuya.

"Mavis-san?"

"Ooh! It's nothing at all~ Don't worry~ Hey, if you're getting out, I'll find you, and prove that I am real~ I couldn't find you because...heck, even I don't know! It is like you're non-existent or something, but this time, I did...I did sense you...hey, there also might be another girl out there, looking for you, Kazu."

Only Mavis called him 'Kazu' and sometimes 'Kazu-kun' too, yet he didn't know why, nor much did he care either.

That didn't matter though, since he was more concerned that someone was looking for him.

"Another girl?"

"That's right, she'll be looking for you too. Though, she wouldn't harm you, don't worry."

"I-I see...s-so, what does she want?"

"Hmmmm, even I don't know that. You'd have to ask her when you meet her."

She explained, but that didn't really answer his question.

"What does she look like?"

"Ooh, you'll know her when you see her, trust me. But for now, I love this~! It's really going fast~"

"Hehehe~ Indeed...b-by the way, what is this called?"

Pointing towards the merry go round, he was confused, since he hadn't ever seen one before.

"Oh right, you wouldn't know...this is called a merry go round Kazu~ It's supposed to be ridden like this for enjoyment~"

"Oh...enjoyment huh..."

That just seemed distant to the young man, he hadn't really ever considered anything enjoyable in his young life before.

"Yup, enjoyment! Don't worry~ Once I find you, we'll go on one for real~"

"Hehe yea-"

* * *

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

CRASH! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"W-What's going on!?"

Kazuya didn't know how long it had been, but he fell asleep, and was startled awake by the sensation of something, truly going off, exploding, cutting off his dream.

The entire room he was in shook greatly, and he could hear screaming going off outside of the room.

"Kazuya! Kazuya!"

Ultear called from the hole in the wall.

Kazuya gasped as he took everything that he needed from his secret hideaway, even his special key, and rushed over, peaking through the hole to see Ultear looking on in worry.

"Kazuya! What's going on!? Everyone is screaming, and the entire building is shaking! W-What's happening!?"

"I don't know! I just woke up! This hasn't happened before! A-Are we under attack or something!?"

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here! Kazuya, we have to use that plan of yours now! C-Can you get the spirit girl out, and we can escape!? Because, I don't want to be around here if there's something going on!"

"Right, hold on! I'm gonna do my best to summon her now!"

Kazuya took in a deep breath, and took out the key.

He didn't know if it would work, but he didn't have another leg to stand on.

He didn't have anything else to stand on now…

Something was going on, and that wasn't a good thing. Whatever was going on, they needed to get out of there.

Concentrating the best that he could, he allowed his thoughts to transcend what he was going through. The magical power within his body, the power that he had been experimented on for years now, and all of the strengths that he had, also made him feel like he was going to fall over…but, this time, he did his best to channel those energies.

While putting the key out, it slowly began gathering lights, magical power forming around the key itself.

"Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries!"

A sound rang out, and the key glowed.

Appearing before him, was Aries who smiled when seeing Kazuya.

"Aah! Kazuya-sama! A-Are we leaving n-" Before she could finish, the building shook again, Aries, and Kazuya falling down to the ground. "Eeeh!? Kazuya-sama!? What's going on?! I don't understand what's happening!"

"I think this building is under attack! But, I don't have time for this! C-Can you break down the door?"

Aries looked at the heavy looking door, then looked back to Kazuya.

"Y-Yes, I can do that."

"Then please!"

He yelled over the roaring sound of the thunderous bellowing's of pain outside.

Aries went towards the door, and thrusted her fist forward. Kazuya was surprised by her strength, as the door came off its hinges.

Seeing his free doorway out of there, he ran forward as Aries followed after him.

As soon as he stepped outside, he saw that some guards with spears happened to be running past, and looked towards Katsuya and Aries, the former having sharp eyes, and the latter looking a little frightened.

"Don't let him escape!"

"Brain-sama will surely become angry if he goes!"

They charged for Kazuya while stabbing the spears forward.

"I don't think so!"

Surprising Aries, Kazuya jumped as the spears stabbed downwards, and kicked with a sweeping kick, slamming it across their faces. Due to the shock, they pulled backwards, and some fell down to the ground, dropping their spears.

Landing on the ground, Kazuya kicked up one of the spears to his hand, and twirled it, slamming it against one of the incoming attackers. Due to the strength he had, and how fast he swung, the body smashed against the steel wall, and he hit his head, knocking him out.

"Kazuya-sama…"

Aries was surprised as she thrusted her own fist forward, knocking someone down that was going to attack Kazuya.

Kazuya smiled as he took care of the rest of the guards with Aries help, using his spear to hit them either in the face, or their stomachs. He was just glad that they were not using magic to stop him in his tracks.

Once they had been finished off, Kazuya dropped the spear as it was nearly broken anyway, but kept the sharp end just in case he was going to be needing to stab someone, in particular Brain himself.

"Kazuya-sama, I didn't know you could fight?"

"I have trained myself. Self taught, but handy. Either way, please get Ultear out of there, and then we can get out of here, okay?"

Aries nodded strongly, and ran towards the door.

"Erm…please step back!"

[Kazuya? Is that you?]

Ultear called from the other side of the door, Kazuya rushing there too, while looking around in case someone tries something.

"Please do as she says Ultear! Please get out of the way of the door! It will be fine, trust me!"

He didn't hear a reply, but presumed that she did.

They waited for a few moments, before, Aries put her fist out, gathering her strength, and slammed it against the door, knocking it down. It fell with a clanging sound, and inside, it revealed Ultear who looked completely dazzled as the building continued to shake.

"Ultear! Ultear!"

"Kazuya!"

Ultear ran out of the room, and hugged Kazuya around the neck.

Kazuya hugged her back as Aries got teary eyed.

"T-True friendship indeed…"

It was rare for her to see such things, and now that she did, she was very happy at seeing the pair like they were.

Ultear herself was shedding some tears, clinging to Kazuya for dear life. He did the same, since he hadn't been able to hold someone else like this for months on end. He truly didn't know how long it was, but he didn't care right now, and loved the feeling of her body being against his own one.

"Ultear, we have to get out of here now. We can't stick around, we've got to go."

"R-Right, let's go."

Nodding at one another, and at Aries, Kazuya knew where to go, since he mapped the place out so many times in his mind and took the three of them on a winding journey towards the exit.

Each time he had been tortured, each time he was dragged around to different areas, it kept with him.

It was always in his mind, and how and where he needed to go. And thanks to Aries, she was able to knock the people out with either her wool, or her fists, thankfully allowing Kazuya and Ultear to save their strength.

Once reaching down at the end, and at the exit, they literally didn't have far to go now.

"Kazuya! There! Let's go!"

"R-Right, let's get going!"

Nodding at one another, they rushed the door, however a guard suddenly came out of the shadows, and grabbed Ultear.

"You're not getting away!"

The guard pulled back Ultear, fully intending to hurt her, but Kazuya wasn't going to have that.

"You leave her alone jerk!"

Like a bullet, Kazuya flung himself for the guard, jumping up, and kicked him across the face.

He wasn't expecting it, and went down with a thud.

Landing on the ground, Kazuya withdrew the piece of metal he got from the spear, and held it to the mans neck.

"Now, be a good guard, and be knocked out, or I am going to slice you, ear to ear."

When he needed to be, and with unforgivable people like this, he was willing to take a life, though he didn't like the idea of becoming a monster like these people.

The man gulped, feeling the coldness of the steel on his neck.

"N-No, please..."

"Well, since you are one of the people that have hurt me and killed so many of the people that I love, tortured Ultear to the point that it makes her cry very heavily, and the feeling of death overcomes her, I could just kill you anyway with a very slow, and painful method, or..." His eyes travelled down the mans body, stopping at his hips. "...I could make you less of a man in an instant, if you get my drift."

The guard was paralyzed with fear, and didn't know what to do.

His eyes glazed over with fear, and he even leaved some tears, attempting to move his hands. But Kazuya didn't allow that, and pressed the steel against his neck even more, the man whimpering at this point.

"Please..."

BANG!

Kazuya slammed his hand against the mans face, knocking him out, and stood up strongly.

"Seems like you're at my mercy now, huh."

"Kazuya, that was freaking awesome!" Ultear cheered, hugging onto her friend. "B-But, we have to go now, remember? Even though I wanna kill these people too, we can't fight all of them right now, and need to make a retreat. Let's get going."

Kazuya knew she was right. As much as he wanted to go and kill Brain, he simply wasn't strong enough right now.

"Aries-san, please get the door out of the way, and we'll go."

"Y-Yes Kazuya-sama! Please leave it to me!"

Aries went forward, slamming her palm into the metal door with some kind of monster strength (in their eyes at least that seemed to be the case), and took it off its hinges.

Relief came to both of them as they ran out of the door…

That's when Kazuya felt it…

The ground.

He had never felt ground before.

Dirt, earth.

It was a foreign sensation on his feet, yet it felt so…good.

It felt like it was something amazing.

He even felt so much overwhelming emotions that he couldn't control them and tears fell down his face.

It was strange, it was weird…but this was it.

His new life.

It was starting right now, his new life started with his first step into the real world.

"W-What's that!?"

Ultear made a cry as she looked upwards.

Since he didn't know what she was referring too, he looked up with Aries…and saw it.

In the sky, was a huge black Dragon! It has large wings, and marks over its body, but there was no mistaken that it was a Dragon! It was a huge Dragon that breathed out some kind of energy attacks. Its large claws cleaved through the metal of the building, and it had humans begging at its mercy.

Kazuya…was paralyzed with fear.

Of course he was.

What was this Dragon? Why was it there? And why was it attacking?

In some way, he hoped that it was Brain that the Dragon was sent to kill.

But it seemed to be killing indiscriminately, just tanking every attack sent at it, and ripping to shreds anything that came before it.

"P-Please come this way Kazuya-sama!"

Kazuya didn't move, even on Aries' call.

He was just enthralled by the Dragon.

He didn't know why, he didn't know how, but he felt something…

Something weird within himself.

He wasn't sure what it could be, or what it would entail.

But the Dragon itself just seemed to stir something within his body, and until he knew what that was, he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop…

"C-Come on!"

Ultear, since he wasn't moving, grabbed Kazuya's hand, and ran with him as fast as he could.

Though the screams behind them were deafening, and even scary, it wasn't a concern for the young boy himself, just forever watching the Dragon in the sky, which didn't notice them running across the ground.

When making it to the other side of the large desert like area, and saw a forest, Ultear pointed forward.

"If we go this way, we'll get away from that huge Dragon, for sure!"

Kazuya snapped back to his senses, and looked at the girl, nodding his head.

"Right, let's get going."

Nodding at one another, they ran off into the forest together with Aries.

Taking one last look, Kazuya finally caught the eyes of evil…

He saw Brain one last time, stood on top of the misshapen building.

Their eyes met, under the heavy destruction, and Brain knew that Kazuya had somehow caused this and wished he had done something beforehand.

Kazuya made a declaration to himself right there and then…

He was going to kill Brain.

He didn't have anything other than hate in his eyes for this man, and his heart was set on it.

One day, he was going to take Brain's life for what he had done to both him, Ultear, his elder brother, and everyone else that he had hated for so long.

He, was going to take this persons life. He, was going to kill him.

With that, Kazuya turned, and ran away so the Dragon didn't capture him or the others with him.

* * *

Making it to the place that Kazuya was once in, stood a woman where she saw the torn area of the place.

She saw dead bodies, she saw how the building had been torn to shreds, and how many holes were in it.

She could feel much magical power within the air, and around the facility that had a different funny shape to it.

"Kazuya…"

She looked around, but she, couldn't feel him anymore.

Her eyes went around, and she wasn't concerned about the dead right now, she seemed to be on a mission to find Kazuya.

"You're not here…Kazuya, where did you go…?"

Looking around and sighing, she thrusted her hand to the sky, and murmured "I'll find you…" as she felt a surge of magic coming from the left hand side.

Humming to herself, she felt like if she went that way…she could find the one that she was searching for.

* * *

Ultear and Kazuya had been walking for...I don't know how long it was. Their minds and hearts were in tatters. They were tired and hungry. They could barely walk, but Ultear kept moving.

She kept moving towards this place, covered in some white substance. Kazuya had never seen it before, but he suspected that its snow. The cold substance kept making his feet sting each time he stepped onto it.

His body was freezing, and his eyes were getting heavier and heavier. Each time he tried to stop, Ultear told him to get up and keep moving. She must want to see her Mother again, even if he felt like he was going to fall down at the same time.

Walking past some trees, snow fell behind them. But even then, that didn't stop Ultear.

They continued walking, her mind being only of one thought: Seeing her Mother again.

That's her mission now, and no one is going to stop her, not even Kazuya can make her stop now. Even if she's in pain from the snow, and is cold to the touch. She's not going to stop until she finally sees her Mother again.

"Okaa-san...Okaa-san..."

She was crying that out the whole time they walked. Her voice became so strained that she was literally wheezing it out.

By the time they had arrived at a certain place, Kazuya could see that Ultear was ready to collapse at any second.

Over a certain cliff, they observed a woman.

A woman with short chin-length dark purple hair who is wearing a tan jacket, a red tank top that's showing her midriff, and jeans. The woman clicked her fingers, and an ice rose was made within her hand.

" _W-Wow, that was Ice Magic...no, maybe it was Ice Make...maybe? I know that its one of the two...erm, I think its Ice Make..._ "

Kazuya didn't know what it was, only having vague knowledge on magic itself. Though even he could see that it was something to do with ice, as it looked like the hard snow.

Upon seeing this woman, Ultear eyes leaked with so many tears, and a big fat smile plastered itself all over her face.

"Ultear, is that woman..."

He trailed off, guessing on who that was.

Ultear confirms it with a very strong nod of her head.

"That's right. Kazuya, that's my Okaa-san! She's right there, Kazuya! What should I go and do? Should I go and say "Hello!" or something? I'm so nervous Kazuya! Its just so nerve wrecking."

She's a nervous wreck alright. He didn't think that Ultear could be like this. Then again, this is the Mother she cried about when she went to sleep, and talked about all of the time. In regards on what he would do...He's not that sure.

"Erm...maybe you should just go and say hello normally? I'm sure that she'll love seeing you, Ultear-san. Yes, no doubt she will welcome you with open arms. Go on Ultear, go and see her."

She nodded childlike and just stayed still, not taking his advice.

It must be overwhelming for her, to see her Mother. While he hasn't known such a feeling, he can tell from her face that it's so overwhelming that she's frozen in time. Her hands are shaking, and her eyes are brimming with such happiness.

" _I've never seen Ultear-san have such happiness before. Is this what its like to have an Okaa-san? To see your Okaa-san? Ultear-san...are you extremely happy right now? Is it overwhelming for you?_ " Since his thoughts weren't going to tell him, he asked her directly. "Ultear-san, lets go and say hello. You can't stay here forever and ever you know? We'll freeze at this rate."

She turned to him, and nodded with a bright smile.

"Yes! Let's go Kazuya! She's..."

She trailed off, and a sad face appeared on hers as she looked at her Mother again.

Why is she suddenly upset? Has something suddenly happened? Did she get cold feet, as they say?

He didn't know, she just seemed like she had been through something terrible, and how weird it was for her to do something like that…

"Ultear...?"

"S...She's..."

She wasn't speaking any sense. She just kept looking at her Mother direction. She wasn't even answering him if she was alright. That's truly strange. He's never seen her like that before.

Deciding to find out what was happening, he decided to see what was going on.

When he followed her gaze...he instantly saw the reason.

Two little children who are barely clothed are with her. One was a white haired child and the other had black, maybe very dark blue hair. He couldn't tell from this distance. They were laughing with one another. They were having a good time from the looks of things, and seemed to be practicing ice type magic, or ice make, or something along those lines.

But looking at them, and at Ultear, he didn't know how to feel. He could tell that Ultear was distressed about it, but even he didn't know what to do. She's his friend and he can't say anything to make her feel...better.

"Ultear I..."

Ultear collapsed to the ground, and looked devastated. Like her whole life has just come crumbling down around her. Her eyes became teary, which soon made her release them from her eyes, streaming down her face, and hitting the ground.

"S...She's replaced me...she's...abandoned me..."

"H-Hey, that might not be true..."

Ultear looked at him, and instantly, he knew something was different. She didn't even have a single ounce of happiness in her eyes, and her fears became anger. She's very angry right now, and it didn't even seem to be just directed at her Mother…but other people too.

"Look...she's happy...she's forgotten about me...she's...never forgive..."

"Never forgive...?"

"Never…"

Ultear seemed resolute about something, and looked like she was going to do something.

"U-Ultear, hold on. If she's happy, wont she be more happy if you turn up? She's right there. Just go and see what happens. The worst that can happen is she doesn't recognize you. But I'm sure that wouldn't..."

Ultear, ignoring him, stood up and turned around. Without looking back, she started walking away.

That direction is the same one they just came from...she couldn't be thinking about going back...could she?

Before he could think straight, Ultear had ran at a fast pace, running down towards the place we had come from.

" _She can't go back! Is she deluded!? We just escaped! She can't go back to that hell! I wont allow her to go back!_ " Shouting within his mind didn't solve anything, he turned it to his voice. "W-Wait a second!"

He rushed to catch her.

He ran for about half a minute before he caught up with her.

She was running faster than when she was running for her Mother.

But he somehow was able to keep up with her.

Taking her by the shoulders, he looked deeply into her eyes.

"W-Where are you going? Are you thinking about going back towards that awful place? The place you cried at everyday?"

She glared at him, and he felt cold inside. No emotions are within her eyes at all. He's never seen such eyes before, at least when it was on Ultear herself.

"I'm going back. I'm going to get more magic power, and take revenge on my Okaa-san."

"Y-You can't go back! Maybe this is just a mistake or something? I don't know about families, but this isn't something that you have to do! You don't have to go back, we're free now! We're free of everything! Going back there is suicide! You saw your Okaa-san-"

"She was happy without me!" She spat, pushing him away from her. "She didn't think about me! She gained new children! She doesn't want me anymore Kazuya! She just forgot about me and moved on!"

The hurt in her voice was overwhelming. She didn't even show this amount of hurt when she was experimented on. Has she really broken because she saw something like that?

"T-That might not be true! She might just be raising them and wants to introduce them to you as your siblings or something! You can't go back to that place! Don't you remember how we escaped with our hearts full of feelings of wanting to be free? And that big creature is back there, it's too dangerous! You wanted your Okaa-san, right? She's right back there, waiting for you! I don't know what it's like to have an Okaa-san, but from what I've read, a good parent wouldn't ever abandon a child. And she hasn't..."

Before he could continue, Ultear moved closer to me, getting in his face. This was intimidating, seeing Ultear showing such...nothing. Nothing is there, it's like someone has ripped out Ultear and replaced her with a look alike, this wasn't the Ultear that he knew.

"You said a good parent, right?" He nodded at her coldness. She showed a slight sinister smile. "She, isn't a good parent. She, left me and made a new family. One, I'm not apart of. That's why, I'm going to go back, and get stronger."

"You said a family. Lets make a family together! Me and you together! We can go off on our own! We don't need to get more power! We don't need to take revenge on your Okaa-san! If anything, we need to take revenge on that horrible man Brain. Going back there is going to either kill you, or twist you into something you're not. You're my best friend...you're my family! I don't want you to go! I wont let you go! I can't have you go back there, you'll definitely die if you head back there!"

He spilled my heart out, crying.

He wanted her to know that he would take care of her. To him, he didn't know anyone else, Ultear was his family. His family was Ultear, he didn't have anyone else, he couldn't let her go away and just be subjected to something that she shouldn't have to be.

"I'm... Kazuya, you're my family as well...but I can't let her get away with what she's done. You don't have to come with me...I know that you hated that place as well. But what I need to do, doesn't concern you. Just go, and live your life. Forget about me now. Go, and be happy…at least one of us could be happy now."

"I'm not letting you go, even if I have to stop you myself."

He threatened lightly, hoping she would see sense.

But she didn't at all. Her breathing became rapid.

"Don't Kazuya. Don't push me Kazuya!"

"Then stop this foolishness! Just stop it! Or I will be forced to summon Aries-san and she will stop you! I-I don't want to do this! Please, just stop this nonsense, and we'll go and see your Okaa-san right now, and hear it from her mouth!"

He was about to get out his key, when something in the air changed.

It became noticeably less cold and the wind started to circulate Ultear. An aura also shaped itself around her...it's magic. She's actually using magic right now, and he didn't know what he was going to do.

He was suspicious, then he saw her power building up. It was uncontrollable, it was wild. It was a power that if touched by someone, would kill them, and that included Kazuya at the same time too, Kazuya couldn't allow it to happen.

"Stop Ultear! You're going to do something dangerous! It might even hurt you! Please just listen to me!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

When he shouted, an explosion of power erupted from her, flinging him back, with him having a collision with a tree! Intense pain coursed throughout his body, his eyes were leaking tears and his body was shaking.

Ultear attacked him...

She actually attacked him...

He couldn't believe it. His best friend, his only family attacked him for a reason to go back and be experimented on. Why does she want to subjugate herself to that kind of torture...?

Is she insane...?

Is she mental...?

Why would she...

"Kazuya...I'm sorry." Ultear appeared in front of the downed him. "I didn't mean to attack you...but I can't go anywhere other than back there. One day...one day I hope we meet again. Because...Kazuya...you're...I love you...you're my best friend...I, just can't be with you now…we have, different roads to go down…and my road, and your road, won't meet…"

"Ultear please...I love you...don't go..."

She leaned down, and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm glad, that you were there with me for this long. I don't think I could've smiled while at that place without you. Thank you, Kazuya. I hope that you find your parents, and they welcome you with open arms, unlike mine. One day, lets meet again. Don't follow me, because I don't want you to be hurt anymore. Become a Wizard, become a strong one as well. And also, please don't forget me. Because you'll always be in my heart. I know…I did something terrible to you after everything you had done for me, but I will always think of you, and you will have that place within my heart, inside of my heart, no where else, I promise you."

For the instant she said that until she stopped, tears flowed from her eyes. She was crying, her eyes out for him.

"Ultear...don't..."

"Goodbye, Kazuya."

He could barely see by the time he had seen her disappear...

She's gone...she's gone back to him...

And his eyes…too heavy for him to even keep open at this point…

* * *

When he regained his senses, his eyes felt cold, as did his body.

He could barely keep his eyes open, it was just too cold for him.

His body was even covered in snow, so he didn't know how long he had been there, and if he was going to lose anything since of the sheer cold. His body literally felt like ice, and felt numb too. It was different from the pain of lightning through his body.

He attempted to recall what had happened…

Then he did remember.

Ultear.

Ultear attacked him, and flung him away with a sudden burst of magic…

And it got to him.

Tears came from his eyes at the thought of his friend attacking him, and then seemingly leaving him alone…

"Ugh…Ultear…"

He called like a meek lamb, as that's all he could do…

But he couldn't do anything but just lay there, his body was too cold.

No one came when he called, and it just seemed like he was on his own.

Looking at the sky, he saw how dark it was coming, the sun had disappeared, and stars could be seen in the sky. The sun went away, and the twinkling of the night sky looked so far away. A golden star, what looked like that, was on the ground before him.

Carefully inspecting it, he saw that it was the key itself.

It was the key of the Ram, of Aries.

He didn't know how it got there, but presumed that it got loose when he was blasted away with magical power. Since it was suddenly strong enough to do something like that, it wasn't out of the realm of impossibilities that it came loose, and fell out of his rags.

As his body felt frozen, he barely could move.

But he willed himself to do it…

He moved his hand the best that he could, wanting to pick up the key.

He had to pick up the key so he could get the key and get himself out of the snow, as he couldn't do it himself.

"C-Come on…"

His hand fell against the snow, not near the key.

He whined and groaned as he moved his hand through the snow, no longer having the strength to lift his hand.

He pushed, and pushed and pushed against adversities, and the snow itself, worming his way to the snow covered key.

Finally, with pain and other things, he took the key itself, and relief came over him.

Now, he channelled the power that he had inside of him, into the key itself.

"O-Open…t-the gate of the…ram…Aries…"

Summoning what strength he could, and wished for her to come to him, and the key responded.

The key glowed, and summoned Aries herself.

"K-Kazuya-sama…?"

Aries didn't seem all that bothered by the cold, and looked around.

She didn't see him on the ground at first, but when he called "Aries-san…" she caught the voice, and looked down, seeing him laying in the snow.

"Kazuya-sama!? W-What happened!?"

She immediately pulled him from the snow, and held him as she made her wool cling to his body, keeping him warm. His body temperature was going up, thanks to Aries' wool, but even then, he still felt immensely cold.

"Aries-san…w-we…h-have to go…"

"Kazuya-sama…" She looked around, and couldn't see Ultear. "W-Where is your friend?" At that, Kazuya teared up, and shed tear upon tear, Aries' eyes widening. "K-Kazuya-sama, h-has she gone away…? D-Did she die…?"

"S-She left me…Aries-san…a-and I don't k-know where w-we are…I-I don't even r-remember the w-way to the f-facility…i-it's so cold…a-and I…d-do you k-know w-where this is…?"

Aries looked around, though she wasn't aware much of the human world.

It seemed just like a forest to her, nothing was telling her where it was.

She was confused, and concerned that something was going to happen if she didn't leave with Kazuya soon, seeing how his skin was so cold, and he was shivering immensely. Even his eyes looked like they were lifeless now, and was losing a battle.

"Kazuya-sama…I-I don't know where we a-are…but, I will get you to humans…a-and g-get you warmer than this…"

"Humans…"

Those words seemed so distant, like they shouldn't be there.

"Y-Yes, Kazuya-sama, your own kind."

"My own kind…these humans…did this…to me…w-what kind of humans…w-would do this…? I…don't like this…I…Aries-san…I just…want to…disappear now…I, don't w-want to be…around humans anymore…t-they just…betray you…and leave…a-and hurt…pain…torture others…there's, nothing good about…humans…"

"Kazuya-sama…"

Though she didn't know Kazuya well, she could see that his faith in humanity was practically non-existent right now. And, it did make sense, since from what she knew, he had only ever seen the dark part of the humans, and hadn't seen the good side of humans either.

"Aries-san…please…take me…somewhere…where, I can…live…without these…humans…I just, want to live a good life…"

"Kazuya-sama…okay. Kazuya-sama, w-we should go now."

Nodding at her, Aries stood up with Kazuya in her arms, and walked away, his faith in humanity, broken from years of torture, loss, pain, misery, and now, his only friend in the world…abandoned him. He, truly didn't know if humans could ever be good people.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Yup, this is the end of the chapter!**

 **First of all, why I decided to do a reboot. Honestly, I didn't like where the other story was going. It wasn't really planned out that much (which, this one thoroughly is) and there were some plot holes/errors, and such, and generally, I didn't like it. So, I thought about doing it again. I loved the concept of the last story, just not where it was going and too much to fix, so this is gonna be different, though have some of the same plot points, just so you know are aware of.**

 **Now, as you can tell, this chapter was pretty much similar to the first chapter of the first story of Fairy Tail of mine as many plot points, lines, and such are quite similar, and yeah, that's true. Though, this has key differences which will play a role later on, too. Like, why is the large dragon after him? Who that woman was, things like that.**

 **Now, for his pairing, it is gonna be a harem, and the ones in it right now are, Aries, Fem Zeref, Mavis, Mirajane and Lucy/Lisanna. For the last one, that one is up to you guys and girls.**

 **While I am impartial to both Natsu/Lucy, or Natsu/Lisanna (though I am actually in the Natsu/Lisanna more than Natsu/Lucy, though I don't mind it, and enjoy it from time to time), one of them is gonna be with Natsu, and the other is gonna be with Kazuya. So, please decide! Would you guys and girls like the Strauss siblings to both be with Kazuya, or have Lisanna with Natsu, and have Lucy with Kazuya. Either way, they both will have big plot contributions in this story, but different directions depending who is with who.**

 **Of course, suggestions are always welcome too~**

 **Now, for his magic. Originally, I was gonna keep it at Light Devil Slayer Magic. But, since this is a new story, technically, just with some of the old ones plot points, so I thought that he could have some different Magic too, something either not really used in canon, or pretty much not at all (as far as I am aware anyway). So, here's the choices!**

 **Gold Dragon Slayer.**

 **Diamond Dragon Slayer.**

 **Water Dragon Slayer.**

 **Earth Dragon Slayer.**

 **Wood Dragon Slayer.**

 **Ice Dragon Slayer.**

 **Snow Dragon Slayer.**

 **Gravity Dragon Slayer.**

 **Lightning Dragon Slayer.**

 **Hybrid Theory, similar to God Serena, though not as many as eight of them, maybe like Earth and Water together just as an example, or three or something.**

 **And yeah, that's it. Those are ones that I thought of, I'm sure others probably have thought of similar things too in the past.**

 **Very Dragon themed, I know. But, there is a reason for that. It might be overused (I'm not actually sure, I haven't read many Fairy Tail fic's) there is a significant reason why they are all as that, one of them being that he is being chased by a huge Dragon and would need to fight it off in the future, somehow. Of course, he's gonna be using Celestial spirit Magic too, Aries, and possibly Virgo, also. If Hybrid Theory is the winner, I'll post the possible candidate magic for it, which will also include the ones above too.**

 **So, please cast your votes on both, and until next time, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Guest 1; Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, that's how I thought about it anyway, glad that you agree. Awesome, thanks for voting!**

 **Guest 2; Thanks for the vote!**

 **Skull Flame; Indeed, unexpected, but something I had been planning for a while now. Cool, thanks for voting! Yeah, I haven't seen it either, though to be fair, I haven't read many fanfics before, so I wouldn't really know about it. Yeah, wait until that comes along Kazuya. Thanks for voting! Yeah, he pretty much doesn't care about such things, even into these later chapters, maybe something will come about during the last few chapters, even then, I can use Lisanna for such things. Those two were cool, I liked their design, too bad they didn't get much screen time. And thank you!**

 **Katelynn Snow Fox; Thank you for the vote!**

 **f1uffy5prinkles; Aah thank you for the votes, and the way that they could be used too. Quite detailed, I enjoyed reading them. I didn't skim them or anything like that, it was a pretty enjoyable to read them.**

 **ShadeAkami; Aah, then I'm glad I did it lol! As I said, it would be, but from hereon out, it will mostly be different. I'm glad that you liked them, each of those people will be important to Kazuya's life in one way or another, with Acnologia pretty much chasing him, for over a year by this point in the timeline. Actually, it was heavily implied that he did, by the look they gave one another as Kazuya was running away. It was in the chapter, something like "As they stared at one another, Brain knew, he just knew that Kazuya brought this upon them, and regretted not lifting a finger before." Or something like that. It can be, and even Kazuya has doubts, but he's also curious if she's real or not, and secretly hopes that she is so he would have another friend. Thanks for the Lucy vote! Ultear is gonna be in the harem for certain, forgot to put her on last list, thought I did, either way, it's been corrected here. Ooh Erza is gonna comeback as she was in the previous story, it was one of the better aspects of the story, at least how I liked it anyway. Kagura was quite Tsundere, wasn't she, and yet cute in her own way. Chelia/Sherria, however you wanna put it, is a very possible one, and maybe a member of Team Kazuya, or something like that. Virgo's in it, Aquarius, I do have plans for her, dunno about harem member, but she'll take a certain liking to him. Yeah, it would make a good difference, and she's quite the cute character. Well, if she is, then he probably would meet them sometime in the past yeah. Those are some good choices, and yeah, I can see Kazuya helping out Irene. Juvia…well, read the bottom for that, she'll be mentioned there. I think you answered your own question there, though gravity is all around, so he could just suck it up, like Wendy eats air, similar anyway. Cool, thanks for the votes! And thank you!**

 **Hellspam; Well, wonder no more hehe~ It has arrived. Well, for the others, the only ones he'd find difficulty finding is gold and diamond, gravity is all around you, it weighs you down, and such, so he could just suck that up, and the others are pretty self explanatory and such, right? Aah, that's…Sherry I think, the one who talks about love is her, I believe.**

 **The Headless chicken; Aah, thank you for the vote!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Aah, I'm glad that you do! Yeah decided to do this, to give the story more, of an updated feel, and for the reasons from last chapter too. Indeed, they both have an important part in his life, and something that he'll have to deal with. Could've been, or it could've been a red herring, as they say. Hmmm, I can't say anything about that yet. It could be something just like a feeling, or something else entirely. I'm glad that you did, it was quite emotional, wasn't it? Thanks for the vote!**

 **sundown923; Thank you! I'm glad that you agree! Thanks, yeah a rehash, but with added details that make it different too. Aah, thanks for the vote! Cool, thanks for the votes! Yeah, Juvia is awesome, I can't deny that. And thank you, I'll try my best!**

 **Blade of Takeda; That'll either be out by now, or will come out soon. Thanks, and cool harem votes! And thanks for the vote!**

 **Liselotte; Thank you! Thanks for the votes! Erza is a surprising one, I'll definitely consider it.**

 **Ragna; Erza huh, she'd be pretty cool. Yeah, I did remake it, and no, I won't be remaking that anytime soon, I'm still continuing with that when I get my drive back for it. SAO and Charmed, are still going on, and Buffy season one is finished, I'll be doing season two soon enough. Ah, thanks for the vote! Yeah, but there is a reason why that is, and it'll be explained later on more why it was.**

 **Guest 3; Indeed you can, thanks for suggesting! And thanks for the vote! With some of, yeah you could do, but with most, you really wouldn't. But that would be pretty cool, can't deny something like that.**

 **Guest 4; Thanks, glad that you do! Aah, thank you for the votes! She is pretty cute, Hisui that is. And cool idea!**

 **Guest 5; Hehe, that would be pretty cool, I cannot deny something like that. Hehe, that would be pretty funny, I can just imagine him doing something like that.**

 **Guest 6; Yeah, that would be nice!**

 **Guest 7; Thanks for the vote!**

 **Soul; Well, that is true. And yeah, she is, forgot to add her last time, thought I did, but she's definitely there this time.**

 **shadowprove97; Thanks for your opinion! Hehe, yeah, it probably is lol.**

 **Linkonpark100; I thought she was, but she definitely is now.**

 **Neonlight01; Yup! A surprise, but a good one, right? Yeah, thought it would be better if it happened like this. Yeah, this series is going to be quite emotional, I can say that without giving away spoilers or anything. And thanks for the vote! And thanks for the harem votes!**

 **Guest 8; That would be pretty awesome~!**

 **Guest 9; Yeah, it would be pretty exciting.**

 **Guest 10; Neither do I, but I could be wrong, I don't know. Yeah, he'll have a form like that later on.**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; Well, it will either be out soon, or already out by the time this goes up. Yeah, I thought that it would be for the best. Okay, fair enough, everyone is entitled to their own likes, and such. Indeed, young Kazuya really has been through such hardships. Glad that it has captured your interest, why they are interested, shall be revealed…in the future. Thanks for the vote! Well, thanks for the votes, and I'll have to try my best, huh~**

 **ARSLOTHES; Here's the next chapter, and thanks for the votes!**

 **Guest 11; You're right about that, and Kazuya has a very strong will, well he had to, to survive such things.**

 **Guest 12; Thanks for the votes! And cool vote for Lucy too!**

 **Lightwave; Yup, decided to rewrite, and go forward like that~ Yeah, I'm gonna try my best to make it as good as I possibly can! It is quite heartbreaking, isn't it? She, just left him there, and unintentionally broke his faith in humanity, though sparks of it can be seen in the coming chapters. And thanks for the votes! And you're right there, it is Darui from Naruto that has that. And thanks for the harem suggestions!**

 **Guest 13; Exactly, he's literally walking on it all the time, so he could just bite the earth.**

 **Guest 14; Funny you should say that, because I have been thinking about doing it for a while now.**

 **Guest 15; I wouldn't know about the story thing, but thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 16; Hehe, thanks for voting!**

 **Guest 17; Thank you very much! And thanks for voting!**

 **Guest 18; Cool, thanks for the vote! Yeah, I suppose it could bond them in a way.**

 **Guest 19; He's got blonde hair, so he has to have Lightning Dragon Slayer magic! Hehe, but in all seriousness, thanks for voting! Yeah, thank you for voting on the pairing too.**

 **Guest 20; Thank you for voting on the magic, and pairing's! Hisui would be a cool choice.**

 **Guest 21; Thank you for the vote! And thank you, I'm gonna try my best~**

 **Silver crow; Thank you! Yes, he will kill her eventually. Yeah, it would be interesting to see what would happen. Well, he does need a friend in these early chapters, and I love Aries, she's just so adorable. Virgo is gonna be his Spirit, eventually. What he sees himself huh. Well, he sees himself as a human, he has too, but doesn't like that fact. Acnologia, indeed it was. Well, we'll have to find out their connection as the story goes on. She is actually gonna play an important part to his development, and honestly, could go down a dark route if she wasn't around, and yeah, maybe he could. He is gonna be a Dragon Slayer for…well, reasons I can't say just yet. Well, since he's gonna be with Zeref, it isn't impossible for the pair to meet one another. He is gonna be S Class, I can spoil that at least. Well, thanks for the votes, they do all seem quite interesting!**

 **Yeah, I want one of them paired with Natsu, and it seems like the Lisanna ship has sailed with all of the reviews. Hehe, indeed he could for Lucy, so she doesn't get so bent out of shape about it all. you've got a point, I know Juvia is pretty wild, and some might say insane some of the time, but she does deserve love too, and not after like, 400 plus chapters or something of one sided affection? It always seemed weird to me. Irene would be a good choice, and she does have pretty rotten luck with men it seems. He won't like it at least, seeing people being imprisoned, and such. That would be pretty funny to see, Kazuya keeping them in check when they try something destructive. And yeah, I don't see why not, those two are quite cute with one another. They all seem pretty cool ideas, I quite like them! Dark/evil girls are always fun to write about though, so I can see the appeal, and most, if not all of them, are very pretty/cute/down right sexy, so yeah, appeal is checked. He is gonna have a nickname, I just haven't decided it. Oberon, that might not be so bad. And yeah, those names are good, I quite like them! And here's the update!**

 **Tohka123; Yup, another one of my past stories is here~ Yeah, you're right there. He's gone through so much in his life, and it isn't even over just yet, as shown in this chapter. Yup, they only have those when they were in there, and in some ways, Kazuya still only has those things. Mavis is a little cutie, isn't she? Hmmm, we'll have to wait, and see such things. They do, and he can. He's trained himself, for when he was going to escape, and his skills will increase as the story goes along, though he's not going to just one shot everyone that he sees, and such, he'll have to think hard, and use his mind. Yeah, it is pretty depressing, isn't it? And yeah, he pretty much has lost everything, he doesn't trust in humans, he can't trust in them, since all he sees is the dark part of humanity, as shown in this chapter. Though, there's still sparks in there for life. Yeah, they could bond over something like that, they do both love their Spirits after all. That, would be pretty cool, I can't deny that. Thanks for voting! And thanks, I'm gonna try my best! He's gonna have one, whacky adventure!**

 **Guest 22; Thanks for the vote! It would sound pretty sexual for something like that to happen! Hmmm for Gray, there's a few people, like Cana for one, or as you said, Sherry maybe. Heck, maybe even Laki, with their Maker Magic, and all that.**

 **Dragon god King; Thanks for the vote! About that, there is gonna be something on the bottom of the chapter for that. And that would be pretty cool~! That would be a pretty cool outfit.**

 **Guest 23; Thanks for the votes! And no, it isn't discontinued, it will be starting up again soon, don't worry about that.**

 **Guest 24; Aah, no worries! I wouldn't forget such things!**

 **T-B-R; Thank you! Glad that you're enjoying it! You're right there, it would be hilarious.**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks very much! Indeed, this is gonna go further than that did! Yup, those two surely are gonna shape who he becomes in the future. Awesome, thanks for voting! Thanks for the vote on the magic, that title does seem pretty cool, gotta admit that. Virgo definitely is gonna be his key, and a harem member, too much fun to not have her there. And thanks!**

 **MrWigglesFTW; Hehe, that would be pretty funny to say, even if people said such things.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, here's the chapter! P.S, please check out bottom to read some, important information, and thank you!**

* * *

 **Life just gets complicated!**

"Excuse me, but have you heard of a girl that goes by the name of Ultear?"

Kazuya had asked the tenth person he came across, but he got the usual "Buzz off kid!" or rather, he swore using the f word, but Kazuya didn't want to hear that, and the man himself said it while swiping their hands at him, causing him to move his body backwards, avoiding the persons hand actually touching him.

It had been exactly one year, since Kazuya had escaped hell, as he would call it. During that time, he had wandered around Earthland for different things, mostly to find where Ultear was, since, despite her abandoning him, he wouldn't give up…he didn't have anyone else in the world that would love him, besides…

"I'm sorry Kazuya-sama, it seems like everyone is being bad today…they should be a little nicer to a child…even if they don't have time, they shouldn't use such bad language with you Kazuya-sama, I am sorry that they are doing that…"

Aries.

If it wasn't for her, Kazuya was sure that he wouldn't be around for much longer.

But in the year they had been together, they had grown closer.

If it wasn't for her, he was sure that his sanity would've gone by now, but thankfully it didn't. Though, his hate for humans hadn't dwindled in the year that they had been travelling together, as evidence by the face he made right now.

"Humans are horrible people anyway, so it isn't your fault, never think that I'd blame you for anything, since you're my only friend now. As I said, they abandon, hurt, and always torture. I mean, this town alone is full of liars, people that steal from others, and even do lewd acts on the street and even rip people off too. I'm telling you, I'm sure that I'm not human because I'd never do any of these things that these people do. It is too disgusting what these things do with each other. No matter where I go, it is all the same."

Kazuya spat out as he walked towards the town, Aries following after him.

Aries looked at Kazuya, and couldn't help admiring how he was so tough.

Many probably would've given up by now, but not Kazuya.

He had been through many things in his young life. He wasn't well off either. He only had rags for clothing, and he didn't own anything else. The only thing he did own, was her key, and that was it. Even then, he never stopped going forward, he always seemed to be moving to a new destination, and never surrendered, even if the situation looked bleak.

"Kazuya-sama, please don't give up, I know it seems bad now. But, there are good humans out there…please forgive me! I didn't mean to insinuate that I was right and you're wrong! I-I just want you to see that good humans to exist!"

Aries had become slightly more relaxed in their time together. But, every now and again, she went back to apologizing for basically nothing. At least, nothing that Kazuya could see, and talk about too, when she was probably more right than he was, considering that she knew more of the world than he did.

"Ooh Aries-chan, you're so cute when you're flustered~ You never have to apologize to me~ You're just silly~"

Though he was usually cold to everyone else. He just couldn't be cold with Aries, and always loved having fun with her.

"Mouuuu…Kazuya-sama is teasing me again…"

Aries made a pouty face as they continued going into the town.

The town itself wasn't all that big, it was just big enough for maybe fifty people to live in it comfortably. Though to Kazuya, it seemed that most of the people were bad people anyway. And he wasn't all that excited about it either.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tease you. I just find it enjoyable to tease my Spirit-chan sometimes~ Is it so bad to do something like that Aries-chan? Does it make me a bad person?"

Even saying the word 'person' just seemed to be a weird thing for him to say.

He didn't like saying it, as he didn't like considering himself a human.

Obviously, he was human, he looked human at least. So, he couldn't say that he was anything else. But, just saying it seemed to put a bad taste in his mouth that wouldn't disappear so quickly, he didn't like it in the slightest.

"No~ Kazuya-sama isn't a bad person at all~ Don't worry about something like that…b-but, it seems that Kazuya-sama wasn't able to find any clues on Ultear-sama this time either…Kazuya-sama, maybe she just doesn't want to be found."

At that…Kazuya developed a cold, and stern face.

"I don't care what she wants." He spoke coldly, Aries however wasn't surprised though, knowing what he was most likely thinking. "She's clearly not thinking right, if she thinks Brain can actually do anything for her. No matter what she thinks, it can't be right if going to that monster is the answer. He must've done something to her that I don't know about…w-why would she ever think that going to him was a good idea? It doesn't make sense to me…"

Kazuya truly didn't know why she did what she did.

Over the year he had been free, he had been trying to figure out why she did what she did.

But he didn't ever get the answer that he wanted. He just didn't understand why she did what she did. Why she left, and why she went back to Brain for power, or whatever she truly wanted. He wished he could've stopped her, and regrets it every single day of his life.

"Kazuya-sama, since it is getting dark soon, maybe we should begin to think about getting you accommodations?"

"Oh, right. Okay…" He looked around, and saw a nearby bench. Walking over to it, he sat down, and got out a makeshift wallet that Aries made for him from her wool powers. "Let's see what's in the old wallet, shall we?"

"Y-Yes! That would be good! B-By the way, where did you get the jewels from…?"

Aries had an idea, but she never truly thought of asking.

He didn't start getting much, the odd one or two, until recently.

"I stole them of course."

He wasn't even ashamed to admit it, he didn't have the concept that it should be something he shouldn't do.

"Kazuya-sama, y-you shouldn't steal…eek! S-Sorry! B-But, even then, s-stealing is a b-bad thing Kazuya-sama! P-Please don't steal anymore!"

"How else am I supposed to get money then?"

At that…Aries was stumped.

He did bring up a good point.

How was he supposed to get money?

It wasn't like he could actually take jobs that Wizards actually did. He knew some magic, but he wasn't a full Wizard. He was still only 8 years old at this point, so he wasn't really qualified to do much. And people usually jumped to conclusions when they saw him, due to the way that he was forced to dress since he was in essence, someone that was quite poor.

"W-Well…erm…you have a good point…"

"Don't worry, I don't just steal everyone's money that I see. Only people that are bad to me personally, or bandits that try something with me on the road. Geez, I don't know which is worse sometimes. Being with Brain, or out here. It seems wherever I go, I'm always going to be tortured. At least here, I can…run away from it all…Ultear…"

He usually thought of her when times were bad.

She always was there for him, since the day that she came to the facility. He remembered quite clearly the day that she actually came to the facility, him having been there longer, and remembered how she talked about her Mother, someone that he wasn't able to find afterwards.

"Kazuya-sama, shouldn't we check the money?"

Snapping him out of his thoughts, Kazuya nodded blindly.

"Yes…let's check the money."

Kazuya opened the wallet, and some jewels could be seen inside.

Aries took them off him, and counted them, as he really didn't know how to do that yet.

He wasn't concerned with that.

He was, quite intelligent for his age, that was true. But, since he was locked in a prison for so long, he had trouble with some subjects, though Aries was doing her best to help with that and he was coming along quite well.

"It seems that Kazuya-sama doesn't have enough for a room for the night." She conceded, giving him the wallet back. "But, it does seem that Kazuya-sama would be able to afford a sandwich and a drink too. So, Kazuya-sama would be able to eat."

"I don't need to eat. I only ate the other day."

He brushed her off, not really wanting to spend the money he had right now, wanting to save it for, something else that they might need.

"B-But, that was four days ago Kazuya-sama. Humans need to eat sometimes too."

"Was it really four days ago?"

Kazuya was genuinely shocked, he didn't think it was so long ago that he had eaten.

He always was just given food, whenever. He, didn't really have a concept of when and where the food was going to come from. Days would go by, and he wouldn't even realize that he needed something to eat.

"Yes, it was four days ago Kazuya-sama. you do need to eat more, you've not got enough…erm, meat on your bones, I think the saying goes…please consider getting something to eat…"

"Hehe, I guess you're right. I'm so used to going days on end without food that I don't even notice it. I'm glad you're here Aries-chan, I seriously think that I would die if you weren't around, I wouldn't be able to survive."

That's what he thought to be true.

He honestly didn't know what he would've done without Aries.

The world was vast, and he was a tiny spec in that. He didn't know the ways of the world. He never had to deal with jewels in his life before, currency wasn't something he was taught. He didn't know the landscape of different places. He didn't even have many clothing, just the ones on his back, and that was it.

"Hehe, I've never met someone like Kazuya-sama~ He always speaks so weirdly yet sweetly too~"

"Aah, that's me, I suppose. Sweet, yet weird…maybe. Anyway, food huh. Let's go and get some!"

"Y-Yes!"

Together, they jumped off the bench, and went to get some food.

* * *

"W-What's this, Aries-chan?"

Kazuya pointed towards a certain sandwich within the shop.

Aries bent over to inspect it, not realizing that the shop keeper was checking her out with a perverted look on his face.

Kazuya though caught it, and shot him a death glare, something that he had to do with most people that kept looking at Aries inappropriately, even if he didn't really know why they stared, he didn't like how bad it looked.

"I believe this is called egg and bacon sandwich. I've heard humans like this one too."

"Oh, I see…hmmmm, maybe there are some more things around…"

Kazuya looked all around the shop, as the store owners eyes were on his form.

Though Aries didn't notice it, Kazuya did notice it, and knew that the eyes were the same as the others who looked upon him, and formed the same opinion that they usually did, and he didn't care to repeat such a process ever again.

He didn't want to really be in the firing line of another verbal onslaught, he had had enough of those things in his life, and wanted to just go to a place where he wouldn't be…bothered.

Though, he still wanted to find her…he wanted to find Ultear. However, that dream seemed to be slipping away longer that he wasn't able to find her. But, he didn't give up, he was going to find her, eventually.

"Oh, then I will get this egg and bacon thingy Aries-chan. And some milk too."

"Kazuya-sama, you surely do love your milk."

"There's nothing wrong with milk." He defended, picking up a carton of milk. "I love milk, it is the best ever. Don't ever say anything bad about milk Aries-chan. It gives you strong bones, and teeth…a-at least, it says that on the bottle…"

"Yes, it does! N-Now, let's go, and pay for these, yes?"

"Yes! That seems good!"

They go towards the shop, and hand the stuff over to the shopkeeper, who just stares at Kazuya.

From his eyes, Aries guessed what the man was thinking about, based on the way that Kazuya was dressed.

Once asking for the money, Kazuya twitched his eyes.

"T-That's a rip off!" He barked, then receded with a timid smile. "O-Or, that's very cheap!" He argued, then turned to Aries, whispering. "W-Which is it exactly? C-Cheap or rip off?"

He didn't know that well of how it would be. He didn't know if it was cheap, or if it was a rip off, he just didn't know.

Aries didn't have a problem with telling him though, she actually liked doing such things.

"Erm…I would say it is the usual amount. So, neither cheap or a r-rip off Kazuya-sama."

"Oh…well, okay then…"

Aries took out the money, handing it to the man, and then took the stuff with him.

However, as they walked, Kazuya heard the man snickering to himself, confusing Kazuya.

"Is something wrong?"

Kazuya turned around and saw that he was looking towards the snickering man.

"I was just wondering where a street rat got money from."

"S-Street rat…"

Those words stung.

He knew that's what he essentially was, but he didn't have any control over there.

"Obviously, that's what you are." He glanced over the boys body. "Your clothes are a dead giveaway. I don't know if I should call someone to come and get you. Perhaps, you're a thieve. I've seen how you've been eyeing up my stuff."

"I just paid for something, didn't I? If I wanted to steal from you, wouldn't I just, you know, do it!?"

His rage was real.

He didn't think that he should be getting this kind of treatment, when he didn't even do anything other than pay for something.

"T-That's right!" Aries defended, not liking how the man was accusing Kazuya. "H-He's a good boy, and wouldn't steal unless it was from bad people! S-So, please don't confuse my Kazuya-sama with a bad person. A-And you know, saying that to customers, paying customers at that who were leaving, is really bad."

"Oh sweetheart, don't worry so much. For the things he stole-"

"I didn't steal anything!"

"-we could work something out?" He ran his disgusting eyes over Aries form, the girl herself feeling embarrassed, Kazuya's eyes turning slowly darker and darker. "Yeah, you're very pretty. Perhaps, you can ditch the brat, and come work here for me?"

"N-No thank you. Kazuya-sama, can we go now?"

Kazuya glared at the man, but nodded his head at Aries.

"Yeah, we can go."

Kazuya agreed, and turned around, intending to leave with Aries.

However, he felt the man coming up from behind him, and a dark aura slowly wrapped around the young boys body. With each step taken, Kazuya was getting more angry, and his magical power was manifesting into something else, something more…sinister looking.

"Now, wait a second girl, you have to pay for the things she-"

"SHE SAID NOOOOOOOO!"

From his body, magic erupted.

He didn't know how to control it properly.

But each time he was truly angry, especially if someone ever tried anything with Aries, this strange aura would surround his body, and be released in a large burst of concentrated power, which this attack seemed to be.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Half of the shop was blown away from his magical power alone, and the man went flying through the air too, crashing against the other side of the shop.

His magic also blew out the windows, shattering them into nothingness, even the glass itself didn't land on the ground, like it was evaporated from his own magical power, and caused the ground to shake around him, and the accompanying shops too, even the street outside was shaking.

"Oh…Aries-chan! We should just go with what we've got before he tries anything else. He looks a little bad to me, he really could be up to something, and I don't want to stay around to see what's going to happen next."

"Good idea Kazuya-sama, let's go."

Taking his hand and the stuff they had paid for, they ran out of the shop, and down the streets, not wanting to be bothered by anyone else.

* * *

Elsewhere, the large Dragon slowly crept across the ground, sniffing the air.

It seemed to be searching for something, or someone.

Its large teeth would show every once in a while, and then it's claws would slice through trees, making them look like toothpicks. Thankfully, it seemed like the Dragon was out in the middle of nowhere.

However, that soon seemed to be the new reality, when it felt something…

It felt a spike of magical power, somewhere, and he knew that the magical power, was the one that he was searching for, and that only made a sinister grin to appear on the Dragon's evil looking face, dark intentions being known.

* * *

In another place, a young woman walked through a densely wooden area, carrying what appeared to be a basket.

She seemed to be just strolling along, sighing as she stared at the sky.

" _It'll be night soon…_ " She mused to herself. " _Kazuya, where are you…? I wish you'd stop moving around and let me find you already…_ "

It seemed regretful, that the woman couldn't find him.

It almost seemed painful that he wasn't able to find where he was supposed to be going either.

However…it then happened.

A ray of hope dawned upon her as she felt it again…

" _That's where you are, Kazuya…stop moving around, so I can find and protect you…you silly boy…_ "

Taking in a big gulp of air, the girl moved as fast as she possibly could in hopes that she would be able to find him, getting closer and closer each time to when she sensed his power, and she would find him eventually, she knew that she would.

* * *

A few hours after that event, Kazuya and Aries found themselves deep within a forest.

Trees surrounded them from all sides, though Aries had just finished making a wall of wool, a thick and dense wall that covered up to a good high degree. It was so thick that not many would be able to get through. Aries even took the precaution that she made it appear above his head too, so it was like his own sealed off little box. Of course though, she left some holes here and there, so air could come in so he didn't die of lack of oxygen. She even left a place where Kazuya would be able to see out, knowing that he liked looking at the trees, and other things at night.

"And, there Kazuya-sama. The wall has been set."

Aries panted as she walked towards the bed that was made of her wool. There was even a pillow, and blanket of wool too. It was the bed that Kazuya would be using for the night. He never really needed to think about getting a bed for the night, because Aries' wool bed always felt the best.

"Aah, thank you Aries-chan, you're the best. I'm sorry for making you do all of this for me."

He truly was grateful to her.

Aries didn't see it as special, and became flustered as she moved to the left of Kazuya, seeing him opening the bag that he had, and took out the sandwich, Aries glad that he was eating regardless, since he seemed to miss doing that sometimes.

"O-Ooh! Please don't be worried Kazuya-sama! I'm just sorry that the mean man jumped to conclusions…"

Aries did regret that.

It just showed Kazuya the dark part of humanity.

She wished that one day, he'd see the good side of it.

Even after a year, they rarely came across anyone that was a good person. And it wasn't like they would go out of their way to show how good they are. Aries wished that she knew more humans so she could show Kazuya what was what and how kind humans actually could be.

"Like I always say, once a disgusting human, always a disgusting human. They are all evil without exception. Spirit's are the best, after all. I wish to meet some more Spirit's in the future…" Aries looked towards him with a cute puppy dog expression. "A-Ah! N-Not to say that Aries-chan isn't the best ever! B-But, if all Spirit's are like Aries-chan, then I know that it would be for the best, don't you think so!?"

"K-Kazuya-sama, d-do you want more Spirits than me…?"

She almost sounded…jealous.

Kazuya though wouldn't believe that Aries ever would be jealous of something like that.

"Erm…w-well, more friends is always a good thing…I don't see why not..."

"Uuu…w-well, please always think of me Kazuya-sama too!"

"Silly." He petted her head, giving her a cute blush on her cheeks. "You are my first Spirit-chan Aries-chan. I wouldn't ever forget you…unlike Ultear forgot me…a-ah well, I guess it doesn't matter now. Aries-chan, I presume you don't want to…" He suddenly paused, when he saw a flash of light. "Wow…d-didn't that come from the town where we were before?"

Kazuya pointed towards the town, and saw that it was engulfed in light.

Aries looked towards the light, becoming suspicious.

"That light…m-maybe they are just light from the lightbulbs and such? Maybe they are having a party or something…?"

She didn't want to alarm Kazuya, as she thought that it was something more…darker than a party.

Kazuya though seemed to be completely relaxed.

"Figures that they'd have a party when I wouldn't be there, huh."

For Kazuya, that was supposed to be a joke, Aries thought that it was funny anyway.

"Seems so, Kazuya-sama. B-But, what are you going to do now Kazuya-sama?"

"Aries-chan, you can go back to the Spirit World if you like? You've been here all day with me, I don't want to always keep you from your home."

"B-But, I don't mind at all! I love staying with Kazuya-sama!"

She expressed her words joyfully, and without any hesitation either besides her natural stutter that sometimes shined through.

"Even then, it seems like I'm always occupying your time…"

"B-But, that's because Kazuya-sama is someone I really care about, and Kazuya-sama doesn't have anyone else around. I don't want Kazuya-sama to be upset, or in pain, or lonely. So, I always want to be around Kazuya-sama, and make his life better than what it is now. Kazuya-sama you'll be okay with me staying around sometimes, yes?"

"Aries-chan…I'm glad that you're around. But, this place…you can't live here indefinitely. But don't worry, I'll see you again soon! Please go and enjoy yourself! Have a good time in the Spirit World Aries-chan, with all your friends!"

"…If you're sure…"

Aries didn't seem like she wanted to leave, but Kazuya reassured her.

"Yes! Please enjoy yourself Aries-chan!"

Kazuya was putting on a brave smile.

He didn't want her to go, of course he didn't.

But he wasn't selfish enough to always keep her around, knowing that she needed to go back and have her own life too, even if it meant being away from him.

"O-Okay then Kazuya-sama. If that's how you feel, then I can't complain…e-even then, I do wish for you to have a good nights sleep, and keep alert…please don't put yourself into any dangerous situations…o-oh! C-Can I also have a picture with you too? I make some of the Spirits jealous with them~"

"You do?"

Aries nodded shyly, poking her fingers together.

"I-I do! Aquarius-san and Virgo-san are always wanting to see Kazuya-sama and how he grows, and such. I-I tell them the tales of our a-adventures, s-since they are my closest friends. I-I'm sorry if I am not allowed to actually do that!"

Kazuya giggled, waving her off.

"Not at all. I'm just glad that the Spirits like me enough to care how I am getting along~"

In the end, that's all Kazuya seemed to love.

The Spirits.

He seemed to really love them, over humans anyway.

He'd rather hang out with a Spirit than a human any day.

He just didn't get along with humans at all. Though, he didn't ever seem to meet nice ones.

"And…one day, you'll meet them Kazuya-sama. You don't know it, but you're quite rare of a Master…I know that you don't like being called that, but that's what you are…and you're just so kind, caring, and loving to us Spirits. It is a breath of fresh air to the usual kind of people that treat us badly. My last Master before your Onii-sama, that person wasn't a nice person, and treated me badly. I am glad that Kazuya-sama was the one that has my key now."

"I'm glad that Aries-chan is my Spirit~ Now, take the picture, and head off home for a good time with your friends~"

"Y-Yes, Kazuya-sama!"

Aries produced a camera (Kazuya didn't know where, since it came from between her breasts, and he was sure they couldn't house things, he believed), and put the pair of them together. smiling towards the camera, she took a picture, and a magical photo was made, it coming out the bottom of the camera as she put it away.

Kazuya watched as Aries smiled happily.

"Is it good Aries-chan?"

"Y-Yes, the best ever! Thank you Kazuya-sama! T-Then, I will take my leave! Goodbye, and have a good night! Please summon me tomorrow!"

"Yes…I shall summon you tomorrow."

Aries held the picture tightly in her hand as she slowly was surrounded by a golden light.

She waved towards Kazuya who did the same, until she disappeared.

Once she did, Kazuya was left alone again…

He was left to his own devices.

Though he knew that it would happen all the time, since he couldn't keep her there forever, it just seemed…almost disheartening that something like this would happen.

Disheartened didn't matter though, Kazuya didn't have the time to do something like that.

"Ultear…why did you…leave…? We…could've been a family…don't you even know that…? Your Okaa-sama might've abandoned you…but, I never would do something like that…I wouldn't abandon you, Ultear…I wouldn't leave you…I would've taken care of you…"

He couldn't show Aries how sad he really was. He just couldn't do it. She already was worried about him, he knew that. But, he couldn't put her through such worry, and fear, he was afraid to make her feel like that, since she already had to worry about him personally.

He allowed his head to fall against the pillow, and slowly, he drifted off to dreamland…

* * *

"Geez!" Mavis complained as she bonked Kazuya on the head. "Please stop moving around! It's very difficult to track you down, you know that!? I-It's difficult, y-you're different t-to normal, a-and I can't say t-that I can always track you down like this…please don't move away from me…"

Mavis had a pouty face, and an equally cute look to her.

Her eyes flickered, as he looked around, seeing that he was sat at some large tree. It went into the sky, and he himself was on a weird island. He was sure that he hadn't ever been there before, but he knew that Mavis probably brought him there.

"First of all, ow, that hurt. Second of all, please don't yell at me. Third of all, I can't stay still all of the time. I have a feeling that something is following after me…I always have to keep moving, so I can't ever stop anywhere."

"Yeah, that's me!"

Mavis seemed quite happy about this, but Kazuya didn't know how to say it properly.

"Not just you…I feel like, someone is trying to take me again…I've been hearing rumours that someone has been…following after me, and wants to do something sinister with me…so, I can't just stay where I am all of the time, can I…?"

Mavis didn't look pleased, but she could understand why he felt like that.

"Fine, tell me where you are right now."

"In a forest."

His bland answer wasn't something Mavis actually wanted to hear right now.

"Gwaaah!" Mavis face faulted as Kazuya tilted his head to the side. "I-I meant, which town? City? Village? Do you know where you are right now in the real world?"

"I just said, I'm in a forest. If it has a name, I don't know it. And I don't remember the towns name I was in before. Aries-chan said that to the north of where I am, there is a city there. So, I'll be heading there to see if I can get some money."

Mavis placed a hand to her chin thoughtfully.

"Well…how about, you do me a favour and stay in that city for, two days? Instead of moving on, stay there, give me time to get there. Like, find out the name of the city, slip into dreamy land, so you can tell me, then I'll come rushing right over~"

"Why do you want to find me so badly?"

That question was always on his mind.

He, didn't doubt Mavis per say.

He hadn't met her, that was true. But something about her, just something made him feel safer than normal. He couldn't even explain it at all, but Mavis was safe, he didn't know how he knew that, but he did know that, and that's what he was going to think when thinking of Mavis.

"W-Well, because I want to help you of course~ It isn't like I have an ulterior motive or anything like that."

Mavis seemed to be genuinely, but he didn't know what to do now.

He was worried if something else was going to happen now.

"Say that I do this…how do I know that you aren't trying to kill me or something?"

"I'm not trying to kill you! I, just want to find you so you, aren't alone anymore. I, know what it is like to be all alone. It, isn't a pleasant feeling, so I just wanted to save you the same heartache that I had to go through, that's all. Though, it's been so long already…I just don't want to miss anymore…so, please do something like that for me…okay? Call it, a request from me. After I meet you, I'll definitely do something kind for you."

"I don't know…I don't know what to think right now. If I do stay, and I am attacked…"

"Then that would be my fault. Trust me, just do this for me, find out where you are, and then tell me here, and wait for a little while. If you do something like that, then I will definitely help you anyway that I can."

Kazuya wasn't exactly sure if he should go along with this or not.

But he couldn't deny that he was curious about something. To see if she was real or not, he couldn't deny that he wanted to know if she was real or not now. He had been dreaming of her for so long, yet he didn't ever think that she was truly real. But now, if she was, then he was curious about many things, and wanted to know about what was going to happen in the future too.

"Okay…I'm trusting in you, Mavis-san. I'll do as you ask, only because I think that it would be good to know what's going on right now. But, I have to tell you, that if something else happens, then I will have to also take you out too."

Rather than feel threatened, the girl simply giggled to herself adorably.

"That's really cute, actually. I find myself actually finding it funny to hear something like that~ Mouuuu, it seems like I'll just have to earn your trust when I come to meet you, won't I?"

Mavis made a cute expression that only a girl like she would be able to make. To see it, Kazu actually felt his cheeks turn a little red at the thought of Mavis looking so cute. But, that soon dispelled when he shook his head.

"I suppose. Sorry for distrusting you. Honestly, these meeting's keep me kinda sane, besides with Aries-chan that is."

"If it is companionship you're looking for, why don't you head towards Fairy Tail? Didn't you tell me that you wanted to join sometime ago?"

"I'm not joining anymore."

His cold answer…

Mavis slowly looked at him, as he radiated a feeling of betrayal. She knew why he was saying that now, considering everything that he had been through during the past year.

Mavis went next to him, placing a hand on his own hand comfortingly.

"It's okay, Kazu-kun."

"Is it…? I can't go near humans anymore…they just betray you, like Ultear did…they all betray you…"

"No, I don't think that's true."

Mavis attempted to put a positive spin on it, but Kazuya didn't know what to do, and explained some reasons why he thought humans were evil.

"Well, you've probably met better humans than I have. In this year alone, I've seen horrible humans do bad things. Like, men taking advantage of women, attacking for no reason, doing disgusting acts of touching people in no-no places when they didn't want it…"

Mavis adopted a sad face, and nodded her head.

"That's a very dark part of humanity, Kazu. There are great things about humans. Like, friends. You're friends with this Aries, aren't you?"

"She's a Spirit, that's different."

Kazuya blew her off, but Mavis pressed on.

"How is it different?"

"Spirits are always kind, caring. I've never seen Aries-chan do anything bad, she's always a good girl. Even now, she always looks after me, and makes sure that my basic human…my needs are met, like hunger, and such. But, that's just…"

Mavis opened her mouth, and spoke while smiling.

"Humans can be very kind too, you know? I mean, I'm human, and I'm not that bad~ Kuku, I think that I'm actually quite a nice person~"

"Until I meet you, how I am supposed to know if you're a human or not?"

"Hmmmm, fair point. Well, I am human. At least, I was born human. You know, Fairy Tail isn't so bad. There's a few good people there. I haven't been in a while, but I know that the Third Master isn't such a bad guy. I actually named him so I know he isn't a bad guy hehehehe~"

"You…named him?"

She nodded, thrusting her thumb towards him.

"I named him Makarov, after a Prince I once heard about. Wasn't that a cool name? But he's an adorable old man, he's quite small too. Heck, even I am taller…right? I'm taller…I'm sure that I am taller than he is…either way, he's doing a good job, I think!"

Kazuya sweatdropped as Mavis' eyes sparkled.

"There's someone named Macaroni? Isn't that food? I suppose you're going to say that this person has a friend called Cheese…or something."

Mavis didn't know if he was playing with her, or genuinely thought that she said Macaroni.

"Makarov, not Macaroni."

"I'm just hearing you say the same thing at this point. Macaroni-san seems to be something new and interesting if you're talking about him. I wish he had a sidekick called Cheese though…I think that would be a cool thing…"

Mavis resisted the face fault she knew was coming, and she did it quite well.

"W-Well, either way. Wasn't it your Onii-sama's dream to be in Fairy Tail?"

"Well, he's dead, so he can't be."

"That's not how you really feel, I know it isn't."

"What do you know?"

Kazuya answered coldly, so Mavis leaned towards him with a menacing (for her) glare in her eyes, causing him to recede from her.

"I know what it is like to be alone, I know what it feels like to have the world turn their back on you. But, you know, I always had someone that was with me to help me, and that's why I am here for you, of course. See? Just think about it, anyway. Humans, they aren't so bad. It's just the real nasty ones you avoid, or kick the crap out of if they try anything~"

"Oh yeah, I know how to beat up petty thieves, and thugs and such, Aries-chan is teaching me how to do hand to hand. Apparently, she knows how to do it quite well, and I also am learning on how to learn how to use my hands and such to fight."

"Wow, is that so? Sounds good to me. Though, what about magic? Been learning anything?"

Kazuya hugged his knees as he looked into the bright blue sky.

"I haven't been able to really come up with some. I know basics like, a little lightning, water, and wind and such, but nothing concrete just yet. I've only been able to pick up a little bit here and there."

"Oh, if that's the case, then I could teach you some magic~"

"Y-You can? What could you teach me?"

"Well…I know good illusion magic, and I could…ooh! I know, I could teach you how to perform a very ultimate spell from Fairy Tail! Something that I, invented thank you very much."

Suddenly, Kazuya became starry eyed, and looked towards her while drool came from his mouth, Mavis being surprised.

"R-Really!? W-What is it exactly!?"

"Hmmm, interested?"

Mavis held a smirk on her face, glad that she keenly caught his interests.

"Yeah! Heck yeah! Ultimate magic sounds, ultimate!"

"It is indeed. There's a spell called Fairy Law, and I think that you'd be good with that one too. I think that would be the best for you~ It's a spell that targets people who the cast thinks has an evil heart, you know, enemies, and leaving friends and such safe. It is a very special spell, that only like…well, I only believe myself, and one other knows. But who knows if Makarov taught anyone else that move…either way, I wouldn't mind sharing the secrets to you~"

"Y-You wouldn't? It sounds top secret though…"

"Ooh it is. But, you're my friend~ See, that's what friends do for one another~ But, I would have to ask for something in return…"

Kazuya became suspicious.

"What's that thing then?"

"You'd have to kiss me~"

BONK!

"Not gonna happen b-baka!"

Kazuya was flustered, as Mavis pulled away, having a lump on her head.

"T-That's mean…y-you just hit me…"

"Y-You just asked for a kiss! I-I am NOT doing that with you!"

"What's wrong with me…?"

"Y-You're human!"

Mavis felt offended, and balled her hand into a fist.

"Y-You wouldn't kiss me, because I'm a human!? W-What a thing! Geez, humans kissing is something that is natural between humans! A-Are you saying that you wouldn't do that with me? Am I not good enough for you?"

Mavis developed tears in her eyes as she shook her body.

Kazuya placed a hand on his forehead, sighing.

"I-I mean, humans a-are…b-but, y-you aren't s-so bad…e-even if y-you're a human…e-even then t-that would be…h-humans are…" Kazuya looked towards Mavis with an unsure look. "B-By the way, what is kissing?"

"Gwaah!"

Like an arrow to the heart, Mavis grabbed her heart, and fell down from the large tree, crashing into the ground.

Kazuya looked over the edge, wincing.

"Uuu…seems like I've killed her…s-sorry Mavis-san! I'll make it up to you somehow in the future, with what is called a…k-kiss…it's a naughty thing, r-right? I-It sounds a little naughty…doesn't it…? Mavis-san…a-are you dead now…?"

Mavis' body twitched from the ground, she didn't answer.

She could actually believe though, that he didn't know what kissing was. Being raised in a cell would give him very limited knowledge of the world, and it didn't seem like he was actively seeking out information about humanity or connections in general, and presumed Aries didn't bring it up either.

* * *

Sitting down in a room, with a book, was a young girl.

She stared at it, not reading it, or anything.

She went to open it, but she seemed…drained of energy.

Like she couldn't be bothered with doing it.

It just seemed like there would be no reason to do something like open the book, she just couldn't be bothered.

"Kazuya…"

She murmured like she was a ghost.

Sighing heavily, the girl placed a hand on the book, sighing even deeper than before.

She had thoughts about a certain day, one year before it was now.

She recalled the bitterness of the snow.

She remembered how cold it was, and how it danced on her skin.

She remembered the rage, anger, and uneasiness of the whole situation. She even remembered who she was with there, she remembered that, and she…hated what happened during that day. She hated what she did, regretting it.

"Kazuya…Kazuya…please don't be dead…okay…?"

She begged for this to be reality.

She didn't know if it ever would be reality, or if he was actually gone.

Since it had been a year, then it would've been difficult to know if he was alive, or dead.

She did go back, eventually, to see if he was there…

But no, he wasn't there.

After escaping Brain again, this girl, had many regrets in her life, and how she never was able to…apologize for what happened.

"Ultear? What are you doing?"

She stiffened when she heard the voice behind her.

Raising a hand to her cheek, she brushed her face, and danced the fingers she had over her face, getting rid of the wetness that made itself known indifferent to what Ultear really wanted, and didn't want to show the elderly man behind her what she was feeling.

"No…it's nothing at all, don't worry about me Master. I'm just, studying something, is all."

She concealed what she was really doing, and opened the book, pretending to read.

She couldn't really read right now…she just couldn't do anything of the sort.

She, wanted to see what was going to happen with everything, and one day…perhaps she could get what she would want in her life…what she could discover in her life…and if she would ever be able to see the boy that always cared for her more than anyone else…and someone that she loved.

* * *

"Kazuya-sama, I didn't think that we would actually stay in the town…"

It had been just over two days since his dream with Mavis.

Since then, he found himself in a new city, and told Mavis where it was.

He couldn't deny that he wanted to know if she was real or not.

If she was, he had many questions.

And if she wasn't, then it wasn't a huge loss on his part.

He would find out either way soon enough where she was, and if she was going to appear before him or not. Whatever was going to happen, it wasn't going to be such a bad thing to see what was going on.

And if she turned out to be evil, then he would have to deal with that. But, he didn't sense evil from her, he sensed…something odd from her.

Something that he didn't think that he would sense…almost as if it was a kinship, like they were…almost friends, or knew one another. But that was impossible, besides the dreams, they hadn't met one another before.

"I promised that Mavis-san that I would wait here, and see what's going to happen. If it doesn't happen, then we'll move on. But, I don't see the mind if we stay together like this. It means we can take to the city, and see what's around in this human place. Isn't that what Aries-chan always wishes for me?"

"I'd wish for Ka-Kazuya-sama to interact with people more…b-but, it seems like you aren't going to do that, Kazuya-sama, are you?"

Kazuya shrugged his shoulders.

"Depends on if my feelings for humans change, but I don't think that I will do something like that."

"Ooh Kazuya-sama…e-either way, this Mavis-san, do you think you can trust this person?"

She had to ask.

It seemed weird that someone talked to him in his dreams, and if they weren't after something, she would have to wonder why they wanted to meet Kazuya so much, that was always a worrying thing that was going on.

"I've known her for quite a number of years now…I suppose anyway. I don't know how long for, I only learned about years and such not long ago, so I don't know how long it was. But, it was for a long time. So, she is actually someone that I've known for longer than you."

"Really? How long has that been…ooh, you don't know…b-but, how did you meet?"

"In my dreams, that's how it was, really. It wasn't anything other than that, Aries-chan."

Kazuya seemed to be avoiding the topic or just genuinely didn't remember how he truly met Mavis.

She always just seemed to be…there.

As long as he could remember, she was there, and now she was there too.

"I see…Kazuya-sama really does seem to know quite interesting people."

"I know you, and Mavis-san, that's it. I suppose, you two are quite interesting. I at least think Aries-chan is the best in the world! Someone I'm never going to replace, okay Aries-chan!? Never ever gonna replace you!"

As he said that, two people came walking by.

One was a beautiful young woman who looked to be in her mid to late twenties, with blonde hair. She was dressed quite beautifully, and she even seemed to be regal, somewhat.

Beside her, was a girl that looked like a mini version of the young woman, and appeared to be around Kazuya's age. She also dressed like a mini Princess would do, her hair being to a place where her shoulders fell.

Without looking, the young girl, and Kazuya crashed against one another, Kazuya turning to give them a scolding, but stopped when he saw the young woman looking down towards him, and his eyes widened slightly.

"An…"

"Hmmm? Is something wrong dear?"

The young woman questioned as the girl stood behind her.

Kazuya blinked, rubbing his eyes and then turned away from her.

"Nothing. Come on Aries-chan, let's go. We've got to think about how we're going to be getting some food, and such…"

"O-Okay Kazuya-sama."

Taking Aries hand, Kazuya was about to leave, when the young woman walked closer, and saw the key by his hip, attached to a piece of string that looked like it had seen better days, and the clothes he wore too looked like they had seen better days.

"That's a Celestial Spirit Key, isn't it? And the woman beside you…you said her name was Aries-san? The Ram key was that? Yes, I believe that's the case."

Kazuya turned towards her, and then clutched his key tightly.

"It's not for sale, and if you think of stealing it, I will knock you down…and I won't have anything to hold back with either…I won't allow this key to be surrendered to anyone…"

He was very distrustful of humans.

He just didn't like being in their company any longer than he had to be.

"Oh, I'm not after your key. That's a very precious thing to you, I wouldn't take it, nor would I ask to buy it. I was just curious, because I am quite like you."

"I'm sure we have nothing in common."

Kazuya blew her off, but the young woman continued to smile.

"Oh, we do. You see, like you, I am also a Celestial Spirit Mage too, or rather I was. I had three keys, three golden keys at that, and one day, they'll get passed onto my daughter here if she so desires such things. I just haven't seen someone like that for a long time, a young person with a golden key. I'm surprised to see that you manage to use it as well as you do. And it seems that your Spirit is happy, and healthy, I can tell by just a look. And one day, you'll probably be able to tell the same thing too."

Listening to her words, Kazuya didn't know what to make of her. If she was a good, or bad person, he didn't know. But, she had keys at one point, and if that was the case, then he couldn't hold back his voice.

"…Well, if you've had Spirits, then you best had looked after them. If you didn't, then you're unfit to hold those keys. Spirits are amazing, our friends, and are the best ever. If you don't look after them, then you can't call yourself a Celestial Spirit Mage."

Kazuya felt very strongly about this, he always felt the same when it came to Spirits, he didn't want anyone to ever abuse Spirits. He had seen people abuse humans, so Spirits were easy targets for abuse since they had to obey their Master, from what he understood.

"That's very true, young man. Holding keys is a very important thing, and looking after them is a very huge part of making bonds between the two of you, it is always a pleasure to have a thing in common between the two of you. But, you yourself. Can I ask your name?"

"No."

Kazuya denied her dryly, not wanting to associate with humans due to what he had been through in the past, as Aries pouted adorably.

"Kazuya-sama, please be kind. A-And I'm sorry for ordering you around! I didn't mean to do that!"

Kazuya couldn't argue against Aries, he couldn't fight her.

"Fine, my name is Kazuya."

"Kazuya-san, my name is Layla Heartfilia, and this is my daughter Lucy."

"Nice to meet you."

The newly named Lucy bowed her head, but Kazuya just rolled his eyes.

"I've got to go now. Bye Layla-san, Laura-san."

Aries giggled sweetly, hoping that Lucy didn't hear the slip of the name, and hoped that his words didn't come off as rude, but that's how Kazuya was with humans, he just couldn't ever trust a human for what they've done to him in the past.

Kazuya was about to turn away when Lucy pipped up.

"L-Laura? Who's Laura? My names Lucy, not Laura."

"I don't know why you said your name twice London-san, it sounds fine to me, honestly. I don't think there's anything wrong with a name like yours though, it just seems like you might now, like it or something?"

"London? What happened to Laura!?"

Lucy growled as Layla put a hand to her mouth, finding it a little funny.

"Look, Larry-san." Lucy put a hand to her mouth, and felt tears prickling her eyes. "I'm saying your name, if you're offended by that, then get a different name or something. I don't know, it sounds like you're displeased with your name, maybe Layla-san didn't like you that much or something…sorry about that by the way, it is a bad thing to happen, isn't it?"

"M-My Mama does love me!"

"Then be proud of your name Lucky-san. I presume that your Okaa-sama is Layla-san, so you should ask her for a new name or something like that."

The girls face contorted into an angry gleam that would be able to penetrate the most stoniest of walls.

"N-No! Y-You can't keep getting my name wrong when you're getting Kaa-chan's name right! W-Who's that!? Please tell me who that is! I need to know! I need to hear it from your lips because I'm surely cracking up now!"

She pointed towards Layla who just had a bemused look on her face, so Kazuya answered blandly.

"That's Layla-san."

Lucy's eyes twitched. Not her eyebrows, but her actual eyes were twitching around wildly.

"A-And, who am I?"

"Libby-san."

Lucy placed her hands on the side of her head, and felt like screaming at this point. But, she somehow managed to keep it together, though she did let out her frustrations towards the young man before her.

"Libby!? How many names do you think I have!?"

"Okay Laura-san, calm down. I'm just saying your name, but it seems like you're getting agitated about something for some weird reasons. And now I must say, bye. Come along Aries-chan, we've gotta go now, got things to do and all that good stuff."

He was going to leave, then he saw her out of his eyes.

He saw Layla once again out of the corner of his eyes…

And then looked fully towards her.

Kazuya looked at Layla once more, his eyes lingering on her for a few seconds.

In those seconds, she looked towards him too, and something…seemed to be going on.

Neither knew what it was per-say, but it did seem like something was going on between them, and neither knew what that thing was, honestly. Kazuya felt…odd when looking at Layla, like he was staring at…someone…he didn't know.

"Something wrong, Kazuya-san?"

Layla asked kindly as Kazuya shook his head.

"It's nothing. You just look like…" Suddenly, pain overcame his head. "Aah…nghhh…"

It felt like lightning was shooting through his skull, and he dropped to his knees.

He couldn't explain it, but he felt a pain running through his skull, like something was there, but not there. Like something was pressing against his skull from the inside, trying to be released, but it wouldn't be released.

"Kazuya-sama!? A-Are you alright!?"

Aries bent down as he continued wriggling around with the pain.

He didn't understand why he felt like this.

Layla was just, a normal person. But looking at her gave her something, an intensity like no other.

He usually was indifferent to physical pain, due to the years he had gone through of pain and torture, and even mental pain to a fault. But this time, it seemed like something had overcome him, and he couldn't stop the pain ripping through his body.

Layla bent down as Lucy looks on in worry, others around beginning to notice too.

"Kazuya-san, are you…"

Layla touched his shoulder, but he immediately pulled away, and yelled.

"Don't touch me human! D-Don't ever touch me…no human has the right to touch me again…d-don't even try it…" Kazuya took to his feet, and took Aries' hand. "C-Come on, let's go Aries-chan."

"O-Oh, okay Kazuya-sama."

Though everyone around was confused, Kazuya ran away with Aries in tow, leaving behind a baffled Layla and Lucy too.

* * *

When getting far enough, Kazuya sat down at a fence, pushing his back against it. Aries sat down beside him, seeing the distress in his eyes, and how his body convulsed when Layla touched him, wondering why that happened.

He thought about it, and didn't know why he did that.

He didn't know why he felt like he did, and why he seemed to be so distressed, why he seemed like he was going to have so much pain. Why, he felt like that while looking towards Layla, since he hadn't met her before?

"Kazuya-sama, you haven't reacted like that before. Is something wrong? Layla-san was being kind, wasn't she?"

Kazuya ran his fingers through his hair, and then looked towards Aries, trying to collect himself.

"Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with me…just something about her, seems to bring me a bad headache. God knows why that is. She doesn't look out of the ordinary to me…but, there was something that I can't place my finger on…I just think of something…ugh, I've never met her before though…strange, I thought that…well, I guess it doesn't matter now, huh."

"Kazuya-sama, if it matters to you, then it matters."

Aries' reassuring words allowed him to feel better than he had before.

"I guess…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act like that…I just don't want anyone touching me unless I say it is okay…they always did that there…they always beat me…and other things when I was there without my permission…I didn't want to…I didn't want to be touched…"

"Kazuya-sama, it is okay. You don't have to worry, it is okay. No one will touch Kazuya-sama unless he says it is okay, okay Kazuya-sama?"

"Y-Yeah…I'm not going to ever be a victim again…I'm going to become strong…stronger than anyone else…and then show Brain that he will wish he was never born…more than killing him, I'm going to make him scream and bleed…he's going to pay for all of these years that he has been doing this with me…I won't allow him to win…again."

Aries took to her feet, and allowed a cute smile to appear on her face.

"Please come along Kazuya-sama! S-Since it has been about a year since we've been together, we should go a-and do something fun together!"

Aries offered her hand, which Kazuya took as he smiled up towards her.

"Y-Yes, let's go and do something fun together."

Knowing what she would do her best to make him smile, Kazuya was content with everything that was going on before him.

* * *

Walking through the town, Kazuya and Aries took in many different things around the town. Though he wasn't one for spending time with humans, and generally avoided them, he couldn't deny that he found some of the things that humans did to be quite entertaining.

"Aries-chan, do you find humans fun?"

He often wondered that, since she was a Spirit, and humans were a different species.

"Erm…I don't spend time with humans besides Kazuya-sama, and my former master's weren't that nice people, b-besides your Onii-sama. They, weren't that many nice people. But, Kazuya-sama is a very nice person. I love spending time with Kazuya-sama."

Aries spoke truthfully, and even a little passionately too.

Kazuya allowed his face to lift up higher.

"T-Thank you Aries-chan, I'm glad that you like spending time with me…b-because, I don't want to ever have human friends. I only ever want to be friends with Spirits, and possibly Mavis-san if she truly exists…though she is a human…even then, maybe she's something else all together, since she can enter my dreams or I enter hers…I really need to find out how that actually works…hmmmm, I don't know how it happens…either way, Aries-chan! If Mavis-san doesn't show up by tomorrow, we should go east."

"East?" Kazuya nodded at her doubt. "Why east Kazuya-sama?"

She didn't know why he wanted to go that way…actually, she didn't even know what was that way, she just followed wherever Kazuya went. Even if he was a child, he had his wits about him, and knew how to stay away from dangerous places, and how to keep himself safe, and he always seemed to pick nice places that they would go.

"Because, according to this map…" Kazuya pulled out a map he acquired a while ago, and pointed towards a large body of water. "There's a waterfall that way. I wanna see it. I've always been fascinated by water. It is so…free, so…it isn't constricted, like it was bound by nothing, and can do whatever it likes, flow whatever way it goes."

"Kazuya-sama, you really seem to like watery stuff…"

"Indeed! Water is amazing! Though, I do like the earth though…"

"Is that why you don't wear shoes?"

Aries never really understood that.

She had offered to give him some shoes, but he always said no. Even if walking through mud, ground, snow, or anything else. He just seemed to refuse anything to do with shoes. And even clothing to an extent, almost like he was rejecting basic human needs, and desires.

"Partly." He reasoned. "Also, because I don't see the need for them. Never needed them before, and I don't need them now. That's why I don't see the need for clothing sometimes, I barely had it in Hell, so I don't really need it back here too. It just seems to be something unnecessary to even need sometimes…"

"Kazuya-sama! D-Don't take off your clothes!"

Kazuya was then suddenly covered in wool, even though he didn't have any intentions of taking what clothing he had on.

"W-What are you doing Aries-chan!?"

"Please don't allow anyone to see your naked body! Y-You can't have your naked body on display for everyone else! Y-You can't do that Kazuya-sama! P-Please, only do it for people that you feel comfortable around doing that with! N-Not only me though! Please don't do anything too serious and take your clothes off!"

Aries' panicked face did look extremely adorable.

Kazuya couldn't deny that.

"But…I wasn't planning on taking my clothes off though."

"Y-You weren't…?"

Aries poked her fingers together shyly, as Kazuya stared blankly at her.

"Why would I take my clothes off for anyone to see? Humans aren't going to see my naked body, that isn't going to happen." Kazuya slowly peeled away the wool so he would be able to see clearly again. "B-By the way Aries-chan, it seems like your wool is tougher to get out of."

Aries wore a proud smile, placing her hands on her hips, and puffed out her chest.

"Y-Yes! As Kazuya-sama grows in power, I also grow in power! Kazuya-sama has a very strong power for his age, so when he grows bigger, and stronger, I will do the same thing too!"

"Oh…maybe that's because of the experiments and all…"

"Kazuya-sama?"

Aries didn't quite understand, so Kazuya cleared it up slowly.

"Because…back with Brain, I heard them talk about trying to increase my power…so, they could do something…but, I never heard what they would do…perhaps, those experiments increased my magical power or something…"

"I see…that seems very cruel."

Aries gave a sad dejection sigh, as Kazuya shook his head.

"Not gonna dwell on the past, we should go!"

Kazuya continued walking together with Aries through the streets, admiring what was going on around.

It didn't seem like a festival or anything, but it did seem like there were more people out than usual, which he didn't understand either.

"Hey, did you hear about that Dragon that attacked that town to the south?"

"Yeah, apparently it has been appearing again, hasn't it?"

"It's weird, I thought that they were extinct, Dragon's."

Kazuya heard some talking going on between a group of people and it interested him, so he moved closer to listen to the conversation that was going on, not quite believing that people actually witnessed a Dragon coming.

"They were, o-or I thought they were. But, for about a year now, this large black Dragon has been appearing in random towns. It hasn't killed anyone, fortunately, though there have been injuries reported. But, it seems, from reports, to be searching for something."

"Seems scary to me."

A woman commented as Kazuya looked towards something in their hands…

It looked like a newspaper.

Curiously, he went over and inspected it, not really caring by the strange looks from the people around.

"Something wrong kid?"

The child didn't answer the man, and was like a Zombie, just staring at the paper, making a decision that was within the child's young mind.

With sharp speed, he took the paper, and looked at the image snapped of the Dragon…and his eyes turned wide, as he felt cold inside of his body, recalling the same face, the eyes, and even the large body that he had seen before.

"Aries-chan…"

Kazuya strode away from the group of paper, who didn't really say anything about the paper, since they had more. Making it far away from them, and others, he looked towards Aries, who looked right back at him.

"Kazuya-sama, what's wrong? Have you seen a ghost or something?"

Kazuya held the paper up, showing it towards Aries.

She clasped eyes on the Dragon that was pictured, gasping when seeing it.

"B-But, this is the same one…"

Kazuya, as soon as he heard that, knew he wasn't going crazy anymore, and knew that the Dragon was indeed the same one that he saw last year, and had heard about over the cross of his travels, and what had seemed to be happening with him.

"Aries-chan, this thing…it's the same thing that was back at Brain's place…a-and, this thing has appeared in nearly every city or town or village that I've been in…w-what's going on with this Aries-chan? I don't understand, why is it here? And why does it appear where I go?"

Aries didn't know the reason either, taking the paper with permission and read it to Kazuya and herself.

"R-Reports say that the large black Dragon appeared again. As of yet, no name has been released, nor a motive. The Black Dragon, as it has been dubbed, has appeared over the kingdom of Fiore, with no clear motive. No deaths have been reported, but injuries of broken legs, arms, and other injuries have been reported. The Magic Council have sent a man from the Wizard Saints…erm, no name has been given, with some of the King's private forces, to combat this creature, but he came back with a broken body, and was unconscious for weeks, and the forces were also wiped out, but not killed. Fortunately, he is making a swift recovery. But, according to the reports, the man who is unnamed as of now, wasn't able to make a dent in the creature, the Black Dragon, seemed to brush aside the man, focused on something else, as if it was searching for something…"

Aries continued speaking, but it was enough for Kazuya to already know what was going on.

He was…scared.

Of course he was.

He was making the connection, and he didn't like making this connection at all.

"Aries-chan…this thing…i-it couldn't be after me, could it?"

Kazuya didn't want to say that, but it just seemed to coincidental that it had appeared in nearly every place that he had been too.

"But…why would it be after Kazuya-sama?"

Aries spoke her doubt, but Kazuya was too spooked to think clearly.

"I-I don't know!" He was frazzled, and paced back and forth. "It's weird, though. This thing, has appeared in places I've been. All of them. Remember the last papers we've read? And this town, it is the same one we were in last time, yes?"

He pointed to the paper, Aries nodding after checking the towns name.

"Y-Yes, that's right. But, I still don't understand why it would be after Kazuya-sama…"

"I don't know either…but, it was there. On that day that I escaped Brain…it was there, and now it is like…it is following after me…but, how…? How is it tracking me? It, didn't go to all the towns I've been too, and if it is after me, why wouldn't it do something like that…?"

Kazuya just couldn't figure it out in the end.

He didn't know why it was coming after him, or what it could want.

He's just a child, he didn't have any connections to the Dragon…right?

Did he have a connection to the Dragon? And if he did have connections, then what were they?

"Kazuya-sama, I know that it seems bad…b-but, perhaps it doesn't want anything to do with you…? It could be searching for something else…and it is all a coincidence."

"If it is, then it is one huge one. And if it is true that this thing is hunting me down, then I can't stay around for much longer. It probably could be on its way here now…sorry Mavis-san, seems like I won't be able to see if you're real or not."

Kazuya felt regret about that, but he couldn't have himself confront the Dragon.

He didn't know much about the world, but even he had heard of a Wizard Saint, and if that thing could take out one of them, along with a royal guard with ease, then what chance would he have?

No, he didn't have a chance.

And he couldn't stay around for much longer either.

He didn't have a choice but to leave. He, wouldn't be able to fight against the enemy.

"Kazuya-sama, are we really leaving this all behind so suddenly?"

"I have to leave. If not, then this thing is going to kill me, or something. It wants something, and I don't think it wants a cuddle. Remember, it was killing people back at Brain's lab, so it will want to kill me too. I-I am not dying by some big beast that doesn't want me to live…someone else can deal with it, I'm not fighting it, I have to kill Brain after all, before anything else happens."

Aries didn't like the fact that he had to be on the run.

But she did agree that sticking around would be a dangerous thing to be.

"T-Then, what are we going to do, Kazuya-sama?"

"We'll get some supplies, then we're leaving. No need to stay here any longer. I'll apologize to Mavis-san later on."

Aries nodded her head, setting off with Kazuya to get some food, and other necessities that the young man might need for his journey.

* * *

Once getting the stuff ready for the journey ahead, Kazuya and Aries walked towards the east, so they would be able to slip out of the town easily, and not deal anything like the Dragon, Kazuya especially didn't want to deal with that.

"Kazuya-sama, are you sure that this is for the best?"

Kazuya nodded his head, as they went towards the east, pushing past a few people, getting out of the main street.

"I do think that this is the best that we leave now. It's better if we leave now."

Aries nodded, and continued walking.

When they made it half way out of the city however…

"U-Up there!"

A bystander shouted, drawing the attention of Kazuya.

"I-It's here! T-The big Dragon's here!"

"N-Noooooooooooooooooo! I-It's come here!"

Kazuya paralyzed in fear as a large looming shadow blanketed the town.

Kazuya daren't move his head, his fear petrified him.

He felt cold inside, he felt ill.

He heard the panics, and screams. He even heard Aries say "Ooh God…" but he couldn't pay attention. He just knew, the Dragon was after him, and he didn't know why that was…he didn't understand why the Dragon was after him.

"Kazuya-sama! W-We need to leave right away! P-Please, we need to leave right now Kazuya-sama!"

Aries pulled on his arm, snapping him back into reality.

"R-Right, let's go!"

Nodding, Kazuya and Aries didn't look back as they ran as fast as they could towards the exit of the town, hoping they would escape the pandemonium that was erupting behind them. Kazuya heard the crashing of building's, and the screams of people crying for salvation.

"Run away! Everyone escape for your lives!"

"Someone call for the guards!"

"No guard can do something like that!"

"Screw the guard, just run away!"

The sea of destruction behind them was immensely terrifying. Building's came down with the swing of a large tail. Blasts of what appeared to be energy crashed through the streets of the city. Though it seemed like the blasts weren't lethal, more like just clearing the area.

Kazuya couldn't look back, he was very frightened right now.

He just knew that he wouldn't be able to look back.

If he did, he would stop and know that he would die.

He didn't want to die, he wanted to live.

But, he didn't know why this was happening. He wasn't a bad person, he didn't do bad things.

But this Dragon…it was after him.

It was.

There wasn't an alternative.

It had to be after him…but why was it after him.

"Kazuya-sama, we're nearly there!"

Aries saw the exit, Kazuya sighing in relief.

"Y-Yeah, let's get goin-"

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

A scream…

From behind him, there was a scream.

Kazuya and Aries stopped running, to see what happened.

He saw it…

He then saw it…

It was the young girl from before, trapped with a building slowly falling down towards her, due to the large Dragon crashing through the building, and made it fall down in large chunks. Due to the fact that she was a child, and probably wasn't used to situations like this, she couldn't escape, and was frozen in fear.

"Lucy! Noooooo! Lucy!"

From the side, Layla was desperately trying to get closer to her daughter Lucy, but a large piece of stone falls before her, stopping her from being able to get through to her daughter, crying her eyes out.

Like time was slowing down, Kazuya just watched on…and didn't know what he was supposed to do.

In his young life, no human had ever shown compassion to him.

No human, had ever gone out of the way to save him…besides two people, and one of them was dead, and the other in the end betrayed him and left him for dead.

But now…there was a little girl, in the area where she could die…

And he felt something…odd.

He felt his chest, tightening.

Usually, he'd just say "Forget that human, she's probably evil anyway!" but right now…he didn't know.

In this situation, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know if he should save her, or leave her.

The cruel thing would do is, leave her.

The good thing to do would save her.

But the indecisiveness of the situation was difficult on his young mind. If he had been brought up normally…would this even need to be a choice?

For him, he didn't know what he was supposed to do…

"Kazuya-sama! W-What are we going to do…?"

Aries snapped him out of his thoughts, and as if acting without even thinking, Kazuya went running ahead while yelling "Aaaargh damn it all to hell!" as if he really didn't want to do it, but something inside of him forced him to do it.

Aries gasped, but smiled at the same time, seeing that despite how humans had treated him, Kazuya still was a kind and compassionate young boy, so she decided to run after him too, to see if she would be able to help.

"Hah! Hah!"

Kazuya danced around some building that fell on him. not an entire building, just some rubble off the building, and kept going forward while moving around them.

"Kazuya-sama! Wool Wall!"

Aries placed her hands forwards, and some pink fluffy looking wool appeared. From her hands, she shot it towards the left hand side of the wall, and it formed a thick slanted wall, catching some of the building that was falling down. Though it seemed difficult to keep it up, the strength of the wool managed to save Lucy from getting crushed for the moment.

"Iyaaaaaaa! Someone help me!"

Lucy cried, trying to move, but her dress was caught on something.

She looked, and saw that it was caught on some rubble, and she simply wasn't strong enough to get the stone off her. She felt herself tearing up, not wanting to die as Layla kept crying "Lucy! Lucy!" but she wasn't in the best of health either.

"Damn, that's horrid!"

Kazuya jumped into the place Lucy was, and looked at her situation.

"I-It's you…"

Lucy remembered him from before, and was shocked.

She was quite shocked that Kazuya was right there, and was looking down at her.

"Don't worry, I'll save you Laura-san."

Lucy looked dryly at him, annoyed.

"It's Lucy."

Ignoring that, Kazuya bent down.

"Here we go, Lucky-san."

"Again, it's Lucy!"

Lucy twitched her eyebrows as Kazuya placed his hands on the stone that held down her dress, lifting it up slowly. She was enamoured by his surprising strength. Though they were the same age, and the piece of rubble wasn't small, he was lifting it with surprisingly ease.

"Wool Ball! Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Using her wool in the shape of balls, she shot them for the small pieces of rubble, shooting them away from Kazuya, and Lucy. Aries was happy, in a way, since it showed that Kazuya genuinely did care for his fellow humans, just in his own way, or perhaps, it was just Lucy herself that he cared for, at least in his own way.

"A-And here we goooooooooooo!"

Kazuya put his strength to the test, and fully lifted the rubble off her dress, throwing it away so no one would be troubled by it. Lucy watched as the stone shattered on the ground from his throw, and then saw that he offered his hand.

She just stared at him blankly, not sure how she was supposed to respond.

"Okay, clearly you're in trauma or something. Here we go!"

Kazuya, having no shame at all, grabbed Lucy by the waist, holding her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, her face to his back, and her butt near his face, and she felt embarrassed when realizing what was going on.

"H-Hey! W-What are you doing!?"

Lucy's face turned red as Kazuya answered.

"I'm saving you Fred-san."

"Now it's Fred!? Ooh come on! That doesn't even start with an L!"

Kazuya didn't even seem concerned as he jumped away. Thankfully in time, as the wall of wool Aries made above them collapsed, falling down to the ground, and would've crushed the pair if they were a few seconds later, Aries chasing after Kazuya.

The young blonde landed with a screaming Lucy, near Layla, and then put her down.

"Lucy! Lucy!"

Layla came rushing over, hugging Lucy tightly between her large chest and petted her head gently.

Kazuya looked on, confused by what was going on.

" _They…care about, one another? Why…? Humans…don't care about other humans…do they? But this…human seems to care about her daughter…yet, Ultear's Okaa-san seemed to dismiss her completely…maybe…I don't understand at all…humans don't care about one another…right?_ "

Kazuya hadn't seen this type of love before.

He'd never receive it, and he never thought he'd witness it.

Aries appeared beside Kazuya and saw that he was…bewildered with what was happening.

"Kazuya-sama, is something wrong?"

"…No, it's nothing…just odd that humans would…do something like this."

Aries immediately understood what he was saying, placing a hand on top of Kazuya's hand, who then grasped it, and turned away, intending to leave the area before the Dragon sees them, and God knows what was going to happen then.

"Wait, please…"

Layla stopped him, Kazuya spun around and looked slightly depressed.

"I suggest running towards the west. If I'm right, then it will head east."

"How do you know that?"

Kazuya didn't answer that, and turned back around.

"Just head west, go home somewhere else, other than east. Because, you'll end up in a situation that you don't want to be in…trust me, you don't want to go east now…come on Aries-chan, we need to leave now!"

Taking up arms, Kazuya and Aries ran towards the east, going as fast as they could.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Thank yoooooooooooooooooooooooou for saving meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Kazuya stopped at the shout, and turned around, to see Lucy waving towards him, and looking grateful.

Kazuya stared at her for a few moments, then ran the opposite direction, with Aries, disappearing before the Dragon could find him.

* * *

"Kazuya! Kazuya! Where are you!?"

A few minutes after Kazuya had left, Mavis arrived in town, and saw the destruction, so she shouted as loud as she could.

But, he didn't get an answer.

She seemingly took to the sky, flying somehow, without wings, and looked around. Gaining a general scope of the land, she tried to single out Kazuya among the masses, the Dragon currently unaware of her presence, but she couldn't see anyone that looked like him.

" _Damn, seems like I've missed him, I can't feel his presence around here...well, I won't give up, I can sense he was here not all that long ago, but it's so hard to track him, I can't follow after him at all...it seems like it is going to get increasingly difficult..._ "

Clicking her tongue, she felt regretful that she wasn't able to find him this time, and continued her long search for him, unaware that another woman had entered the town, looking for Kazuya herself, and unlike Mavis, wasn't going to stop.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got a little more on Kazuya this chapter, seeing how his faith in humanity is a little…off. Due to his past, he's not going to get over that so easily, though he's been bonding with Aries in the year that they've been together, and, he's still being chased by, pretty much everyone guessed it, Acnologia. But, why is he being chased? Just what could he want? Mavis, also made an appearance, and will be meeting up with Kazuya soon enough. Lucy and Layla also made an appearance, and it seems like a little, something went on between Layla and Kazuya, more on that later on in the story.**

 **Now, looking at the results, it seems pretty much all of you wish for Kazuya/Lucy and Natsu/Lisanna pairing's, and I'm fine with that, so thanks for voting for that! There was a little confusion about Ultear, which is my fault, I thought I had put her down, but I clearly didn't, so yeah, Ultear is with Kazuya, sorry for the misunderstanding there.**

 **Now, onto the magic. I got a lot for Hybrid Theory, honestly thought that would be the least amount of votes, but here we are. So yeah, I'm all for that, and after that, was Water Dragon Slayer, that got the most after that, so, I thought that would be one of them, plus several people mentioned there being a running gag where he could go to Juvia and try and eat her or something. If that is sexual, or frightening, for Juvia, we'll find out after a paragraph.**

 **So yeah, there's gonna be Water Dragon Slayer, and…here's the choices!**

 **Earth Dragon Slayer.**

 **Diamond Dragon Slayer.**

 **Wood Dragon Slayer.**

 **Gold Dragon Slayer.**

 **Ice Dragon Slayer.**

 **Snow Dragon Slayer.**

 **Lightning Dragon Slayer.**

 **Gravity Dragon Slayer.**

 **I thought I'd state them again just for everyone who didn't want to back click to check which ones were eligible. I thought two would be enough, though he might eat another element later on, like some people suggested Light and Water, to make holy water or something, which would be separate, for now, from the other element he'll have from the Hybrid theory.**

 **So yeah, about that Juvia thing. If you all read the last story, then you'd remember Levy tagging along with the main MC during childhood, before he went to Zeref. This story is no different either though for this reason, a minor spoiler I guess, would be to show him that humanity isn't so bad, as of right now, there's no way he'd want to go to Fairy Tail, considering that he pretty much regards humans as evil, and such, though he did save Lucy so there's a little spark in him, plus I have an emotional scene in my head for how they…well, I'll show it later down the line.**

 **So, he's gonna have a companion before going towards Zeref, but their meeting will be different than the one in the last story, the meeting between Kazuya and Zeref that is. So, the choices are Wendy (older, so she'd be around 15-17 when canon starts as opposed to 12 in the original) Levy, or Juvia. Or, Wendy and Juvia, or Juvia and Levy, or Wendy and Levy, or heck, all three of them.**

 **The reasons they are like that, is because he could meet one, or two, or all three of them, and the one's that do get the most votes, will be in the harem. However, before anyone says it, yes Gray and Gajeel will still have pairing's no matter if Juvia or Levy or both are chosen...and I just realized they are all blue haired women. Well, that's fine too, since they are all unique in their own ways.**

 **So yeah, that's it, and please vote, and until next time!**

 **Harem; Zeref (fem), Mavis, Aries, Mirajane, Ultear, Virgo, Lucy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **ARSLOTHES; We'll have to wait, and see huh~ But yeah, it is, and even if it isn't, he could always team up with Laxus to unleash powerful attacks.**

 **Hellspam; Thanks very much! Mavis does seem to appearing late, and I guess in this chapter she does the same thing too. Very well could be Zeref, only time will tell, or something like that~ Aah, thanks! There is a reason why Lucy was introduced there, and then, and it will be shown why as the story goes down the line. Heh, I could totally see Virgo doing something like that. Those do sound pretty cool, not gonna deny that~ Aah, thanks for the vote! I am gonna say that when Juvia and Kazuya start their 'I'm gonna eat you' stuff, it is going to be pretty funny, I've got some ideas already waiting to be shown.**

 **Cloud4012; Cool, thanks for the votes! They are pretty cool! Juvia seems to be quite popular, and yeah, he'll be doing, something like that in the future.**

 **Katelynn Snow Fox; Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **DocSlendy; Indeed, several indeed! Ah, thanks for the vote!**

 **Skull Flame; He does indeed, and it shows in this chapter too. Yeah he kinda has lost most of his faith in humans at this point, though he isn't completely unsociable, just towards most, he would be like that. Yeah, he'll be doing that from time to time. All reasons shall be revealed in time, though Mavis' reason, at least one of them, was explained somewhat last chapter. Uncommonness, I guess means more interesting, perhaps? He'll have two to three, at most, and perhaps a combined element like Natsu has fire lightning mode, and such. Cool, thanks for the vote! Yeah, Gray's gonna have a pairing, as said last chapter at the bottom somewhere, I think. Yeah, I suppose that Zeref could do something like that. No, but Loke is gonna have a different spirit to protect during that time, one of Angel's, but I won't say which one yet to not spoil it. And thank you!**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thank you! Indeed, seems like it won out in the end! yeah, there are gonna be some surprises and such when they meet, even if it isn't apparent right away. Thanks for voting! Indeed, both Wendy and Levy are very adorable. And Juvia is just awesome. I never actually stated who went to fight Acnologia, it was left ambiguous for the moment. So, yeah it could happen. Yup, she would want something like that, and maybe they will meet when younger. And thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Linkonpark100; Did I? I'm pretty sure I did, but either way, she's on this one. If you mean from the last story, that wasn't the Grand Magic Games, that was a straight up fighting tournament. Grand Magic Games are different to that. Eh, you mean something like telling Kazuya to not go recklessly destroying things? He already knows things like that, and if he didn't, Zeref would tell him such things.**

 **the black wolf in the mountain; Cool (no pun intended) thanks for voting!**

 **Tohka123; Yup, he's been looking for her alright, it is one of his life goals, even if she did pretty much straight up abandon him. Kazuya wants Ultear to be with him, it isn't even a case of if yes or no, she was one of his family for so long, so he couldn't just forget her, though forgiving…it could be a hard thing to do. Yeah, they've become rather close, and well since it had been a year, it was bound to happen. Hehe, don't piss of Kazuya or he's gonna get you. They both indeed want him, but for what exactly? It makes sense that Kazuya would think of such things, he doesn't want to live an uncomfortable life, after all. She indeed does want to that~ Make them jealous and all that good stuff~ Indeed, he'll think about her quite a bit. Hehe, he's quite bad with names, not on purpose most of the time anyway~ Hmmm, that's a good question. Who is gonna corrupt him first? Mavis? Zeref? Lucy? Aries? Virgo? It could even be Juvia or someone else. She does, and she will repent for that when they meet together. They will do, and when the time comes, Lucy is going to help him through something very major. He doesn't like humans even touching him, though it will change from the help of his companions. That's sweet Aries for you, she does that from time to time. He does still have that little spark, he doesn't completely hate humans, he just thinks he does. Deep down, somewhere, he does have a feeling not all are bad, but his companion is gonna help him believe that himself. Yeah, he was in a way. He was telling them to go the opposite way, thinking Acnologia was going to follow him, which it did end up doing. Indeed, it really does, huh. Pure comedy gold for both of them huh. And thanks for the votes! Here's the next chapter!**

 **T-B-R; Thank you! I think this chapter clears it up a little bit, at least it does give a major thing away. Thanks for the vote!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, much drama indeed. Kazuya's been through a lot though, and is gonna go through more here too. You're right there, how could he refuse such an offer, huh. He wouldn't be able too. He'll not get everyone's names wrong, but some people, yeah he will. Cool, thanks for the votes! Hehe, thanks for the votes, and yeah, I could see Juvia being okay with Levy.**

 **Guest 1; She would be quite unique and all.**

 **Guest 2; Thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 3; Aah, no problem! Just trying my best~! Gold, I'd say it would argument his strength, like where he would be able to punch things like, I don't know, steal or something, and break through it where it wouldn't be possible with his normal strength and such. No, she hasn't.**

 **Ragna; Cool, thanks for the votes! I suppose, using wood, and water together would be pretty awesome and all that good stuff. Erza huh, she could be if enough people vote for her~ But no matter what, Erza still has her…calling to do in the story.**

 **Guest 4; It would indeed make a good combination, so thanks for the votes!**

 **Guest 5; Aah, thanks for the vote! Yeah, that would be really nice for him to do. And yeah, I could see Juvia doing something like that.**

 **sundown923; Thank you! Yup, he does have that huh~ It's gonna be used for some comedic moments. Yeah, something big happens this chapter with the Dragon, and it reveals, at least something. But, I won't say what that is, I wonder if anyone guesses. I suppose that you're right there, it does do something like that, and Juvia probably can relate to such things. Wendy is adorable too though. And thanks!**

 **Fenrir; Hehe, I can imagine something like that happening, actually. You're right there, he'll surely get the queasy stomach from travelling on boats, and such.**

 **SylviasFox; Cool, thanks for the votes! You're right about Juvia, she could do that. and indeed, Wendy is gonna stay as close as I possibly can to canon Wendy, the shy, but sweet girl that she is. He's…I can't spoil it right now though.**

 **Dragon god King; You're right there, they could relate to one another quite well, I think so anyway. That would be pretty sweet between the two of them, wouldn't it? I can imagine it actually. He is gonna own his own house which Mira will move into, and he is gonna break into Lucy's apartment, pretty much everyone does anyway.**

 **Iron scarecrow; You're right there, it is a pretty useful power. I'll have to look that up and see what he does with it~**

 **Neonlight01; Aah, that means it is working then, huh~ Exactly, that's why he pretty much has given up on humanity as of now. Well, I'd say she at least have to make it up to him, he won't just welcome her with open arms, for the most part anyway, but he still does care very much about her. It did leave an impression, as shown briefly in this chapter. Yeah, I had to, it is a quirk of his that sometimes flares up. Aah, thanks for both sets of votes!**

 **f1uffy5prinkles; I probably will in the future yeah. And that's a lovely thing to say, it brightened up my day when reading that. And no worries~**

 **ShadeAkami; Aah, thanks! Glad you enjoyed it! I know, it seems like day by day, it just seems to be getting worse. However, with the help of his companion/companions, he'll slowly see that humans aren't that bad of people. I, actually haven't ever watched/read that series before, so I couldn't comment yes or not right now. They are quite adorable together, aren't they? Hmmmm, that is a good theory, both are. But, until it is revealed, we'll not know the truth, huh. Well, he could be, or it could be something completely different to what that is. And yeah, I see your point, but he isn't always going to do that, you know? They at least have something going on, don't they? Mavis surely is. Ah, I actually hadn't heard that before. I quite like the name Zeref though, since it sounds like, and probably is baaed on Seraph, and such. I just think that's pretty nice for a name. But yeah, I suppose you could be onto something there. We discussed about Layla in reviews, so no point repeating myself here, right? Hehe~ Cool, thanks for the votes! Blue justice indeed~! And yeah, you're right there~ And no worries, I didn't see anything major, I can get being tired~**

 **Guest 6; Thanks for the vote! I could see that being a running gag. Hehe, he will be breaking into Lucy's apartment, since everyone else does anyway, and that would be hilarious, Virgo would do that as well.**

 **Lightwave; He is indeed, but he'll regain it eventually, as he travels along with his companions. Yup, Aries, and Virgo are trying, but honestly, he wouldn't be able to believe them, since Aries is a Spirit, and Mavis as of right now, technically isn't a normal human. But that doesn't mean he doesn't care for their opinions. I'm glad that you liked it~ It was pretty fun to do something like that~ True, that's very true. You don't get to do that everyday. Cool, thanks for the vote! Awesome, thanks for the votes, and suggestions~!**

 **Guest 7; That indeed would be interesting, and thanks for the votes!**

 **Guest 8; Juvia is one of my fav's too, she's just awesome and all that good stuff. And cool, thanks for the votes!**

 **NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin; You're right about that, we really don't know what he has gone through just yet, so anything is possible. And that magic would be pretty cool, I could see him having it as a maker magic maybe?**

 **Silver crow; Thanks, glad that you liked it! I haven't mentioned it yet, because Kazuya doesn't know the name of it yet. As soon as he does, it will be referred to by name. For this fic, sorry no, because there's a plot to do with that person and they couldn't really be, lovers, maybe in a future fic I will. Yup, they were pretty cool, and different too. He will be yeah, he'll be quite strong, and responsible, meaning he won't be going around destroying things, though he won't always be able to hold back. It would be quite interesting, wouldn't it? Glad that you liked it, and maybe it was, but that's how Kazuya is with some people. He doesn't do it with everyone's name, like Mavis, Ultear, Aries, and so on and so forth. She did, but she won't this chapter~ Cool, thanks for the vote! Awesome, thanks for the vote! As for Juvia joining early...well, we'll have to wait, and see~ He won't do it in the same way, but some will fear him if they do a certain thing. And thanks! Yeah, she'll show up from time to time~!**

 **Guest 9; Aah, thank you! Glad that you do~ Indeed it does, I wanted to show that kind of contrast, something's will be quite similar, but not quite. No worries, I thought it would be good to remake it, and it seems to be getting positive stuff. Oh, really? That's a really lovely thing to say, thank you very much!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Kazuya's 'fight'**

"And, that's all that happened, Ma'am?"

A man dressed up in guard type outfit from the Kingdom asked Layla who nodded her head as Lucy stood beside her.

"Yes, that's right. The large Dragon came and wrecked through the town. However, it seemed to be after something, and ignored minor assaults from the Wizards in town. It didn't really seem to care that it was being attacked, and it left soon afterwards."

Layla spoke gently, but also had a hint of worry too.

"I see, it's the same as the others reports...sorry for wasting your time."

The guard bowed his head, but Layla shook her head.

"No, it is okay…however, there was a boy…"

"A boy, Ma'am? A description would be nice."

"He was a boy of maybe…I don't know, eight to ten years old, he had bright blonde hair, and green eyes, almost emerald like eyes. His name was…ooh, I think it was Kazuya-san…yes, that seems to be right…"

The mans eyes changed when she said that, Layla noticing, and didn't like how he looked almost, bloodthirsty.

"I see, and what did he do exactly?"

Layla nodded, and pointed towards Lucy, wanting to paint Kazuya in a good light, since it seemed like the guard was coming to the wrong conclusions, at least when it concerned the way he spoke, and how his body language was, off.

"She was saved by this boy, who seemed to know what was going on. Poor boy, he looked really frightened, but he saved my daughter at the same time. Now that I think about it…the Dragon left not long after the boy left actually…"

Layla let slip, only for the guards eyes to change and sharpen.

"This boy, and the Dragon are connected?"

"I never said they were. I just said that they left around the same time."

Layla defended, only for the guard to look sternly.

"Now, this is important, do you know where he went?"

Layla sensed something off.

With his words alone, they almost sounded accusing.

Layla didn't like that, so cleared her throat and said.

"He went North."

"North? Are you sure?"

"Yes, he was heading towards the old caves that were up that way. Isn't that were the mining went on for a time? Yes, he said something like that."

Lucy looked confused, as she remembered it different. But, didn't say anything as Layla just offered a kind smile to the guard who wrote it down.

"I see, then carry on."

The guard bowed his head, and walked away.

Once far away enough, Lucy tilted her head to the right with a cute confused expression on her face.

"Kaa-chan, I don't understand…why did you lie?"

Layla bent her body downwards, offering her a smile as she explained.

"Because, I think that guard was a bad man."

"How do you know? He looked okay to me."

Layla nodded her head, but then shook it.

"It's a feeling I get, and I noticed something as he spoke…something about his accent was, different to what it is like in the capital. Though, that can be excused as something else, like growing up somewhere else. I don't understand it myself, but I feel like he was a bad person and when hearing of Kazuya-sans name, it seemed like he almost had…changed. So, sometimes, it is okay to lie. Kazuya-san was a nice boy, right?"

Lucy placed the tip of her pinky finger to her chin, before she nodded.

"Kazuya-kun was nice! He spoke weirdly, and kept calling me different names, but he saved me so he can't be all bad! E-Even if he said some weird things about humans and such…b-but even then, Kazuya-kun saved me so I am okay with lying for him…"

Layla couldn't resist seeing her daughter flustered, so placed a hand on her shoulder, giggling sweetly.

"Awww, could you happen to have a slight crush on Kazuya-san? It's gone from "Hey you!" to "Kazuya-kun~" so quickly Lucy. Could this be the start of a beautiful relationship? But oh, we might not see him again…or maybe, fate has something else instore for you both? Wouldn't that be a cute thing?"

"W-Wha!? N-No Kaa-chan! I-I just appreciate it is all! I mean him! T-That's all, I swear!"

Layla giggled even more to herself, as she stood up.

"Either way, I think this would be the best way of going about it. Let's keep this between us okay? And wish success to Kazuya-san, with whatever he is going to do with his life. Though, I did sense something special about him."

"Y-You did Kaa-chan?"

Layla smiled down at her daughter, allowing her head to bob along in agreement.

"That's right, but I don't know what that thing was. Whatever it was, seemed like he was able to use Aries' key without a worry. It didn't seem to drain his magic all that much. Well, maybe he was gifted with magical power. But, Lucy, you know, that Kazuya-san had a golden key, you could have one or even more in the future."

"I see…well, if someone my age can do it, I can do it too! I'm gonna collect them all!"

She giggled gently, placing her hand on top of the young girls head, smiling.

However, they were unaware of the guard himself, who had walked away, feeling like he wouldn't get anything from them.

Going behind a certain building, the guards face changed…

It changed into the face of someone Kazuya hates so much that it wouldn't be funny if they met one another…

It was Brain himself.

Brain, who disguised himself as a guard, had attempted to find where Kazuya was, once hearing of the Dragon, putting two and two together, and assumed that where the Dragon was, Kazuya was going to be too.

" _Well, seems like I missed you this time…but, when I do get my hands back on you, Kazuya. You're going to finally realize that my puppets don't escape me, especially my most valuable puppet, my Kazuya. My sweet Kazuya, you'll one day come back to me, as my loyal slave…_ "

Brain laughed at his own thoughts, having truly dark thoughts right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep within the forest, far off the town they had left, Kazuya, and Aries had set up shop for the night. Aries had used her wool magic to make a makeshift room, and even a bed.

Kazuya was sat by a fire, cooking a fish he had caught before, and Aries was eating too, despite the fact that she tried to not eat all of Kazuya's stuff, Kazuya insisted. The smoke from the fire went out of the hole Aries left up above, so Kazuya didn't suffocate or anything of the likes.

"Well, another day, another way to get away from a Dragon, huh."

Though he seemed to be okay, he was far from it.

Many thoughts weighed on his mind, but he didn't want to reveal them to Aries, not wanting to worry her.

"Kazuya-sama, do you think everyone in the town is safe?"

Kazuya shrugged his shoulders as he took a bite of the cooked fist.

"I haven't a clue. But, if going off the knowledge we have, since it is probably chasing me, it probably won't harm others. It seems to want me for something, so my best bet would be that it took off after not finding me."

"T-That's probably right Kazuya-sama…t-though we don't know if it is after you or not yet…"

Kazuya was convinced that it was.

Aries on the other hand wished that it wasn't.

Neither knew what would happen if they ever met the Dragon face to face, and neither seemed to want to meet it either. Naturally, it was a very scary Dragon, and he didn't want to fight it, neither did Aries, but Aries would if it was for Kazuya's sake.

"Either way, we survived again. Heh, seems like a common thing with me, huh. Quite the survivor or what?"

"Kazuya-sama, I wish you didn't have to run all of the time…w-what about that guild your Onii-sama wanted you to join? Didn't you tell me once that you wanted to join that too?"

"You're not in league with Mavis-san, are you?" Aries was confused, clear on her face. Kazuya chuckled, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. To answer your question…I don't know what I want to do. I want to go and bring Ultear to her senses…but, what if she's too far gone…? And even then, can I forgive her for betraying me…? Did she have good reasons…? But, Ultear is my family too…I have to bring her back to her senses, and have her come with me…we were supposed to be together, but it doesn't seem like destiny had that sorted out for us, did it…?"

"T-That's because…erm, Ultear-san seems to be confused about many things…but, if it is Kazuya-sama, then I know he'll meet her one day!"

Kazuya was slightly taken back by her words.

"You sound more confident than I do."

It was supposed to be slightly a joking tone, but the way Aries looked when she looked at Kazuya, showed that she was actually quite serious right now, and he didn't know what to say when seeing Aries inch closer to him.

"That's because…Kazuya-sama is very kind. He's always there for me, and always there for anyone else that needs him. So, I don't see why Kazuya-sama wouldn't be able to also meet Ultear-san again one day. Isn't that what you wish for?"

"I do…but, what if she doesn't want to be saved…? What if she can't be saved…? I, don't know if I could take it…she's one of the only things that allows me to continue on. If I lost her Aries-chan…if I truly lost Ultear, like if she died…or if she truly was evil…I wouldn't be able to take it. I would be took overwhelmed to continue on…I've lost too much. One more and I'll seriously be pushed over the edge…b-but, anyway! Y-You know, I've been thinking about it Aries-chan."

"It? What's it, Kazuya-sama?"

Aries didn't understand what he was talking about, so he elaborated on it.

"Spells…I wish to have a strong spell, you know a true spell that can inflict damage…but, I haven't been able to find anything good…I mean, I need something to defend myself somehow, don't I? Mavis-san said she'd teach me something called Fairy's Law…right, I also have to apologize to Mavis-san later on."

"Kazuya-sama wishes for a stronger spell, huh."

Kazuya nodded at her doubting face.

"I have thought about it, wouldn't it be good if something like that existed? At least, to be able to stun the enemy long enough so I could get away. Like with that damn Dragon, if I could stun the Dragon, and then get away, wouldn't that be for the best? I mean, if I tried hard, I am sure that I would be able to do it, you know? One day…it's going to catch me, and if I can't fight it off, then I'm going to be killed…and I don't want to die yet. I've got many things to live for…I need to see Ultear again, and I have to see if Mavis-san is real too…but, there's also another reason too…"

"T-To join Fairy Tail?"

Kazuya shook his head.

"No…Mavis-san mentioned that there was a girl looking for me once…for some reason, I feel like I need to meet that person. Everything in my life is strange, but something about meeting her, would…I don't know. I just feel it deep down inside of me that I need to come into contact with her. Something inside is telling me that it would be right…weird, huh."

Aries didn't know what to make of it. But, she trusted in Kazuya, and if he said that it was supposed to happen, then she wasn't going to doubt that, she was going to continue onwards with that kind of mentality.

"If Kazuya-sama says that it is supposed to be like that, then I will believe in Kazuya-sama. If that's how you feel Kazuya-sama, then please don't be so worried about the small stuff, I know that Kazuya-sama is saying the truth, and the right things. Yes, Kazuya-sama would probably be right about something like this."

Kazuya smiled, and leaned closer towards her, only to trip, and fall against her breast. Aries' face turns a little red, but soon she smiles when seeing Kazuya slowly falling asleep against her body, choosing to hug Kazuya into her head.

"Sorry…Aries-chan…just a little tired…"

"N-No! Please don't be worried, it is okay! Please, relax if you would like to? I w-wouldn't mind if Kazuya-sama slept on my breasts, please don't be so worried, you're okay Kazuya-sama. I am, your Spirit after all."

He groaned as he sunk into dreamland, forgoing from eating anything else.

Aries just smiled as he slept on her bust, the girl eventually transferring him over to the bed so he could relax.

* * *

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Kazu-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Mavis complained as this time, they were sat in what appeared to be a hot spring. Of course, since it was a dream, it wasn't real. By now, Kazuya knew it wasn't real, but he always wondered why it seemed like they ended up in places that he never really had seen beforehand.

"What? I couldn't stand still, could I? Large Dragon chasing after me isn't exactly anything that I can just stand, can I? I can't just stay in a town, where the huge Dragon is coming after me. I'm sorry, but I had to run away, didn't I?"

Kazuya brought up some good points, Mavis couldn't deny something like that, it seemed like he was right to her anyway. If a large Dragon was chasing her, she wasn't going to stick around, and allow it to kill her either, so she could see the logic in going away when the large Dragon wanted to kill him.

"You're right…but mouuu, I was right there too…I was right there, I saw the Dragon too…it was difficult, I wasn't able to even meet you personally….baaaah, after a year of wanting to meet one another, after leaving that bad place you were in, I wasn't able to even see you either…how cruel, such a bad destiny, isn't it?"

Mavis put a hand to her face, looking depressed on the matter.

"A-Ah, don't be so glum…I mean, I'm going to be in a new town tomorrow morning, and then I'm heading towards a large waterfall. Had to make a small detour, for food, and such. So, why don't you also come to the waterfall?"

"Waterfall huh? There's such a thing? Hmmmm, I can't remember the layout perfectly…I'll have to check myself for this waterfall…b-but, you aren't playing around with me, are you? Y-You're going to be at the waterfall, right?"

Kazuya confirmed it while nodding his head.

"That's right, I want to check it out~ Waterfall would be amazing, don't you think so? I would love to see the waterfall and swim in the large water~ I can't wait~ I'm gonna even have fun with Aries-chan~"

"Aaaaah, then I'll have to get my bathing suit~ Fueee, Kazu-kun is gonna see me nearly nude. How is that going to affect me personally?"

Kazuya gave her a baffling look as he scanned her body that was just in a towel.

"But…you're already pretty much nude, anyway. Literally, you're just in a towel, is there something you're trying to hide from me or something?"

Kazuya cocked his head, as a cute blush appeared on Mavis' face.

"Even then, it is different! Seeing people in bathing suits, and towels are different things!"

"I-I see, then that's something interesting. So, seeing people in bathing suits and towels are different. How is it so? I mean, seeing you like this, and then when in a bathing suit, how much different can it be?"

Mavis had to think about that, she entirely wasn't sure how she was supposed to answer something of that nature, she didn't think that she ever would have to answer something so obvious. Yet, since it was Kazuya, who wasn't exactly raised normally, it would make sense that she would be like that now.

"Okay…well, let's see here. Hmmm, you see. When wearing certain types of bathing suits, girls, and boys, can attempt to seduce the opposite gender, or if you're that way inclined, the same gender. So yeah, they attempt to seduce them, or sometimes just to show skin and such. Of course, people sometimes just go for modest stuff, I wonder if I should go modest or go for something else entirely…?"

Mavis didn't know which one to go for.

She didn't want to freak Kazuya out, yet a small part of her…yeah, she did want to do something like that.

She didn't know the reasons why, but seeing Kazuya's flustered face seemed to make her happy, and that was something that, she did want to do.

As Mavis pondered it, Kazuya tilted his head.

"Erm…Mavis-san, what does it mean to seduce?"

"Gwaah!"

At the innocent question, Mavis took a nosedive, and planted her head in the water, Kazuya remaining oblivious on what actually just happened.

"Mavis-san? What's going on? I don't know what it means! Please tell me what it means Mavis-san! D-Do you want me to seduce you?"

Mavis' ears perked, lifting her head above the water, and had a tiny smile on her face.

"Do you want to seduce me?"

That question alone sounded weird out of Mavis' mouth, but something about it also seemed like she actually wouldn't mind either way, though leaning towards the yes more than the actual no of the things.

"Erm…I guess, whatever it means."

Mavis put her hand together into a fist, and thrusted it upwards.

"Right! Then, when we meet, you can seduce me…ooh wait, you're a bit young yet…well, you'll grow! Yup, when you get to the right age, you can seduce me then~ Whatever it is that you want to do and all that good stuff~"

Kazuya still didn't know what she was talking about, and why he would have to be old enough to seduce someone.

"Hmmmm, sure! I don't know what's going on, but if you want me to do that, I suppose I could…b-but, if it is means something bad, then…erm, Mavis-san is still a human and all, so I don't know if I should actually allow myself to say yes or no right now…"

A scowl appeared on Mavis' lips, not liking the idea of how he disliked humans, but she did understand why he didn't like humans.

"Y-You know, this world is full of humans…"

"Yes, that's an unfortunate thing indeed."

Mavis slowly hummed as she inched closer towards him.

"Kazu-kun, you remember your Onii-sama, right?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do…he was the one who taught me how to speak properly, and how to even walk too…I remember even things when I was a young baby…weird, isn't it?"

Mavis even was surprised that he could remember such things from when he was young baby, though she didn't actually fully believe such things.

"You're right there. But, your Onii-sama, was a human, wasn't he?"

"No…"

"Kazu-kun…he was human, he must've been…right?"

"He was more like an Angel…until Brain murdered him. He…always took care of me…he always made sure the bleeding stopped…he always held me tenderly when I sobbed about the pain….but, why are you talking about that now? I don't understand at all…"

"I'm just saying, not all humans are bad. I mean, I never knew this Onii-sama of yours, but he sounds wonderful from what you've been saying, and it sounds wonderful, Kazu-kun. Maybe, when you next meet a normal human that isn't a bast…eeh, bandit or anything like that. Maybe, think what your Onii-sama would do, and maybe, just maybe, you will make a friend or something like that. Wouldn't that be good?"

Kazuya hugged his knees, contemplating what she said, but wasn't all that sure if he was honest with himself.

"I don't know…I don't want to trust again only to get my heart broken…I'm sick of people playing with my heart…Brain used to do it too…he always said that, maybe one day I'll let you free…this was when I was very young…but then he'd just laugh in my face, and slap me, punch me, whatever, and just call me a pet, a tool, nothing that would ever be useful, besides being a weapon…I don't want to trust anyone else…they'll only hurt you."

"It seems like Kazu-kun really has been through bad things…Brain shouldn't have done that, but he's a freaking psychopath that's gonna pay for what he did. Though, he's the worst exam on what humans really are, and you're the best of what humans can be…at least, I think Kazu-kun is a wonderfully pure boy."

"Pure…hmmmm, I haven't ever thought of myself like that before…"

Mavis smiled, petting his head.

"You are, trust me~"

Kazuya wished he could share her kindness, and how she seemed to be optimistic about things. At least, it sounded like to him, that he was able to find some kind of peace when Mavis was around.

"Maybe so…but, I dunno…I'll have to meet you first before anything else…"

"True, I suppose that a dream visit thing isn't really going to convince you. Heck, if I was you, I think I would be wary too. But, I can promise that you won't have to be like that forever, I will make sure of it."

"You shouldn't make promises that you can't keep."

Kazuya sighed as she curiously stared at him.

"I don't intend to break my promise."

"Onii-sama said the same thing once. He said…I'd never leave you, and that's a promise…but, he didn't stay…that monster Brain took care of that…he really did take care of that, didn't he…? Stupid Brain, I'll make him pay…"

Mavis looked on, wishing that she would be able to help him through all of this, but knew that it would take time before anything else would happen.

* * *

Kazuya woke up with a start, when he heard something hitting the wool wall that usually occupied his being. Being suddenly shocked away wasn't the best way to wake up, but he wasn't really concerned when his wool was getting hit.

Groggily, he grabbed some water out of a bottle, splashing it on his face, so to wake him up faster, which worked. As he did, the wool wall slowly was being cleaved through with what appeared to be swords, and such, but Kazuya couldn't see any magic or anything.

"Okay…time to deal with some bandits…"

Kazuya didn't know if they were of not, but it was the best guess he could think of, since they weren't using magic, and the bandits he came across usually were of the non-magic kind, which they seemed to be.

Pushing through the wool, Kazuya narrowly dodged a blade that came for him, sidestepping to the left, and slammed his open palm into the mans chest, pushing him away from the young boy, Kazuya adding a little wind magic to amplify his blow, forcing his body to collide with a tree.

"Oi, what's going on here? I was trying to sleep, you know that, don't you?"

Kazuya wasn't impressed when he saw the bandits.

As far as he could tell, it was bandits.

They had on clothes like bandits, and even one of them had a sword like a bandit would have. From the likes of it, it seemed like there were only four of them, and one of Kazuya. Of course he had Aries on standby if needed be, he just didn't think that he'd need her at this point in time.

"Oh, it's only a kid. What a thing."

"Awwww, he's adorable."

"Isn't he just? Oi boy, what are you doing out here alone? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

Kazuya stretched his arms in an uncaring manner, not feeling threatened in the slightest, having already seen scarier people than the person that was right in front of him.

"I'm sorry. But can we make this quick? I'm quite sleepy, and I've only just woken up and all, and to be honest, I can't deal with annoying humans that like to think they are strong, but decide to pick on people for no reason other than to satisfy their own stupid little desires for wealth, and power. This is why Spirits are much better people that you'll ever be, stupid human."

Kazuya wasn't going to mince his words, especially with bandits.

He might keep them back from, halfway decent humans like Layla and Lucy were, but with people like the bandits, he wasn't going to go easy on them, even with the weapons that they had.

"Hahaha! Ordering us around, you idiot!? We're the big bad Hooligan's! we're the maddest guys around here! And we're after your money, and other stuff! So, hand over everything you've got, and you're only going to get lightly hurt…no, what am I saying? I'll leave you in tact at least. But, if you don't give me my stuff, that you currently own, I will begin hacking off limbs, starting with that smart ass mouth of yours."

"Smart ass mouth huh...how boorish of you to say."

Kazuya told them while twiddling with his thumbs.

He was on high alert, and was ready to act at any second, he just didn't want to give that away, and lower their sense of security.

The mans eyes however turned to the colour of hate, and brought up his blade.

"You've got a cheeky mouth, haven't you? How about I cut you down to size!"

The man rushed forward with his friends cheering him on.

Kazuya rolled his eyes, and pushed his body left, avoiding a direct slash downwards. The sword cut the air as it moved, but Kazuya managed to avoid it without any major movements, and then balled his fist into a hand.

"Try this!"

Kazuya, in the midst of the man readying his sword, crossed the distance, and punched him in the chest, sending his body flying with the aid of some wind magic. He wasn't a major in the magic, but he knew how to use it to increase his blowing away capabilities.

"W-What the hell!? S-Screw this child! Kick his ass!"

The one that was blown away was winded, therefore wanted Kazuya dead now.

He was playing before, but now, he was deadly serious, and wanted to take out Kazuya.

Kazuya himself just watched on as the men responded "Yes sire!" and then charged for Kazuya's body.

Since it was only three of them, Kazuya felt like he was going to be okay.

One had a spear, one had his fists with brass knuckles, and finally, the last one had something like a dagger in his hand, but slightly bigger. Either way, Kazuya wasn't really worried, since he beat the other one easily, he presumed that they were just untrained bandits, while he himself had some hand to hand training from Aries.

"You little shit, you just don't learn, do you!?"

The one with brass knuckles threw a few punches at him, but he managed to avoid each of them. Aries, while timid, moved faster than he did, so Kazuya could see the attacks coming easily, and was able to avoid.

"Don't underestimate us!"

The spear wielder twirled it above his head, and then stabbed forward towards Kazuya.

"I see, then let's answer this already then!"

Kazuya saw the attack coming, jumping up in the air with his small body, the spear stabbing the air, and at the same time, Kazuya extended his foot, twirling in a backflip, slamming his foot right into the mans face, his chin, and forced his body upwards and backwards.

"Gwaaaaaaah!"

Seeing his chance, while still in the air, Kazuya twisted his body into an abnormal shape, and spun around, using the force of the spin to aid him, as he clashed his foot with the spear users face, spending him flying into a nearby tree, where he got the wind kicked out of him, the poor guy falling to the floor into a slump, trying to comprehend what had just happened to him.

As his body flew in the air, the dagger wielder came up behind the now on the ground Kazuya, stabbing for his head.

"Saw you!"

Kazuya, without a care, ducked the blade, and then jumped backwards with his head fully extended thanks to his neck, slamming his head into the mans stomach.

"Gwaaah!"

He coughed up the contents of his stomach, Kazuya seemingly having a hard head, and then he fell down to his knees. Kazuya spun around and then grabbed the back of his head, pulling him forward just in time to receive a brass knuckle to the face, knocking the man in a daze. He wasn't unconscious, but a punch from a brass knuckle did some terrible damage, and forced him to fall to the ground.

Seeing that his comrade just got took out by himself, the brass knuckle user was in a rage, the first man still attempting to recover.

"H-How dare you do something like that!?"

"It's called, defending myself. I suggest you learning how to fight, if you're going to make money like this, it isn't all that frightening, you know?"

Kazuya spoke in a serene voice, but the brass knuckle user didn't want to hear any of it, and just flew into a rage, swinging his fists like he didn't have a tomorrow towards Kazuya.

"Stay still, damnit!"

The man swung left and right, up and even down but Kazuya moved out of the way. It was slightly more difficult due to the speed of him seemingly increasing, but Kazuya didn't seem to mind all that much, and just dodged the attacks.

Then, in the middle of his dodging, he placed his finger forward, touching the space between the man and the air, little distance between them, it crackling with sparks. The man looked down at the finger, and gulped

"Lightning, blast!"

From his finger, a small bolt of lightning erupted. It wasn't a huge bolt, but it was enough to stun, which this one did, connecting with the mans body, and gave him a shock. His eyes and body shook violently as Kazuya lunged at him, jumping and then nailing his foot into the mans torso, using the speed, and his strength to slam away the man, him hitting a tree, and causing his eyes to leak a few tears.

As he went down, the first man stood up with his sword.

"T-To be beaten by a kid!? Are we really that weak?!"

"I'd say yes…but, what do I know? I'm just some kid, right?"

The man didn't like that, and raised his sword.

"Let's finish this quickly, shall we boy!?"

Kazuya nodded his head.

"Yes, let us do that."

Agreeing, the pair ran at one another as fast as they could.

Due to his training of his own body, and daily running away from a large Dragon, it strangely did help him keep physically fit and therefore, he was faster than an average human that didn't use magic at all, like this man before him.

"H-How are you so fast!?"

He didn't understand it, and just swung his sword when he thought that he caught Kazuya. But Kazuya saw it, and dodged left, the sword cutting into the ground, surprisingly being stronger than the average sword.

"You know, a weapon isn't what makes you strong. It's how you use your weapon that makes you strong."

Kazuya spoke as the man came at him with the blade again and again, but Kazuya dodged.

"What are you saying!?"

While in doubt, the man questioned the young speedy boy.

"It means, a weapon is only as good as its wielder. If the wielder is weak, then the weapon won't be worth much at all. Like, I can see an opening, right there."

The man raised a brow.

"Where?"

Kazuya dismissed him, crossing the distance fairly quickly, appearing just below him with his fist at the ready.

"Crotch shot!"

BANG!

"Gwaaaaaaaaaah!"

The man fell down with his face as white as a sheet. His hands went to his frontal area that was meant to be taken care of, not punched, and his eyes rolled around in the back of his head, Kazuya moving to grab his sword, and held it to the mans throat.

"B-Boss!"

"H-Hey, you little bastard! W-What are you thinking of doing to our leader!?"

The thugs shouted out abuse, and were going to move forward, but Kazuya smirked as he held the blade to the mans throat.

"Nope, don't take another step, or he's gonna get this throat of his slashed through, until it just, falls off his body. Is that understood? Do you all understand? He's going to have no head if you try anything with me. Clear enough for you?"

The men didn't say anything, but just looked on with scorned eyes.

Kazuya coughed and then spoke cheerfully.

"Well, that's good. Good men, you do learn. Now, you know stealing is a very bad thing to do from people, especially children like me. Now be good boys, and leave me alone, or I will have to start chopping down people~ And that means all of you~" The men jumped back, startled. The one in Kazuya's arms didn't move, he was quite frightened. "Now, I'm gonna take my leave. Try anything, and I'll have to get nasty with you."

Kazuya let go of the man he restrained, and kicked him away, but not before taking something from him, like he had secretly done with the others when fighting them, and threw the sword into a nearby tree, penetrating it with enough force for the leaves to suddenly fall down from the tops of the trees themselves.

He then turned around, and began walking away.

However, the bandits leader didn't like this…

He felt humiliated.

He felt scorn, he hated it.

He didn't want Kazuya to live for making a mockery out of him.

A simple mugging, ended up being a fight for death, of the young boy.

He didn't kill usually, but Kazuya damaged his pride.

So, the man took his blade, strolled over towards Kazuya.

As he walked, Kazuya saw the shadow looming over him, and rolled his eyes.

"Crotch shot!"

BANG!

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! My balls…"

Kazuya didn't even look as he slammed his fist over his shoulder into the mans special area.

His squeaking voice was the last thing Kazuya heard before the man fell down to the ground.

Kazuya went to gather his stuff, which wasn't much, and walked away as the bosses men helped him to his feet, but he was writhing in pain due to what had transpired.

"Hmmm, wonder what Aries-chan is doing right now….? Aah, I'll get breakfast first, and then summon her."

Kazuya skipped away, happy with his achievements, holding Aries' golden key between his fingers, along with some other valuable stuff he got from the bandits that tried to steal from him. in this way, Kazuya saw it as some kind of justice, since they tried stealing from him, he was only returning the favour, that's how he saw it anyway.

* * *

"Ooh my, ooh my, this is just the best. How adorable is he? I could just hold him forever and ever" A blue haired woman that also had a long tail spoke with a hand to her face. "Aries, I'm super jealous of you. I loved Layla before we were sent away…but that damn child of hers…I haven't met her yet, but she couldn't be as good as Layla…ugh…but, look at this little darling, I can't have this boy be alone…"

In the realm of the Spirit World, Aries, the blue haired woman, and a pink haired woman sat together. Starry lights appeared around them, like the world was made of stars itself.

Aries looked on at the blue haired woman gushed over the picture.

She looked weirdly at the picture, and kept it close, like she was going to keep it forever.

Aries didn't want that though. Even though she had the genuine article, she wished for the picture at the same time, wanting to have the picture all to herself, since she found it adorable, a picture of Kazuya playing in the water, a picture she only took that day.

"A-Aquarius-san, please d-don't try and take Kazuya-sama a-away from me!"

The newly named Aquarius continued to gush over the picture, ignoring that of Aries who pouted.

"I'm sorry, but this is just the most adorable boy ever. His facial expressions, his sweet personality. From what you've told us Aries, are you trying to make us jealous? I mean, you bring all of these adorable pictures, and then are stingy with them, and wouldn't even allow us to keep them."

"T-That's because Kazuya-sama is someone I really care about! H-He's my Kazuya-sama after all!"

"Oh? So not even going to share, are you not?"

"Y-You have a boyfriend, don't you!?"

Aries argued while trying to hold back the floods of tears threatening to escape her eyes, only for Aquarius to sigh heavily.

"That's neither here nor there." Aquarius smiled enchantingly. "Scorpio and I are doing well, but I wouldn't mind having this child as my Master. He's just so adorable. Look at those little lips, and that cute body too~ After everything that he has been through, I want to adopt him, and keep him with me always, and screw any new Master that I might have. I'm keeping this boy forever, and ever~"

"N-No! You can't keep Kazuya-sama all to yourself! He's my partner!"

Aquarius snapped her head towards Aries, and tilted her head left, a dangerous glint within the blue haired woman's eyes.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh? Are you saying that I have to be left with a weird girl forever, and ever while you get to keep this precious child who has been through so much away from me, who would totally take this child away and keep him safe? Are you saying that to me!?"

"Aaaah! I'm sorry!"

Aries became frightened, reverting back to her usual shy state. Not wanting to be hurt by Aquarius, the young girl bowed her head, and just looked down at the ground as Aquarius smirked, feeling her superiority complex coming through as of this moment.

"You're lucky, Aries." A pink haired maid girl commented, looking at the picture, snatching it away from Aquarius who didn't look pleased in the slightest. "This boy is very adorable. I wish I had a Master like him…after everything you've said, it seems like the perfect Princess to keep."

Aquarius and Aries shared a look of confusion.

"Wouldn't it be Prince, Virgo? You do realize that this is a human male child, right? It is clearly a boy, the penis is a very big…damn child just how can you have…eeh, I mean, a male appendage that a female wouldn't have is between his legs!"

The blue haired woman groaned out, snatching the picture back.

While answering, Virgo snatched the picture back.

"No, I can sense it between my breasts. This boy is a true Queen. A Dame like no other. A true, and utter completely amazing Empress like no other. It is the highest of honours."

"Is it? I mean, is it really? It sounds insulting to me, and give me back the damn picture! Get your own!"

Aquarius snatched the picture once again, and had hearts around her as she snuggled against it.

Virgo's eyes twitched, Aries biting her bottom lip, seeing that once again…a fight was going to break out.

"Of course it is. Princess is the best, I can sense it. And I will keep this picture, because it is mine to keep. Get your own. I wish to indulge in the Queen's sights a little more. He is so manly that a male title cannot be bestowed onto him, so a females one has to be bestowed to give him a cuteness like no other."

Aquarius didn't like that, summoning what appeared to be a gourd to her side.

"Now, I don't want to attack you, but I will if you don't give me my picture back right now…and stop using female pronouns for him when he's clearly a male, you idiot…I will be forced to...do something very unpleasant..."

To Aries, it looked like Aquarius was going to go off the deep end at this point.

But Virgo didn't care, and placed the picture between her breasts within her maid outfit.

"There, where the true Princess of the lands deserves to be."

Aquarius' eyes turned to hate, and threw her urn at Virgo while shouting "GIVE ME THE DAMN PICTURE!" but Virgo dodged it, and placed her hands on her breasts, shaking her head, Aquarius not liking that.

"I said, give me the damn picture! As your better, I wish to have this cute boy with me when I have to play with human children. I mean, geez, it seems like that's the only things I ever get to do. So, I wish to have a picture of the cutest boy in the world! Obviously, he was meant to be with me, and Scorpio! But for some weird luck, he got Aries as his key…when we finally meet, I'm definitely going to have him take me as his own Spirit, find Scorpio's key, and then we can be a happy family together~ Wouldn't that be the best~?"

Aries and Virgo weren't used to Aquarius being so…nice.

It was like she was a different person.

But she had her reasons for doing what she was doing.

Because she felt very sympathetic towards Kazuya, and how kindly Aries spoke of him, made Kazuya sound like a wonderful Master, and she wanted to take care of him now, not wanting to admit that she was slightly jealous of Aries getting to be with him.

"Why do you sound so kind right now?"

Virgo asked for the pair of them, Aquarius releasing a small breath as she explained.

"Obviously I want to take care of this boy! After everything he's been through, even having some stupid Dragon chasing after him, I of course want to take him away! Oooh, too bad he can't come to the Spirit World, and live here…that would be good, I doubt the Dragon would find him here…"

Aries had to admit that Aquarius did have a point, and was probably right.

If Kazuya did go there, the Dragon probably wouldn't be able to find him.

But they didn't think that it would be possible now.

They would need some permission for that, and even then, he wouldn't be able to stay forever. Even then, all of the girls were for it.

"Either way, Virgo, give me the damn picture!"

"No, get your own."

"Give it me or I will drown you!"

That threat didn't really seem to bother Virgo, who placed a hand over her heart.

"I do wonder, how good would this Queen punish me? My current Master is a horrible person, I'm quite jealous of Aries, I wish I had this Dame for myself, and who would keep me with him, and punish me with his hands and his lips, and his butt, and everything…"

"You're a very disturbed woman."

Virgo didn't care about the dig Aquarius gave her.

Aquarius, not liking where this was going, turned towards Aries.

"Aries, get me another picture, a cute one this time."

Aries twiddled her fingers, unsure of how to speak right now.

"W-Well, I would have to ask Kazuya-sama before anything else…" Aquarius lifts her eyebrow in suspense, and dramatic effect too. "O-Oh, you're given me very scary eyes…w-well, if it is for my friend, th-then I don't see the problem…"

Aquarius nods her head, folding her arms under her bust.

"That's a good Aries, now I can have a cute picture all to myself, and if you try and steal it Virgo, I'll come at you with the power of my water, and make you suffer forever. Understand me?" Virgo didn't listen, as she stared intently towards the photo she produced from her breasts. "Grrrrr, you really tick me off, you know that?"

Aquarius didn't get an answer, and could only glare towards Virgo for winning this round. Aries on the other hand, wished that she didn't have to get such pictures, wanting to keep Kazuya all to herself, showing a cute jealous side in the process.

* * *

"Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!" Kazuya let out a cute squeal as he looked over the waterfall. "This is amazing Aries-chan! I've never seen such a large body of water before, and I haven't even seen it fall down like that, it is amazingly amazing! I could swim in it, and die a happy person~ Yes, I think that would be good~ Just keep swimming~ Just keep swimming like a fish out of the ocean~ It was be amazing after all~"

Kazuya couldn't be happier right now.

Seeing such a large body of water, Kazuya was happier than happy. Being trapped in prison wasn't the best, and he never got to enjoy the outside, so now that he could actually enjoy the outside, he truly was blessed to have something like this now.

He felt blessed, he felt honoured, and felt immense gratitude at everything that was happening. Kazuya even felt like crying at just seeing it. To most, it would seem weird or odd that he would cry about something so simple, but to a boy that didn't know the outside for so long, it was worth a tear or two.

Aries, who was stood to the side, held a shy expression on her face as she wriggled around sweetly.

"K-Kazuya-sama, a-are you sure t-that we should stay here like this…?" Realizing that she said something 'bad' Aries bowed her head. "I-I'm so sorry Kazuya-sama! I didn't mean to say anything bad! I didn't mean to bring down your day!"

Kazuya chuckled to himself as he patted Aries' back.

"Don't be silly Aries-chan, you haven't done anything wrong. And, I think this would be fine…though, I am a little…no, it doesn't matter. I wonder what happened to that town anyway? Think the Dragon went away from it? Though it has been a little while now…I wonder what the Dragon did? N-Not, that I care about what happened with the people and all, as humans are just…eeh, stupid humans and all that…"

Though he was speaking as if he didn't care, his body language portrayed a different story, and showed that he did actually care what happened to them. It was just his mind wouldn't allow that to be accepted, even if his heart did worry about them from time to time.

"Are you worried about Layla-san and Lucy-san?"

At the question, Kazuya shook his head, though Aries saw the unsureness in his eyes, being able to tell such things from just a look on his face, or in this case, in his eyes.

"No…they'll be fine. I'm sure that the Dragon didn't bother them. It's after me, after all."

"W-We don't know that fully yet Kazuya-sama…"

Aries wanted to be a reassuring figure right now, but even she couldn't deny that he probably was right, and the Dragon was after him. The evidence was just too much to ignore, he couldn't deny something like that.

"It is after me, it has to be after me. It shows up where I go, isn't that a strange coincidence? I don't think it is something simple like just normal fate either. It is after me. This isn't a fated encounter, it is an encounter that the Dragon wanted by design, it wanted to fight me, and it wanted to destroy me too. If that's the case, then it isn't going to get its hands on me, I won't allow it."

Kazuya was adamant about this.

He wasn't going to surrender to the Dragon, he simply didn't see the need to do something like that.

He wasn't going to stand by as he is hunted, he was going to fight for what was right, and if that was fighting the Dragon, then so be it. He, had to do something like that, then he was going to do something like that.

But, he didn't know what he was going to do.

He was a Dragon, and Kazuya was a normal boy. Sure, he had some knowledge on how to fight, and had some basic knowledge on magic, but the Dragon was something too huge to handle. If he was caught by the Dragon, he didn't know what he was going to do.

"F-For now Kazuya-sama, please don't be worried, I don't see anyone trying to hurt you now. This D-Dragon, I will fight it for Kazuya-sama. Y-Yes, I will d-do my b-best to fight the Dragon Kazuya-sama! P-Please don't be worried Kazuya-sama, I won't allow anything to happen to Kazuya-sama, even if it is the Dragon itself! I-I won't do anything else other than p-protect Kazuya-sama from everything that needs to be protected!"

Aries put her hand over her heart, and thought that this would be for the best, but Kazuya gently shook his head.

"I, wouldn't ever ask you to do something like that. Aries-chan, don't ever think I would sacrifice you, I wouldn't do that. If this Dragon and I have to come to blows, then I don't want you to have a part in that."

"K-Kazuya-sama, it is my duty as a Celestial Spirit to protect you!"

Aries spoke with passion, and a sense of pride as her status as a Spirit.

However Kazuya did the same thing, and wouldn't allow Aries to think that she was expendable to him.

"And, I don't want you to be hurt either."

Kazuya explained, hoping Aries would see his side, and how he truly never wanted a Spirit to be hurt.

But Aries cared just as much about Kazuya that Kazuya cared about her, wanting to protect him.

"B-But, even if I am hurt…I won't die, and just be sent to the Celestial Spirit World. A-And even if I wasn't, I would still die for Kazuya-sama because he is my Kazuya-sama!"

"But, you can feel pain, and I wouldn't allow you to feel any pain Aries-chan, I won't allow it. So, if this Dragon ever does find me, I won't have you get hurt…I promise. After all, Spirits are my friends, and I can't allow my friends to be hurt."

Aries and Kazuya had a little standoff.

Neither wanted the other to be hurt, neither wanted the other to fight the Dragon, and neither could bear seeing the other in pain and in Kazuya's case, probable death. The pair just hoped that they never had to deal with such things.

"E-Either way, Kazuya-sama is very excited, isn't he?"

Kazuya couldn't agree more with Aries, allowing his head to move up and down in agreement.

"This is just the best though. Look, the water is flowing down, it's so loud in the quietness of a forest. It is so amazing Aries-chan, have you ever seen such wonderful sights before? I sure haven't seen such sights before. But, no point wasting the day away! Time to have fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

In the blink of an eye, Kazuya had taken off his clothes, and jumped into the water.

Aries gasped in shock, the water splashing over her form, but smiled when seeing Kazuya's smiling face as he swam in the water, contemplating if she should go and join. But, she didn't know if she should or not, unsure of how Kazuya would feel if he did get into the water with him.

"Kazuya-sama! Please have fun!"

She shouted from the side and went to sit down, but Kazuya called back to her.

"Aries-chan! Please come in the water, it's really great!"

Kazuya's grinning face was infectious, Aries felt like she should go and do the same thing.

"B-But, Kazuya-sama! Y-Y-You're n-naked! D-Do you want me to do the same…?" She hesitantly placed a hand over her breast, her bottom lip trembling. "I-If it is Kazuya-sama, t-then I wouldn't m-mind doing such things…"

"Huh!? Did you say something Aries-chan?"

Kazuya didn't hear her, the girl uncapping her chest, and giggled nervously.

"N-No! It's nothing at all! Kazuya-sama, please don't worry about me! B-But d-do you want me with or without clothes on!?"

It was a very frustrating feeling for Aries to even think about.

Despite being together for about a year, he and she never took baths together. Kazuya didn't see the problem, offering her several times to do something like have a bath together, but Aries had to deny it, or she would've had a heart attack.

"I don't mind! It's up to you Aries-chan!"

His face flashes several shades of red as she contemplated what he said, shifting from side to side.

"K-Kazuya-sama…t-that's something…Kazuya-sama, I erm…t-to say such things strongly, I can't believe Kazuya-sama would say such things…b-but, I don't mind if it is Kazuya-sama being the one who wants me to become naked…I don't wear a bra, but I do have panties…Kazuya-sama! I'll join in my panties, okay!?"

"Sure~! Anything you want~"

Kazuya didn't really get why she was so flustered, since he was naked too.

In many ways, he was a simple boy, that didn't have much sense of modesty, though he did know that he shouldn't do bad things with girls, Aries made sure of that much. She wouldn't allow him to grow up as a bad person, though she really didn't have to do much anyway, as despite his human dislike, he was genuinely a nice person that didn't like being violent.

Shyly, Aries lifted her hand to her dress, and began peeling it off. Inch by inch, she allowed the dress to slowly move off her body as Kazuya swam around. She was surprised that he wasn't staring at her, like she saw most men do when she just walked past. But Kazuya didn't even bat an eyelid, and just allowed his body to freely move around the water.

Once she was out of her clothes, barring her panties, she ran over to the water, and slipped into it, still embarrassed by what was going on.

"Aah, Aries-chan! Glad to see you!"

He stuck his thumb up towards her as she shyly smiled towards him.

Kazuya swam over towards her, and inched closer with his head…but stopped when he noticed something floating in the water.

Looking down, he saw that it was Aries' chest.

"Aries-chan, your boobs are like life rafts or something~ They even float in water~ How amazing is that~? I bet Mavis-sans boobs can't do something like that, since she doesn't have much of a boob size…ooh, but don't tell her I said that, she'll get angry~"

"I-I haven't met Mavis-san, but Kazuya-sama I can assure you I wouldn't!" Aries then realized that his eyes were still on her breasts, blushing madly. "K-Kazuya-sama, you're staring intently at my chest…i-is there a reason?"

Kazuya didn't answer and just stared.

Aries felt shy, but she didn't feel worried, since it was Kazuya. He wouldn't do anything that she didn't want. Yet, even she didn't know what she didn't want, or what she wanted, to happen. Since it was her 'Master' though he didn't like being called that, he didn't know what she was going to do.

"Aah, I'm sorry~ I guess I was trying to figure out why they are so big~"

Aries' face went a few shades of red, not sure how she was supposed to feel.

"W-Well, that's because…I don't have an answer for you Kazuya-sama…t-they are just like that…d-do you like them?"

"Hmmmm, they look soft and squishy~ I remember sleeping on your boobs once, very nice pillow! I could even hear your heart beating fast during that time~ But, Aries-chan, can I ask you something personal?"

Kazuya seemed to be getting serious, so Aries gulped, nodding her head sheepishly.

"Y-Yes, Kazuya-sama?"

Aries was hesitant, wondering what he was going to say.

"Erm yes. You see, this part is stiff." Kazuya pointed downwards and Aries followed his finger, only wishing she didn't when she realized what he was talking about. "You see, when I look at Aries-chan's boobs, it gets like this, is something wrong with it?"

"N-No! That's very natural Kazuya-sama! I-It means that you like m-my boobs! B-But, please don't make me talk about it very much! I'll become incredibly s-shy about it Kazuya-sama! A-And, t-there's nothing wrong with you! I-It means you're very healthy…a-and it is quite big for your age…b-but even then! I don't have anything to compare since you're still a child and I've never seen one so up close before! I'm sorry Kazuya-sama!"

Aries buried her head under the water, only leaving her nose in the air so she could take in some air. From her submerged mouth, bubbles came out, which Kazuya thought were the best thing he had ever seen in his entire life, it just seemed so adorable.

"Aries-chan, you don't have to dunk yourself down like that, it is alright to keep your head up above the water, you know something like that?"

Aries lifts her head upwards, her hair clinging to her face, and from the look, she looked very cute, and even sexy. But, Kazuya, being a child and all, didn't notice that, and just hugged onto Aries' body, wanting to keep her with him.

"S-Sorry Kazuya-sama…it's just really embarrassing…"

"Hehe, no worries at all~ You're okay Aries-chan~ Now, let's have fun~"

"Yes!"

Aries cheered, and together, they had some fun, where they wouldn't have to worry about anything else.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the forest, a young woman was walking by herself.

The woman had long black hair, that reached to her butt. She had on robes, black in nature, though had a white toga on one of her shoulders. On one of her fingers, there was a ring that housed a special jewel inside of it.

She walked, while having the smallest of smiles on her face.

She couldn't help it…

He was so close.

She could feel him practically tingling on her skin.

She hadn't been so close in so long.

But now, she could feel him…

She could feel Kazuya.

She had been searching for so long, yet she never came across him…

Now she had finally tracked him down after so long, and couldn't be so happy.

"Kazuya…I'm coming Kazuya…don't worry, I'm going to be there soon…"

She couldn't be more happy right now.

The smile on her face couldn't stop…

But that also was a bad thing.

"N-No…n-not now…n-not until I find Kazuya…Kazu…"

She felt it coming over her again…

Whenever she felt too much, it always came, but since she didn't have a certain someone with her, she couldn't stop it, and if she felt nothing, then she wouldn't care about finding Kazuya, when she couldn't stop that.

It was the one thing she never could stop, and that was finding Kazuya.

But this was the bad thing for her, as now a black miasma had surrounded her, and was expanding.

"Kazuya…please…come to me…Kazu…"

The black miasma spread out, touching some trees, and something strange happened…

The trees immediately looked like their life had been taken.

It was odd, it was strange, but that's what happened.

The strange black miasma acted as if it sucked the life out of trees, and the grass beneath her feet. She couldn't control it, and a wide burst of the power spread out throughout the forest, like a wide wave. Trees as far as she could see, even further than that, were sucked of life, and even the grass, and other things disappeared from life too.

The girl lent down on the ground, trying to control it, but she couldn't without him…

Without him, she couldn't control the sleeping power within her that acted up when she had her powers activating…

She needed him…

She needed Kazuya.

* * *

Back with Kazuya and Aries, the pair were playing together in the water, just having a break from always worrying, and for Kazuya at least, just acting like he always was supposed to be, a child of his age, something he hadn't ever been able to do.

"Iyaaaaa! Kazuya-sama! You're splashing me~"

"Hah! Have that Aries-chan!"

Kazuya waved his hand through the water, and allowed the water to wash over Aries' form as she let out a cute cry of fun.

"N-No! H-How about this Kazuya-sama!?"

Aries, using her larger hands due to being in an adult body, cupped her hands under water, and then lifted her hands, putting it over Kazuya's head, and the dropped it, allowing the water she had gathered to wash all over Kazuya's head.

"Aaah! Aries-chan, that's really…" Kazuya paused, when he saw something. "…Aries-chan, the trees before, weren't dead, were they?"

Aries had a question mark over her head.

"I don't understand Kazuya-sama."

Kazuya pointed behind her, since she was facing the water and him, along with the large waterfall.

"The trees…I'm sure that they weren't dead before, right?"

Aries turned around, then she gasped when seeing the trees. They were all brittle, not healthy like before. It was like the life was drained out of them, even the leaves seemed to be fluttering around in the wind, and like they were dissolving.

"Kazuya-sama…"

Kazuya swam over to the edge of the large body of water. Nearby, there was a twig on the ground, so he picked it up. But, as soon as he did, the twig crumbled in his hand, as if it was reaching its natural lifespan, even though it was supposed to be a healthy branch, not all that long ago.

Aries swam over too, and looked at the collective trees, and other things too that were seemingly dead.

"Kazuya-sama, this isn't normal."

Kazuya didn't say anything as he got out of the water, Aries doing the same.

Since they both sensed something was wrong, they quickly donned their clothing, continuing to look around at all of the sights, or lack thereof, since pretty much everything was decaying, disappearing out of the world.

"This is…this is something…"

He couldn't put his finger on it, but seemed…well, it almost seemed familiar, but he didn't know why that was. Kazuya was a little confused on what was happening right now, it all seemed to be quite confusing, why the trees, and other things were dead and all other things like that.

"Is this some kind of decaying magic…? Or, death magic…?"

Aries estimated based on what she saw, Kazuya's eyes immediately opening wide.

"Death magic…death…decay…"

Kazuya suddenly seemed to be saying weird stuff, and Aries noticed that he seemed to be in a trance. Like, he looked at the death, and wasn't really, there anymore, in his own world it seemed to be like.

"Kazuya-sama…? What's wrong? Do you know what this is?"

Aries tried to get something out of him…

But he suddenly started crying.

She didn't understand it, but he suddenly began shedding silent tears. But, rather than being sad, she saw that he had a look of…it almost looked like pure joy. But even then, that seemed to be shocking to the young boy too. Kazuya looked shocked that he actually had such a look on his face.

"K-Kazuya-sama!? W-What's wrong!? W-Why are you crying?"

Kazuya wished that he had an answer for her, but right here and now, he honestly didn't have a proper answer for her, only giving away a vague answer.

"I-I don't know…I just have this feeling inside of me…joy. I feel so…good right now…I don't understand why…but this is…these feelings inside of me…I feel so good right now, Aries-chan…I can't explain it well, but I feel just so wonderful right now…"

Aries hadn't ever heard him speak like that before.

She didn't understand what was going on with him.

"Kazuya-sama, I don't understand. Do you know what is happening?"

Wanting to understand, Aries pressed on.

Kazuya on the other hand, placed his hand on the tree, and saw it breaking from the minimal amount of pressure. While continuing to cry his tears flowing down his face, he looked around at the trees dying.

"This is my fault…"

"Kazuya-sama doesn't have that kind of power, though. How is this your fault Kazuya-sama? D-Do you have death magic that I don't know about?"

Kazuya shook his head, as he felt a slight headache coming on.

"I just…feel like…this could've been…prevented if I…if I did…something important…what was I supposed to do…? I don't understand…this feeling is…I don't know why…Aries-chan, feelings…I've never really understood these feelings before…but when you feel butterflies in your tummy…and your heart beats faster…why would I get these responses…?"

How he said it, Aries could only think of one thing as to why he was reacting like that all of a sudden, the only thing that made sense anyway, and that was because of one thing that Aries wished Kazuya felt towards her sometimes.

"Kazuya-sama, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're feeling…love? But…you love the decay of the trees…?"

That's the only thing Aries could think of, and even then it seemed out there that he would like such things. Kazuya just wasn't that way inclined to like death and decay. But if not that, then she didn't know what he was talking about.

"No. I don't feel love for the trees dying, it's more…complicated. Like, I know something about this…or knew something…it's like when I looked at Layla-san…it's like I was looking at…something that I should know…but I don't know…why don't I know…? All I know is Brain, Onii-sama, and Ultear…but, these feelings are…why do I feel…"

Kazuya didn't understand.

He was confused, even a little frightened…

But something else was happening within the young boys body.

He felt his heart beat turning rapid, he felt his heart turning…warm, and had fuzzy feelings inside of him. He didn't know why, but he just felt truly good, splendid even, he felt really good about himself right now, and despite the trees, and grass, along with other things going on feeling really good to him.

"Kazuya-sama, is there anyone you love?"

Aries questioned, only for Kazuya to smile at her.

"I love you of course Aries-chan!" Aries gasped, feeling her face turn dark red. "But…this is, different. I can't explain…intense? It feels quite intense right now…Aries-chan, is love supposed to feel so intense, so powerful? I, just feel like something had happened…"

Kazuya continued looking at the trees, and each one he saw, it came to a different place within his heart.

His heart ached, and he didn't know why.

He wished that he did know why, and why he got the overwhelming feeling that he needed to do something…

He needed to be there for someone, but he didn't know who, that was.

He didn't know what that was, and why that was happening too…

It didn't make sense at all, yet in his mind, it felt like he was supposed to be okay.

He was…supposed to be somewhere…

But he didn't know where.

He didn't know why he felt like that, but he felt like he was supposed to be somewhere right there, and then, like someone was in need of him…but, who that was, Kazuya didn't know that at all. He wished that he did know…but he didn't know at all, and was worried on what was going on.

* * *

But then…

It happened.

The same black wings appeared in the sky, with the large body.

Seemingly drawn to the location, the Black Dragon appeared in the sky, and this time…Kazuya and Aries weren't even protected by the trees…they didn't have any leaves, so there wasn't anything to keep them safe…

The pressure of the Dragon, made Kazuya and Aries breathe heavily.

"Kazuya-sama…"

"It's come, Aries-chan…I knew it was going to come…I knew it…"

Kazuya felt his life was going to end now…

He didn't have anywhere to run.

He didn't have the cover of a city, nor did he have any trees covering him.

As soon as they moved, it was over.

The slightest noise would alert the savage beast. And anything they did didn't mean anything, because they weren't going to survive this. Whatever they did, they knew that this was going to be the end, and Kazuya couldn't help but cry…

But then, the large Dragon's eyes went downwards, focusing on Kazuya and Aries. As soon as it did that, both Aries, and Kazuya's eyes widened, a dark sinister sneer on the large lips of the Black Dragon, it's intentions clear within its eyes.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Kazuya took Aries' hand, and ran away as fast as they could.

The Dragon looked down, bemused almost.

But then it came tumbling down, wiping out the dead trees with its large body, watching Kazuya and Aries run away in a futile effort, knowing that he could catch the pair of them at any second, but seemed to enjoy their attempts at getting away.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

That deafening cry from the large Dragon. It felt ear splitting. Kazuya was surprised that his ears weren't bleeding. Though, as soon as the Dragon caught up to them, he knew it was over…

His life was going to be over.

He didn't have a hope in Hell now.

He didn't have any plans to fight the Dragon, he didn't have the power, nor the time to come up with anything. He didn't want to die. He was frightened, he didn't want to perish for something that he didn't understand at all.

Kazuya held in his tears as he ran away with Aries.

He couldn't stall them for long.

He knew that the moment he cried, it was over.

He couldn't show such emotions, especially now with the large Dragon that was going to kill them…he couldn't stop himself from crying for all that long…

He still had things that he wanted to do in his life, and now that he might never get the chance to do that, it was very heart breaking, it was like someone had ripped his heart in two, and danced on the remains.

He wanted to live…he didn't want to die yet…but, he saw no opportunities to get away now.

"Kazuya-sama! Please allow me to stay behind to fight it!"

"No! You're not fighting that thing!"

Kazuya wouldn't allow Aries to die because of this Dragon, he wouldn't allow it.

But Aries this time, couldn't obey her Master, stopping and turning towards the Dragon that was walking closer towards them. Each of its footsteps equalled many of their own, so it could even walk at a leisurely pace, and it would probably catch them.

"Aries-chan! W-What are you doing!?"

Kazuya pulled her arm, but Aries surprisingly shook him off her, making him shed a small tear.

"Kazuya-sama, I will be fine. Even if he rips me apart, I will be fine. Don't worry about me Kazuya-sama. Allow me to do this, I will keep you safe, Kazuya-sama. That is what a Celestial Spirit is for, Kazuya-sama."

Aries, in the end, only wanted to keep him safe.

At this point, she couldn't allow him to die. She had seen too much with him, how the world essentially turned its back on this child, and what he had to go through. He, in her eyes, was what was good for the world, and she wasn't going to let him down, and she definitely wasn't going to let him die either.

"N…No, I can't…I can't lose anybody else! D-Don't you understand?! You're precious to me Aries-chan! A-And if you're going to fight it, then I am too! I don't allow my spirits to fight for me, I fight together with my Spirits!"

"K-Kazuya-sama, p-please listen to me and run away! T-This Dragon is…"

"I'll never allow you to fight alone without me Aries-chan. You're the only person in this world that has stayed with me. Maybe you're obligated too because of the contract, but I always thought that we were very close to one another! W-Why do you want to fight this beast!? It'll do many things to you! Y-You can't risk that!"

Kazuya finally allowed the floodgates to open, and he sobbed his heart out towards her.

He couldn't do anymore than this.

He couldn't do anything other than cry for her right now, and for himself.

Was it pathetic?

He didn't care about the answer. He only cared about Aries now.

He didn't have anything else in his life. He only had her, and he wasn't going to allow her to go, for anything. He was going to stand beside her, now. He was tired of running, he didn't want to run anymore. if he was going to die, then he was going to do it with dignity, and fight to the end.

Aries was going to refute it, when the Dragon stood above them, looking down at them both.

Kazuya glared at the Dragon, his anger building more and more.

"What do you want from me!?"

Kazuya yelled at the Dragon, wondering if it had any self awareness, which he presumed it did, since it seemed to be on a mission.

The Dragon didn't answer anything, and just stared down at Kazuya. Its eyes went up and down Kazuya's body. In some way, he felt like the Dragon was deciding to make him a meal or not. Or, he could be completely off the mark, and didn't know what the Dragon actually wanted right now.

"I said, what do you want from me?! You've been chasing me for over a year now, what do you want from me!? Why do you want me!? What did I ever do to you!? Answer me! Answer me right now you stupid Dragon!"

The Dragon didn't answer, and pushed its foot on the ground. Kazuya noticed the dent in the ground from the Dragon's foot alone. Though he felt fear, Kazuya looked towards Aries, and she knew what he wanted her to do.

They didn't even need words to know what they were going to do next.

Slowly, she began gathering wool in the base of her palms, as Kazuya distracted the Dragon with some words, keeping the attention on him.

"Oi! You overgrown lizard!" The Dragon snarled and blew away some of the trees instantly. "Yeah, I'm talking to you pal! You see, I don't take kindly to people trying to kill me! You might be thinking "Oh, he's just a child, what's he gonna do?" am I wrong to assume that? Well, guess what Dragon. When an animal is forced into the corner, it becomes very dangerous, and unpredictable, and guess what pal? I'm also quite dangerous, because after all, I was treated worse than any animal, so I guess that means I'm more dangerous than an animal too! Aries-chan, now!"

Responding to that, Aries' put her arms up with her hands, which held too large balls of wool, large enough for the eyes of the Dragon.

"Y-Yes Kazuya-sama! Wool Balls!"

Aries' wool made a beeline for the Dragon's eyes. The Dragon itself didn't even try and move, just allowing the wool balls to stick to its eyes, not even showing a care in the world. Kazuya though was fighting for freedom, and he was very dangerous when he did.

"Lightning, resound!"

He had learned some magic in the year he was away from Brain, and while he wasn't the best, he knew some basics of magic, and this time, he used lightning from his hands, shooting out as powerful bolts as he did, which connected with the eyes of the Dragon, the wool balls, and combined with them, giving the Dragon a shock to its eyes, and actually let out a small cry, though it wasn't severally wounded.

Seeing his chance, Kazuya went towards Aries.

"Aries-chan! Launch me, and then tie it up with your wool!"

"Y-Yes Kazuya-sama!"

Kazuya grasped Aries hand who used her strength to spin him around, ultimately throwing him right at the Dragon who was dealing with the wool against its eyes, still producing some sparks at the same time.

At the same time as Kazuya flew through the sky, Aries made a large amount of wool, though she knew it wouldn't hold him for all that long, wrapped it around its arms and legs, binding it the best that she could.

"Water whip!"

Sticking out his hand, Kazuya summoned water from the side and then flung it for the Dragon's ear. Successfully, the water wrapped around the Dragon's ear, and he pulled himself along as fast as he could, using magic to drag himself towards the Dragon.

"Kazuya-sama, please be okay…"

Aries looked on as she made as much wool as she could, wrapping it forever around the Dragon's limbs, wanting to make it as strong as she could. But, she was worried for Kazuya right now, not wanting him to die from this. But, they didn't have anything else right now, and had to fight, even if it meant…the worst would happen.

Stopping just short of the Dragon's nose, it landed on the gap, but nearly lost his balance, and fell backwards. But, he grabbed the nose hair of the Dragon while feeling disgusted, pulling himself upwards, and to the large cavern that was the nose of the Dragon.

"Wanna see a hot nose?"

Kazuya smirked to himself as he placed his hand outwards. From his hand, a small ball of flames came to life, and sparked a new interest, and the flames grew bigger, and bigger. It grew until it became half the size of Kazuya's body.

He was putting all of his effort into this, and he fired it off, burning some of the nose hair as it went down the carven of the large Dragon's nose.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Kazuya finally got confirmation that it could speak, he couldn't deny that anymore. But it seemed to be in slight pain. It seemed more pissed off than anything else, and all Kazuya could do was jump up its nose, and run for its eye again, which was now cleared of the wool from before.

Kazuya used his magic to gather water in his fist. Using the water from the waterfall, he made the water come to him for one final attack against the Dragon's eye, hoping that would be enough to blind him.

If he could do that, then Kazuya would be proud of himself.

The Dragon released a deafening howl, and went to move its hand, but thanks to Aries' wool, it was surprisingly bound. Even the Dragon seemed to be slightly shocked by that happening, but Kazuya didn't care, and was glad.

"Ooh sorry about that, seems like you underestimated me, didn't you stupid Dragon!? Next time you want to find prey, make sure that they don't bite back you bastard! Now, go to heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell!"

Kazuya thrusted his fist forward without anything else to lose.

He didn't have anything else to lose now.

He only had himself to fight now, and Aries was doing her best to keep the Dragon's arms at bay, using more and more wool. But the Dragon was ripping it off very fast, and very well, so she was having much difficulty keeping it at bay.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kazuya wasn't expecting the sudden head jerking of the Dragon, and his body went upwards into the sky, like he was flying.

From up above, he could see the entire landscape, and how it was obliterated by the death and decay that Kazuya seemed to recall, but only vaguely. He also saw…someone, running across the ground. He couldn't understand why, but in his heart…he felt something different when seeing that running person. He couldn't see who it was, he could only see them as a spec, but he could see someone, and he didn't know who that was...he didn't have a clue, but his heart did.

"Kazuya-sama! I-I'm sorry!"

Aries apologized as the Dragon ripped right through the wool, and shot his hand upwards for Kazuya's body.

The Dragon was about to grab Kazuya's floating body, but the Dragon was suddenly held back when a rope of wool wrapped around its arm, pulling it backwards so it couldn't grasp ahold of Kazuya's body, Aries showing a remarkable level of strength.

"You leave Kazuya-sama alone! I won't allow you to bully my Kazuya-sama again!"

Aries pulled the Dragon's arm as hard as she could, but it wasn't meant to be.

The Dragon used its claw to slash through the wool, and then sent Aries flying, smashing her body against the rocks near the waterfall, Kazuya's eyes turning to dread, terror, and every negative emotion as he saw Aries' hurt, as Mavis arrived in the sky, witnessing what just happened, and was horrified too.

"ARIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Though she was injured, she managed to muster up a smile for Kazuya, staring towards him while holding back a grown.

"…It's okay Kazuya-sama…please don't worry…I'm okay…" Aries' body lit up in a golden light. "…I'm sorry I'm so useless Kazuya-sama…please do your best to survive…please do your best…"

And then she disappeared.

She went back to the Spirit World. Not on her own volition, but because she suffered too much damage, something that she didn't expect if she was honest with herself, and now she had disappeared, Kazuya felt his eyes leaking tears.

"Now, we're alone…" The Dragon grasped Kazuya's body with one of his arms free, the rest of him captured, and stared at him. "It is you…so long…yet, you run away…"

"G-Get off me scum Dragon! Y-You hurt my friend! I'll kill you for this!"

The Dragon just allowed a disgusting smile to appear as it squeezed Kazuya's body.

The Dragon expected Kazuya to cry out, to scream, to anything. But all he did was wince. He was sure that he was squeezing quite roughly, so he did it even harded, and this time, it heard the sound of something breaking.

"Ngh…you bastard…"

Kazuya gritted his teeth as blood came from his body, particularly his arm. The Dragon's tight grip was more than enough to cause blood to come from the young boy, but still, he didn't cry out. He didn't even make a distressing sound. It was like it wasn't happening, and all he felt was mild pain. And couldn't understand why that was.

"Why…? Why don't you scream…? I just broke your arm…why don't you scream…?"

Kazuya watched as the Dragon brought him face to face with him. Seeing that, Kazuya spat out blood, it hitting the Dragon's face, and rolled down his face, but the Dragon smirked its very disgusting smile.

"You think, that's enough to make me scream? I've had worse beating's you piece of crap. You, can break my bones, you can do what you like, but I'll never give you the satisfaction of hearing me cry out. I've already had my bones broken many times, I've had my organs damaged, and I've had many different things happen to me in my life for me to be bothered by a simple broken arm. I've built intolerance to pain. I feel it, but it doesn't stop me. Breaking my arm, it feels like I've just been pushed over, and scraped my knee. You think, I'd ever cry out from a broken arm!? Come back when you've shattered my body, then we'll talk you bastard! I'll just fix myself up like I've done countless times before! Try something else you sick mental Dragon!"

Somehow, that also made it seem…better.

The Dragon's face looked to be in ecstasy right now. He looked truly pleased with Kazuya's level of tolerance to pain, and he was going to use this to his advantage.

"Kazu!"

Mavis saw what was happening, and flew down as fast as she could…

However, from the left hand side, a dark sphere suddenly shot out, connecting with the Dragon's face. because of the sudden attack, the Dragon released Kazuya's body who floated down towards the earth.

"Kazuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Mavis went faster as several dark spheres shot towards the Dragon. The strength of the attacks caused the Dragon to be caught off guard, knocking it backwards, and it tripped, landing in the water, as Mavis caught Kazuya in her arms, a relieved look over her face.

"M-Mavis-san!?"

Of course he was surprised to see her.

He didn't think that she actually would ever appear, but here she was, saving him from near death.

"Reunion later! Let's get out of here!"

"W-Wait-"

Mavis didn't wait, and just flew as fast as she could while the Dragon was distracted.

At the same time, the mysterious person who shot off the dark spheres made a retreat as well once placing seals on the Dragon, even if it was going to take little time for the Dragon to break through them, the woman thought it would be for the best,

While running away, the woman was attempting to follow Kazuya, but also stayed away from the Dragon's sights, despite the binding spell keeping it

Kazuya looked back as the Dragon slowly rose from the water, looking around and also fought hard against the barriers that surrounded the Dragon's body, keeping it in place for the time being…

However, his eyes caught something else…

He saw the person that saved his life…he saw the girl that saved his life. The girl, who was very beautiful, stirred back at him, as he flew away thanks to Mavis' flying abilities, he didn't know how she did that, but it didn't matter right now.

From far away, Kazuya could barely make out her appearance by now, but something inside of him caused him to cry again.

He wasn't crying because of the pain…

No, he was crying because of something more powerful than that.

It was something Kazuya didn't understand that well, but he knew that Aries probably was right when she said it during that time.

It was something called…

By the time that they had gotten away, the woman had too.

The Dragon looked around, but couldn't see any of them, nor could it feel any of the powers either. Whatever had happened, the Dragon was angry…it was extremely angry, and was going to slaughter anything that it came across, and it had its eyes set on Kazuya…and wasn't going to stop. The, Dragon wasn't ever going to stop.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, wow. Kazuya attempted to take on the Dragon huh! Well it ended predictably, where he couldn't really damage the Dragon. But, he put up the best fight he could, and used some intelligence in the short lived battle, so good for him, I guess. though, he can handle himself against bandits, and seems quite indifferent to most injuries, though he does still feel them, it just doesn't bother him all that much due to Brain's torture over the years. Speaking of Brain, he made a little cameo this chapter, looking for Kazuya though Layla threw him off Kazuya's scent. Boy can't catch a break, he has two big bads after him. But on the plus side, he's got close to Mavis now, and she'll be sticking beside him, and he was even saved by a mysterious (not really, pretty obvious who) woman. But, what kind of connections Kazuya has with these people? Well, only time will tell!**

 **Now, onto the results, shall we? First of all, let me thank everyone who took the time to vote, review, and other things like PM too, you guys and girls are the best~ Okay from the results, it seems there are a lot of Juvia fans, which is awesome because Juvia is easily one of my favourite characters, not only for her comedic moments either. There were quite a few Juvia's, and Wendy's and Levy's, and quite a number of all three of them. After reading the responses from reviews, and PM's, it was clear to see what came out on top, and that is all three of them! So yeah, all three will be travelling with Kazuya, and how they meet, well, I can't say just yet. But, each of them are gonna build quite a bond with him. Also, don't worry about Gray and Gajeel, they'll still have pairing's, development, so on and so forth.**

 **Now, onto the second magic type. There were a lot of suggests for that too, so thank you everyone for that! Now, looking at them all, it seems like Earth and Diamond were pretty high, with Earth just edging it out a little bit. Though I'm a little hesitant to say Earth fully, because with Virgo's magic and all being centered around earth, well digging holes, though that one spell in the anime called Spica Lock I believe was quite telling that she possibly could do more things like that, though I guess Kazu could do a Unison Raid with her, or maybe wears the Spirit's power later on, like Lucy has Star Dresses, maybe Kazu can have Star Suits or something, and increases his earth powers like that. So yeah, between Earth, and Diamond I guess. Either way, thanks for everyone helping me come to decisions! About the magic, maybe suggestions on how it could be used or something? Which one I should ultimately go with. Well, either way, thanks for reading/reviewing everyone, and until next time!**

 **Harem; Zeref (fem), Mavis, Aries, Mirajane, Ultear, Virgo, Lucy, Levy, Wendy (older), Juvia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Hmm, thanks! I just thought it would be cool, he can't have a star dress, since he is man and all.**

 **hellspam; It was pretty towards the end, and with the bandits, and all that. That's Virgo for you, she'll be doing some weird things in the would be pretty funny, just for the comedy aspect of it. I could totally see Aquarius doing something like that if Lucy said something like that. Aries, and Kazu really just have some good chemistry with one another, and will have cute and funny moments like that. Aah, Aries will get better, she'll be with him soon enough~ That would be pretty funny, lets see if the scene got into the chapter huh~? I could see Virgo doing something like that too, she'd also do it to annoy Aries. Ooh yeah, they'll be room for the entire harem to sleep under. Lucy will have to move in eventually, can't have her the only one that doesn't, but I could see times where she tries to move in, but another girl comes and takes that spot, like when Juvia moves in and then Wendy and so on and so forth. But you're right, the breaking into her apartment is one of the better scenes of the story, and heck, when she moves in eventually, people could just break into her room, and say like, it is the comfiest of the house or something.**

 **f1uffy5prinkles; Yes, that's true, but he has to be a Dragon Slayer for the plot I have going on for him. And there's already a Light Dragon Slayer out there, Sting. He can eat his light later on to gain holy water or something like that. But yeah, those are some good points. If he didn't need to be a Dragon Slayer, I would consider it. A reboot of that huh. With the author dying and all, I suppose maybe doing it, and making up an ending or something for it. Aah, no worries, I always do~**

 **KeisukeDragneel; Oh, is that right? No worries~ Oh, thank you very much~ I am glad that you enjoy it~ I'll try and do my best to make it as good as I possibly can~ Brandish would be quite interesting, he'll be going up that way eventually, maybe meet her as kids or something like that. And that's awesome!**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thank you! They are as of right now, even then he does train himself to fight and knows enough to protect himself. Yup, Mavis at least has made contact, he's only seen Zeref right now. The connection between them will be revealed in time~ Can't say much more than that. Actually, Mavis can interact with the physical world. She's been shown to affect water by being in it, if she was a true ghost, she wouldn't be able to make it move at all. She's even been mentioned to use the bathroom, so she must be able to touch things. I remember it being stated that she's a thought projection, and if I am remembering right, then Jellal's thought projection, the name of that escapes me, could interact with the physical world too. I just thought that since Lucy could do it, Kazu should be able to do it after having his spirit's for years more than Lucy will when canon is started. Ah yeah, you've got points there. Thanks for suggesting~! Cool harem suggestions! And thanks!**

 **The Headless chicken; Thank you! Well, she's gonna be in the story, if she's gonna be in the harem, I haven't decided yet.**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; Aah no worries~ You did now, and that's all that matters~ Cool, glad you're getting into it! Those two are quite cute together, aren't they? He does have that, and will have it, until his companions start coming, and slowly but surely whittle away the pain and show that humans can be good people too. Exactly, he was brought up in basically a cage for all of his life, he really is quite oblivious to such things. The plot is gonna be getting thicker and thicker from hereon out. She was but she understands what she did wrong, and one day, she'll meet up with him again and...well, we'll have to see. Aah, I see, then thanks for the vote! I always reply to reviews, even if they are late like that, or whatever have you.**

 **Allan Von'Skoon part two; Yup, it surely is, has been since chapter one lol. He does, some quite powerful people at that. She kinda did just offer things like that huh, naughty Mavis. His motives shall be revealed through the story, can't give everything away too quickly huh~? Brain...well you never know, he very well could be. But he does have something sinister up his sleeves. Those three girls will be popping up every now and again, to do some whacky stuff. Oh, did I? Glad that I did! I always found her funny in a bitchy kind of way, and would just think it would be hilarious if she tries to get to be Kazu's spirit, though obviously she's going to be with Lucy. Aries was scared in the end, don't mess with her when's like that huh. Glad that you liked it, I just thought that it would be a cute scene to do together. Especially between those two, since they are quite innocent themselves, though Aries...well, that's for the future Aries. Ooh God, that's a good question. Anyone like Virgo, Mavis to an extent, and even like, Erza and such could turn him into someone who loves S and M or something like that. He really is something like that huh, trying to get poor Kazu and all. He is going to be a tactical type of fighter, he isn't just going to rush in and beat on his opponents. He'll be using his mind, and overcoming his opponents with some strategy. Mavis saved him from a crashing, that could've been quite fatal towards him. She was indeed, saved Kazu from getting crushed, and allowed Mavis to fly him away. No, Kazu has a different role than Natsu has, Kazuya's is something quite different to Natsu after all. Glad that you are, hope that I can do that~! Yeah, she does seem quite popular, huh. But, that's Levy for you, she's quite popular apparently, and I quite like her too. That does sound good for magic, we'll have to see if it is that or not hehe~ Well, if he has to kill, then he will, like with Brain, he'll definitely not pull any punches with him. That's actually quite common with some manga's, like I think, not definitely sure on this, but doesn't Luffy leave his opponents alive so they can do something in the future or something like that? Could be wrong, a friend just told me something like that once. And thank you!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; You're right there, he surely doesn't give up, does he? Always persistent. He can defend himself, he has to defend himself, he's essentially travelling around alone. He has to learn how to defend himself. Hehe, they do quite like him huh, and even wish to be his personal spirits, at least that's true for Virgo in the future. Glad that you liked it! Yeah, it will be revealed eventually why it is after him.**

 **Guest 1; Thank you! She's definitely quite waifu material huh. Eeh, I dunno, I guess imagine what you like for it.**

 **Guest 2; Well, he knows some lightning magic alright. He did, but in this it won't, for the most part anyway. Aah, thanks, I'm glad that you will!**

 **Guest 3; That would be pretty funny, I could see some screams, crying, and other funny things going on with that.**

 **Dragon god king; Thanks, I thought it would be cool anyway. That would be pretty cool. Yeah, I've got plans for pretty much every arc. I suppose so yeah, he'd have a rivalry with Laxus, water, and lightning and all that stuff. Plus, clashes in personality are bound to happen in the future. That sounds pretty cool though yeah~! I could see Kazuya doing something like that yeah. I could see something like that going down~ Thanks for the suggestions~**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Well, it is his thing for now, like when Naruto says dattebayo, his verbal tic and when Gray randomly removes his clothes, or when other characters from series do bizarre things, and such. He'll outgrow it eventually, but there is a reason why he does what he does.**

 **Ragna; Cool, thanks for the vote. Bisca, she's the one that marries Alzack, isn't she? I'll give it a think over~**

 **Guest 4; Aah, thank you! That makes my day! I'll try my best!**

 **maxbrevan; Well, thank you very much! Eeh, I'm not opposed to the idea, and those do sound pretty cool in my opinion. And thank you for the suggestions! Don't worry, I always listen/read to such things and take them into consideration~**

 **Silver crow; Thank you! Well, let's just say Kazuya isn't going to be nice with Brain, can't say anything else other than that would be a pretty cool way of dealing with him though. Exactly, he might've been extremely overpowered by the Dragon, but he didn't stand down, he wouldn't stand down to the Dragon. After all the pain he's been through, it doesn't really bother him much, though of course extreme amounts of pain is still going to affect him. He's not completely adverse to pain, he feels it, it just doesn't bother him as much as a normal person would be bothered by it. The Spirits, they are fun to write about, and gives a little comedy to the chapter too. Well, Virgo will see eventually, it's sort of a running gag for now. Eh, okay, well you don't need too with this. Yup, they've met alright~ And they'll be bonding in this chapter~ Those two have a deep bond, and that's pretty much all I can say right now without giving it away on how and such. Yup, those three are gonna be joining him on his journey for a little while, with one of them joining next chapter.I suppose that Carla would be with them, I mean she met Wendy when she was...I guess hatched out of the egg or something like that, when Wendy was young, I think Carla's like 6-7 years old. I know yeah, I remember reading about that. Cool suggestions there~ Thanks for the suggestions~ It probably would be shiny yeah~**

 **Silver crow 2; What I did, I just made it holy light, since it is meant to slay Demon's and all. The colour, it was just a pure white light if I remember right. Well, it isn't just going to be used for attacking, that's all I can say right now. He could learn some enchantment from her, he might meet her during some point, so it is possible. You mean, like a shared contract or something? It could be possible, I suppose. If they allowed it, it could happen, couldn't it? Minerva huh, she is a possibility I suppose she could be. Though she's quite a class A bitch in the Grand Magic Games, once learning of her past, I guess it does make sense why she is. Idolizing him huh, Sting and Rogue idolized Natsu and Gajeel, so idolizing a S Class Dragon Slayer would work too. Flare would be a nice option yeah. He'll keep order when he thinks chaos is ensuing, especially during the more...ahem, rowdy moments. And thanks, here's the next update!**

 **Guest 5; I could see that happening yeah~ It would be a little comedy between the two of them huh. Hehe, just imagining that would be awesome.**

 **ShadeAkami; Yup, thank you~ Yeah, seems like Brain isn't going to give up any time soon. Well, not really, Kazu is still a child at this point, he isn't really strong enough to fight Brain just yet. Bandits, yeah, Brain no. Yup, seems like Layla knew that there was something wrong, and sent him off on his way. Mavis is quite adorable huh, and funny too. Especially with some scenes in this chapter, at least I find them fun to write. Well, to answer that, the short answer is, this is fiction, take liberties, and roll with it. For a long answer, then though it has been said somewhere that she's incorporeal, there are quite a few things that suggest that she isn't, since she apparently still has to use the bathroom, if she couldn't touch anything, then that would be awkward when she needs to do such things. She's physically affected water before, granted in an OVA, but still written by the author himself if I am not wrong, if she was just a ghost, she wouldn't be able to do that and just go through it without even disturbing it. Then she's stated she can feel things like hot and cold, only on a different level than normal people, and if she was a true spirit, she wouldn't be able to feel that. She's been tortured in that body of hers in the last arc by Jacob in that body, again if she was a true ghost, how in the heck did he actually do that? Though that last one might be due to his unique magic, the others...yeah, they bring into question for me personally how she can do that if she was a true ghost/spirit, as to me, a spirit is something that can't touch, affect the physical world, or anything like that. So yeah, that's the long answer, but if that doesn't work for you, think of the short answer, as that's what I am going with, as it would be awkward for when Mavis, and Kazu...yeah, things in the future. He's a very bad Dragon! Yeah, I saw it, and suspected it to happen, I also suspect how it is going to end, but I won't say anything here. If it ends like how I think it will, then I dunno what to say, it won't change my thoughts on the series as I love it, but just...let's hope that it goes great! Hehe, they surely are quite close, aren't they? Silly Aries, trying to make others jealous. That's just Virgo's thing for now, when she sees...certain things, she surely not going to be calling him that. Aquarius isn't a stalker...per-say, she just cares about him after hearing what kind of life he had before all of this. We do! Yeah, there are pictures of older Wendy on the internet, I guess search for them, and think of that when older Wendy and Kazu get, closer. It would be cool, two Celestial Spirit Mage's kicking ass. I suppose you're right, and yeah, that would be pretty funny~ Aah, no worries, just hope the answer managed to answer some questions you had. And thanks!**

 **Skull Flame; Well, it is a mystery for now, but it will become apparent in the future why that is what it is. She did indeed~ Well, he can't put up wanted posters of him or anything, since Kazuya would spill the beans, and such. That's Kazuya for ya, he's been through hell, and thanks to that, he is quite misunderstanding of the world around him, though he isn't an idiot either. I thought that it would be pretty cool anyway. He is indeed, and we'll have to see which one huh. You could be right, or wrong, only time will be able to tell. Maybe in another occasion yeah~ I was surprised so many people wanted Juvia as a travelling partner too. Well, they were pretty weak, Kazuya pretty much wrecked them easily. They have indeed, and you're right, it is a double edged sword, especially for Lucy. That scene in the Tartarus arc actually is one of my favourite's ever, it just shows how much love, care, and other emotions went into it. And thank you!**

 **Neonlight01; He never is, and why he does want him back...well, besides the obvious, will be revealed in time. Lalya surely did manage to deflect that man from young Kazuya, unknowingly protecting him more than she could actually know. Hehe, that's the life of the Spirit's alright~ He knows enough to defend himself, of course. Though since he's still a child, he doesn't know everything, and would still lose to people like, Laxus and such right now, and no way would he be able to face off against a Dragon right now. Well, we'll see Kazuya grow bit by bit as the story goes on. And yeah, maybe they will be~**

 **Lightwave; She did have a very sneaky suspicion about him after all, and she was found out to be right. Saving Kazu in the process. Aries being jealous is very adorable, no one can ever say that it isn't~ Even if Virgo and Aquarius are forward, in quite different ways. He surely is, to the point that he's slowly, not being able to get away from it. Hmmm, that's a good mystery, we'll be able to wait, and see soon enough~ I suppose a bit of both, but he had to grow up in that life style, that's how he's always had to go with it all. And cool suggestions!**

 **Tohka123; Aah, thank you! Glad that you enjoyed it~! She did protect him for now huh, that's good for him. Seems like Kazu left a certain impression on her, so in turn saved his life for the moment. Well, she is his only current known people he considers family, at least from a hell like that. Hehe, well you never know who it could be. Mavis, Zeref, Aries? Virgo I could see it happening too. He ain't gonna lose to a bandit~ She does indeed have some competition for now. God yeah, just what will happen when they meet huh? It will be quite, cool when they meet one another. Well, his body doesn't lie, so he very well could be a breast man. Well, I can't say much about it right now, but there's more than meets the eye when it comes to them to say the least. It was reckless, but he pretty much wasn't going to be able to outrun the Dragon anyway, so rather die without doing anything, he tried his best, even if it meant failure, he'd know himself that he had done the best that he could do. He was indeed saved~ I think I've heard that before, and maybe that's what this is. That would be pretty cool, gotta admit that~ And thanks, I'll try~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Mavis, and Kazuya**

"Haaaaaah….haaaaaaaah….haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…."

Kazuya panted as he and Mavis sat down in a forest.

It was pretty far off from the Dragon.

Mavis made sure to go as fast, and as long as she could. But, she couldn't carry Kazuya along forever, she just couldn't. So, when she found the best chance to land with the injured Kazuya, she took every chance she had, and hit them in the woods, but she could see that he was quite injured.

Mavis herself was a little tired from carrying him so far. She was just glad that she managed to get far enough away. She travelled quite the distance, so she presumed that they'd be alright for the time being.

She looked at him, and didn't know how to speak right now.

She had many things she wanted to say.

She wanted to express relief, joy, and happiness. But too much too fast, wasn't going to work here. If she tried suddenly latching onto him, he'd probably be very wary of her. And if she acted cold, aloof (something Mavis would find very difficult) then he'd probably think she was like other humans that he had met during his time in his life.

She took a few breaths, looking between herself, and Kazuya as he twitched his body, seeing what hurt, and what didn't, accessing what he needed to fix, and what would be perfectly acceptable as of this moment in time.

"Kazu…I'm glad that I could find you…"

That's the only thing that she could think of saying without making anything…weird between the two of them, though it already was quite strange between them right now, it couldn't get any worse, could it? She didn't know, and awaited for him to make the next move.

Kazuya looked towards Mavis, and had a mixture of surprise, shock, yet happiness too that she was there, finally being able to meet her in the waking world, something that he didn't think that he ever actually would be able to do.

"Wow…so, you do exist after all…this is real huh…s-so, you're Mavis-san after all. The girl that was…in my dreams for so long? You, really are the same person who was…you actually were real…no, I mean…you are the real Mavis-san after all…"

"Yup, that's right. I am Mavis, the same one. Wow, so this is the real world version of Kazu huh. Yeah, you seem like the same person, you feel the same and all that good stuff. So, what…a-are we gonna say now…huh?"

Mavis didn't know what she was supposed to say now.

She could see that there was some apprehension within his eyes, he probably seemed weirded out that there was a girl that he had seen in his dreams, now had been introduced in the real world, and other things.

"S-So, Mavis-san…y-you're erm…you aren't a threat are you…? Because, if you are…then don't try anything because I will fight you…" Kazu felt some discomfort from his arm, but he didn't show it on his face besides the twitching eyebrow which wasn't noticeable. "…s-so, what are you doing now…? W-What are you going to do…?"

Mavis raised a finger to the tip of her nose, dragging it downwards, until she reached her lips, parting her lips somewhat just enough to make a small gap. Mavis' finger continued rolling downwards, and eventually found her chin.

"What I'm gonna do huh…well, I was thinking of sticking with you. Wouldn't that be fine for me to do? Unless you want me to leave or something, even then I don't know if I would be able to do something like that…"

Kazuya carefully pondered the answer that he wanted to give the young girl, and when he found the right words inside of himself, he nodded to himself, and then expressed his thoughts clearly, and honestly.

"Mavis-san…this is really shocking. I didn't think that I would ever meet you like this…I am…well, to be honest, I don't know if I am supposed to be scared, or happy right now. Or both. I just…don't know what to think…I thought that the large Dragon was going to get me, but it didn't…it didn't kill me in the end."

"You fought the Dragon, right? You tried your best to fight against the Dragon, didn't you?"

Mavis asked the obvious question as Kazuya moved uncomfortably.

"Yeah…there wasn't an alternative. It was going to get us no matter what. So, I thought that I might as well try my best. I knew I wasn't going to win the fight, but I did my best to fight the Dragon, it just seemed to be like…it just seemed like the best thing to do…but Aries-chan…she was…Aries-chan, I need to-"

"No." Mavis took the key just before he could use it, his eyes turning white with pure horror. "You're not using magic tonight, it's too much right now. You've got a broken arm. I'm no doctor, but it looks pretty bad, and you've got wounds on your body. No doubt, it is going to be sore from the squeezing of the Dragon's hands…but, damn. You coming out with the cool lines, it made me feel pride to see such strength in the face of death."

Kazuya smiled lightly, before pain surged through his broken arm. Grinding his teeth, he didn't make a sound. Mavis was surprised, as she could clearly see the pain on his face, and if it was her, she'd probably cry out. But, Kazuya didn't cry out, which was very surprising.

"First of all, don't take my key off me."

Kazuya attempted to snatch the key back, but Mavis pulled away, right now being faster due to his injuries that slowed him down a little bit.

"Blaaaaah. I'm keeping it until I know you aren't going to summon Aries-san tonight. You need to relax your body, and take care of the wound itself. You're bleeding, you can't continue bleeding like that. before anything else it needs to be fixed, cleaned, before…well, you get the idea, and all that stuff…it needs to be dealt with."

Mavis attempted to see if he was going to need her help, but Kazuya still had some apprehensions with her, keeping his distance from her, but did keep trying to get his key back from her. Surprisingly, Mavis was good at keeping his key away from him, and if it was anyone else, he would've hit them by now. But, he had a somewhat unique bond with her, and wanted to know more of what was going on with her.

"I've been through a lot of death before, Mavis-san. Breaking my arm hardly calls for concern. I know how to deal with a broken arm, I've fixed myself before, when I was in Hell. Onii-sama showed me how to do it, and I've done it before. All I need are some stuff from my clothes, is all."

"Then, tell me what you need, and I'll go and get some supplies from a nearby shop in the next town over. Flying over there, and back, shouldn't take me more than…I'd say about ten or so minutes. Just tell me what you need, and I can get them. No need to waste your supplies right now."

She also wondered how fun that would be when she would actually go and get them, and what peoples responses would be if they actually saw what she suspected was going to happen.

"If you're sure then…"

Kazuya told Mavis what he would need.

As she listened, she didn't think she'd remember it all, so she wrote it all down. What he described, sounded medical to her. Even the types of ointments, and other things, and it seemed like he knew a trick or two about some magic that, while not healing per-say, something that would aid the recovery process a little bit.

While she wasn't stupid by any means, she never trained to be a doctor or anything, but from the sounds of it, Kazuya seemed qualified enough to bandage his own wounds, and despite having a broken arm, and blood coming from him, he just seemed to be talking normally, like he didn't just have his arm broken or anything, like he hadn't even been in a fight.

"Have you gotten everything down Mavis-san?"

Kazuya questioned, putting his arm in a more favourable position, so he wouldn't have to strain it so hard.

Mavis looked between the pad and himself, checking each things that he needed, and even some of the things that he had seen such things before, some she didn't even know existed, and wondered if he really had such knowledge, and if so, where did he gain such things? She didn't know everything about him, and only could guess that he found out through reading, or something else.

"Geez, I think so…God, how much stuff do you need?"

"I need to take care of possible infections though I don't think I've ever had an infected wound before, I have to also put the bone back in place, I also have to-"

"Okay!" Mavis screeched, waving her hands in front of her face. "I get it already! Okay, so, I'm gonna get these things for you, and you're going to stay right here, aren't you? You're going to stay here, and I'm gonna be back soon…this is going to be fun…"

"Why is it going to be fun?"

Mavis twitched her eyebrows, as she pondered how to tell him.

"Truthfully…well, I might seem like flesh and blood to you right now. But, besides you, and Fairy Tail, no one will really know of my existence…it's just a thing. B-But, I'm totally like, not a ghost or anything!"

"Oh…so, like. How can I see you then?"

It was a valid question.

Kazuya didn't know how he was actually seeing her, if others, besides Fairy Tail apparently, could see her. It would be an interesting answer, or so he thought anyway. Mavis, however seemed to blow off his line of questioning's all together.

"Because, we have something special, is all~ Don't worry about complicated stuff, and allow me to take care of it all. I suppose, that going to get your stuff would be good. While I'm away, I'll also get food for us too."

"You eat?"

Kazuya didn't mean to be offensive, he just didn't know what Mavis was. Spirit, human, or what. He just didn't have an idea. She flew before, yet he didn't know if there was such magic that allowed people flight. Then again, he didn't know everything about magic, so he was going to do his best to try and understand what was going on.

"I can, and I wish to do that right now~ It would be our first meal together, wouldn't that be fun?"

Kazuya didn't exactly know her definition of fun. He certainly did enjoy eating though, he couldn't deny something like that, he enjoyed snacking on different types of food when he had the chance to do something like that.

"I suppose. But, I'm still kinda trying to calm down from the whole, you know, Dragon almost making me a meal and all that other bad stuff…fueeee, what a day. Horrible or what? Dragon trying to eat me, when you going to give me my key, and all that other stuff…"

Slipping in that about his key, he tried to take it back, but Mavis moved out of the way just in time so he couldn't get it, which frustrated him to no end, making a rage filled face, which Mavis found funny, but she wouldn't admit such things.

"I'm keeping it until tomorrow. If you're worried about Aries-san, then don't be. I saw the injuries myself, and from my eyes, it wouldn't be enough to kill anyone. She'll just be a little banged up is all. Tomorrow would be fine to summon her. Besides, I think it is best laying low on the magic for now. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves or anything."

Mavis' words did kind of make sense.

As he was right now, he didn't feel like fighting, he didn't feel like running away either. Though he wanted to have Aries, and see if she was okay, he also wanted to make sure that he was going to rest up too. He, just didn't know what was going to do now, but he knew that whatever he was going to do, he needed to do it quickly, and without hesitation…as that would get him killed.

"Well…ugh, I feel complicated. I always have my key with me. You do realize it is my key and all…and I care immensely about Aries-chan and all…I really want to know if she's okay…I don't want her to be suffering right now…"

Mavis narrowly crossed the distance, and then placed a hand on top of his head.

"Don't be concerned. As I said, she won't be in any danger. Spirits like she is, are more resilient than humans like us. She can survive things that we humans wouldn't be able to survive."

"I understand…but, I wish you wouldn't call me a human because I don't feel like being referred to as a human you know something like that…?"

Kazuya still felt about that strongly. Right now, he still didn't want to consider himself human, as he was just always suckered into situations where humans showed him a bad path in his life, he didn't want to know about anything else like that.

"I understand that you dislike humans and all…but right now. There's a more likely chance, you're in more danger than normal. That pesky Dragon. Since it did find you, it might be able to track you faster, though I don't know something like that. But still, I can't get over how you stood up to it, and those awesome lines. What did it go again? Something like "Even if you squeeze me, I won't feel pain from you!" or something like that, right? I just think, that was amazingly adorable and kick ass too! Oooh, I wish I could make such cool lines, it would be amazing if I could do something like that…either way, I think that it is pretty cool anyway."

Though it wasn't quite like that, Kazuya just amused her, nodding his head.

"Something like that. But yeah, had to end out on awesome, didn't I? If I was going to die, I was gonna go out on a cool note, and sound epic or something…I've heard that it is good to make cool line sometimes, so I did my best and all that good stuff. At least…I know the Dragon knows what it is doing…it didn't tell me much more, but it has a mind, and conscious, and I know it is after me now. Well, I suppose this is just confirming it all which I already suspected die to it attacking me all of the time…either way, I guess it doesn't matter all that much…stupid Dragon. I'm definitely going to beat you one day…"

Kazuya knew that it also had to be his mission to take out the Dragon.

He didn't think that he would be able to just let it alone. one day, he would have to fight it again, and he needed to be stronger. But, he didn't know how to get stronger, and how he was supposed to increase his powers to the point that he would be able to take out the Dragon either, he didn't know how it was going to be possible.

"Hmmmm, seems rough huh…well, I'm going to go and get this stuff. Be back soon~"

"Hey, wait…" Mavis took off flying into the sky at speeds, Kazuya was sure he wouldn't be able to catch, partly because he couldn't fly. "…and she's gone…damn it, she has Aries-chan's key…if she doesn't come back soon, I'm going to go and get it…she stole my key…isn't that against the law or something like that…?"

Kazuya almost had to laugh to himself.

Though he nearly died, he actually found out that Mavis did exist after all. He didn't think that he'd actually meet Mavis. But, here she was, in the flesh, so to speak. Though, he did have to wonder what she was. Spirit, or something else.

* * *

At a different place, the young woman who saved Kazuya before, held a distant expression.

Once again, she wasn't able to get to him…

But she managed to save his life.

That alone, was the feeling she held onto the most.

The feeling that Kazuya was safe, no matter what. Even if she wasn't there right beside him, she saw him get away, and she knew the Dragon wasn't in pursuit right now, and that was thankful, but also regretful that she wasn't able to be with him right now.

She didn't want to risk drawing attention to herself, so she couldn't allow herself to feel strongly about it, but she couldn't help it with her heart hurting.

She didn't like that fact, the heart in her chest beating faster, because she wasn't with him…

She wasn't with Kazu at all…

She wished that she would be able to have him again, and before she even realized it…

She was crying.

She didn't want to cry, but that was how it was.

It had been so long, and now that she was crying.

She tried her best to not do that, but she couldn't help it.

She didn't make a sound while crying, but she did feel the tears rolling down her face, and a depressing look on her face.

" _Kazu…at least, you got away…but the feeling…that feeling when you were going…the one who picked you up…I knew she wouldn't be so far behind…I knew that she would want to go to your side too…I knew it would be, Mavis…_ "

The face that the woman made wasn't readable, but it was with her eyes, and how she truly felt right now about what was going on with Kazuya.

At least, Kazuya wasn't alone anymore.

She wished that she was by his side right now.

Though, she knew it was impossible, she didn't know where he was now, but it didn't mean that she didn't want to have Kazuya by her side.

* * *

Arriving in town, Mavis strode through the streets and went towards the first place that was on her list.

" _Hmmmm, seems like some of these things will be in a…yeah, I am sure to find a shop like that around here…but wow, his medical knowledge seems to be quite important to himself…I guess he had to learn basic knowledge…either way, let's get going and such…_ "

Mavis was on a mission.

Since Kazuya needed some stuff right now, she wasn't going to fail him either. She would even get him some food too.

As she walked with a swinging head and a cheerful smile on her lips, passerby's look towards the floating piece of paper, and understandably, they all looked a little freaked out…no.

It was a little more than that.

Their faces were ghost white, their eyes were glued on the floating paper, jewels, and key of Aries too. Even the way that they looked, it looked like they were going to faint on the spot, like all life was going to be taken away from existences.

"M-Mama, why is that paper and other stuff floating…?"

A child asked her parent, but the Mother didn't know, looking like she had just witnessed something that she didn't want to witness, she felt scared inside of her body right now.

"W-What in the heck…?"

"G-Ghost…?"

"No! It has to be someone just using Telekinesis or something like that!"

"Y-Yeah, just a random mage playing a trick on us all…"

The people of the town rationalized it like that, but Mavis was oblivious, focused on her mission.

Once she made it to the store where the medical supplies would be, she walked inside, pushing the door.

A woman stood as she was going to open the door, saw the door opening itself, not seeing Mavis, and her mouth went wide open.

"W-What's that!?"

She called, as Mavis walked left, her eyes following the paper, jewels, and key before she shed tears, and ran out of the shop while crying "GHOST!" as loud as she could, drawing some of the customers.

"H-How is that paper, jewels, and key floating like that!?"

A man was the shade of white as Mavis grabbed a box of what she needed, putting it into a carrier basket that she grabbed from the left.

"What is this!?"

"How is this happening!?"

"This isn't normal! Is this a kind of magic!?"

"It has to be, doesn't it!? This is magic and all! This isn't normal stuff, this has to be some kind of magic's, doesn't it!?"

"You're right, but who is doing this!?"

Mavis took some more things into the basket, freaking out the customers.

"Hmmmm, now, Kazu needs some bandages…yeah, and he also needs me to get….uuuu, this is going to be a little difficult…even then, this is for Kazu after all…I need to get these things for him…"

Mavis hummed aloud, but she wasn't heard at all because they weren't members of Fairy Tail, nor were they Kazuya either.

"W-What is that thing!?"

"It's a ghost!"

"N-No! It is a Demon!"

"Ghost Demon!"

Mavis didn't even realize that it was directed towards her, as she continued getting the stuff that she needed.

When getting to the front of the shop, everyone in the shop was staring in her direction as she put the stuff on the counter.

She looked around and then looked right at the shop keeper right in front of her, seemingly forgetting that no one could see her for the moment.

"Hey there! I want to buy these!"

No one heard her.

Mavis wonderingly tilted her head, but then shrugged her shoulders, and took out some jewels, everyone's eyes in the shop going wide when seeing that. No one knew how they were moving around like that, so fluidly.

"Hmmmmm, I think this shall be enough…yes, this would be enough. Please, accept this. I got these especially for this kind of transaction could go on between us, thank you and all that good stuff…damn Kazu makes me say that sometimes…"

Mavis presented the right amount of jewels for the shopkeep, but he was as white as a ghost. His eyes leaked tears, his body shaking more than it should be.

"DEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! IT IS CURSED! THIS IS A CURSE ON THIS SHOP! I DON'T WANT TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Demon curses!"

"T-This couldn't be the Dark Wizard, could it!?"

"The Dark Wizard has sent their creature of evil to plague us!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Let's get the hell out of here!"

"We're going to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I don't wanna dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Please don't let me dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! It is too bad…I don't ever wanna die!"

"Run as fast as you caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

The shop keeper caused a panic as he ran out of the shop with the others following pursuit, leaving Mavis there with wet eyes.

"I-I am not a Demon…waaaaaaah…Kazu….ooh they can't see me…eeeh…uuuu, that's not…uuu, they can't see me at all…waaaaaah, I'm not a Demon Kazu…tell them off already…"

While shedding tears, Mavis left the jewels on the counter, and packed up her stuff.

Once finishing, she walked out of the shop with a dejected heart…she truly did have a bad time shopping.

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Aries, please calm yourself right now!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Kazuya-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Please don't be deaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!"

"Aries! I said calm yourself down! You're making me nervous now!"

"I can't calm down Aquarius-saaaaaaaaaaan! Kazuya-sama is with the Dragon right noooooooooooow! I can't do anything other than stay here, and wait for Kazuya-sama to come to my side again!"

"Panicking isn't going to solve anything Aries." Aquarius spoke gently, trying to soothing the young woman. "You don't have to yell, it isn't going to help this boy, is it? You'll only end up worrying yourself sicker than sick, and that isn't going to help this boy, is it?"

In many ways, Aries understood what she was talking about, and how it did seem right that she was saying what she was saying. But, she didn't know what else she was supposed to do right now. Aries, just didn't know what to do now.

"She's right Aries, we don't know if the Princess is in danger right now. You'd also know, since the contract would be erased. You'd obviously know something like that Aries, please don't cry so such tears."

"I-I can't have something like that! Please Kazuya-sama, please be okay! I know that you're going to be, okay right!? Kazuya-sama, I know that you'll be okay, but please don't be dead! I can't handle Kazuya-sama being dead! Kazuya-sama please don't disappear from my life anymore!"

"Damn it woman, pull yourself together!"

SLAP!

Aquarius ricocheted across Aries' cheek, snapping her out of the panic that she was in right now.

Aries, with a red cheek, gazed at both Aquarius, and Virgo as she held tears in her eyes.

"T-Thank you Aquarius-san, I needed that…"

Though she felt like crying, Aries was quite appreciative of Aquarius in her own way of helping Aries out of her ranting and raving.

Aquarius on the other hand felt something…new coursing through her, something that she truly did enjoy. She hadn't known such pleasure in a while.

"No, thank you~"

Aquarius looked at her hand, and then towards the young woman's cheek, feeling slightly satisfied with giving such a slap. While she didn't make it a habit to do something of that nature to her friends, she did find it joyful this once to do it.

Aries though shed a few more tears, not sure what she was going to do right now, wishing that she could be with Kazuya right now, and wishing that he didn't have to do something like this, going through something so terrible, like it shouldn't happen.

"I-I just don't want Kazuya-sama to be dead…"

Virgo placed an understanding hand on Aries' shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"The Duchess will be fine. As I said, the contract between you would be dissolved if he was dead, or something else negative happened. But, since it hasn't been, you are going to be okay Aries. Maybe, he's just having a rest right now. Since, you told me about the large Dragon getting him, and doing things to his Princess body, he will be okay."

Aquarius rolled her eyes at Virgo's uses of female titles for Kazuya, and inched closer towards Aries, who still shed the occasional tear or two from worry about Kazuya, and if she was Aries right now, she probably would be doing the same thing.

"Okay, first of all, stop calling him that Virgo. Princess, Queen, Duchess, and everything else that it could be used for a female. If you're going to call him something, then call him Prince, King, Duke, something else other than what appears to be insulting female titles for a male human adorable boy!"

"No, he is the Queen of my world. I am not insulting him, I don't even know why you think I would do such things. The way I see it is that I am giving him the highest of praise, because he is such a cute boy, that needs to be given these prestigious titles."

The bland way she said it, actually hid the inner motives that she held when she was talking about Kazuya and other things like that.

"Highest of praise my tail." Aquarius gave accusing eyes. "You're not doing something like that, you're calling him female titles. What about that isn't an insult at all? It sounds like that to me, honestly."

Virgo raised a finger to her chin, ultimately shaking her head.

"I assure you, it isn't. This boy, clearly can only be so manly, by being called these titles. After all, we all know what Princess has been through, so this is the best title that he can be rewarded, yet he'd always be so manly. Despite being a child, I can already tell that he is the one, the one that is going to be the child that I acknowledge as someone that is close to me, and someone that I can understand well. He, is the one that is going to be able to punish me, and make me feel good."

Aquarius felt like her brains were going to explode, but she didn't know how else to handle this situation. Aries was crying, and Virgo was annoying her with calling Kazuya something that was meant for women, when he clearly was a boy.

"Whatever. Either way Aries, don't worry. Clearly, this boy is a survivor, so don't worry about him that much. He is going to be okay, he won't die, don't worry about him dying, alright? He wouldn't allow himself to die."

"B-But, he was captured by the Dragon itself…Kazuya-sama was holding the Dragon…n-no, the Dragon was holding him, and was squeezing him as I disappeared…w-what if Kazuya-sama really does get hurt…"

Aquarius could see the care within Aries' eyes, understanding every little bit on what was going on with her. While she hadn't had a Master to care for as much as Aries seemed to care for Kazuya in a long time, she remembered the feeling, the sensations, and other things too.

"Don't worry Aries, just have faith. You'll see him soon enough, and then you'll be able to have fun with him again. Ooooh, I just thought that perhaps, when you go back to the human world, you can play as his nurse. That would be fine, wouldn't it?"

"P-Play as Kazuya-sama's nurse!? I-I couldn't!"

Aries felt embarrassed, taking what Aquarius said wrong…even if what Aquarius said was actually what she was thinking about right now.

Virgo on the other hand, wasn't as shy as Aries was, and she fully well was willing to do such things.

"If only the Empress found my key, then I would be able to spend my time getting punished by his hands. I can tell, he knows how to inflict sensual pain. From my butt, his hand would slap against it, and then-"

"Ooh God! Please stop with the masochism!"

Virgo didn't heed any of Aquarius words, and just twitched her body as she outlandishly expressed her desires and what she wished that Kazuya would done, slowly falling for the stories Aries told of Kazuya and his kindness towards Spirits, wondering if she would feel it herself.

On the other hand, Aries just wished that she would be able to get back to the one that she loved again, wishing that she was with Kazuya right now, so they could have fun together again, and she could take care of him.

* * *

"Hey, I'm back, a-and I'm totally not crying either! N-Not that I was before or anything! I-I didn't cry! I'm not a ghost either!"

Mavis went towards the place she left Kazuya while despite saying she wasn't, she still felt sour about what happened back in the town, and did have teary eyes at the thoughts, and hateful comments said at the town…

But he wasn't there anymore.

His presence from the camp had disappeared, and she wasn't sure where he had actually gone.

"Eh…b-but, he was here before…"

Mavis continued looking around, and for sure thought this was the place. The campfire was new, she guessed Kazuya must've set it up. She looked to the place where she sat before, and saw the ground was ruffled from when she walked on it.

Nodding to herself, she knew this was the place, so she placed the stuff needed down on the ground, and continued looking around for Kazuya, while calling out his name in small bursts. But, he didn't answer.

"Kazu! Kazu! Where are you!?"

She thought that calling louder would've caught his attention…

But it didn't.

She didn't get a call back, and she felt it slowly building inside of her, the worry that she was feeling, she didn't want Kazuya to be in danger. She would've known if the Dragon would've been around…but she couldn't see him this time, and she couldn't help the worry that was entering her heart right now.

" _Hmmm, if he isn't here…maybe, he went to the lake to clean his wounds or something like that…yeah, it would make sense for something of that nature to happen…he's probably at the lake right now._ "

Not finding him near the set up camp, she walked towards the large body of water just past the trees, figuring that he went to clean his wounds.

And she was right.

When she got there, she saw that he was stood in the lake, naked from head to toe, his clothes beside her on the bank, slowly dancing his fingers across his wounds. She felt slightly embarrassed about seeing him naked like this, so much that she blushed a crimson colour.

With his good arm, he cupped his hand, and poured some water over the wound, cleaning off the blood. The blood went into the water, and flowed away from his naked body, disappearing into the large body lake.

She thought that it would sting, but he didn't even make the slightest facial expression that he felt any pain. He didn't even seem to flinch when he moved his arm around, at least it didn't seem like it hurt him all that much.

"Kazu…"

She stopped herself when she saw that in his eyes, held some tears.

She couldn't help but watch as the young boy slowly, and silently cry some tears after a while of holding them in. probably, he didn't even realize that she was there, so she changed her outfit from her large pink dress to a bathing suit that was two piece, silently going into the water, leaving Aries' key on the side.

As she trod through the water, she couldn't help but marvel at how strong he really was.

Not physically, but mentally.

Surviving so many years along, for the most part, having to take care of everything himself, having to learn how to fight, to protect himself, how to survive in the wild, and how to learn basic languages, basic human things that others would have to learn from teachers.

But he did it all himself, with barely any help.

It took, real strength of heart for him to do such things.

That's how Mavis felt.

When she made it to him, she silently wrapped her arms around his chest area, giving him a surprise.

"Mavis-san…I didn't realize you were here…"

He was caught in suspension due to the fact that Kazuya was focused on something else in his mind, and wasn't expecting her to suddenly appear like she did, and then there was the fact that there was also a feeling of worry that she was in his bath, essentially, and he didn't know if she was supposed to be wearing clothes or not, but he couldn't tell which one it was.

"I'm sorry for suddenly jumping into the water with you, I saw you, and felt like you needed a hug from me."

"Yeah…I'm okay though…but, you are wearing something, aren't you…?"

Mavis almost felt a giggle release from her mouth, but she stopped herself at the last second, allowing her head to bob along.

"I am, don't worry."

"Ah…good, but I am…not…y-you know?"

"I know. Don't worry, I won't be looking at your naked body or anything, you don't have to worry."

Kazuya felt relieved, and just silently looked at the water.

Mavis noticed that the water wasn't moving, and neither was Kazuya. Around them, lights from fireflies seemed to be making the water and the sky around them made it feel like it was a good feeling. It almost felt, something else too, like they were something else too.

Mavis, liked the feeling that they had right now.

She couldn't describe it all that well, but she felt like it truly was beginning to form in her mind how close they were, yet she didn't care. She liked the feeling of his body against hers, and vice versa, at least she hoped that he didn't mind her hugging him like this, like someone once did for her a long time ago.

Slowly moving her head, she rested it on his shoulder, and looked towards his eyes, and that's when she saw it…

She saw the hints for the tears that he didn't want to shed.

That alone made Mavis feel saddened, not liking to see children like that, especially Kazuya.

"Kazu, you seem to think you have to hold back tears, when you really don't have to do that. If you're in pain, then it is okay to cry."

"I'm not in pain though, no more so than usual. The wounds on me don't hurt all that much. I know…if I was someone else, they'd probably hurt more, but as they are right now…they don't hurt me at all."

"Then, if it isn't for that, why are you crying right now?"

Mavis didn't quite understand what he was trying to say, Kazuya didn't know even what to say either.

"I'm not…maybe I am. But…it's because…I just…I don't know why…that person today…that person who saved my life…I just feel like…I have met her before…I don't know why, but I feel like I…I should've just stayed with her…I don't know why I feel like that…I guess, because…I don't even know if I could venture a guess right now…"

"The person you saw, was someone quite important to you."

Kazuya turned around, confused, and came face to face with the smiling Mavis.

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know how much I can say right now, I don't know what she wishes right now. But, I can say that Kazu, the person that you saw before, was someone quite important to you. She saved your life, didn't she?"

Kazuya remembered that fact also.

She did save his life.

She was right there, using some weird magic, and saved his life before the Dragon could kill him.

"Right…she saved my life…but, why did she do that…? A-And, why do I feel…Aries-chan said the symptoms I described was something like love…but, was it love…? I don't know what it was, but it seemed like it was a wonderful feeling."

"Yeah…wonderful huh…either way, that's right. She was and is important to you. Eventually, you'll meet her for sure. Right now though, I don't know where she went so I wouldn't be able to take you right to her. All we can do is keep going, and hope that she comes into contact with you herself. That's all we can do right now…" She saw that there was a depressed expression on his face. "…What's wrong Kazu? You can tell me, you know? Anything that you want. I won't be going anywhere…"

"You won't…?"

He didn't know if he could believe her.

People had said that before, yet they always broke their promises one way or another. It seemed like he didn't know if he ever could believe anyone else that said something like that, he didn't want to just lower his guard, he was tired of doing something of that nature. He, wanted to trust, but his head was telling him that his heart was wrong, and that eventually, Mavis was going to disappear like every other human that had ever said that they'd be with him.

Mavis shook her head, hugging him even tighter than she had been previously.

"Of course I wouldn't. I won't ever be leaving, don't worry."

"Yeah…well, Ultear said we'd always be together, but look what happened there…she just left me…I know that she was upset…but, we could've stayed together…I could've become powerful enough to defend her…but she left me in the snow…she went back to Hell, and left me in this world alone…besides Aries-chan of course…but even then, it is very difficult to even think about it…"

Mavis placed a hand on his face, gently using her fingertips to run them across his face, cheek, and make him feel better than he was beforehand. Kazu wasn't used to the human touch, especially one so, intimate feeling, and didn't know what to do, besides blush a little bit.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. Besides, you're like my friend~ I couldn't leave Kazu all along again. Hey, I spent so long trying to find you, I wouldn't ever just stop now, would I?"

In the first time for a long time, Kazuya wanted to believe.

Even if it was a lie, he wanted to believe one human once.

And Mavis, was the perfect candidate for something like that.

He, wanted this once to think that a human actually would be like that, would he kind, and wouldn't just leave when it was convenient. He didn't show it, but he was desperately looking for someone to stay with him. Aries was wonderful, and he'd never replace her, but when she had to go back to the Spirit World, he wouldn't deny that he felt extremely lonely.

"So tell me, what's going on inside of you right now? It's alright, you can tell me anything."

Mavis expressed a kindness that Kazuya hadn't really seen in humans before. Aries did it all the time, but from a human, even from a…whatever Mavis actually was, it truly was beautiful that Mavis was speaking so kindly, as she was, and didn't know if he deserved it or not, but was happy that he would be able to receive such kindness from Mavis, happy that she was going to be around. Even if it was a lie, it was still going to be a good lie for him.

"I'm…" He searched for the right words to say. "…I'm just so sick of it all…"

His voice sounded distant, like it was someone else's voice entirely, and in ways, she could thoroughly understand why he had a voice like that. Heck, she would have a voice like that if she went through all of the stuff that he went through.

"Sick of what?"

She had a good idea, but she didn't want to jump to any conclusions on her own.

Kazuya placed a hand over his heart, then spoke while gently smiling.

"I'm just sick of running all of the time. I…I hate running all of the time. This Dragon isn't going to stop, and I don't even know why it wants me dead…I don't know what I am supposed to do…Mavis-san…I don't know what to do right now…what am I supposed to do now…? I can't keep running forever. It found me once, and it keeps appearing in places I have been…it will find me, and I might not be so lucky next time…I'm sick to death of all of this…I wish that I could protect myself…and not allow Aries-chan to ever get hurt again…"

Of course it was a huge worry.

Even Mavis didn't know how she was going to solve it.

He was right.

No matter where he went, the Dragon would find him, and even she couldn't prevent that.

She'd say go to Fairy Tail, but he probably wouldn't do that, and even then, no one currently at Fairy Tail, to her knowledge, would be strong enough to fight the Dragon by themselves, or even as a group. She hated admitting it, but even she wouldn't be strong enough to fight off the Dragon if it came down to it. The most she would be able to do is stun the Dragon, and even that didn't seem like it would be the best thing to do…even she didn't know what to do right now. But she, could only reassure him.

"I see…I can understand that. Wanting to be strong, wanting to protect your friends…I was the same, way back when…I wanted to get strong too, so I could defend my friends, so I could fight alongside my friends, and we could stay together always…I wished to have something like that too…but, I don't know what to think about it now…though, my offer of teaching you Fairy Law is still on the table. It takes a lot of magic, and it isn't always a guarantee, but I am sure that you would have the power to use such things. And then there's Fairy Glitter, that would be cool too. Fairy Sphere, I don't mind teaching you that either…"

"Why would you go out of your way to teach me these spells? It seems like you really are quite the kind person. But, this is the first time that we've officially met, why would you want to do something like teach-"

Just then, Mavis kissed him…

On the cheek.

Her lips brushed against his cheek. She said she was kind of like a ghost, but her touch felt very real. It felt like that of another humans touch. He, hadn't ever been kissed on the cheek before…not that he could remember anyway.

When Mavis pulled away, she held a faint dusting on her cheeks, and a graceful smile on her lips.

"Because, I wish to teach Kazu such things. It isn't a problem. After all, Kazu has done much for me."

"I-I have?"

Mavis nodded at his doubting look, giving him a hug.

Kazuya felt resisting the hug, but he didn't want to…

He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He just allowed the hug to happen, and since Mavis was currently taller than he was, his head fell against her shoulder, her delicate fingers running through his blonde hair.

"You've done much for me in my life. Kazu is my friend after all! That's the best in the world. Having a friend, being someone's friend, is what life is all about. Kazu doesn't know much of that yet, but I know Kazu will have many friends in the future."

"Friends…I have Aries-chan as a friend, that's all I need…a-and, you're my friend now too…r-right?"

Mavis nodded her head, continuing to pat his head gently.

"That's right, we're friends, we always will be."

"Good…we'll be friends forever, and ever…"

Kazu and Mavis remained in the water together, allowing it to flow around them. They both didn't know what else to say, but the water felt so good for both of them, just holding one another as the fireflies float around them. It almost seemed perfect. All they needed was music, and it would've been the perfectness that they both thought would never happen.

* * *

"Ooh Aries-chan! I'm never ever letting you go!"

"Kazuya-sama! I'm so relieved Kazuya-sama is okay!"

"No! it's me who is more relieved! Aries-chan did many things for me, so I am very happy that Aries-chan is with me now!"

"I'll never leave Kazuya-sama alone ever again!"

"Aries-chan! You're the best ever! I'm sorry that you got hurt! It's all my fault that you got hurt!"

"Never think that Kazuya-sama! I wasn't strong enough to defend you!"

"D-Don't be silly! I chose to stay and fight, I didn't mean Aries-chan to get hurt! Waaah! Please don't ever try and get hurt again!"

"If only Kazuya-sama says such things too!"

Exactly ten minutes had gone by since Kazuya summoned Aries and the pair wouldn't let go of one another. Aries had tears flowing from her eyes, and even Kazuya had teary eyes too, they wouldn't allow one another to be let go.

They both felt like they had lost the other during that time. But, now knowing that they were together again, they didn't want to break that apart, they wanted to stay together forever, and ever, never leaving the others side.

It had only been less than twenty four hours since they had seen one another, but it was long enough. It was too long in their eyes, and they never wanted to let go of each other either, they wouldn't allow them to be gone either.

Mavis stared off from nearby, glad that Kazuya looked relieved, though seeing how Aries was, it seemed like Kazuya was looking after her more than the other way around. Though, since she had only seen them like this, she didn't know the full extent of the relationship like that.

"Kazuya-sama, how did you get away from the Dragon?"

Aries was doubtful Kazuya would be able to fight the Dragon off.

But if not, how did he get away?

She also doubted that he was just let go by the Dragon, like she would just suddenly see Kazuya be allowed to leave by the Dragon that had been chasing him for about a year. She just couldn't come to a conclusion on how he managed to get away from such a thing.

"Aah, a girl saved me with some black magic stuff! It was really cool, I can't deny something like that. It was awesome."

"R-Really? That's amazing Kazuya-sama! Like a guardian Angel! S-So, did you get to meet her?"

Kazuya bit his bottom lip, shaking his head.

"No, I wasn't able to meet her. It seemed like I wasn't able to do something like that. But, Mavis-san also saved me too." Mavis smiled to herself, Aries tilting her head. "Something wrong Aries-chan? You seem to be a little confused."

Of course she was, she didn't know what was going on.

"N-No, but it's just…your imaginary friend saved you?"

"Gwaah!" Mavis did a face fault as Kazuya twitched his eye. "I'm not imaginary! I'm a real being!" Mavis shouted, but Aries didn't respond, not hearing anything. "H-Hey, I'm talking here! Please don't ignore me like that!"

Kazuya placed a hand on his forehead, sighing deeply.

"Mavis-san, you said yourself that you can't be seen by anyone other than me and Fairy Tail, so Aries-chan can't see you."

"Oh…right…"

Mavis sweatdropped, as even she forgot that detail.

Aries still wasn't sure what was going on, looking towards Mavis was, but couldn't see anything.

"Kazuya-sama, are you speaking with a ghost?"

"Eh…sort of…"

"I'm not a ghost!"

Mavis argued with teary eyes, only for Kazuya to place his hand up in the stop sign way.

"Alright, calm down." Mavis folded her arms childishly. "I'm just saying, you're like a ghost, since others besides a select few can see you. You know what I'm talking about?" Mavis looked down, so Kazuya patted her head. "Don't be so weird Mavis-san."

"I'm not being weird…"

"Even though you say that, I think that you might be upset right now. Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Mavis turned away, and didn't say anything.

Aries on the other hand only received half of the conversation on Kazuya's end, and to her, it sounded like something big was going down, and almost like Kazuya was comforting a girl…comforting a girl and wasn't even looking towards her.

It seemed…weird, that Kazuya wasn't looking at her.

For the year or so now they had been together, Kazuya always looked at Aries, so now that she wasn't being looked at…she couldn't deny that she felt something deep within her that made her feel sad…like she was being replaced in Kazuya's eyes, by something she believed to be a ghost at best and something else at worst.

"Kazuya-sama…"

Her voice was meek like a lambs.

But it caught Kazuya's attention, drawing his eyes towards her form, and saw that she was pouting very adorably.

"Aries-chan? What's going on? You seem to be depressed, has something happened?"

"I-It's just, Kazuya-sama seems to be attached to this Mavis-san now…"

"So? Aries-chan is always my fav person ever!"

Aries face brightens up with those simple yet powerful words.

Mavis on the other hand looked offended, and made a cute pout appear on her face.

"B-By the way, what about me Kazu? You're not just going to forget me, are you?"

"N-No! I wouldn't, and couldn't, forget you Mavis-san! B-Both you and Aries-chan mean the world to me! I mean, I don't have anyone else in my life, do I…? So, I wish to always stay with both of you, you know that right?"

Aries hugged Kazuya tightly around his neck, putting her bust against his face, making his face heat up. Mavis hugged him around his waist, and both enjoyed hugging the one person that they both wanted to hug right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, a far away place from where Kazuya, and the others were, there was a lone red haired girl, standing in rags, and she seemed to have a shovel in her hands, like she was working on something important…

But she stopped when she felt something go through her.

She couldn't explain it, but she felt something powerful go through her.

She looked around, and then looked upwards, and saw the faint blue colour from the sky. Even on the hot day that it was, the young scarlet haired girl that looked around Kazuya's age, perhaps a little older, looked at the sky, and a small draft waved her hair around.

"I feel something…a disturbance within the harem force…I feel it, something new…something has been born…a battle…not for death…but for affection…for love…yes, I can feel it deep within myself…there has been a chosen one…the harem force…"

The girl didn't know why, but she felt like it was important to her.

She felt like, this is what she was meant to do.

She didn't know why that was, but she almost felt like she was, being chosen.

"What's the harem force Erza? And what kind of battle are you talking about?"

A passerby, someone this girl knew, asked the newly named Erza this question, who waved her hand at the girl.

"Nothing, I just feel like…there is a disturbance…perhaps, I am being chosen…to lead this new era…of the harem…"

Erza's friend gave her a strange look before rolling her eyes, and walked away, leaving Erza to stare at the sky, renewing her strength, placing her fist into the shape of a ball, and thrust it towards the sky with determination on her face.

This girl had a new mission, and it had to do with the harem force…whatever that was, Erza was being tasked…by herself, or possibly, by unseen forces…to lead…the new path set before her. And, she wasn't going to fail it.

* * *

Once breaking off the hug, Mavis looked seriously towards Kazuya as Aries continued hugging Kazu's body tightly.

"Kazu, you know that the Dragon isn't going to stop, right?"

Kazuya didn't like thinking about it, but she was right.

It wasn't going to stop coming after him, no matter what he did. It always seemed to find him, and he had to talk about it.

"I know. But, I don't know what to do Mavis-san. It's going to be coming for me, no matter what I do, what I try and what else happens. I can't stay here, we'll have to move on soon, I just feel like it is coming for me…I can't just sit around…"

"But running away, isn't going to always be the solution, you know?"

Kazuya knew she was right, he just didn't want to say it aloud, it was a little much for him to even admit something like that, but that's how it was going to go down, Kazuya didn't want to admit something like that though.

"Then what do you suggest that I do exactly? I don't know what I am supposed to do Mavis-san. I can't confront it, the last battle clearly saw that we just aren't going to be able to fight one another in an even fight."

Kazuya looked towards his arm that was in a sling.

Even though he wasn't a medical professional, he had picked up enough to bandage his own wounds, and make sure that his bones would heal eventually. But, that didn't escape the fact that the Dragon used him so easily in the fight. He was owned so easily that it was a one sided slaughter, and everything he did, he knew the Dragon would've just countered easily anyway, and only toyed with him.

As he was right now, Kazuya didn't have a hope in Hell in fighting the enemy as he was right now. He, just couldn't fight a Dragon on his own, and hope to win, he wouldn't be able to beat a Dragon on his own, and he wasn't going to place Aries in such a dangerous situation.

"That's right, you won't be able to win in a true fight between one another right now. It's simply impossible for you to beat the Dragon on your own right now, and clearly even adding Aries-san into the mix wasn't going to help either. You came at it, and it didn't even have a scuff mark. The power difference between you two is dimensions apart."

Kazuya stiffened his body, so Aries continued to hug him tightly, even though she didn't hear what Mavis said, Kazuya promising to tell Aries the full scope of what was going on later so she would be able to tell what's being said.

"So, trying to kick me while I'm down huh…"

"N-No! Not at all! I'm just saying the truth, I thought there would be no point in lying now."

He couldn't disagree with her, nodding his head in agreement.

"That's right, I suppose that you're right there. But, what am I supposed to do? I tried my best to become strong, but I don't know what I am supposed to do Mavis-san…"

"If she was here, then she'd be able to teach you the proper magic…but since she isn't here, then I will just have to teach you some of the most strongest spells within Fairy Tail, and hope that by the time that we meet up with her, you'll be ready to learn that magic…if it is what I think it is anyway, I am sure that she would…"

"You're talking about that girl from…that time, aren't you…? S-She wants to teach me?"

Mavis carefully analysed Kazuya's face, and saw when just even mentioning her, his face turned a cute pink colour.

"Yes, that's right. She'll want to teach you."

"But how do you know?"

"I just know, because…well, she just wants to help you, that's it. We're pretty similar to that in such regards. I wouldn't worry though, she'll just have to keep you safe. I know that she would. But, until then, why don't you allow me to teach you some very strong spells? Even if it wouldn't be enough to defeat the Dragon, it would at least give you a fighting chance, and it would also allow you to defend yourself against other mage's too that might want to hurt you, don't you think that would be good Kazu?"

Kazuya couldn't deny that.

The chance to become stronger and stronger.

He did wish for some kind of power like that, to be able to properly defend himself, and Aries, and even Mavis. He, didn't want to lose anyone ever again, the two people that currently were the most important thing to him…he wanted to become strong.

"Mavis-san, please teach me how to be strong."

Hearing that, Mavis smiled gently, nodding her head.

"Of course Kazu, I'll definitely help you anyway that I can help you…just like you helped me too."

Kazuya tilted his head curiously, not sure what she was actually talking about, but it seemed like she was going to help him. that thought alone helped him become able to carry on. Despite his wounds, despite being weak, he wasn't going to always be like that. With Mavis teaching him, he was going to make sure that he was going to do his best in fighting these new enemies that he was going to come across, and the Dragon…he, wasn't going to be a slave to the Dragon's rage anymore. He, was going to take it into his own hands, he was going to fight anything that he came across that wished to threaten him, and his two friends, that was a guarantee.

* * *

It had been one month since Kazu and Mavis met up with one another, and currently, they were deep within a forest, training with magic, Aries stood to the side, not sure what was happening all that well, only getting half of the conversation from Kazuya, not seeing Mavis at all, even questioning if she was actually there some of the time, or Kazuya was messing with her.

"Right, let's try it again."

Mavis instructed, shocking Kazuya the power and stance.

Kazuya slowly got his hands together (his arm now healed and wasn't broken at all), allowing the power to flow through him. In his hands, a small light was being formed, and it was beautiful. The beautiful golden light was tremendous, it truly was spectacular.

"Wow, Kazuya-sama, that's really amazing. S-So, that's really the spell from the ghost girl?"

Mavis felt her eyebrows twitch at being referred to as that.

"Yeah, that's right…I think so anyway. It's called Fairy Law, it's supposed to be a spell that inflicts high damage on things that I perceive to be my enemies. It's supposed to be a hard spell to Master, and I can see why. It's quite difficult."

"B-But, Kazuya-sama's doing very well! I can see that! Kazuya-sama is a very capable boy after all!"

Like a true supporter, Aries praised Kazuya, just knowing that he would be able to do something like that.

"Aah, thank you Aries-chan, you're the best supporter that I can ever ask for, thank you."

Aries shook her head, placing her hands together, determined to help Kazuya anyway that she could.

Mavis on the other hand, coughed into her hand, catching his attention.

"That's right, that's the right stance for it. The flow of power is good, and the technique seemed great too. Though, you're focusing too much on the shape, when you don't have to do that. Just think of what needs to happen."

Mavis tutored Kazuya in the basics of the spell.

He hadn't been able to perform it well that yet, and while he had only been learning a month or so, he was coming quite a long way. The spell itself was a very strong spell, and very difficult to learn, not even the top experts of magic would find this easy. So, seeing how he managed to come this far in a month along was very spectacular to her.

"R-Right, I understand. This spell though, it takes a lot of magic power to maintain, I can feel myself draining from the spell itself…"

"It is a very hard spell to use, and should probably only be used as a last resort, you know? If you use it right away, and it doesn't work, or if they dodge it somehow, or maybe the spell doesn't do anything to the enemy for some reason, then you would've wasted magical power for nothing. Only use it when, you're ready to end the battle, when you believe you'll win by using it right away, using it to save a comrade, or, when you think that there's nothing left to lose, and just go for…broke, I think it is called. Well, that's what I say the conditions would be."

Mavis' words of wisdom made sense.

He does feel the drain on his magical power when using it, so he couldn't just use it on a whim. He had to use it calculatingly, he had to make sure that the conditions were met, he knew that he would have to use his mind to fight anything that was before him, and think tactically.

"Yes, Fairy Tactician."

Yes, Kazuya knew of that title Mavis had.

She told him herself, which made her feel giddy inside of just hearing Kazuya say such words to her, making her blue a little bit.

"D-Don't say it right away like that, please! Uuu, you make me feel so embarrassed that I wish I never mentioned it now…"

"Well, how am I supposed to say it? That's what you're known by, isn't it?"

Aries was lost on the conversation, and only smiled for Kazuya's success, wanting him to be succeeding in doing his training, thankful that the Dragon hadn't found them again.

"W-Well, it is, b-but don't say it like a cute way…"

"But, I'm only saying it in the same way as being me and such. So, Fairy Tactician, wanna tell me what's going to happen now? I mean, this spell is formed, I think, but who should I use it on…? Yeah, maybe we could…"

Kazuya aimed his hands towards Mavis, who's eyes shot open, terror dancing within her green orbs.

"Aaaaaaaaaagh! D-Don't use it on meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Kazuya didn't immediately put his hands down, and just left them lingering there for his own, personal brand of humour.

Mavis tilted her head, and moved left, assuming that's what he wanted, but his hands followed after her.

"W-What the heck are you doing? You're not thinking of shooting me with your magic, are you!?"

She didn't think he would…but his eyes were cold.

If he was playing, she didn't know, but either way, he knew how to give very cold looks, which even she felt down into her body right now, which wasn't even her real body either.

"I'm thinking about it. Stealing the last piece of pork last night, it's just unforgivable."

Mavis jumped back with a cute cry, shaking her head again and again.

"No! I'm s-sorry! I thought that you were done! Please forgive me!"

"Forgiveness…? Forgiving a thief? You think that I could actually do that!?"

His voice was booming, and even surrounded the area of the three of them, though Aries was fine since it wasn't directed towards her, and she still didn't know much about Mavis, she didn't even know what Mavis looked like.

It even gave Mavis an impact, causing her to shiver immensely from the booming voice.

Mavis gasped, and hid behind a tree while crying.

"Please, I'm sorry!"

Kazuya let out a chuckle, as Aries smiled, loving the fact that Kazuya was displaying his playful side.

"Geez, I'm joking Mavis-san. I wouldn't actually shoot this spell at you. Besides, I couldn't do that to you, you're teaching me magic. I couldn't turn on you, could I? I wouldn't be able to do something like that, would I?"

Mavis looked from behind the tree, seeing that he did indeed have a playful smile.

Relieved, Mavis walked out from behind the tree, and pointed left, towards a tree.

"Aim it that way."

"I just realized, that this spell only targets anything that I view as an enemy…so, I wouldn't be able to use it on anyone here, and when I can use it, I might not be able to use it properly. Wouldn't it be better if I tried to do something else…? I don't know…"

Mavis could see where he was coming from, and only allowed her head to bob along in agreement.

"You've got a good point. You can't test it out on anything in particular, unless you hate trees, or rocks secretly, or something, but even then, you can learn to perform the spell, shooting it out, and other things like that. So, why don't you try and shoot it out."

"Yeah, I guess that you're right. Okay, here I gooooooooooooooooooo!"

Kazuya made a stance with his hands cupped, and his legs apart.

As soon as he did that, Aries felt a pulse of magic coming from Kazuya. It was stronger than she had felt before, and below him, the magic became so dense that it cracked the earth. Mavis nodded her head, glad to see the results of what had been going on.

A brilliant golden light slowly gathered in the palms of Kazuya's hands. Like the light from the world was being gathered. But, light still remained in the world, so it wasn't exactly like that. It was a deep, and dense light that could radiate evil everywhere.

"Kazuya-sama's light…it truly is very warming…it makes my heart feel so good…Kazuya-sama's warmth is the best…"

Above him, a golden seal appears, Aries looked at it, and felt like her heart was slowly warming up due to the power that was being displayed above her and him.

The power was Kazuya himself. She thought that it was his heart itself, the heat and the light bathing her was Kazuya's warmth, his light. She didn't know much about the spell, but she felt like it was Kazuya's warm light that allowed her to feel safe, to feel like she was with the Master she was supposed to be with.

"That's right Kazu, just keep going on with that flow, and allow it to naturally go out of you, and compress on your hands. Don't worry so much about any outside influences, just allow the spell to go to you, and allow you to vanquish the evils you think deeply within your heart should be done."

"R-Right, then I will do it!" Kazuya faces the way he needed too, and puts his hands forward. "Faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-" Kazuya felt something wrong, and saw that the spell wasn't releasing. "L-Lagh!"

DON!

An explosion erupted from where Kazuya was, sending him backwards, and smacked against a tree, breaking it in half with his own body and he felt to the floor with a frustrated groan. Though he wasn't in pain, he worried Aries regardless.

"K-Kazuya-sama! A-Are you alright!?"

Aries rushed over to Kazuya, and helped him off the ground as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm alright Aries-chan, don't worry about such things."

"Are you sure Kazuya-sama? You had an impact that could hurt you."

Aries displayed her concern fully, but Kazuya just smiled and stood up, giving her a continued reassuring smile.

"I am made from tough stuff, you know? You don't have to worry. I can survive many things, and I don't get broken with just a little explosion and all. Either way, that's how it is Aries-chan, thank you for worrying about me though. Your concern is touching."

Aries was just happy that he wasn't seriously hurt, from whatever kind of training that Mavis truly was giving him.

Mavis smiled weakly as she floated over.

"W-Well, until the execution, you were doing quite well. No, I should say that it was perfect until you went to release it. Was there a doubt in your heart when you fired it?"

Kazuya walked over towards Mavis, and just stared at her for a few moments, then sighing.

"I didn't doubt anything, I just didn't know what the spell was going to do, is all. I didn't know if it was going to explode in my face, or what. I just wasn't sure how it was going to be released, is all. Making it yeah, I can do that. But, firing it, I just wasn't sure if it was…aah, that's a doubt, huh."

Mavis slowly nodded her head.

"That's right, it was a doubt. Magic…I know how this sounds, but it is believing too. You have to believe that you can do something if you want to do it. And this spell, requires a good level of power, which you have, but you didn't believe in yourself. If you do, you can do the spell. I know that you can, don't worry about anything like that."

"Right…well, I think that…"

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Suddenly, from somewhere deep within the forest that they were using for training, a scream could be heard.

From the distance, it didn't seem all that far, but none of them could tell what it was that screamed. Male, female. All they knew was it was high pitched, so it could've been a female, or a male child with a high voice.

Kazuya just stood there, looking in the direction that the scream came from.

He didn't move, and didn't know if he should or not. He was torn if he should move or not, he did wish to see what it was, but something inside of him was stopping him from actually moving away towards the place the scream came from.

"Kazu, someone screamed. It sounded serious."

Mavis saw this as an opportunity. She didn't set it up, but she could see this working out if it was something or someone that Kazuya could rescue, and hopefully, develop a closer relationship with humans…but, that was a long shot, but a shot nonetheless.

"Yeah…I guess it did…"

"Kazuya-sama, are we going to go and see what that screaming was?"

Aries brought up, seeing that once again, Kazuya was having a tough decision.

She remembered when Lucy was in danger, and how Kazuya was having trouble deciding what to do.

It was clear, Kazuya didn't know how to handle these situations. If there was even a remote chance of human interactions, he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

"Hey, Kazu. What's wrong? Someone's in danger, aren't you going to do anything?"

Mavis brought his attention towards her, his eyes closing and opening slowly.

"I-I don't know…w-what am I supposed to do exactly…?"

"I dunno…rescue them or something!?"

"Again with the yelling thing, please calm down with that."

Mavis rolled her eyes as she heard another "Iyaaaaaaaaaaa!" coming from the forest, turning towards Kazuya expectingly.

"S-So, what are you going to do Kazuya? You can just leave this person, can you?"

"W-Well…I guess not…ooh fine, let's go and see what's going on. More than likely, it's just someone seen a bug or something. There's only…what. Vulcan's in the forest right now? Isn't that right? They aren't that dangerous."

"To normal people, they very much can be."

Aries said with a lovely smile.

Kazuya placed a hand on his forehead, and looked towards the noise.

"I suppose that we should go or whatever before anything else happens."

"Right!"

"Yes Kazuya-sama!"

So, like that, the three set off on a new journey together. But, who were they going to meet? And what was going to happen when Kazu and the others found whoever this person screaming is? Only time will tell what is going on now.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Kazuya and Mavis came together, having a heartfelt moment between the two of them, and it even has led to Mavis teaching Kazuya Fairy Law, but don't worry, he isn't going to be ending each battle with that, sometimes it might not even work right, depending on who he tries to use it on. The Spirits appeared again, calming down Aries, and even Virgo was going into her masochism again…fun to be had when they meet one another again. But, there's been a scream…who could that be? Even Erza made a brief cameo, with her...well, let's see where she goes to the future huh.**

 **Now, onto the Mavis part. A few have asked about her touching and such, and the answer that I believe is quite plausible, probably has some holes in it, is above in a few of the answers to reviewers, don't wanna write it out again as it is quite long. But, I will say that, in this story, spirit/ghost/ethereal, whatever you wanna call her, body, Mavis can touch things, interact with objects and people, and such, though she can't be seen by others, or heard either besides people from Fairy Tail, though why Kazu can see and hear her, will be revealed down the line, that is a little mystery for now, though when Zeref meets up with Kazu, she won't be able to see or hear Mavis. Plus, it would be awkward when Mavis, and Kazuya later down the line kiss, and such, if he couldn't actually kiss her and just went through her...also, got some funny scenes planned for later on, and in this chapter in fact shown as well.**

 **Now, to answer the other Dragon Slayer Magic, it seems that Earth won out in the end, so that's what he shall be, Water and Earth Dragon Slayer! And the Star Suit idea seems to be going ahead too, it will be fun when he is able to do something like that, though it won't be for a little while yet. Either way, thanks for everyone helping me to decide!**

 **There's been quite a few Erza votes, while I am not against it (truthfully, I find her to be one of the funniest characters in canon) there's the Jellal thing...to me at least, Jerza was...I like moments of it, one in particular being when they were in that water park, I found that fun, though I always remember how Simon died because of him, possessed or not, always just sticks in my head. So, I'll leave it to you guys! Should it be Jerza (Jellal and Erza together), Erza with Kazu (Kaza for the shipping name maybe?) and Jellal being alone, or same one as last, only with Jellal with another girl, or Jellal (female version since some requests were sent about that) and Erza both being with Kazuya.**

 **Well, vote now, and thanks for reading! See you all next time where a new character is introduced!**

 **Harem; Zeref (fem), Mavis, Aries, Mirajane, Ultear, Virgo, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Juvia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Aah, thanks for the vote! Well, he can eat anything that's earth based, like the ground, dirt, things like that.**

 **maxbrevan; Aah, thank you! And yeah, I had ideas either way, so I could see them bonding over things like that. Thank you for the vote!**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; I like that~ The wheel turns huh~ I suppose it does~ Exactly, and it will be shown in this chapter too how distrustful he is, and also shows why he needs some human friends too, even Mavis mentions why he needs to try and spend time with humans. They are quite good friends now, at least they are to the point where they share a bed together, though that's Mavis' idea more than Kazu's idea. That joke will appear here and there, not to the point where it gets overused though. I always liked adding things like that, Aquarius has seen the light, to her sadism and Virgo's showing her reasons why she wants to call Kazu Princess. Aah, there will be more scenes with the spirit girls, in the future. We have indeed, and when that plot line starts, it is going to be interesting on where it goes. Erza appeared, and is guiding the ways of the harem. And thank you! I'm glad that you're enjoying it! Yeah, cliff's are always good when spread out, not if they appear one after the other...though sometimes that happens. Yeah, it does seem like it won in the end, but it doesn't mean that it won't be cool to use too. Star Suits is going to be a fun idea, especially with some girls as his spirits, maybe like a butler outfit corresponding to Virgo's maid outfit. And thanks for the vote! It does seem like Erza is gonna be in the harem based off the reviews, and such.**

 **Skull Flame; It is going to be quite a fun thing. You never know, it could be something like that. Virgo might have that master plan to become something like that. Erza's tapped into some kind of force, hasn't she? Lets see where she goes with that...God knows, what is going to happen with that. Cool, thanks for the vote! That would be a pretty fun scene to do, I cannot deny something like that, thanks for suggesting it. She's found her something something hasn't she? I suppose that she could be like that huh. Well, they are meeting someone next. And thanks!**

 **hellspam; I'm glad that you did! Yeah, Virgo is...Virgo, and awesome too. I was actually thinking about Erza doing something like that, it is going to be fun when she fully comes into the story. They are indeed meeting their first companion this chapter, and it is going to be a rocky road, but a road that is worth the travel too. And yeah, I don't see why not, it would be fun to do, huh. And cool, thanks for the vote! Yeah, I could totally see that happening. Hisui huh, that would be interesting.**

 **T-B-R; Basically anything earthy based, rocks, soil, things like that. Something to do with the earth.**

 **Anime PJ; Thanks! Glad that you're enjoying it! I suppose so yeah. Erza is pretty awesome, she's funny, cute, and powerful too, my kind of anime female honestly.**

 **Ragna; Cool, thanks for the vote! I suppose you're right there, and Ultear will play a role during that arc, can't say what that is yet though. Hmmmm, it will be revealed who actually does, and how he obtains it, and such. And cool suggestions!**

 **Guest 1; Aah thanks! Yeah, she will do when she meets Kazu, they'll be happy together.**

 **Guest 2; Indeed! KaZa would be what it is huh.**

 **KeisukeDragneel; Aah, well that means a lot to me actually~ Oh, no need to stress, I always update on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, those are the days I usually update. If there's a reason it isn't updated on one of those days, then it will be something strong why I didn't update. Those two meeting...only God knows what is going to happen. That would be awesome, and I can't say much, but Kazuya's brother is...going to be seen, how that is, I can't say. In flashbacks, or whatever, we'll have to wait, and see. And thank you!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He surely is! Well, he did know her in his dreams, so it is a little believable that he'd like her on the outside world too. Yeah, I thought that it would be fun to add something of that nature. Exactly, just wait until she finally does become his spirit, fun and antics will be ensued. Hmmmm, that's gonna be a little mystery for a little while. Can't say how, but it is an important connection as Mavis said herself. She's training him alright~ So he can defend himself, with some powerful magic's. Hmmm, it won't be hard to discern who it is from the beginning of this chapter.**

 **Tritan; Cool, thanks for the vote! No, she isn't going to be, but she's going to be apart of Kazuya's life, in someway, can't say how just yet though.**

 **Guest 3; He's gonna be kicking ass sooner or later.**

 **Silver crow; Aah, I am glad that you did! Hehe, they are pretty cute together, aren't they? Yeah, those two, when reuniting will be quite, the sight to behold. There shall be trips over there from time to time. It seems like everyone likes the Kazuya and Erza pairing, honestly didn't see it coming. Yeah, I have seen it done before once, probably has been done more than that, but that's what I have seen, and thought it might be fun. Yup! We'll find out who is going to be revealed soon enough! Yeah, they were some good suggestions! Yeah, with the things she did during that, can label a character a class A bitch, but she did have a harsh childhood, so it can be said it might excuse some of the actions she pulled. Maybe he could, and here's the next update!**

 **Tohka123; Aah thank you very much! They've met one another yeah, and are getting along quite well~ He has to be in his kind of life, he isn't a doctor, but he knows how to patch himself up and others if they need to have something like that happening. She was, but she'll meet up with him eventually~ That's Mavis for you, she can't be seen, and becomes sad when people call her a ghost or a demon. Aries is quite worried for Kazuya, and would do anything for him, so to think that he'd be in danger, in pain or anything else like that, then it would be a worry. Aquarius certainly helped her back to reality, didn't she? It surely does break through her emotionally, when she's called a ghost. He's been through a lot, so he has to be brave, and quite grown up for his own age. Mavis, I guess could be called his emotional support right now. And she even got to kiss him on the cheek. Erza's connected to such a force, that it allows her to acknowledge such things. I'm glad that you liked it, don't steal from Kazuya, or he's gonna Fairy Law you. We'll wait, and see who that is~ Cool, thanks for the vote! Jerza was that kind of pairing I was mutual about, not really hating it, but not really liking it save for some moments here and there. Hehe, he could have a thing for bluenettes huh. And thanks!**

 **Neonlight01; Thanks! Glad that you enjoyed it! Hehe, that's gonna be fun to have in the story sometimes~ Well, she did have a reason to be quite worried for him, the last time she saw him was when a large Dragon was going to kill him, so she rightly was worried about him being killed. But, she had her friends right beside her, and wanting to protect him. We'll have to wait, and see huh~? Cool, thanks for voting.**

 **Primevere; Yeah, I know of your name~ Aah thank you for your continued support! Fairy Tail is one of those manga's/anime's that has a community divided, but I always liked it. Cool, thanks for the vote! It seems Erza is quite popular with everyone that has voted so far...well, most people anyway.**

 **ShadeAkami; They have indeed met, and are getting along quite well! Hehe, I could see the conversation going down like that. Mavis surely did suffer a little last chapter with people confusing her for a ghost, and a demon, and other things like that. Well, she has Kazu to make her feel better. Aries is adorable like that though, she's just worried for her master. Aquarius was a savage, wasn't she? Slapping like that all of a sudden. Aquarius won't be, but she'll be important to Kazuya and vice versa. Erza's connection is strong~ And it will be there to stay~ He is indeed gonna learn it, but as stated last chapter, it isn't going to be his finisher all the time. He is indeed gonna be there, just think of the combination. Cool, thanks for the votes! Oh, it will be quite apparent on who it is from the first few lines of text. And thanks!**

 **Guest 4; I would have to actually watch all the series first. I've watched about half of it, and what I've watched so far I do like. That sounds like a cool idea, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Unlikely alliance, Kazuya's human companion?**

Through the forest, the sun was blazing in the sky. It beamed down onto everyone that was within said forest, and that wasn't the exception for a young girl, who had sweat dripping from her forehead, and was panting.

The girl in question was a blue haired girl young girl, possibly around the ages of 8-10 years old. It was difficult to tell since she was quite small for her age. But, she looked like she wasn't an idiot either, since she had on a peculiar expression.

"Ooh…how much further…?"

She panted, already exhausted.

She had been walking for a long time now, and even though it was still morning, she was tired.

She thought about stopping, but she didn't know where she would actually do that.

Though she wasn't lost, she was far from humanity.

The nearest town was a day away, and that was too far for her to walk in less than that.

She didn't know what she was supposed to do right now.

She didn't know what she was supposed to do.

If she continued walking, she would exhaust herself even more. But, if she stopped, then she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to continue walking.

She took in a deep breath, and took out her map that she had, looking to where she was, estimating that at least. The young girl trailed her finger across the paper, and guessed where she was by the marking's around her, and then she released a heavy sigh.

"…Great, too far for me to even know where I am going huh…"

The young blue haired girl looked around again, wondering where she was supposed to be going now, since she didn't know.

However, she didn't have the luxury of waiting, since as she stood there, contemplating what she was supposed to do, as a large shadow overcame her form.

She didn't even suspect anything until she felt the footsteps of something shaking the ground.

Slowly, fear encompassed her entire being, looking up to see a large ape like creature. The long arms, and long legs, easily dwarfed her own body, making her seem smaller than she actually was, and the way it looked, the way it held itself over her, made her more, and more fearful.

"Amazing, to find a little girl all alone in the woods."

The girl looked up towards him, and bit her bottom lip.

"I erm…y-you're a Vulcan, aren't you?"

"Impressive young one, you know what I am. But, it isn't going to save you. You know, snacking on human girls is something I find very delectable, I simply enjoy myself when I am attending a human girls delicious body. So, why don't you come here, and be my next meal. I am starving after all."

The girl immediately put out her hand, making her eyes widen with some tears.

"N-Now hold on! P-Please, we don't have to go so far all of a sudden! We don't have to do something like that! W-Why don't we all just calm down, and go about our businesses, I'll go to the town of the humans, and you can go back to Vulcan-sans all around, okay? N-No need to try and harm me now, is there…?"

She clearly didn't want to have a fight.

She didn't think that she'd be able to win in a fight.

"Well, I could let you go…but you see, I don't want too. I'm quite hungry, and even though you're small, your bones will make excellent toothpicks, and your meat will also taste good, sliding down my throat."

At that…the girl didn't know what to say.

Fear, was constantly on her mind, and nothing was going to stop that fear, it never was going to stop, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything against the creature at all, even if she could fight, she wouldn't be able to do that right now, fear was stopping her.

It was a very real emotion, very powerful, and she didn't know how she was supposed to get out of this alive, or in tact. This time, she truly didn't have anything that was going to save her, nothing was going to be able to save her.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

That's the only thing she could do now, as the creature reached towards her.

She lunged backwards, only to fall on a tree branch.

Her butt landed on the ground as she made a teary expression…

This was it.

This was how she was going to die.

She didn't think that she would end up like this…

But she was.

No one was going to come and help her, she didn't have anyone in the world. No one was going to miss her, and she didn't think that she'd get out of this. There just wasn't any possible way for her to get out of it.

"Please…don't do this…"

She thought that she'd beg one last time.

She knew that it probably wasn't going to succeed, but she had to try once more…

Just one more time, she had to try something, she couldn't just sit around, and do nothing…

She needed to do something, and even if it meant begging, that's how it was going to be.

But the beast didn't seem to care, and just stared down at her hungrily, like it was going to eat her fully, even if it was, she wouldn't be able to do anything against the creature anyway, she was pretty helpless right now.

"Stay still you little brat!"

A loud boorish voice rang out throughout the forest, making the young girl voice cry out again.

* * *

Arriving at the scene, just as the young girl was about to get hurt, was Kazuya, with Aries, and Mavis flying nearby.

Kazuya assessed the situation and saw that not only was there a young girl, there also something else.

There was a large ape like creature that had green fur with the lower half being a darker green than the top half. Its pectoral, abdomen, hands, ears, and face are a shape of purple. Usually, a creature has pupils, but this one doesn't. In fact, this one doesn't have the single sight of pupils, and has glowing eyes instead. A funny looking feature of this creature is that it has five hearts going up each outer side of the arms.

The young girl is on the ground, and the big ape like creature has its large leg in the air, ready to crush the young girl.

"You're annoying, I'm just going to crush you!"

"Please don't!"

The girl pleaded with the creature, but the creature just snarled and brought down its large leg.

Kazuya looked on for a few moments, wondering if the girl was going to fight back. But when it was clear that she wasn't going to do that, Kazuya inhaled a deep lung of air, and knew that she would have to do something.

"Hey!"

Using his speed that Kazuya's built up over the last year or so, he rushed towards the girl and faster than the slow moving ape thing could stomp, he grabbed the girl and made a beeline for a nearby tree.

From behind him, Kazu felt the ground shake and a small amount of dust covered the area, making the girl within his arms shiver. Speaking of, when he looked down, he saw that she was crying slightly, showing a desperate look.

"Stay here little girl."

Instructing her, she simply nodded and he put her against the tree.

Mavis looked on, and smiled to herself, knowing that Kazuya wouldn't have trouble against the ape looking creature, knowing that it wouldn't be able to seriously win against him. And even if it did, she wouldn't allow it to harm him.

" _I wonder…could this girl be someone that could help Kazu see all humans aren't bad?_ "

Mavis didn't think that this opportunity to happen, but now that it was, she was interested in what was going to happen.

Kazu turned towards the monster ape thing, and stepped forward a few paces.

The monster eyed Kazu curiously, watching his form move ever closer to him. Kazu on the other hand didn't seem like he had anything that he wished to say other than just glare towards the creature, as Aries walked next to him.

The young girl watched as Kazu points towards the ape creature.

"Kazuya-sama, are we defeating this Vulcan?"

Kazuya didn't know what the ape was called, but to hear that it was called a Vulcan, he held a certain smile on his lips.

"Y-Yes, we need to beat up this bad...Vulcan-san. I know you don't like fighting, but could you please lend me a hand?"

"O-Of course Kazuya-sama! I am your Spirit after all. I will always help you when I can!"

Though it was against her nature to fight, she always did so when Kazuya was concerned, and he was glad that she was around, glad that she would be able to do this for him, and fight with him, as he couldn't choose anyone else better than that.

"Thanks Aries-chan. But we aren't going to kill it, as I don't believe in pointless death and I know you wouldn't want that and I wouldn't want to upset you...like Brain did to me..."

"I-I'm glad! Now, is it me...or both of us...?"

She knows that by now he was not going to send her into battle alone. That's a cowardly thing to do, if you can fight in his eyes. He, was always going to fight with his Spirits, not make them just fight for him. While he understood that it was the main method of how some Mage's act, he himself just couldn't do something like that.

"Both silly~ As if I would send my precious Spirit-chan towards such a nasty looking monster. Now, you go left, and I'll go right!"

"Okay Kazuya-sama!"

With that plan made, both Aries and Kazu rushed the Vulcan. Aries being the more experienced between them was able to go faster than he could, but with his smaller body, he's able to move it in more directions, and bend it into shapes that Aries wouldn't be able to do something like that.

Deciding to go for Aries first, the monster ripped a tree from the ground, tossing it carelessly at her. Kazuya watched as Aries moved her nimble body, letting the tree go past the left side of her, crashing into a tree behind the pink haired Spirit, not near the young blue haired girl.

"Wow…amazing…"

The blue haired girl was in awe as the Vulcan released a howl and swung its arm at Kazuya, changing its tactics.

Using what Aries has told him about fighting and with his own training, he jumped upwards, the arm going under him.

Landing on the ground, he put his hands forward, a magic circle appearing there.

"Take this! Water Ball!"

A sizable ball of water magic shot off from my palms, heading towards the Vulcan. The Vulcan simply waved its hand at his water, snuffing it with its enclosed fist, but that didn't stop Kazuya who simply went forward strongly.

"Hah!"

The monster once again went for Aries, swinging its arm towards her. Aries lifted her body upwards, making the arm go under her. Recoiling the arm, the monster brought its arm back, attempting to hit the airborne Aries.

Kazuya didn't have to worry though as Aries put her palm upwards.

"Wool Rope!"

Pink fluffy wool gathered by her hands, and then shot off to a large tree.

Wrapping around a high branch, Aries pulled herself up, letting the arm go under her again.

In the moment that Aries dodged the attack, the monster Vulcan thing once again picked up a tree. This time however, it aimed the large wood at Kazuya throwing it without a moment to spare.

"Iyaaa!"

The girl let out a cry as Kazuya rolled out of the way, Mavis watching on carefully, making sure that the young girl wasn't harmed in anyway. The tree went over the top of him, smashing into the opposing tree.

Kazuya stood up, and put his hands forward, making a sphere of fire circulate within his palms.

"Take this!"

Shooting off the flame ball, the monster made a straight punch, knocking the flame ball towards the ground, dispelling it. The embers from his attack went near Kazu, but he simply waved his hands in front of his face, making the embers disappear.

Kazuya, felt slightly regretful that he wasn't able to do more damage to the creature as it had done to him.

"Wool Shot!"

From the right, Aries shot off a number of wool balls towards the Vulcan, having come out of the tree. Seeing the attack coming, the large ape ripped off a tree from the very ground, swinging it at the balls of wool.

"That's it Aries-chan!"

The wool balls hit the former tree, wrapping around it like a snuggly blanket. Seeing that, Kazuya gathered flames within his hand and pointed it at the tree. The flames twitched within his hands, building up power.

"Take this!"

Firing off the fire, the Vulcan swung the tree at it...

When the tree and fire neared one another...

"Mistake!"

Saying that, Kazuya gave a smirk. The Vulcan raised its eyebrows, confused by it...but soon developed an annoyed face once seeing the real plan and it opened its eyes very wide.

"Well done Kazuya-sama!"

Because of the wool on the tree, the flames were able to ignite the tree a lot easier and Aries gave a cheer, as pain filled the face of the Vulcan. It was obvious that the burns had become quite severe on its hands.

"Oryaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

It releases a howl, throwing the tree down onto the ground, his hands quite largely singed. Aries shot more wool at the flamed tree, enclosing the flames so they don't spread and destroy this forest.

"Aries-chan!"

Turing towards Aries, Kazuya called out towards her.

Catching his gaze, she gave a nod.

"I've got it Kazuya-sama!"

Capturing that moment, he sped off at it, creating many flame balls around him, turning the air around him hotter by the second.

Aries fired some more wool balls at the monster.

The balls of wool shot out, changing directory and aimed for the monsters hands.

Upon noticing the wool balls, the monster tried to move its hands out of the way...

"Capture!"

Upon her command, the balls of wool wrapped around the targets hands, wrapping around its digits, the palms and encasing those hands completely, making them unusable for the time being, something of Kazuya's plan going ahead, since he was more of a strategic mind than fighting without a plan.

Seeing how it worked, Aries cocked her head towards Kazuya for some answers.

"Kazuya-sama, is now the next part of the plan?"

Nodding at her, she got into second formation. Since they had been together for a year or so, now, they clearly knew how to fight together, and how to work off one another.

"That's right, get ready."

"I am ready Kazuya-sama!"

Cheering that out, he could only let a small smile spread across his face.

But then he became a little serious.

"This is it." Spreading his arms forward, he took aim at the monster, the balls of fire twisting around him. "Try this!"

The fireballs fired at the monster ape. Using his limited knowledge on magic, he somewhat controlled the fireballs. When the monster swung its arm to try and block the fire, it retracted its hands in fear that it will be set on fire, and used its upper arms to try and deflect the flames.

Kazuya flicked his wrists downwards, the fire followed my hand movements. Flicking his wrists upwards, the fireballs all converged on a single spot, its eyes. Even though it saw the attack coming, it couldn't react fast enough and the fire hit the targets eyes.

Hitting the monster in the eyes, it released a wild howl which made his ears hurt and somehow used its superior strength to rip the wool off its hands and it made a straight punch at Kazuya, as Mavis looked on, slightly worried.

But that was unnecessary when Kazuya turned towards Aries.

"Aries-chan!"

Making a call, Aries responded to it.

"You leave Kazuya-sama alone! Wool Wall!"

From the right, Aries appeared in front of him, raising a wall of wool between him and the opponent, blocking its large fist. The fist meant for him was stopped by the wall of wool, and Aries bypassed her own wool wall, going for a direct blow.

"Hya! Take this! Wool Bomb!"

Even surrounding her fist in wool, directly landing a punch on the Vulcan is bad. Because Aries has some good upper body strength, even if she's not known for such a thing, was able to blow back the Vulcan.

In that brief second, Kazu saw out of the corner of his eye that it has brought its arm right back towards him, making a powerful punch towards the ground, intending to crush him.

"Don't think so!"

Jumping back, the fist smashed right into the ground, causing Kazuya to fall to the ground due to the shockwave. In the moment he fell, the monster ape pulled its fist out of the ground, and went to hit him.

"How the hell can it see me when I blinded it!?"

Kazuya's roar didn't gain an answer, Aries on the other hand was extremely worried.

"Kazuya-sama!"

Surrounding him in a rope of wool, Aries pulled him to safety.

At the same time, the monsters other fist went towards them.

But Aries put up that wall of wool again, defending both of them from its attack.

"Kazuya-sama, are you okay?"

Putting out her hand, offering it him, he nodded and grasped her hand.

"I'm okay thank you."

She helped him to his feet, making sure that he doesn't have any wounds.

Once that was done, she looked towards the Vulcan, gathering wool within her palms. He also gathered flames within his palms, and readied himself.

"Kazuya-sama, should I wrap it with my wool?"

"Please do Aries-chan. It's nearly beaten now."

Nodding at his request, she put forth her hands, and the wool responded by twisting around her palms.

"Its time for Wool Wrapper!"

Firing it from her palms, the wool went towards the monster like a snake, slithering across the ground. He tried to stomp out the wool with its large feet, Aries however bent the wool, making the foot crash into solid ground instead. Even from the shockwave from the foot colliding with the ground, the wool didn't lose any of its thickness.

The wool wrapped around the Vulcan's lower body and travelled up to its upper body, capturing the Vulcan in wool. Even if its soft and fluffy, it doesn't mean that its going to be hard to rip it off.

"Now, it's time to start!"

Kazu put his hand near the wool, and strengthened the flames within his palms.

Aries let go of the wool, and laid it on the ground.

"Okay! Here we go!"

Igniting the wool, it travelled all of the way towards the Vulcan. The Vulcan tried to make the wool get off his body, shaking violently and attempting to rip off the wool from his body.

"Oryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The Vulcan's body was set aflame from the attack that Aries and he did. Using the wool, he was able to make fire appear all over its body, burning it. He knew that it would be able to extinguish the flames soon, so that's why they have to make a move.

"Kazuya-sama..." Grasping his hand, Aries smiled. "S-Shall we finish off the Vulcan?"

"Yes." Nodding, he grasped her hand right back. "Lets finish off this monster ape thingy and then, maybe…ooh, can we eat this thing? I think that we can. Yeah, let's use this for later for dinner, I think that it wouldn't be so bad, right?"

Confirming with one another, they both ran at the monster.

The monster keeps hitting its body, trying to smack out the flames. Patting its legs, it was able to make the flames go out from there, but it still was spread across his body, and looked like it was going to end up dead soon enough.

Jumping into the air, Aries and Kazuya began to spin in a ball shape, putting their legs towards their chests, and their free hands towards their chest, turning them into a perfect combo, Mavis looking on with a cute smile on her lips.

""Take this! Double Comet Impact!""

BANG!

With their combined strength, they outstretched their legs, burying their feet right into the monsters face, causing the monster to be knocked away by the force. Using the monsters face as a stepping stone, they jumped back, doing a number of flips backwards.

Spinning in the air, they balanced ourselves in the air, turning towards the monster who still had a little fight left him.

"Kazuya-sama, I've got it!" Without him even speaking, Aries gathered a large amount of wool in her left hand, shaping it into a large wool ball. "Wool Ball!"

Shooting it off from her palm, it went towards the monster. The Vulcan, still caught in a daze from our double kick from before, was caught by the wool, bundling up the monster in the fluffy wool.

Pointing his hands at the monster, lightning cracked within his hands. Concentrating, he gathered as much power as he was allowed to use against this monster so it would die, but not enough to make it not eatable.

"Lightning Shock!"

A sizeable bolt of lightning shot off from his hands, travelling towards the Vulcan who's trapped for the moment in the wool. Using the wool as a conductor of sorts, the lightning wrapped around the ape, shocking the monster with as much power as he could muster without turning it to ash.

"Got you Kazuya-sama!"

Landing on the ground, Aries took him within her arms as he was going to fall.

* * *

"Thanks Aries-chan, you're the best."

He beamed at her, making her blush a little, shaking her head.

"Hehe, no, that's silly~ You're the best Kazuya-sama. Such good control over magic at such a young age. You really are a special boy!"

Smiling at the compliment, he looked towards the young girl who he saved. Looking her in the eyes, he saw that she was relieved and uninjured as well. In his eyes, that was a good accomplishment that she wasn't hurt.

"It's okay." He soothed, gesturing to the monster. "It's gone now, so you can leave also."

Gesturing her to go, she just stood there, as if she was in a daze or something.

Since she didn't answer, Kazuya didn't know what he was supposed to do.

Looking at Aries, she shrugged her shoulders. He took a brief glance at the Vulcan, seeing that it was dead, and he smiled, glad that he found the meal for the night.

Looking back at the little girl, he just cocked his head at her, in a wondering gaze, wondering why she wasn't moving, when she really should be. It wasn't like she didn't know how, as he could see her clearly standing up now.

"Erm...I'm going to go now...good luck with whatever you do and be safe I guess." Turning to Aries, he smiled at her. "Lets go Aries-chan, if we go now, we might be able to make it near enough to the town by the end of the day."

"Okay Kazuya-sama...but what about that little girl? A-Are you going to l-leave her here?"

"She's not answering me." He replied, dipping his head. "I think she might be in shock or something. Well, she'll be fine, I suppose. Come on Aries-chan, daylight is burning right now."

"O-Okay..."

Clasping hands together, we both walked in the direction of the town, as Kazuya used his strength to grasp the Vulcan by the foot, dragging the dead creature along with him. Mavis on the other hand looked towards the young girl, and looked back towards Kazuya, who seemed to be walking away from her.

Deciding that it wouldn't be good, she flew towards him, and got in front of him.

"What's wrong Mavis-san? I saved the girl, didn't I?"

"You did, but you aren't going to leave her here, are you?"

Kazuya pondered what he was going to say as a response. He knew what she wanted to hear, but he didn't know what he wanted himself.

"Well, what would you have me do?"

"I don't know, maybe take her with us, if she wants too?"

"Why would I do something like that?"

Kazuya wasn't being mean, but because of his distrust in humanity, how was he supposed to know if she was a good person or not? How was he supposed to know if he was anything good, or anything bad, he wasn't supposed to know something like that.

"Because it is a nice thing to do, Kazu."

"When has a human been nice to me? Never, that's when. So, why should I go and show compassion now? I don't understand why I would do something like that."

He wasn't trying to be mean, he just didn't see the point in it.

Humans, weren't his favourite people anyway, so if a human was going to be evil towards him, he didn't think that he would be able to understand such things. He, didn't know what he was supposed to do at this point.

"Kazu…look at her."

Kazu looked towards her, and saw that she looked saddened.

She looked alone, lost, and didn't know what she was supposed to do now.

Kazuya stared at her, as Mavis continued on.

"Once, you were lonely too. Remember, Kazu? You traversed this land all alone, only with Aries-san as a companion. That girl over there, looks like she doesn't have anyone. If it was Ultear-san, Kazu, what would you do?"

"Please don't mention Ultear's name right here, and now Mavis-san."

Kazuya spat out, not liking to think about such things.

Not that he didn't mind discussing her, it was only due to Mavis using Ultear as an example, it just brought back everything that went on between them, and how he had lost her forever, and ever, until he found her, even then he didn't know what he was going to do with her.

"Right…but even then, Kazu. Just think about it. This girl, she's all alone, and she doesn't have anything, or anyone with her. How would you feel if you didn't have Aries-san there? Or me? Or anyone? What if you truly were alone?"

"What if this is…just an act, and she wants to use me, abuse me, like everyone else does? I, don't know if I can take that chance again, Mavis-san. Trusting humans…I've done that too many times, and I don't know if I could do it again."

"Kazuya-sama, it is okay. You don't have to worry, I'll be right here…right with you Kazuya-sama."

Aries hugged Kazuya tightly, not wanting Kazu to be distressed. She didn't get half of the conversation but knew enough to know that Kazuya was getting stressed about something, and she didn't like it one bit, and wished she could tell off Mavis for making him stressed, knowing that she probably was the cause of it.

"Thanks Aries-chan."

Hearing what he said beforehand, Mavis placed a hand on his shoulder, and gently squeezed it.

"Listen to me Kazu. By showing kindness, you'll gain kindness in return. Kindness, is also apart of human nature. I know that you haven't seen a good chunk of morally straight humans and have seen bad parts of humanity, but maybe, this is the time to see the good parts of humanity."

"Ugh…if I don't, you're just going to nag me all the way to the town, aren't you?"

"Yes, that is the plan~"

He knew that she would too. While he didn't know everything about her, he knew at least she'd do something like that, so he really didn't have a choice this time, and did what he needed to do in order to survive.

"Fine, I'll go ask. If she says no, then I can't do anymore, agreed?"

"Very much so, don't worry~ I understand~ If that's her choice, then I don't see a problem with it honestly. Yes, let's go and do that Kazu~ I'm glad that you made the right decision~"

"I think this is more forced than anything."

Mavis just smiled, not bothered by the comment.

Kazuya strolled over to the young girl just stood there, looking like life was going to leave her.

Making it in front of her, he waved his hand to get her attention.

"Hey, young girl."

She looked up towards him, offering a sheepish smile.

"Y-Yes? Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah…you." The girl looks confused. "I mean, staying out here. Apparently, showing kindness is something that I should do with humans too, so, how about you come with us until we make it out of the forest?"

"Wha…? W-Which way are you going?"

Kazuya took out the map, and looked over it, then pointed behind him.

"We're going to the north town, a place called…erm, Flowerain or something like that. The writing is a little faded."

"Ooh! Me too! I'm heading north…well, anywhere truthfully…s-so, north huh?"

"Right, and I was wondering…well, more like Mavis-san than myself…" Mavis stuck out her tongue, but since the girl couldn't see that, she was in the dark on what was going on. "But yeah, do you wish to come with us? I'll…I guess, we could work together until we get out of the forest and into the town. After that, I suppose we'd split up."

"O-Oh! I couldn't do that…I couldn't ask you such things…it would be quite rude of me to suddenly ask something like that…"

The cute expression on her face made Mavis frown, seeing how this girl was quite cute, and she didn't want others to be just as cute as she was in the world that she was in, it didn't seem like it would be fair if she took Kazu with her cuteness.

"Oh well, I tried. See you later. Good luck with your life."

Kazu turned around, and was fully intending to walk away when the girls eyes bulged.

"W-Wait! I was only being modest! Please don't suddenly shoot off! I-I was only trying to be polite!"

Kazu turned around, and faced her again, seeing the desperation on her face.

"So, you do want to come with us then?"

"I-I…y-yes! Please don't go! I'm…I can't fight or anything…please don't go…I-I can do things…I can do things for you…n-not in that way as I've heard…I mean, if you…p-protect me, I'll do something…money, I can pay you what little I have…"

She didn't know what else to say, since she didn't have anything else on her.

"Money huh…" For a brief second, jewels replaced his eyes, only to be stopped when Mavis tapped him on the head. "Eh…no, I don't want jewels…but first of all, introductions. My name…is Kazuya. I sometimes go by Kazu but only Mavis-san does things like that…"

"Hello, and good day, Kazuya-san. My name is Levy McGarden, please call me Levy."

Her name…

Kazuya was shocked that she had a name like that.

At least, in his mind it seemed like that was the name she used, and it was terrible in his mind, he didn't think that he would ever do something

"I-I'm so sorry your parents didn't like you that much."

Aries, and Mavis looked confused as did the newly named Levy.

"E-Eh?" A genuine confused face appeared and she looked taken back. "W-Why would you say that?"

"Well, I'm not saying Lucifer McDonald is a bad name, per-say. But it isn't like you're going to get many friends with such a name...it sounds quite bad, and kind of like an evil clown that's obsessed with giving children junk food. Yeah…maybe you're like that…but, you look like a cute enough girl or something like that…"

"W-Wait, what!? D-Did you say Lucifer McDonald then?"

Cocking his head to the side, seeing her freaked out expression, he gently agreed with her as Mavis' lips curled upwards, even Aries' lips curled upwards, knowing that he didn't intentionally mean to do something like that..

"Erm, that's your name, isn't it? Lucifer McDonald-san? So, I should call you Lucifer-san then? Or maybe Luc-san? Or maybe Ifer-san? Nah, those two don't sound right. Lucifer-san will do. Though maybe don't say your name near holy power, they might become angry."

Musing to himself, Levy's face kept dropping by the second.

"M-My name is Levy!"

She barked at him, getting agitated.

"Okay Lucifer-san, you've told me. I'm not going to make fun of your name or anything. I'm not that bad. I might dislike humans, but I'm not going to make you cry or anything because of the name you were bestowed with since birth. If you have a nickname you have, and want me to use that, then I don't mind using that."

Levy's eyes began watering up, and she felt her body slowly causing her to doubt herself, and make her feel like she would cry even harder than normally.

"B-But, my name is Levy McGarden! Levy McGarden! Levy! McGarden! That's my name! Levy! McGarden! Levy McGarden!"

She's getting really worked up about her name. She's even making grabbing hand gestures which kind of scares him.

Kazuya looked at Aries and got really close to her and whispered in her ear.

(Why does she keep repeating her name? I know that Lucifer McDonald-san isn't the best name, but she doesn't have to get so worked up over it. Is this what weird human girls do?)

Aries' eyes slant slightly, giving him a weird gaze.

(Erm...Kazuya-sama, her name is Levy McGarden-san, not Lucifer McDonald-san.)

Furrowing his eyebrows, he stared at her with slight disbelief.

(Are you sure Aries-chan?)

(Y-Yes...that's her name. It seems that you heard it wrong. Don't worry, it's an easy mistake since you don't usually remember such things about humans.)

That's true...he wasn't being disrespectful towards her, he just doesn't really bother with learning others names, as they usually leave his life anyway. And sometimes, he genuinely doesn't hear what peoples names are, even he didn't know why that was.

He slapped himself in the face, and bowed his head to Levy.

"I'm sorry, I could've sworn that you were saying Lucifer-san, but its Levy-san huh." Nodding with happy tears flowing from her eyes, he stuck out his hand. "Until we're out of this forest, what do you say to us being partners?"

He was sure both Mavis, and Aries would want him to be sociable and he's seen people handshake when they want to be friends. He didn't think he'd be friends with her, but at best, he would try to be at least socially accepting towards this human girl.

Hesitantly, Levy stuck out her own hand, until it met his own. Grasping his hand, we shook and smiled at one another, although his was strained since he doesn't have experience with talking to people his age.

"Y-Yes, until we're out of the forest, partner!"

"Ultear..."

...For a second then...he could've sworn that it was Ultear saying that...but that is impossible. He was taken back by it, and I kept blinking, my heart being faster to the confusion of Levy here.

"Hmmm? Is there something wrong Kazuya-san? Who's Ultear-san?"

He wished that he didn't say that aloud, as he didn't want this girl

"N-No, nothing. Its no one at all!" He lied, backing away slightly. "It's just a noise I make, and I was just...erm, thinking about our partnership, that's all. Yeah…that's all…"

Levy didn't really seem to believe that, and neither did Mavis or Aries, the last two well aware on why his trust in humans was essentially broke now, and it was partly Ultear's fault, even if it wasn't intentionally, or even if it was, neither of them truly knew.

"I-I see. Yes, our partnership is going to be good! I hope that I can be of assistance."

"Then, let's go...Lucifer...Levy-san." She frowned when he called her the incorrect name, but soon developed a happy face. "We've got daylight burning, and you never know what else is in this forest, but first…we've got to have something to eat, don't we Aries-chan?"

Though he didn't really feel hungry, he suspected that Levy would, due to it being around the time of the day where humans ate some food, yet he didn't know what kind of food Levy would want to eat, not that he was all that bothered.

"Y-Yes Kazuya-sama! I'm glad that you remembered!"

"Hey, you're making me sound stupid there~"

His playful tone took Levy by surprise, but not Mavis, knowing that he can be quite playful, and childishly cute when he wants to be, Mavis just wished that he would do the same with Levy now too, wanting him to be more associated with humans.

"I-I'm so sorry Kazuya-sama! I didn't mean too-"

"It's alright." He petted her back, then turned towards Levy. "So, I'm going to go and catch some fish. Do you…are you allergic to fish?"

"Oh, no, I'm not allergic or anything…but, aren't you going to eat that…erm, Vulcan-san? I heard you mention it before…"

Kazu briefly looked towards the Vulcan, and then back to Levy, shaking his head.

"No, save it for later, for dinner, and perhaps supper. It, probably won't keep until tomorrow, so a feast tonight would be better. We'll, have a light lunch, then big feast for dinner. That would be the best way."

"Erm…if that's what you think, then I am all for it."

"I'm glad you see it my way. Now, can you set up a fire?"

Levy was about to answer "Yes!" so she could please her new…she didn't even know what Kazuya was, since she felt a certain distance, but remembered, that she actually couldn't do that, so she shook her head dejectedly.

"No…I can't do that…"

"Right, I see. So…what can you do exactly?"

At the question, Levy stuck out her bottom lip.

"Mouuu…a-are you insulting me…?"

"Why would you think that? I just asked what you can do. If that's offensive, then I suppose I am sorry."

"N-No! Not at all! Sorry for the misunderstanding! Oh erm…what I can do huh…well, I can cook quite well…yes, if you bring the fish, I can cook them, and I have some spices with me too, it could taste good…yeah, I'll do that if you want me too…"

"Then, I'll leave cooking to you." Levy nodded her head strongly, wanting to help, as Kazu turned towards Aries. "Aries-chan, would you be so kind as to set up a fire for us so we can cook the fish I catch…yeah, there should be some fish in the river we passed before."

Aries placed a hand on her chest, nodding strongly.

"Yes Kazuya-sama! I'll prepare the fire, and anything else you might need Kazuya-sama! Please be safe! And don't worry, I'll make sure Levy-san here won't get into danger!"

"I will be, and thank you. Mavis-san, you coming?"

"Sure~ I don't mind~ Not like anyone else can see me here anyway, at least I'd be able to have a conversation with you unlike these two huh."

Levy looked around, but she couldn't see anyone that Kazuya was actually talking with. He seemed to not be talking to Aries in her eyes, but if not her, then just who was he talking with exactly? She didn't know the answer, and she wasn't sure that she needed the answer either.

"I suppose you're right. Well, we'll be leaving Aries-chan, make sure everything is ready."

"Yes Kazuya-sama! It will be ready soon!"

Kazuya took off through the woods with Mavis following in tow.

Once he was gone, Aries began gathering the equipment that she'd need to make a fire, as Levy just stood there, wondering what she was supposed to do now.

Since Aries seemed to be quite kind, she walked over to Aries, and smiled sweetly.

"Hello…erm, I'm Levy, nice to meet you…officially that is…"

Levy didn't seem to mind the horns coming out of Aries' head, or anything. She didn't exactly know what Aries was, she didn't seem merely as intimidating as Kazuya seemed. While he didn't show aggression, she got the feeling that he didn't want to help her, but did for some weird reason.

"Ooh, my name is Aries, Levy-san! Please call me that!"

Despite usually being shy, Aries wanted to show kindness that Kazuya probably wouldn't due to Levy being a human. Not that he was a cold hearted person, he just couldn't bring himself to feel worry for a human when none have done that for him for so long.

"Erm…d-do you need help Aries-san?"

Not wanting to be a burden, she tried to help in anyway that she could.

But Aries gently shook her head.

"O-Oh! No, it is okay! I can manage! Please relax, you must've been through quite the ordeal, huh."

Trying to connect with her, Aries offered her the best smile that she could, and like Mavis, she thought that this would be a good opportunity to allow Kazuya to see a good human for a change. She didn't know Levy from anyone else, but she didn't seem evil.

"Oh…yes, quite a scary day. I didn't even think Vulcan's were in the forest…I just wanted to get to the other side…I didn't think that I would run into Vulcan's…and then I ran into you guys too. Lucky that you came along, or I would've been a goner huh."

Aries smiled sadly, and thought of something that she knew she would need to bring up.

She didn't know how to do it though without sounding offensive, she didn't want to come off like that. She, in all honesty, just wanted to make Levy see that something's weren't just black and white, sometimes there was a middle ground for the thing that she wanted to talk about.

"Erm…Levy-san, I need to tell you something…"

"Oh, yes?"

"I'm sorry if it seems like…Kazuya-sama…erm, Kazuya-sama is a good person, so if he comes off as rude to you, or anything…then he doesn't mean it, at least not to you personally."

"Oh, is that right?"

Aries allowed her head to bob up and down.

"He's…just had a very bad experience in his life…several actually. I can't go into detail as that would be very disrespectful to Kazuya-sama. But…he doesn't mean to be rude to you…he is…erm, how to say…he's just not very good with humans…I know it seems strange saying that, since Kazuya-sama is basically a human too…it's just, Kazuya-sama has been let down many times during his time with humans…and he finds it difficult trusting them…so, please don't be offended…"

"O-Oh! Not at all!" She waved a hand in front of her face slowly. "I'm just grateful that I am getting this chance to live…I mean, I haven't spoken to anyone my own age since…well, it's been a while now…even though Kazuya-san seems a little distant, a little…erm, cold, he did save me…so, he can't hate me, right?"

Aries truly didn't know how to answer that.

She was sure that Kazuya didn't hate Levy as a person, he only met her so he couldn't hate her. But for people in general, he didn't really like them.

"Erm…no, I don't think that he can do that…"

"That's good, I was worried that he might not like me…" She saw the small shy look on Aries' face. "Something wrong Aries-san?"

"N-No! Nothing at all! It's just…Kazuya-sama is a little…when it comes to humans, like I said before…it might seem like he's being cold…it's just, as I said, someone close to him…someone hurt him very much…and since then, he hasn't trusted another human being since…and then it doesn't help when he only is treated like a street rat too, and with people always doing bad things…I'm afraid Kazuya-sama has only seen the dark part of humanity…"

Levy listened, and did feel sad. If that's how it went for him, then it was truly bad to hear something like that happening.

* * *

After lunch was had, Kazu catching the fish, and Levy had cooked them, they were on the road again, walking at a slow pace. Usually, Kazu walked faster, but due to Levy, he wasn't able to walk at his usual pace.

Though since he was dragging the corpse of the Vulcan along, he couldn't really run either. If he could, he'd probably make it out of the forest by nightfall, but now he knew that he wasn't going to make it to town until tomorrow.

"If we continue going west, we should reach the town by just after daybreak next morning, if we keep at this pace that is."

Kazuya explained to the group, Levy merely nodding as she had sweat dripping off her face.

To be fair, they had been walking for a few hours now, and she wasn't used to such things.

Mavis herself noticed this, and wondered what to say.

"Kazu, shouldn't we take a break?"

Noticing the sound of her voice, Kazu also lowered his own to match hers, so Levy wouldn't hear, but Aries still could.

"Why would we do that? We'd be wasting time."

"Well yes…but there's someone who is trailing behind…"

"Who? Aries-chan is right next to me."

At that, Mavis pointed towards Levy.

Kazu looked back, seeing Levy sweating and even was breathing heavily.

It was clear she wasn't used to something like this. While Kazuya was used to it, and didn't even notice it half the time, Levy was a normal human girl, and they had been walking for a while now. Even with the Vulcan dragging behind him with one of his hands, he didn't feel all that tired.

"I see what you mean…"

"Kazuya-sama, maybe we should take a break for Levy-sans sake?"

Aries suggested, Kazuya almost laughing that, despite the fact that Aries couldn't hear Mavis, she said basically the same thing as the young girl herself.

Kazu debated within his mind in what they should do, but he knew in the end, he couldn't overwork the girl, she'd probably drop dead or something else, and he couldn't have her do that, it wouldn't be the right thing to do.

Deciding to do what was right, he looked towards Levy, and called towards her.

"You wanna have a break?"

Despite being exhausted, she looked up towards him, smiling despite her exhaustion, shaking her head.

"N-No, I'm okay thank you…please don't be worried, I'm okay…"

"Quite clearly not. If you want to stop, all you do is have to say. It's…fine, we can take a break."

"I-I don't want to be a burden…w-we should keep g-going…I'll try my best to keep going…"

Levy walked forward, but because she was exhausted, she didn't see the root on the ground and her foot caught it, making her gasp as she went forward, towards the ground.

"See." Kazuya appeared before her with great speed, catching her just before she fell. "You push yourself too far, and you'll only get hurt. There's no point continuing if you're exhausted. Everyone gets tired, and even I do too. You, have to allow yourself to take a break once in a while."

"Nice advice Kazu, you should follow it sometime."

The young boy gritted his teeth, twitching his eyebrows in annoyance.

Levy though, pushed Kazuya away, and tried to stand, but her legs gave way. Just before she could land on the ground, Kazuya caught her, placing heron a nearby stone that was big enough for her to sit on comfortably.

"I-I'm sorry…"

She apologized as her eyes turned teary.

Kazuya took in a breath, and bent down to her level.

"It's fine, don't worry."

"B-But, you're go-going to hate me n-now for being s-so useless, a-and crying like this…"

Kazuya shook his head, as Mavis, and Aries smiled, glad to see that he did have kindness for humans, or maybe he just couldn't stand to see a girl cry, they didn't know.

"Don't cry, there's nothing to cry for. I don't think you're useless, or anything…well, maybe fighting isn't your thing…either way, you don't have to shed tears. People have different bodies, and stamina, I can't expect you to run as fast as I can, or you can't expect me to cook as well as you can. It's all about differences, isn't that what makes people…different?"

Levy continued to cry, but she rubbed her eyes, and smiled.

"Kazuya-san…I'm sorry, would it…be okay if we stop for a little while…?"

Kazuya was about to nod…when he had an idea.

Turning around, he bent down, and looked over his shoulders.

"Get on."

It was a quick order, Kazu clearly wasn't playing around this time, and just wished for her to get onto his back before anything else could happen.

Levy had a question mark above her head, not sure what the heck was going on.

"Kazuya-san? I don't understand…y-you want me to ride on your back?"

It felt…embarrassing to even consider something like that.

"If you're tired, then I'll just carry you. It would be quicker, and more efficient too. So, get on my shoulders."

Levy's face turned red as Mavis' face turned into a cute pout.

"You never ask me to ride on your shoulders…"

"You can fly, I can't. If anything, you should offer to carry me."

Aries and Levy didn't know what was going on, but Mavis adopted an even cuter pout.

"I-I'm not some kind of transportation for you…I'm a person too…"

"Then neither am I. If you want to ride on my shoulders next time, I don't mind."

"Fine then…that's how it is, I'm okay with that…"

Kazu nodded, then turned towards Levy again, seeing that she was blushing, though he wasn't really that bothered by that.

"What's wrong? Get on, I'll carry you."

"B-But, won't you exhaust yourself by doing that…?"

She wanted to say something else too, but she felt more embarrassed about this than anything else, and didn't know what else to say as a response, feeling her cheeks burning more and more red as she thought about what would happen.

Kazuya though was oblivious to everything that was going on, not even knowing that it might be 'weird' for a girl to ride on a guys shoulder that she wasn't dating, and tapped his shoulder again, getting less patient than before.

"No, it's fine. Hurry, we're burning daylight here."

Levy's face turned even more red, sticking out her bottom lip as she nodded her head.

"O-Okay…I'll do it too…"

Kazu bent his body as far down as he could.

Slowly, Levy mounted him from behind, her legs going over his shoulders, and then her butt touched his back. Her face turned even more red as she felt Kazuya's hand grasp her right leg just enough to keep her steady.

"Mmmmm…w-what's with the soft touch…?"

Levy murmured out, Kazuya slanting his eyebrows.

"I'm touching you softly?"

"O-Oh! Nothing! It's nothing! A-Are you sure that this is okay though…?"

"I said it was fine. I'll also get to train my strength this way, though you aren't heavy at all."

He didn't realize it, but that was one of the best things he could ever say to a girl, even a young girl like Levy knew of the things like that, and felt her face heating up even more without even realizing such things.

"…W-What a lovely compliment, thank you…"

Kazu didn't know if she was being sarcastic or not, but the looks on both Aries, and Mavis' face said that she wasn't being sarcastic, and was being genuine.

"Right, then let's get going."

With little warning, Kazuya stood up, shocking Levy by the sudden increase in height, so much so that she dropped her bag by mistake.

"Ooh! My bag!"

Kazuya looked down at the bag, and rolled his eyes.

But before he could reach to get it, Mavis flew down and spoke "I'll get it~" which she did, grasping it by the strap and then flew upwards.

As she watched, Levy felt her throat no longer allowing air to go in and out.

She felt her chest tighten, and her head dripped with nervous sweat. Her eyes were scared, displaying fear among everything else. Aries was quite used to it by now, but even she sometimes felt worried about things like that happening.

"Here you go~"

Mavis didn't even realize for a second that Levy couldn't hear her, and all she could do is watch as the bag floated closer to her.

"…Kazuya-san…"

She wept, tears streaming down her face.

"What is it?"

Kazuya asked as Aries had a sweatdrop falling down her face.

"T-This bag…is moving on its own…m-magic…? R-Right?"

"Oh, that's just Casper the friendly ghost."

Mavis' eyebrows twitched as Levy giggled through her tears, taking the bag, and placed it over her shoulder.

"D-Don't call me Casper! I knew Aries-san shouldn't of read that book to you!"

Kazu snickered as Levy shook her body.

"Kazuya-san…t-this ghost girl…boy, whatever, isn't going to kill us right…?"

"Nah, she's fine. She isn't a murderer as far as I am aware."

Mavis adopted a pout, and walked on ahead of them.

"To think Kazu would say such things, how cruel is destiny…?"

Kazu rolled his eyes, and walked forward. Levy was a little unsteady, so her legs naturally wrapped around Kazu's neck, but not enough to strangle him.

"Kazuya-sama, shall I grab the Vulcan-sans body?"

Kazu waved his hand and then grasped the Vulcan while walking past, dragging the body along.

"You be on look out Aries-chan, just in case something comes for us, okay? This thing might look big, but it is barely above a normal humans weight, so it is fine. I suspect that thing one is a young one, though still evil anyway due to wanting to kill a young girl."

"Y-Yes Kazuya-sama! I'll be on look out!"

"Good, then here we go!"

While dragging the Vulcan, and carrying Levy on his shoulders, everyone began moving again.

While it was embarrassing, Levy was very thankful that she had met someone willing to do something like this with her, where she wouldn't be a burden…or, maybe she was.

She didn't know, if she was or not. But, if she was, she was going to make up for it somehow, she wasn't going to just be a burden she was going to contribute in anyway that she possibly could do.

Though this was a strange situation, Levy couldn't deny that being carried like this…actually was pretty fun.

* * *

"Phew, what a meal. That was really good!"

Levy exclaimed happily as she laid on the ground with her eyes turned to the sky.

It was nearing night time now, and after the day they had, Levy was quite exhausted. Though, she didn't walk half of the time due to Kazuya carrying her on his shoulders, she felt bad about that, so she decided to cook everything and even fetched water, among other things, for them to drink and such.

All in all, it was a pretty good meal, even Kazuya seemed to like it, and as for Mavis, she liked it too, though when Levy saw the floating bowl, she wasn't exactly happy about seeing something quite so scary, it did make her squeal a little bit in horror.

"She's right Kazu, that was good."

Mavis commented, the boy nodding.

"It did taste nice, but I think that was because of the spices Levy-san added too."

Levy looked up due to her name being mentioned.

"Oh, you liked them Kazuya-san?"

"I've never tasted such things before. It, enhanced the meats flavour anyway."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it~!"

Being the kind girl that she was, Levy offered a smile, and if Mavis was mistaken, then she didn't want to be, as she saw that his face was turning upwards slightly.

Kazuya looked towards Aries as Mavis wondered what she should do now, seeing what was going to happen now.

"Aries-chan, could you make the usual for me please?"

"Y-Yes, of course Kazuya-sama!"

Using her wool magic, Aries began making the necessary arrangements for the place for the night. Surrounding them in the wool, a miniature house made of wool was being made around them, Levy sitting up, dazzled by what was happening.

"Wow, look at the wool…s-so, you're making a house for us for the night then?"

"It's protection from anything outside." Kazu explained as Aries extended the wool upwards. "It's better than sleeping with no protection at all."

"That's…quite smart actually. Yes, it would make sense if your…erm, Spirit-san can do something of that nature."

"Yes, I thought it would be a good idea anyway."

"I see…b-but, what if we need the…erm, y-you know…"

Kazuya was in the dark.

"What are you talking about?"

"T-The…y-you know! W-What people d-do alone…w-when…erm…b-bathroom…"

The shyness in her voice was only enhanced by the cute tinge of pink dusting her cheeks.

"Oh, you mean if you need to use the bathroom?" Levy nodded shyly, her face staining red. "Then, there's a door you can exit out of over there." He pointed towards a handle made of wool. "Since it is only on this side, no one will know where the door is. though, if you do need the bathroom, I would suggest waking myself up so I can listen out in case any bandits are nearby. They always seem to pop up at any times."

"Y…Yes, that's a wise precaution. I'll do just that, thank you Kazuya-san."

He nodded his head like a robot would, as Aries finished making the place for the night, and then made Kazuya a bed, and pillows, and even a blanket too.

Levy looked over, and had to admire the look of the bed, and how comfy it must feel.

"Iyaaaa~! Such a comfy bed Aries-chan~!"

Kazuya fell against the bed, as Mavis jumped on too, taking…her side of the bed.

Kazuya was going to settle down on the bed, and was going to tell Aries that she could go back to the Spirit World if she wanted, when he saw that Mavis was giving him a small look, something that he was unsure about.

"Something wrong Mavis-san?"

"Yes…you know, the girl over there…Levy-san, she might want a bed too."

Kazuya looked towards Levy, and saw that she was attempting to set up something to sleep on too.

She didn't even ask Kazu anything about Aries making her one too.

He didn't expect her to expect a bed just made for her, but he was surprised that she didn't even attempt to ask about it at all. It just seemed weird to him that he didn't even get a question from the young girl about it.

"She probably does want one."

Kazuya spoke with a refreshing smile on his lips, confusing Mavis.

"Why…are you smiling right now?"

"It's nothing really, I just smile sometimes when I'm confused."

"It looks more weird than confused."

"Well, maybe I'm weird. I'm cool with that." Kazuya looked towards Aries, and saw how sheepish she looked. "You only look like that when you want me to do something. Can I presume you want me to ask you to make her a bed?"

"Kazuya-sama knows me too well…y-yes, Kazuya-sama. If it isn't too much trouble, we could do something like that…couldn't we…?"

Kazuya didn't even want to fight it this time, knowing that sleeping on the ground wasn't fun, since he had done it for many years, and waved his hand towards her, showing a distant smile on his face.

"Sure, make her a bed if you would Aries-chan."

"Yes, right away Kazuya-sama!"

Getting pumped, Aries made a bed just for Levy, who looked confused.

She didn't really hear the conversation that they had, so she wasn't in the know on what was going on.

"Bed…there, you can…sleep on that bed, if you like…"

"Wha…? R-Really?"

Suddenly, Levy was overcome with emotion, emotions she didn't even want to show right now, but she didn't have a choice in the matter. She shed tears, confusing Kazuya immensely on why she was doing that.

"Y…Yeah, sleep on it if you like, it's all yours."

"Ooh thank you! You don't know how much that means to me!"

Kazuya just waved her off, as he got ready for bed…well, he just got into the bed, he couldn't do anything else, since there were girls around. Even he knew it would be bad if he did anything like get naked, or something akin to that.

Levy didn't waste any time, jumped onto the bed, and sunk against it.

"Ooh wow, this is really soft…I've not felt something so soft in such a long time before…I could really become used to this…"

Continuing to feel the bed with every part of her body, Kazu was intrigued by what she was doing, and why she was so happy.

Since he was used to it, he couldn't remember how he first reacted to gaining a bed. But, he presumed that he looked just like Levy does right now, how happy she is, and how she seems to be gaining such a happy face that it almost was criminal.

"See, Kazuya-sama? A small gesture of kindness can go a long way."

"I suppose you're right…but, that was lost on me for a long time Aries-chan…either way, you can head back if you like?"

Aries tilted her head left.

"A-Are you sure it is okay?"

"It'll be fine, don't worry. I'm going to get to sleep soon anyway."

Aries still wasn't sure, but she was getting tired too, so she didn't have a choice but to accept what he said as truth.

"Y-Yes Kazuya-sama, then I will be heading off now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Aries-chan."

She bowed her head, then turned to Levy.

"A-Also, goodnight Levy-san."

"Oh, y-you're leaving? Where are you going?"

"Y…You see, Spirits such as myself can't stay in this world indefinitely, so I will be going back to my world. But, Kazuya-sama will summon me again tomorrow morning, so we'll see each other again really soon, please don't worry."

Levy just accepted it, nodding her head.

Aries said her final goodbyes, and then disappeared, leaving the three alone.

While Levy couldn't see Mavis, she heard what was going on, and just snuggled down on Kazuya's bed. Kazuya himself just watched as Levy slowly slid into her sleep, after she said "Goodnight Kazuya-san…" in a tired voice.

Kazuya himself just watched as she drifted to sleep, not aware what the young boy truly was thinking about as of this moment in time.

* * *

Later at night, as Levy was asleep in the bed that Kazuya asked Aries to make for her, he couldn't get a thought of his head, and that being about the young girl herself, and what her true intentions really were.

"Kazu, what are you thinking about?"

Mavis, who for some reason, always just slept in his bed now, if she slept at all he didn't actually know, looked towards him with a curious expression on her face, wanting to know what was going on within the young boy.

"Mavis-san, I don't know what to think…you told me to trust her, right?"

"I told you to try at least, yes. Why? What are you thinking?"

Kazuya thought about it within his mind, and ultimately, he couldn't just sit around and do nothing at all, so he slowly rose off the bed, looked towards the young Levy sleeping, and saw her bag towards the side.

"I'm going to go and do a little investigation."

Mavis at first didn't know what he was talking about.

But it became clear when he was walking towards her bag.

"Whoa there!" Mavis flew out of the bed, and landed in front of him, putting out her arms. "You can't just go and look through her private stuff! What about if she wanted to do that with you?"

"I don't own anything worth seeing besides Aries-chan's key, and that's about it. Well, there's also some of the leftover stuff Onii-chan left…but, I'm different to you Mavis-san. You might believe in the goodness of humans, but I can't. I just can't accept it until I know. Don't forget, Brain is still out there, and then there's Black Dragon-sama who also wishes for a fight. I can't just sit by, when this girl could be an assassin for all I know."

Mavis had an incredulous look on her face.

"If she's an assassin, then I'll eat a hat."

Deadpanning the young boy, Kazuya slowly released a breath.

"Fine, maybe not assassin, but maybe something else. She could be out to do some serious damage here, and you're thinking that she's just a normal girl, we don't know anything about her. All we know was that she was in the forest, and she doesn't even know how to fight, or anything? Don't you find that at least a little suspicious?"

"I'll admit that it does seem weird that she goes into a forest like this, and she doesn't know how to defend herself, but maybe she didn't have a choice. If you only, I don't know, ask or something, then we'll be able to find out more about her, won't we?"

Kazuya couldn't deny something like that.

But, would Levy even tell the truth? Would he even be able to tell the truth to a strange? If he couldn't do it, then how could he ask someone else to do something like that? It wouldn't be right at all if he couldn't do something of that nature.

"You can't say that she is anything bad for certain Kazu."

"And you can't say she is good for certain either."

Kazu countered, Mavis actually couldn't deny his logic either, it did make sense that technically, he was right that even she didn't know Levy. Mavis didn't think that Levy actually was a bad person, she didn't sense any evil, but she could understand Kazu's hesitation to believe she's a good person.

"Okay…fine. Just because you'd probably not give it up, you're that stubborn, search through her bag then. But, for all of the holy things in this world, don't tell her that you looked through her bag. It would really be bad if she finds out."

"Deal, now I'm going to do it."

Kazuya bypassed Mavis, and walked towards the bag.

Mavis also walked towards the bag, carefully watching Mavis, and attempting to see if Levy would wake up, but she seemed to be quite asleep right now, even though she seemed a little restless at the same time.

Kazuya walked all the way over to the bag, and picked it up.

Using his slender fingers, he prodded through the bag, and saw generic stuff.

A hairbrush, clothes, and other things like spices. All in all, it didn't seem like she had much money either, even less than he had.

"There, I told you she wouldn't have anything dangerous. Just a bunch of clothes, and some food stuff, that's it Kazu. If you had only listened to me before, then we could've saved all of this time and effort."

"Fine, maybe you're…" Something caught Kazuya's eyes, so he went to investigate. "Hmmmm, what's this exactly…?"

"What?"

Mavis was interested to see what he had found…

He saw something at the bottom of the bag, something wrapped up.

Carefully, since it seemed delicate, he unwrapped it, and what he was, was quite surprising to the young boy…

He saw a picture of Levy, with two people. One was a woman that Levy looked awfully alike, and the other was a man, who Kazuya presumed to be Levy's Father, due to the age look that he had, and how Levy seemed to be happily sat between them.

"That must be her family."

Mavis estimated, Kazuya nodding his head.

"Probably yeah."

"I wonder why she's not with them…?"

"Probably, they are dead."

Mavis grimaced as she looked towards Kazuya's face, who traced the image with his eyes.

"That's a real grizzly turn for the worse. You think that it is something like that?"

"Probably. Why else would she be alone like this? If I had my family, I would be with them right now. If Ultear was around, I'd be with her, and if Onii-chan was still alive, then I would still be here with him. But, if she's really here without her family, then the only reason I can think of is that they are dead."

"That's terrible, and she's quite young too…"

Mavis had a sympathy face for Levy as she tossed, and turned, but Kazu looked at the picture again, and saw that Levy was smiling like a child would. Something like that, he didn't know what would happen if he saw something like that.

"That's how the world works, I guess."

"Kazu…you know, if this girls parents are dead, you'd have something in common with her."

Kazuya didn't see it that way, since unlike the girl, he presumed, he also didn't know anything about his parents.

"I don't know if my parents are dead or not. They abandoned me with Brain, so they can be for all I care. It's like, if they wanted to know, they wouldn't of just left me with Brain. But well, it doesn't matter now, I have my own life, and they aren't apart of it. They…don't have the right to be apart of it, since they left me with a monster…they, didn't have to do that…"

Mavis curiously looked on at him for a few moments, then placed a hand on top of his.

"Why don't you put the picture back now? Since you've seen that, it can convince you that she isn't bad, right?"

"It only convinces me that she had a family. It doesn't convince me that she's not evil. It's like me just showing a picture of Ultear, myself, and Onii-sama, it wouldn't change who I am, if I am good or evil. For all we know she is-"

"Kaa-chan…Tou-chan…"

Kazu and Mavis stop their talking, hearing Levy crying out.

Looking towards her, Kazu and Mavis saw that she was wriggling around uncomfortably, and probably was having a nightmare if the look on her face was any indication.

Kazuya placed the picture back as nicely as he could, and then left it in the place at the bottom of the bag where it was before, then placed the stuff back over it, so she wouldn't be the wiser on him actually looking through her stuff.

Placing her bag down near where it was before, Kazuya was going to go to bed…

Then he saw something he didn't think that he ever would see…

He saw that the young girl, actually was shedding a tear in her sleep.

Levy, was crying in her sleep.

At that moment, Kazuya felt bad for her.

He didn't know her, but no one could hide emotions when sleeping. He knew she was asleep, otherwise she would've said something when he was looking through her stuff, and right now, she truly was shedding tears over something that…he wondered, what she would be crying for.

"Poor girl, she's probably all alone in the world, Kazu."

"Yeah…being alone sucks huh…I wonder how long she was…" Realizing what he was saying, Kazu shook his head, not wanting to go down that route. "It doesn't matter, that's what happens in this kind of world. Everyone always ends up alone."

"Like you did when Ultear left, right?"

Kazu bit his lower lip, knowing that she probably was right.

"Yeah…that's right. Ultear…did leave me all alone…she left me to die…huh…but, I don't want to accept that…she, maybe she…had her reasons…and this was…her way of protecting me…"

"Like this girl…she doesn't have anyone Kazu. Probably anyway. We don't know…but, she won't survive all that long if she's going into forests alone, and doesn't even know any magic's or anything like that…"

"And, what do you suggest I do? Take her with us?"

Kazuya wasn't really into that idea.

Not because Levy was a human, but because, something else…he knew that in the long run, it wouldn't be a good thing if that happened. He, couldn't be responsible for someone else's life, and he couldn't just tend to their needs either. He had to fight for himself, and Aries, and Mavis, well she could take care of herself…

Mavis shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever it is, we'll be in the next town tomorrow, and then a decision will have to be made. Personally, I'd take her with us but, maybe you don't want to do something like that…"

"This isn't me being cold…but remember, I am being chased by a large Dragon. It's probably safer away from me than with me. Even if she doesn't have anyone, if she comes with me, she'll be in constant danger anyway. I can barely look after myself, let alone anyone else. How am I supposed to do something like that, exactly Mavis-san? You, and Aries-chan, can fight for yourselves, fight beside me. If Levy-san here can't fight, then she'd be a liability."

As cold as it sounded, that's how Kazuya saw it.

If this was just a normal setting, in a normal town, in a normal place, he'd at least consider if after hearing the young girls story. But, this was different now. He, didn't have the luxury to do something like take her along with him.

"You wouldn't be looking after her, you'd be working together. People have different skills, and different things about them. Sure, she might not be able to fight like you can, but perhaps, she could be a cook or something? That's what friends do for one another."

"We're not friends though, we hardly know one another, and as I said, danger is always around me. I don't know if you've forgotten or not, but that's how it is, danger and all. We'll be in a dangerous situation, and end up being…God knows what is going to happen Mavis-san…I don't even know why we're having this conversation, it isn't like I can actually take her with me. Maybe, just maybe I'll feel a little sorry for her, but trust me Mavis-san, she'll be safer away from me, everyone would. As long as that thing chases after me, no one can stay around me, or they'll end up dead."

Mavis also thought about that, and even though it was true, she didn't like the idea that Kazu always had to be alone because there wasn't anything that he could do against the Dragon. She just wished that she could do something, but as she was, she wasn't able to do anything.

"Even then, it seems like it is unfair…"

"Life's unfair. Now, I think we should get to bed. Coming?"

Mavis looked towards Levy, and thought about what she could've been doing.

Kazuya on the other hand just wondered what Mavis was thinking about right now. He knew it would be too dangerous for Levy to go with him. It, just wouldn't be right to place anyone in that kind of danger.

Mavis looked towards Kazu, then nodded her head.

"…Yeah, sure, I'm coming now."

Kazu and Mavis went towards the bed, were he laid down immediately, and she just clung to him.

Kazuya didn't have the heart to tell her to get off, since he already seemed like he upset her today, he didn't want to upset her again. He, just was a realistic person, and if that meant he had to stop going around with a human to keep that person safe, then he was okay with that.

"Good night, Kazu."

Mavis spoke brazenly as she continued sinking against his young chest.

Kazu briefly gazed at her, then petted her head.

"Night, Mavis-san."

Mavis felt content, closing her eyes.

Kazu didn't know if she slept or not, but he didn't really sleep that night.

He kept looking towards Levy, and wondered, just what he was going to do with the young girl, and what, if anything, could be done with her.

* * *

"Fueeeeee, that was some hike huh…"

Levy breathed out as she, Kazu, Mavis, and Aries finally came out of the forest.

With the beaming sun blazing down on them, they saw a large town before them. It couldn't be classed as a city, but it was larger than most normal towns, and from the sounds of it, it seemed like something was going on.

But for Kazu, that didn't matter, as they had come to the town now, and decisions had to be made…and he didn't know what he was supposed to do now. He, actually felt slightly bad if he just left her, but what else could he do?

He couldn't have Levy along, he didn't even know her all that well. And then there was Mavis, guilt tripping him. Sometimes, he wished Mavis wasn't as kind and caring as she was, and even Aries was doing it with the occasional puppy dog eyes which he couldn't fight against either.

"It wasn't so bad, was it…?"

Kazuya, who was used to such things, didn't see a problem with the walking.

Levy adopted a shy face, nodding her head.

"I guess that wasn't so hard for you huh…"

"Not really, just another walking session I suppose. Either way, we should get into town."

"Y-Yes, you're right, we should…and then we're…"

Levy didn't know how to finish that, and just walked forward, Kazuya doing the same with the other two companions that he had.

As they walked, Mavis and Aries kept looking at him, and he knew why that was.

He just didn't know what he was supposed to do, and sometimes wished they didn't have such an influence over him with cuteness. Especially Aries, who was innocent cute, and Mavis was quite innocent looking, though she did have some naughty intentions to her too.

While Kazuya was considering what to do, Levy was considering what she was supposed to do now too.

" _I suppose…this is where we part…since that's what Kazuya-san said…I guess he doesn't want other people tagging along with him…well, I will be fine on my own I guess…I do wish that I had someone else to talk with though…_ "

Levy wished that she had the courage, but she didn't want to become a burden, and even then, if she did go, would she always be distance away from the real Kazu. It was quite clear that he preferred keeping himself to himself, yet something about him…

Just something Levy could see that something was there, and while he didn't show it, it seemed like something familiar was about him, and almost inviting, despite the coldness that he displayed, and even then he didn't know how he was going to handle this.

By the time they got to town, Kazu faced Levy as Mavis, and Aries looked towards him, and he really felt uncomfortable right now, knowing what they really wanted to talk about, though Kazuya wasn't sure on how to even talk about it at this point.

"Well, I guess this is it then."

Kazu spoke, attempting to ignore the cute pout from Aries, and the look from Mavis.

Levy's eyes went downwards.

"I see…y-yes, this is it…s-so, what are you going to do now…?"

"Stay in the town a little while, probably until half the day has gone, and then continue on once getting some supplies...hmmm, seems like rain clouds have gathered over a little bit of the town, and others that haven't done such things...well, that's how it is, weird and all that."

Kazuya noticed the town had some rain over it, yet not all over the town. It was quite weird.

"Really? You aren't going to stay even a day?"

Levy seemed surprise. He just spent a day and a little bit just walking through the forest, and now, it was entirely possible that he was going to go and do the same thing again, and it didn't make sense to her why he was just going to go again.

"No point, can't. Got…places to be, people to…see."

Levy didn't understand, but it seemed to her that Kazu wanted to say something more than he did, and ended up saying something else entirely.

"Oh right…then, good luck on your journey! Please be safe!"

Hearing that, Kazu nodded his head, and turned away from her, Aries, and Mavis looking to see that despite turning away, it seemed like he had a slight smile on his face. Just that small smile, meaned hope to both of them.

"You too, be safe. Aries-chan, Mavis-san, we should be going."

With that, Kazuya walked away as Aries, and Mavis trailed behind him, staring at him with their round eyes, and cute expressions, Levy just watching the place that he walked, wondering what she was going to do next.

As he walked, Mavis, and Aries kept staring at him.

They wouldn't stop.

Their cuteness really was damaging to his mentality, and if he didn't stop it soon, he surely was going to be overtaken by the cuteness that they both were displaying to him, he didn't even want to know what Levy was doing right now.

"Will you both stop trying to guilt me into doing it? Am I the only one remembering the large Dragon that, not one month ago, nearly crushed me, brushed Aries-chan aside, and made her get hurt, with nothing at all? Do I only remember this?"

"Kazuya-sama…"

Aries spoke sombrely, so Kazuya looked towards her, seeing that she had teary eyes, his mental barriers being broken slowly.

"D-Don't Aries-chan, you know that I can't resist such things…"

"But Kazuya-sama…you don't have to walk this world alone…"

"I'm not alone, I've got you and now Mavis-san. That's all I need…well, that other girl too, who's name is…damn, her name is…even then, I can't have her along with me, it's too dangerous, Aries-chan. The Dragon, I couldn't even dent it, I couldn't do anything to it. But now, you're asking me to bring along a girl?"

"I'm only saying, Kazuya-sama is very lonely, and even if you won't admit it Kazuya-sama, you don't mind good people…that girl, Levy-san, wasn't a bad person…she was just like Kazuya-sama, quite alone in this world…"

Kazuya sighed heavily, shaking his head again and again, not wanting to listen to it, physically wishing that he didn't feel so guilty as he did right now. He didn't even understand why he felt guilty, it wasn't like Levy did anything for him, and just got in the way…is what he told himself. But the truth was…even he didn't know the truth deep down.

"She's right Kazu. How about just for today, just one single day, you can just spend a day with a human, in a normal setting. You never spend time with humans, how can your opinion change if you never try and spend time with humans?"

"Because all humans I've met are scumbags. They try and murder people, steal, do naughty things against other's wills, and wishes, and even make others cry. That's why I don't bother spending time with humans, because all of them are the-"

"Levy-san wasn't like that, was she?"

Mavis cut off Kazu's small rant about humans, making him lower his eyes to the ground.

When he didn't say anything, Mavis continued.

"Levy-san never tried to steal from you. She never tried to murder you, and she didn't try anything…eeh, naughty like you said either. She is just a child of this world that doesn't have anyone else…just like you Kazu."

"Well…that's different to me…she doesn't…have a large Dragon chasing her…"

Mavis could see this was her chance, so she gave the final push that she had been wanting to give for a little while now.

"But, she is alone right now, isn't she? Aww, come on. Just one day isn't gonna kill you, and it isn't like she would be able to hurt you either. I mean, come on. A fight between you and her would end in her defeat, so it isn't like she can beat you up or anything, not that she probably would either…"

"Alright! Fine!" Kazuya threw a single finger up, showing it to both Aries, and Mavis. "One day, okay!? One single day! I have to get supplies anyway, but that's it. Just a single day, and then it's bye-bye, see you later, and other words meaning that, okay?"

"Sure! Good choice Kazu!"

"Ooh Kazuya-sama! I'm glad you decided to spend a day with her!"

He felt complicated as the pair hugged him tightly.

In his mind, he was sure that he was going to make a mistake by agreeing to this, but maybe…just maybe he wouldn't make such a huge mistake, perhaps he didn't want to just admit that he didn't want to lose this day, maybe a day wouldn't be so bad.

Turning around, he saw that Levy was slowly walking away.

"Great, now I'm going to have to go and chase her."

"She's not walking that fast. Don't be lazy."

Mavis slightly scolded, only to earn a stare in return from Kazu. It wasn't quite cold enough to be a glare, but a stare was more than anything else that made Mavis feel complicated on the matter.

"Don't worry Kazuya-sama, I'm sure you'll catch her!"

Like she always was, Aries gave her confident cheers towards him, making him smile.

Kazuya threw his head back, and then ran off as Aries, and Mavis followed after her.

As Mavis said, Levy wasn't walking fast, so it wasn't difficult to catch up to her, giving her a startle as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Iyaaa!" She let out a scream, and turned her eyes towards Kazu and the gang. "O-Oh, Kazuya-san…w-what's wrong? Did you forget something?"

Kazuya placed his hand on the back of his head, stroking gently.

"Well…you see, since I have to get supplies, and all, I was…erm…I don't know how to say stuff like this…we should…you should just come with me because…erm, technically I said when we get to town, we'd be partners, I didn't say we'd break up after that…until we leave town, in whatever directions we go…we should…just stay together for the day or something…"

Aries, and Mavis found it absolutely adorable in how he basically asked her to go with him, even comparing it to slightly Tsundere, but not really. Even then, it did seem a little Tsundere of Kazuya to speak as he did.

Levy was blown away with shock, but that was replaced with a smile.

"W-Well, you are right…w-we still are in the town…and we did agree until we got to the town, and even though we're in the town and all…I suppose we could extend it to going around together…sure! Let's go around together!"

Kazuya didn't know if he should be doing this.

His mind was screaming at him to not do this, that Levy would just betray him…

But his heart, and Mavis, plus Aries, were basically acting as his conscious at this time…and were telling him that maybe…just maybe all humans aren't so bad…maybe, there could be some good ones in the crowd of humans, and maybe…Levy was a good human after all.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got the introduction of Levy, as his partner for now! As shown, it seems like trust issues are a thing with Kazu, and he'll have them for a little while longer. But, as he travels with Levy, and the group, it will become clear that all humans couldn't be bad. Well, until next time!**

 **From reading the reviews...wow, a lot of people seem to like Erza huh. I was quite surprised by that, and I was even more surprised by the amount people wish to ship Kazuya and Fem Jellal too, I thought that would be something people didn't want, but that's what got the majority vote, so yeah! Seems like both are with Kazuya! I'll have to think of shipping names for all of the girls huh.**

 **Thanks for reading and until next time!**

 **Harem; Zeref (fem), Mavis, Aries, Mirajane, Ultear, Virgo, Lucy, Levy, Wendy (older), Juvia, Erza, Jellal (fem).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Linkonpark100; You'll have to wait and see, and why would it exactly?**

 **DocSlendy; Well, that's the majority vote, so I can't really say anything else about it. Indeed, it quite is.**

 **hellspam; Well, we'll have to see if she makes an appearance huh~ Hehe, he did show quite the adorable moment, didn't he?**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; The wheels keep on turning and...eeh, I know there's a song that has that in, but I can't remember what that is lol. Well, either way, let's answer the review! Indeed, a human companion huh, seems strange for Kazu, though he was quite against it, and still is against it too. Kazu to the rescue, with Aries! They work quite well together, don't they~? It had to be done, that's how Kazuya is after all~ She has been indeed, and is gonna be a part of what makes Kazuya see that all humans aren't so bad. I know, Mavis is quite like Kazu's guiding hand huh, along with Aries, wanting him to spend time with humans, though he keeps trying to fight against it. He at least wishes to believe in the kindness of human children at least, if it was an adult, he would've been more dismissive. Hehe, suspicious is right, what's gonna happen with that I wonder~? I suppose that he could pull off both of those huh, a cute Tsundere moment. Aah, no worries, they always bring a smile to my face~ Ah, when I get the chance, I'll check it out, currently recovering from something terrible at the moment.**

 **Guest 1; He sure does do, well sort of anyway~**

 **Guest 2; After what he did to Kazuya, he's surely not going to be walking away from what is gonna happen. Hmmm, I could see that happening actually.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, it sounds interesting to me~ And that sounds funny yeah~ Love the idea~ I suppose that he could do yeah, playing match maker or something. And cool ideas for the harem too~**

 **Skull Flame; Hmmm, well it is Levy yeah~ Hehe, it just seemed like the obvious joke to make, so I had to put it in there~ He surely did, and he didn't even know about that either. I know, I didn't think that one would actually be so popular, but it was, and I've already got what is gonna happen for that arc planned out now thanks to that. That actually does sound good, I like it~ Thanks for the suggestion~ Those pairing names sound good to me~ I really like Kazevy, I'll use that one if you don't mind?**

 **Guest 4; Levy wouldn't betray him~ And no, not really, he's the height of an average boy his age.**

 **Absolute Mirage; Oh, no worries~ I'm glad that you liked it~ I'm glad that you did! Yeah, Levy's with him now~ It seems like those two surely do want to help him interact with humans, even if he doesn't want to do something like that, though maybe he might have some urges deep down to have connections. Yup, they are gonna be fun to do, can't wait for that~ I know, maybe I might make a joke about it saying he really is attracted to blue haired women. I haven't decided yet, but I guess that it could happen, he'll certainly be making a trip over there sooner or later. And thanks!**

 **Fenrir; Eeh, yeah, I guess so. Just anything to do with the earth I suppose, the umbrella under the earth category. Like, earth itself, soil perhaps, and other things like that. I believe you're right about that yeah, and I could see him eating Jura's magic the most, saying it fills him with the most power or something like that. Iron ore huh, it shouldn't be impossible. Just as long as it is something to do with the earth, like how Sting can eat anything that's white, like when he ate that arrow that was just white, and such.**

 **Primevere; Aah, I've had times in the past when I couldn't remember such things either, don't worry, it happens to all of us. I'm glad that you are liking it! Levy is quite a cool character, and I always liked her. Meredy huh. Hmmm, that's a toss up honestly. I mean, she could be, or I thought about maybe Kazuya being like a father figure to her, like Ultear is a mother figure, and maybe, I dunno, maybe get like overprotective over his 'daughter' and not want her to date or something.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Levy's been introduced alright~ And she's here to stay, for the moment anyway~ Well, they convinced him to spend a day with him, but yeah that's how it is huh. Exactly, that gets brought up during this chapter too. I'm glad that you are, and yeah, I'll consider them~**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, I'm sure some people did too~ So, you were a great predictor! They will be, after a bit of convincing. Bit by bit, she will be helping him, along with the others. And yeah, they surely are gonna be fun to write~**

 **ClyxicRyse; Some as they are, and some rewritten, but I can't tell you which ones, I'd have to go over them first.**

 **Tohka123; Thanks! Glad that you enjoyed it! Indeed, Levy has been introduced last chapter, and someone else is gonna be introduced this chapter too! Because they've been together for a while, they do have quite the good teamwork. Well, that aspect is lost on Kazuya, he takes things quite literally, most of the time anyway, like with Mavis in this chapter too. Glad that you liked it~ It won't happen all of the time, but it will pop up from now and again. She didn't want to cause a problem, already sensing that Kazuya was being quite, distant from her. But, she didn't have to worry, Kazuya's not that bad~ Levy has been, and it will be shown this chapter too. He is quite swayed by them, he even brings it up in this chapter too. Oh yeah, they'll be in for an adventure sooner or later. I'm glad that you do! It makes me want to write more, and more!**

 **Lightwave; She has indeed! She'll be important to Kazuya in the long run. She's one of mine too. She will do yeah, with a little help from the others. She is indeed~ Erza's here, and it is going to be quite, something.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time for the chapter! P.s,check out bottom of chapter, important information there regarding future of story.**

* * *

 **Unlikely partnership, she's my travelling companion!?**

"Wow, it seems like everything is pretty cool, indeed~ Look at everyone going around the area, with a swishing, and a swashing, and everything else~ I can't believe this at all~ I think that I am going to be overjoyed!"

Kazu watched as Levy looked around each of the stalls that they visited.

It wasn't something that Kazu usually did, but thanks to Mavis, and Aries, he pretty much was forced to do something like tag along with her. Though, he did have to admit that humans threw good parties, even if they seemed weird to him personally.

Even though he walked with Mavis, and Aries, they kept trying to push him into standing near Levy. Though he'd resist such things. He didn't want to get close to a human, he didn't think that he actually would be allowed to get close to a human again, it was too much for him to even think about right now.

Up above in the sky, there seemed to be clouds, and a light rain. It wasn't heavy, and it seemed to be away from most people, like it was transfixed into a certain area.

"The rain huh…well, as long as it doesn't downpour, we'll still have fun, right Kazuya-san?"

Levy attempted to make a conversation start with him, but Kazuya just smiled weakly.

Knowing that she probably wasn't going to get an answer, she didn't really take offense to it, she actually enjoyed the fact that she wasn't alone. Though she did wish that she wouldn't have a person that didn't talk before.

"Kazuya-sama, it seems like that you're not having fun?"

Aries brought up as Mavis listened in.

"Yeah…I'm just worried is all."

His reveal came out as a dry sound, something neither Mavis, or Aries seemed to like, since it seemed like Kazuya doesn't want to have fun, like he was trying to distance himself from the fun of everything around.

"About humans?"

Levy was slightly interested in what he was talking about, and tried to listen in, but Kazu spoke quietly, so she wouldn't be able to listen into the conversation at all.

"Nothing like that. No human can do anything to me that they've already done so I can tolerate their presence at best. I'm just worried about what was going to happen when the Dragon catches up with us is all…I know it will come. Don't ask me how, but I feel it tingling down my back, I feel like it is going to come for us…even if others think that it isn't going to come, I know that it is going to come for us now…"

"Kazuya-sama, I know that you're a worried about such things, but maybe the Dragon won't come?"

Aries was being optimistic about it, but Kazuya couldn't be like that.

"Well, if my life has taught me anything, then I know that isn't going to be a sea of sunshine and rainbows. No, he'll come, he always does come…that's why I think that we should leave…but, you and Mavis-san thinks it is a good idea…ugh, is this how women control men…? I've heard rumours that women have power over men…? Is that what is happening to me…? Am I being controlled by the women in my life…?"

Kazuya put on a complicated face as Aries, and Mavis twiddled their thumbs, looking as innocent as anything.

"Geez, cheer up Kazu. You don't have to be such a gloomy Gus."

"Who's Gus?"

Mavis sweatdropped, shaking her head.

"It just means, be a little happier. I mean, this little town party seems fun, doesn't it?"

"I guess…I haven't ever really thought about it before, honestly. I don't know what to think about it Mavis-san. To be honest, this isn't my thing, I don't know what it means to have fun at these times, then I have to think about the Dragon and all…"

"Aah, forget mean and gloomy Dragon for now, and just enjoy yourself. Every child should be able to do something like that~ I mean, that's what we're supposed to do for this kind of thing, isn't it? During a party like this, when we're gonna have some fun or something like that?"

Kazu wished that he could do that.

If he could, his life would be a lot easier than it is now.

"If I could do that, don't you think I would be doing something like that by now?"

Mavis adopted a cute pout on her lips, but Kazu looked away from her. In his mind, he already agreed to spend time with a human, he didn't want anything else to happen that he didn't know about, that's how he felt it was anyway.

Kazuya continued looking around at everything that was going on.

With the party raging on, it seemed like there was a lot of people that were having fun together. And he knew that probably, Levy found him boring since he wasn't talking. He just didn't have anything remarkable to speak about.

As they walked around, Kazuya noticed that the rain seemed to be getting heavier and heavier the further that they were going into the city.

"Gloomy."

A passer-by said, looking at the rain.

"I know what you mean, why does it always have to rain on a parade like this?"

"The rain is something like this, truly terrible."

Kazuya could hear the peoples comments, something that he found confusing since it was a little weird to hate the weather, when he didn't. Hot, or cold. Sunny, or raining. It really didn't matter to him at all. It was something that he didn't really know much about.

"But wow, this rain surely is quite difficult, isn't it? Especially when it rains like this, depressing huh."

Levy gained his attention as people walked by, Kazuya noticing a certain girl that held a weirdly shaped umbrella.

"What's wrong with the rain?"

Levy turned back towards Kazuya who said that.

"Well…that's a good question. Well, I suppose there isn't…"

"Rains just rain, that's it really. There's nothing wrong with the rain. How could it be depressing exactly Levy-san?"

At that, the girl with the oddly shaped umbrella stopped, turning towards Kazuya in a disbelief state.

At the same time, a small ray of sunshine broke through the barrier of the clouds.

It was small, but it was beautiful and bright.

The girl looked up, the foreign light being something she hadn't witnessed before.

" _That light…could it be the sun…?_ "

The girl thought to herself as Levy answered Kazuya while smiling.

"I guess that you're right Kazuya-san, rain is just rain after all~ We all need rain, right~?"

"That's right, rain is just rain. We all need it. I don't think I could think the rain is weird, or odd. I heard some people talking about it, and called it gloomy, I don't think I've ever thought of the rain like that before. Rain isn't depressing, I quite like the rain, I sometimes gather rain water to drink. It is life sustaining for people, and plants, crops, whatever. I just don't understand people when they say weather is bad or good. Weather is just a force of nature, you can't hate anything to do with the weather. Sun, or rain, it is just something that we all need to just like what's around us. Though people tend to take that for granted."

He didn't know it, but the girl with the weird umbrella listened, and couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Kazuya-sama, that's a nice thing to say. Rain is nice after all! I didn't think of it like that before!"

Aries commented as Kazuya nodded.

"Yes, that's how I view the weather, It is just that, weather. You can complain about the heat or the wetness of the rain, but you can't really associate hate with weather. You can't really hate nature, as nature exists for us all to live in, though humans tend to abuse nature and such things like that."

The girl with the weird umbrella attempted to move closer, but people walked past, blocking her path from moving forward.

By the time that they had walked past, the girl looked towards the place that Kazuya and the others were there, but they weren't. She looked left and right, but couldn't see them at all, and didn't know where they went.

Dejection came to the young girl, and she walked off again, keeping her head down as the rain became a little heavier.

* * *

While continuing their walk, Levy, trying to gain some kind of connection with Kazuya, turned towards him.

"S-So, Kazuya-san, you can use magic, yes?"

Kazuya blankly looked at her as she felt nervous under his gaze.

He didn't have any kind of expression on his face, and in ways, that seemed to cement how he truly didn't interact with many people in his life, and it was clear right here, that he didn't really trust humans.

"Yes…I can use some magic's, though I'm not an expert or anything. I know a little magic, and it is enough to defend myself."

"Oh, is that so? Well, using magic is pretty cool anyway. I want to use magic one day…but, I don't know what kind of magic I would use…uuu, to think that I could be a great mage one day, I would love to do something like that."

At that, they fell into silence again.

It was, quite awkward, neither could deny that.

Kazuya didn't want to talk, and Levy didn't know what she was supposed to talk about, or how she should get some knowledge out of the young boy.

"Kazu! Say something to her!" Kazu just blankly stared at Mavis. "Hmmmm, like ask about the magic she would want to have…? Yeah, that might be good. Try from there Kazu, and let's see what's gonna happen from there on, okay?"

Kazuya rolled his eyes, nodding his head so Mavis would get off his case.

"Say Levy-san, if you were to have a magic you specified in, what would it be?"

Kazu brought this up, to break the silence we are having on the elbowing from Mavis, who was slowly annoying him.

Levy stopped, just as they were about to enter another shop and she looked at him with a perplexed expression.

"Erm...I honestly don't know. It's really hard deciding what I like the best. It's all about personal preference, or it is with me anyway. There's so many types of magic, that even I don't know all of them..."

He knew how she feels about that. Magic, is a tricky subject, and he's just really picky. He had two goals in mind right now…no, he held three. Kill Brain, save Ultear, and fight off the Dragon, and possibly kill it too.

"Don't worry, you're not on your own. It's also hard for me to decide. But I have an idea, if you will hear me out?"

"Of course, what's the idea?"

She dipped her head, curiously looking at him with those shiny eyes of hers.

"Well, you like books and reading, right?"

He only knew that because she mentioned it when they were walking to town, and by the way that her eyes lit up, seemed like they were really enjoying it together.

"Y-Yes! It's my passion!"

He never heard anyone call such things a passion before, since he wasn't that good at such things himself.

"Then, I've heard of a magic called Letter Magic I think it's called? There's several branches of that type of magic, and I thought that you might like that. Since you read a lot, and you're pretty good with words...it was just an idea, and I think its called Letter Magic, right Aries-chan?"

He looked for confirmation, and she responded with a nod.

"That's exactly it Kazuya-sama. Letter Magic is the magic that you was going to learn, right?"

"It was." He agreed, nodding his head. "But I didn't think it would be the magic for me. And I couldn't find a good book on it." He then turned to Levy. "But if it's you Levy-san, for your love of books, I can see that Letter Magic would be good for you. You could like write 'Fire' in the air and it would burst forth, or however it works..."

He trailed off, seeing the furrowing of her eyebrows. But before she could speak, Mavis voiced her opinions.

"That's right Kazu, that's how it works. I think it's called Solid Script, from what you've been saying, it does sound like it is that anyway…"

"Hmmmmm...Letter Magic huh..."

She pondered aloud, looking at the ground with interest. She isn't really thinking about it, is she? Kazuya didn't think that she actually would take it seriously, but it seemed like she was actually taking it seriously.

"Yeah, you should take it into consideration. It wasn't for me, but maybe it's for you?"

She stayed silent and looked towards the shop they were coming up too. He might've just influenced her into learning Letter Magic. Though he didn't know much about her, he just spoke his mind and said it with a calm expression.

* * *

Once making it to the shop, he saw that Levy was looking inside of the shop, and he saw that it was a shop for magic, and such. Since it was something that apparently Levy was interested in, Kazuya inhaled a breath.

"You wanna go in, right?"

"O-Oh, if it isn't too much trouble…"

Kazuya shook his head as Mavis, and Aries glance towards him.

"It's fine, I have to go in anyway."

With that acknowledged, the four of them entered the shop and split off in different directions. He took a look around, seeing many, many books on a wide variety of magic. Lots of magic, something that Kazuya quite liked in books.

Kazuya went towards a book shelf that interested him, Aries went towards some objects and Levy-san went towards a big pile of books while Mavis floated around him, looking over his shoulder.

"Mavis-san, don't touch anything."

Kazuya didn't even have to look at her to know that she was a little offended.

"Ooh come on, I forgot last time that others couldn't see me. I won't even touch anything this time then."

"I'm just saying is all. I don't want people thinking you're a Demon…and people probably see me just talking to myself, don't they?"

"Yeah…you're right about that Kazu…hehehe, people must think you're insane or something like that…well, that's how it is right now, seems like people see you talking to thin air…I'm sorry about that Kazu…"

Kazuya looked around, and saw people looking in his direction.

Kazuya looked around at them and then glared a death glare. The people became shocked suddenly and turned their eyes away from him.

Once seeing him looking at them, Kazu sent daring looks towards them, which made them cry a little bit, and turned away from him, not wanting to deal with Kazuya since he did look a little dangerous look in their eyes.

"It's fine, don't worry about it Mavis-san."

"Then I'm relieved~ But Kazu, you know. I think this really is a good chance, why don't you get to know her?"

"I can't get to know anyone Mavis-san. I thought that it would be obvious that we couldn't get to know one another. You know, people keep saying that I should, but I can't do something like that. I don't have the luxury of having friends."

Mavis shook her head, not believing that would be true.

"Hmmmmm, this book looks interesting..."

Levy was amazed by all of the books. True to what she said, she really is obsessed with books. Kazuya had never seen such a fascination with books before. It's refreshing seeing the world through her eyes. She's even got shiny eyes that are brimmed with tears, of happiness he's sure.

She picked up one book, and gushed at it as if it was alive. She even had a slight red face while looking at it. When putting it down, she looked almost saddened. But then she picked up another book and gushed over it.

She's like a kid in a candy store right now. Hehe, Levy-san is quite the nice girl after all. She's a little mad about books, but she isn't so bad.

"Mouuuuuu~ Look at all of these keys Kazuya-sama~"

Aries gushed at the amount of silver keys.

Kazuya had to admit, that there are quite a number of them. I don't exactly know what does what, but from Aries's expression, she must be having a good time, looking at the keys of her fellow Spirits.

"I know this one, and that and that and this one as well! Oooh, I also know that one and that one! Mouu, that ones also someone I know..."

"H-How can she tell which keys are which individual Spirits? I could understand the gold keys, but they are silver keys, and look the same to me."

Kazuya asked Mavis, who shrugged her shoulders, not sure how Aries could tell.

"Don't ask me. Maybe she can see the different marking's on the keys or something like that."

"I suppose that would make sense. Or, maybe she's just met these people before, and just knows the spirits, and all that goodness."

Kazuya went back to looking through the books, taking in the different types of magic. At this time, Mavis saw an opportunity to talk about some different types of magic that there is in the world, wanting to be quite the educational type of person for him.

"There's Caster Types and Holder Types of magic, Kazu." Mavis began, pointing towards the books. "You see, you use both really. With the Holder, you use Aries-san there, and Caster, that's the magic and such with the water, lightning, and such."

Kazuya turned his eyes towards Mavis, and furrowed his expression.

"So, you know Mavis-san, I've got to thinking lately, and I need to know something about a certain type of magic."

"Oh?"

Mavis listened intently, as Kazuya faced her seriously.

"I've heard of slaying magic before…is there such a thing as Dragon slaying magic?"

At that, Mavis adopted a serious face.

"Yes there is."

For some reason, Mavis seemed to be getting more serious by the second.

"O-Oh…then, I need to learn that…"

"To fight the Dragon, right?"

Kazuya nodded at her doubting face.

"I have to fight it one day Mavis-san. The last fight we had, it went down badly, but it isn't something that I can honestly say that I am comfortable with. This Dragon, isn't going to stop Mavis-san…I need a way to fight it…"

Mavis nodded herself, looking towards Kazuya with a smile.

"Then, I know that she'd probably be able to help you with that."

"The girl…that wants to find me…Mavis-san, I want to find her too."

Mavis' eyes dipped down.

"So, you want to find her then…"

"Yes, that's right. I wish to have a meeting with her. Don't ask me why, but I feel like I need to meet her, and if she can teach me this magic, then I want to know it…I, don't want to die by the Dragon, and if this girl can help me, then I want to meet her…y-you think that she'd meet me, right?"

"I know that she will, and if that's what you want, then I can happily help you with that. We would be able to do something amazing together, I am sure that we would. Don't worry Kazu, she'd teach you…because she really does care about you."

"Why does she care about me? A-And, why does it feel like I love her?"

Mavis could see the pain on his face, trying to work this out, and she wished that she could help.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't be able to answer that, only she would be able to answer that. All I can say is that we'd be able to help each other gain knowledge on such things. If you'd like, I can search around this area for her, and meet up with you later on? I don't know if she's here or not, but if she's tracking you, then it would make sense for her to be following you here, wouldn't it?"

Kazuya placed a complicated hand to his chin, and then nodded.

"I'd like you to do that, but please don't leave me alone with Levy-san. Aries-chan is here and all, but I wouldn't be able to handle it…I mean, she's a human and all, it would be…weird if I just hung out with her…"

"She isn't that bad and all, you know?"

"No, I don't know that…"

Mavis shook her head, floating away from Kazuya.

He briefly looked, and saw that she didn't leave the shop, so he just went back to searching.

Mavis herself went towards Aries, who was at a different part of the shop.

Since she had a plan, she needed to converse with Aries, but since Aries couldn't hear her, she picked up a pen, and wrote down a message for her, to which Aries noticed, being slightly freaked out due to the pen floating in the air it seemed.

Aries was, quite freaked out about it, since it wasn't an everyday thing that happened. It just seemed weird to her that a pen would do something like that.

[Hey, Aries-san. It's me, Mavis. You can answer verbally, I just need to talk with you.]

Aries chattered her teeth at first, not sure how she was supposed to respond.

But then she nodded, and breathed out her nose.

"Y-Yes? W-What is it that you want to talk about?"

Aries felt a little embarrassed to speak to essentially a ghost in her eyes.

She then saw the pen moving again, writing down on a piece of paper that was on the nearby counter.

[You see, I wish for Kazu to have time with a human, to see that they aren't bad. I'm scared that he will grow up resenting humans, and I'm sure we both don't want that.]

It was true.

Aries didn't want that for Kazuya. Yet, she didn't know how she was supposed to tackle this kind of situation, it seemed quite difficult to do.

"N-No, Kazuya-sama is a very lovely boy…a-and he has so much to offer, but many bad things have happened in his life, with humans…I don't know how he is supposed to regain his kindness with humans again…"

Aries felt down, but Mavis has a plan.

[The girl, Levy-san, is someone I am sure that Kazu would be able to bond with. But, while we're around, he wouldn't want to talk with her. That's why, I was thinking, for a little while, why don't we leave and allow them to be alone?]

At that, Aries didn't know what to do.

Leaving Kazuya alone, she always felt uneasy about that. Even going to the Spirit World without Kazuya always made her wary, since he was alone in the human world. Even with Mavis by his side, she always felt uneasy about it.

"B-But, if Kazuya-sama…w-well, if I just ask to go to the Spirit World, Kazuya-sama will be suspicious, and worried at the same time. I don't want to worry Kazuya-sama…I do want him to be happy though, I do want him to be happy with the human girl…she doesn't seem so bad…I just don't want Kazuya-sama to be overwhelmed."

That's how she honestly felt.

She didn't want Kazuya to be worried, she didn't want him to be suddenly left alone, and out of his comfort zone. But maybe, it was for the best to push Kazuya to open up to a human girl, even if it meant that they wouldn't be around.

[I know that you care for Kazu, but this is a good way of doing it. A pure child like Levy-san there, a young girl his own age, would be able to help him. I know that it is true, she would be able to help him see it, even if only a little bit.]

Aries felt complicated on the matter.

On one hand, she could see what Mavis was saying, and could agree that it would be good for him.

On the other hand, she was still worried that she wouldn't be able to allow Kazuya to be alone with a girl, not wanting him to feel like he was being ditched by Aries, that was a fear that she had about this.

* * *

Back with Kazuya, he kept searching through the books, until he felt a presence behind him.

"Hello and good day young man."

An older gentleman's voice spoke to him. It was a calming voice and he said it with kindness.

When he turned, he saw an older man around the age of...60 maybe. He's got a long white beard, matching hair colour that's down to his shoulders. He's got kind eyes, that are grey and he also has a height issue. Must be due to age. But he's the type of person that you'd think is harmless and you'd want to have around possibly.

Though Kazuya wasn't comfortable with humans and all, he at least could talk to them when he wanted something, and had good enough manners to not throw others off for them to be suspicious of him, at least most of the time anyway.

"G-Good day, Ojii-san. You have a very fine establishment here."

He bowed respectfully towards the older man, like Aries-chan has always told hom to do. When seeing his bow, he looked rather confused by it all.

"My, Ojii-san~ And a boy your age having manners? That's quite unheard of around here. Sounds like I'm really old if a child of six..."

"Well, I'm not really six or anything, but I'm older than someone like that…either way, Ojii-san, do you own this wonderful place?"

"That I do, that I do. Is there something you're looking for in particular?"

He asked while stroking his beard.

At that, the boy thought about it, and maybe, he could splurge on himself once in a while, he never really got to do anything for himself anyway, it wasn't like he always got the chance to have fun for himself anyhow.

Yeah, why not! I will spoil myself! I deserve it sometimes, right?

"Several things actually. I've been looking for a book on Transformation Magic, as well as Telepathy Magic and maybe some books about Elemental Magic please. Particularly Water, Earth and Wind type Magic's but also Fire and Lightning...maybe Ice as well...hmm...just the first ones would be fine."

As he listed them off, he looked impressed with him.

"My, you're certainly a boy who knows what he wants."

"That's exactly right Ojii-san. I know what I want, and I am willing to haggle with you."

Apparently, according to what he knew of humans, that's how it works in the human society. Sometimes, you have to haggle with people to get what you want for a lower price than its set. And he was willing to do that.

"Hehe, what a peculiar child you are."

Kazuya wasn't even bothered by that. He didn't even see a worry about it at all.

"I guess I am. But I would like to know if you have those books?"

"Hmmmmmmm..." He stroked his beard again, contemplating something from the look on his face. "...I might have some books on those subjects."

"Y-You do? That's great! So, could you get them for me please?"

He asked as kindly as he could, and the old man responded with a nod.

"Hmmm, allow me to have a little look...please wait here."

Kazuya waited for the old man to go and get the books that he wished for.

"Kazuya-sama. Can I talk with you for a minute?"

Aries walked close to him, and got him attention.

I turned to face her, and she was bowing her head to me.

"Y-Yeah Aries-chan? Is something wrong?"

"No, not really. But Kazuya-sama, is it okay if I go out on my own? T-There's something that I need t-to get and I wouldn't want to slow you down by going there...I-I understand if its not..."

He grasped her hand, and gently looked up at her.

"Its fine with me Aries-chan. I'm not your Master or anything, like I know you tend to think. Yeah, if you need to go and do something, then please go and do it."

"T-Thank you Kazuya-sama! I'll be back soon! E-Erm, maybe we could meet at the fountain? W-When you're finished, with everything that you wish to do with…erm with anyone that you wish to do things with…y-you can and I can meet there…"

"Yeah, that's fine! Go and have fun Aries-chan! Do what you need to do!"

"Hehe, thank you Kazuya-sama!"

Aries lightly gave me a hug and then ran out of the store with contentment.

He had to wonder though, this was the first time she had ever done something like this.

Shrugging his shoulders of the thoughts, he got back to looking around.

While he was, he noticed that Levy was still looking through books. If anything, he had to admire how she was able to become so giddy and happy about seeing such things, but wondered why she enjoyed it so much.

* * *

...Several minutes later, the old man came back with some books.

"Here, I found the books you're looking for."

Handing him the books, I checked each of them...

They were all there. Surely enough, the ones he wanted, he found. He didn't know if he would be reading all of them right now, but he did know that they would come in handy for the future, for whatever he would need to do.

"Thank you very much! Now, how much does that come too...?"

"Follow me."

Walking towards the counter, he started doing whatever shopkeepers do to add up the total while he waited, and glanced at Levy. From the looks of things, she is having a blast with all of these books, and it made Kazuya's lips raise ever so slightly, but then they faded when Mavis flew next to him.

Eventually, the older man came up with the price.

"The total is 30,000."

"O-Oh, I see. Hmmmmm, is there anyway I could persuade you to lower the price, just a little? You know, like a child's discount or something? Since I am only...a child...what do you say to have it a little...less?"

The old man stroked his beard again, and looked at him with a slight smirk.

"Hmmmmmm...no, sorry. Its 30,000."

"I see." Clearly this old man isn't going to let him lower it...but Kazuya have an idea. "Say, do you need an assistant?"

"Are you offering to be my assistant?"

Shaking his head, he gained a confused face.

"No, I'm willing to sell you a slave for 100,000 jewels."

"A-A slave?"

The man wore a perplexed face as Mavis tilts her head, Levy taking this chance to walk closer.

"That's right, she's a young girl, and is in love with books."

Levy looked around and saw that she was the only one within the vicinity.

"Kazuya-san…?"

Levy's voice wasn't heard by Kazu who carried on.

"Yes, she's got blue hair, I'd say she's around 8-10 years old, and she surely does love that reading."

"Kazuya-san, are you talking about me?"

Levy pouted, but Kazu shook his head, Mavis didn't know what he was talking about.

"Not at all." Levy still wasn't sure, as he turned back to the man. "Yes, her name is Levy-san."

"Ooh come on! Y-You just said my name!"

Levy argued, but even then Kazuya didn't want to say anything about that.

"You're not the only Levy in the world."

Levy couldn't refute that, but she still wasn't happy.

"E-Even then, I don't know…h-how many Levy's do you know?"

Kazuya shrugged his shoulders and then pointed at Levy who by now felt like shedding more and more tears.

"Yes, I mean that girl right there. Levy McGarden-san. The girl right there, with the blue hair, and the one who keeps talking and thinks that I'm not talking about her when I truly am. Levy-san, the one who I wish to sell is Levy McGarden-san."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? Y-You're attacking me all of a sudden like this!? I don't wanna be sold!"

Kazuya smiled and winked.

"I'm willing to sell Levy-san to you, for 100,000 jewels. She's a good girl, and she's very diligent. You can work her hard, and she wont complain. She can even read at a high grade level. Plus she's like obsessed with books so she might die for them. She's the perfect assistant!"

As he was speaking, Levy-sans eyes got more and more wet and she sobbed to herself.

Levy turned her teary eyes towards him, and she shook her head with Mavis just wondering what he was actually doing.

"Y-You're gonna sell me!? Am I only worth 100,000 jewels!? I thought we were friends! I-I mean, I know that I didn't know you all that long, but still…w-we could do something like…waaaaah! Please don't do something like that!"

Even though she cried, the old man here again stroked his beard.

"Hmmmm...it would be nice having a young girl working around the shop..."

He was stunned that the old was going for it...

...Until Kazu saw him wink at him.

"B-But I don't want to work here! No offence or anything! I wanna travel and learn magic! Waaaaah!"

She burst out crying, tears flowing from her eyes heavily

"Kazu! Y-You couldn't be serious, right!?"

Kazuya shook his head, and turned towards Levy.

"L-Levy-san! I was kidding!" He rushed over and petted her head. "I wouldn't really sell you! I'm not that mean! I was only having a joke, I swear!"

"Y-You promise?"

She gave a hiccup, and clung to him for dear life.

"I promise, I really wouldn't sell you, Levy-san. Y-You know, people say that I should have a sense of humour, but when I try, it comes off like I've done something wrong. I thought that it was funny anyway."

"T-That makes me feel better. Don't ever sell me..."

He petted her head and walked back over to the shopkeeper who had a bemused smile on his face.

"So, I guess that I can't get you to lower it huh."

Kazu said with a sad sigh.

The elder man gave a gentle shake of his head.

"I guess not. But you tried your best."

"I guess...well, please wrap them up for me."

"That I can do."

So while he was wrapping the books for Kazu, he kept looking at Levy who keeps looking between a book in her hand, and the shopkeeper.

After the shopkeeper finished wrapping the books for him, Kazuya handed over the jewels and then went towards the front of the shop with Mavis following after him, but stayed in the shop, to wait for Levy to finish whatever she's doing right now.

"For what it was worth, I knew it was a joke all along!"

Mavis boasted, placing her hands on her hips.

Kazuya though rolled his eyes.

"I suspect that you're lying right now, Casper."

Mavis snapped her head towards Kazuya as he snickered to himself.

"Don't call me Casper! I-I knew that book was something I would regret! It just doesn't make sense to me!"

"Well, you're quite like a ghost, no one can see you, and other things like that. So, you have to be a ghost, don't you?"

Mavis put her head downwards while Levy seemed to be getting excited.

"My, look at this book Kazuya-san!" Levy cooed, bringing my attention to her. "It's got pointers on how to use Letter Magic! Mouu, this might be a good starting point for me...Letter Magic..."

Levy stared at the book with magical letters on the outside. That's the book she was looking at just before.

"Yeah, maybe it is." He walked over, and examined the book. "Do you have enough jewels for it Levy-san?"

"Erm..." She went into her little purse and started counting the jewels. From what he could see, she didn't have many jewels, but it was more than what he's seen other children have. "...I think I have enough. B-By the way, where has Aries-san gone?"

"I don't know~" He sung out with a smile, not caring since he was talking about one of his favourite people, even if it meant for humans himself he had to converse with about her. "I'm sure that if she has something to do, then she'll go and do it. But she wouldn't really say what it was. But if it's important to her, then it's important to me as well."

"Hehe, I guess. So, I'm going to get this and maybe have a once more look around..."

"Kazu, get you and Levy-san here some parfait's, kay?"

Kazuya rolled his eyes, but complied while speaking with Levy.

"Awesome. I'm going to get us some parfait's and I'll wait for you near the large fountain."

"Okay! See you soon! Ooh, I will pay for..."

Before she could finish, he walked out. He knew she was going to say she would pay for her own. But from the looks of her jewels, he didn't think she should be spending jewels on trivial things like that, and it just showed that

He went over to the parfait stand and got three. One for himself, Levy and Mavis. Even though she said that she doesn't really eat, she can, and sometimes she does like to eat too. He would get Aries one, but he didn't know how long she was going to be.

Once he had finished getting the parfaits, Kazuya passed one to Mavis.

"Awww, you shouldn't have~"

"Oh, then I'll take it back."

Kazu went to take it, but Mavis retracted her hand, and just steeled herself.

"Don't worry about something like that. I'll keep it, don't worry. But, I'm also going to go now, and see if I can see the girl of your dreams, that isn't me of course~ That's the last thing that I could ever want to happen~ But, now I am going to go, make sure you wait for Levy-san, kay!?"

Kazuya's eyes widened and went to say something…

But Mavis already flew off into the sky, leaving him alone in the street.

* * *

"Damn it, now I'm gonna be left with a human…"

Kazu wasn't exactly thrilled about that, and hated the idea that he was going to be feeling like this now…

However, he suddenly stopped when he felt his shoulder being bumped into.

"Hey, watch where you're…"

He was going to give an earful to the person who bumped into him…

But that stopped when he saw that it was just a young girl around his age with blue hair.

"Sorry…"

The girl apologized, and looked down at the ground with a deep depression.

Kazuya noticed something however, and that it fell down to the ground.

He looked down, and saw that there was a doll on the ground that had a semi large head, and a veil like body. Kazuya knew what it was, since he had made one in the past too when he needed to do it, and smiled as he bent down.

He saw that it was slightly dirty so he brushed it off and presented it towards the young girl who didn't know what was happening.

"Teru teru bozu."

Kazuya handed it back to the young girl, who held it closely.

"It's supposed to stop the rain…but Juvia hasn't seen it work."

The girl, possibly named Juvia, answered as Kazuya nodded.

"That's right, it is. But it doesn't seem like it is stopping this rain huh."

"…Juvia never has the rain stop when she's around. …Everyone thinks that it is gloomy…"

She seemed depressed, and she didn't know what to say about it either, sure that Kazuya would hate the rain like everyone else does.

"Oh, is that so? Well, maybe it will stop eventually. But, there's nothing wrong with the rain either."

Juvia's(?) eyes flickered, gazing upon Kazuya.

"You don't dislike the rain?"

"Not really. The rain is just the rain, it helps quite a lot."

Juvia's(?) mind couldn't comprehend such things.

"Juvia hasn't heard such things before…do you not think the rain is gloomy…?"

"Not at all, the rain isn't gloomy, it is wonderful."

Those words to this girl…truly were shocking to say the least, and took her back, she wasn't even able to think clearly, she felt her chest tighten, and her face gain a small pinkness to her cheeks too, something that she didn't want, but welcomed all the same.

However, as she just stared at him, a few kids walked past, and seemed to recognize the young girl.

"Hey, isn't that Juvia?"

"Yeah, what's she doing here?"

"I thought leaving the town we live, we wouldn't see Juvia at this festival, clearly not…"

"Should've guessed by the rain really…"

A few kids made harsh comments about the newly named Juvia as they walked over.

Juvia looked down, and didn't know how to respond.

Kazuya just watched them walk closer, seeing one of the kids sneering towards the named Juvia.

"Juvia, you're still not trying to make those stupid dolls, are you?"

"Juvia likes the dolls. Juvia's trying to make the rain stop."

"Well, you're not even trying hard enough! And stop referring to yourself as 'Juvia'! Use I instead you moron! Now give me that doll!"

A young boy attempted to snatch the teru teru bozu from Juvia, but before he could…

Kazuya grabbed his wrist, and held him tightly.

"Hey, back off from her right now."

"W-What are you doing!? Don't you know she causes the rain!?"

The boy argued trying to pull his hand.

Kazuya just held him as his friends glared at the young boy.

"She causes the rain…wow, that's amazing." Juvia gasped, as the others glared. "It means, she's got even the power to affect the weather, that's amazing in my eyes. And, what's wrong with the rain anyway?"

"It's gloomy like Juvia is!"

The young boy argued, but Kazuya didn't see the reasoning at all.

"It's gloomy huh…well, it is weather. It can't be anything. Weather, doesn't have feelings, so it can't be gloomy. It might cause you to feel gloomy, but it can't be gloomy. If you'd like to rephrase your words, then take your time, I can wait."

"Grr! Get off me!"

"Okay then."

Kazuya didn't even care, just releasing his wrist.

Because of that, he went tumbling back, falling onto his butt.

"Aaaah! T-That's it! Onii-sama! Onii-sama! Come and deal with him!"

Kazuya looked around for the boy who was this boys older brother.

Juvia did too, and then they both saw a man walking out, around his mid twenties, and looked to be a…someone Kazuya actually had met before.

As soon as he saw the man, Kazuya opened his mouth wide, and placed his hand on his hip.

"Ooh my, a reunion. Bandit-chan, it's been a month now, you don't write, or anything. What's wrong with that?"

"What kind of snot nosed…" The man started, only for him to stop, and sweat when seeing Kazuya. "N-No! I-It's you! T-That child that….aaaaaah! It's the child that…ooh God! Tai! W-Why are starting trouble with this boy!?"

"Onii-chan…w-what's wrong?"

Tai just stared as the man rushed to Kazuya's side, bowing his head again and again.

"I'm sorry for everything! This boy is my Otouto, and sometimes he shoots his mouth off! He won't do it again!"

"Onii-sama! W-What!?"

The bandit turned to the young boy, and looked dangerously towards him.

"Listen to me! You don't mess with this boy! H-He's a freaking Mage that has tremendous powers! He's insanely strong! Now, you apologize to him and his girlfriend for being rude! J-Just do it before he becomes angry!"

Juvia's face heated up by being mistaken for Kazuya's girlfriend, twirling her thumbs.

Kazuya rolled his eyes while thinking " _I wouldn't go that far…_ " but he appreciated the value of his words all the same.

"Onii-sama…"

"Do it!"

Ordering the younger boy, said child bowed his head towards Kazuya along with the others, and then attempted to go, but Kazuya put his hand out, stopping them from leaving his sights for the moment.

"One second, apologize to this girl here, I believe her name is Juvia-san. You said rude things, so apologize before…I become upset, and you wouldn't like me when I'm upset, so please apologize before anything bad happens kay?"

[Yes sir!]

Apparently afraid due to the bandit boss being frightened, they all complied and went towards Juvia, bowing their heads.

"Sorry Juvia!"

"We love the rain really!"

"Y-Yeah, you're the best Juvia!"

"T-Thank you for the rain Juvia! Y-You're great!"

Juvia blinked as they cried, and ran off, even the bandit boss ran off too, not wanting to be near Kazuya anymore, being frightened of the young boy too.

Once they were gone, Kazuya turned towards Juvia.

"Don't worry, they're gone now. Stupid bullies, no matter where you go, someone's always gotta have a dig at you."

"Y…Yes, that's right…erm…"

Kazuya himself just bowed his head.

"Well, goodbye. Don't listen to what others say, they just clearly only like hurting people for the sake of it. If they give you more trouble, just say you'll contact me. It seems like they are frightened of me, so it should work. And if not, ignore them, they aren't worth thinking about if they hate you because you can summon rain. What's wrong with that exactly? I think it isn't so bad actually. The rain is good."

Though he didn't realize it, the sun above Juvia beamed down. A hint of rain drizzled down from the sky, but nothing really like it was before.

Juvia's eyes cast upwards, and for the first time in a long time, if ever, Juvia saw a beautiful sun that wouldn't disappear, and it even brought her to tears.

"Hey…don't cry, just feel good, kay?"

Kazuya bowed his head and walked away from the girl.

She watched on as he merely waded through the crowds, and she felt…weird, she didn't know what she was supposed to feel right now.

Kazuya sighed, and then went over to the large fountain, sitting on the edge to wait for Levy, since he was essentially alone now, not realizing that he was being watched on from someone else, someone's eyes forever on his being.

* * *

...About ten minutes later, Levy showed up, carrying a bag with her book in it.

"I'm sorry for the long wait." She apologized, sitting down. "I also found something else that I wanted, but I couldn't choose which one. So, I ended up asking the Ojii-san which was the best."

"Here."

He offered the parfait to her, and she took it with a "Thanks." in a low soft voice. They both then began eating the parfaits in a comfortable silence. Occasionally, she would take glances at him, and he did the same. But when he opened his mouth to speak, she would turn away from him.

"S-So, we're alone, then?"

Levy broke the ice, to which Kazuya nodded at.

"Mavis-san has gone on an adventure, and Aries-chan said that she needed to get something. Though, I don't know what I am supposed to do now with…eeh, with…erm…with you and all…b-because I've never really…spent time with humans before…"

It was true.

Besides the time that he was imprisoned, he hadn't spent more than ten minutes in company with another human, at least as far as he could remember anyway.

"Well, if that's the case, then I don't see why we couldn't have fun with one another! D-Don't you think so Kazuya-san…? Just think, we could have fun together with one another in this city…yeah, that sounds good, right?"

Kazuya didn't know, he held reservations about it all, but he knew that she'd want to do something like having fun, since they were both humans and all that, and that's what humans did with one another, so he took this opportunity to do so.

"Well…I guess that you're right. Okay, let's go then Levy-san."

"Awesome!" Levy jumped up, and took his hand, something Kazuya didn't like. "Let's go!"

"H-Hey, you're holding my hand here!"

She didn't hear him nor care either, and left the area with Kazuya with a certain person following after them.

Going deeper into the area of the city, Kazuya was the unwilling partner of Levy who was enjoying everything that was around.

"Isn't it jam packed Kazuya-san?"

"More than I like it honestly…"

Levy just giggled, and continued holding onto him, despite him not liking it.

"Well, I think this is good." Levy turned and saw that there was a large stage set up. "Ooh, I wonder what they are doing over there? Singing?"

"Karaoke."

Kazuya spoke up, Levy becoming confused.

"How do you know that?"

Kazuya pointed his finger outwards towards the sign.

"Karaoke, one day only."

Levy felt a little embarrassed now, lowering her head in a dejected look.

"Ooh right, that makes sense…it seems like fun though, wanna dance to the singers Kazuya-san?"

"I'm…not that good at dancing."

"Ooh don't worry! Let's just have fun!"

Before he could protest, Kazuya was dragged onto the onset crowd, with a certain girl following, and watched as Kazu and Levy danced with one another.

It was awkward for him, and for Levy, it seemed like she was enjoying it too.

"Yahoo! This is fun, isn't it Kazuya-san!?"

"It's…something. I like the music at least."

Kazuya awkwardly moved his body, not sure really how to dance.

Levy though appreciated the effort all the same, seeing how uncomfortable he really was.

"It is good music! I like the music anyway! It's good!"

As Kazuya watched Levy danced.

He didn't know why, but something…

Something about just dancing, seemed weird, yet right at the same time.

Was it right to dance just like this when a Dragon was coming for him?

He didn't know the answer to that, but he felt…

He just felt.

He hadn't felt with a human in a long time.

Not since Ultear, had he felt…like it wasn't so bad that a human was around him.

He didn't love them by all means, but he didn't exactly hate the human he was with right now. But he knew that it wasn't going to last, how would it last when it wasn't supposed to? He, couldn't make the thing last…he knew that soon, they'd be parting ways, and he thought that it would be for the best.

* * *

Kazuya and Levy sat in silence at the fountain as Aries, and Mavis had disappeared, and they had finished doing what they could around the festival. Kazuya was sure that the pair of them were doing this to hurt him, but did have to wonder why they had just left all of a sudden, when he didn't know anything in front of him.

They had finally had a…fun day.

Kazuya didn't know if it was fun or not, but it seemed to be from what Levy was talking about. Even though he didn't know what was going on with it, he was, at least somewhat glad that she didn't have to suddenly be saddened, and seemed to enjoy herself.

After a number of minutes, Levy finally turned to him, looking straight in his eyes.

"Kazuya-san...can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

He cocked his head slightly, looking into her eyes, matching her gaze.

"Kazuya-san...your journey...I want to know...have you ever thought about, erm...have you ever thought about having someone along...like a travelling companion or something...along those lines?"

"A... A travelling companion huh...why do you ask?"

He didn't exactly want this to happen, since it was quite frightened to say the least.

Not because it was Levy, but because if he was right, then he didn't want to have to say this.

Even though his opinions on humans as a whole hadn't changed, at least Levy didn't seem to be evil. At least, he found someone for a day that wasn't such a bad person. But, that's all it ever could be, for a single day.

"I-I just..." She stuttered, gripping the side of her skirt. "...I wanted to know what your thoughts are on it, that's all. Do you...want to have someone along with you, while you do what you do?"

It was pretty clear what she was asking, but Kazuya couldn't say yes to it.

"Look, coming with me is very dangerous. Even if I did want one, I couldn't have anyone with me."

"Oh? Why's that?"

She didn't mean to pry…okay, she did. She truly had the best day, and now she didn't want it to end. She, wanted to spend more time with Kazu. He was the one who saved her, and she wished to spend more time with him. Even if he was a little cold, distant, it didn't mean that he didn't have his moments of fun.

"…I can't really say why. But, it would be in anyone's best interests to get as far away from me as possible. Trust me, no one wants to be around me, and if you think that you want to stay around me, then you'll never be able to have a normal life, trust me."

"Kazuya-san…I understand, you wouldn't want a worthless companion like me huh…"

"It isn't like that at all."

Kazuya shot down the idea that she was thinking about.

He didn't consider her totally useless, she could cook at least better than he would be able to do.

"It isn't?"

"Not at all. It's not you…trust me, no one is safe around me…not Aries-chan…not you, and not Mavis-san either…around me, people…they'll be attacked, and I can't have blood on my hands…I won't allow someone to die just because of being in my presence…you'd be better off without me…"

Levy looked down at the stone flooring, sighing deeply.

"Kazuya-san…you know, being alone isn't good, like…I know how it is to be alone…"

"Because your parents are dead, aren't they?"

Levy gasped at the surprising piece of information Kazuya laid down.

"W-Wha…h-how did you…"

"You've got the same eyes as myself."

Levy blinked, not sure what he was talking about.

"Same eyes?"

"I've been seeing it since yesterday, and I didn't want to admit to it, even as we went around together today. Odds are, your parents are dead. I didn't know for certain, but since a young girl is out on her own like this, I guessed it would be parents. They…should look after their children, and if they don't, then I don't know what to say about it. But, since this seems like a good chance…we might as well talk about it…from the way you reacted, it probably hasn't been even a year yet, right?"

Though he was being a little harsh, he just didn't see the need to conceal the truth, and just go with the flow about everything that was going on, if she truly was going to go with him, or at least that's what she wanted, then there wouldn't be a point to lying.

Levy's eyes became watery, nodding her head.

"…About 7 months ago now…"

"Seven months huh…yeah, I guessed under a year…just by the way you look and such. It must've been hard on you, to lose your parents…right?"

Kazuya had seen it all before.

In the world he's travelled, he had seen all of these things, and he knew how her story went.

It went the same as most. Loving family, but parents died, and the child was left all alone. That's how it went, he presumed anyway. Obviously, there would be differences, but it was quite the same pattern, he guessed.

"Difficult…very difficult yeah…w-what about you? Have you…lost your parents? I-If you don't mind me asking that is…"

"My parents could be alive for all I know, or they could be dead. I don't know, and to be honest, I don't really care much either. They abandoned me a long time ago, I can't even remember their faces, or names, or what they looked like. People passing us on the streets could be my parents, and I wouldn't be the wiser either."

It might've seemed cold, but in Kazuya's mind, his parents left him with Brain, that was unforgivable in his eyes. And the only way that he might be able to forgive them is if they had a truly good reason for doing what they did, and if he didn't get that answer, then he wasn't going to be happy about it, if he ever met them that is.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine, my parents don't matter to me. But…well, that's how it is. I guess from that day on, you've been alone, lost in the world. You don't truly have a place in the world, yet you still walk it, trying to find the place where you belong. A place that accepts who you are, and loves you no matter what. Isn't that right?"

Levy nodded, trying to smile despite her eyes attempting to leak tears.

"Yes…that's right…"

"I can understand that. Wanting to belong. I am searching for that too…in a way, I am searching for a place that I belong, and I wish to have a good life too…though, I can't currently have a good life, my life isn't going to be a good one…well, that's how it is after all."

"I-I see…well, you know. I truly did enjoy today. Even though Kazuya-san might seem cold, there were several things that Kazuya-san had done for me, that no one else ever did. Like, carrying me yesterday, and even saving my life. Giving me a parfait, and how you helped people. Kazuya-san says he doesn't like humans, but you seem to care when someone is being bullied."

"Well, I know how it is to feel weak, and scared. I, even if it is with humans, don't like others feeling that way, is all. We, people like you, and people like myself, have different ways of living, and we have different ways of surviving too."

"That's true…Kazuya-san, can I come-"

* * *

At that moment, it was like time had stopped.

Immediately, as soon as he felt a tingling down his back, he knew what was happening next.

"D-Dragoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!"

True to the mans shout, a large Dragon appeared in the sky, the darkness of the Dragon's scales being very real. The wingspan of the Dragon's wings blanketed half the city in darkness, and snarling could be heard coming from above.

"Ooh my God, so the rumours of a Black Dragon are true…"

Levy, next to Kazuya, was flabbergasted by the large Dragon in the sky.

Behind them, a fair distance away, Juvia looked up to the Dragon too, and became shocked by the Dragon too. She felt her insides closing around her, and her eyes felt like ice, her body even felt frozen from the inside out.

"Shit…Mavis-san, Aries-chan, where are…"

He didn't even have to wait long as immediately, Mavis came from the sky, and Aries came rushing over, having seen the commotion around, and even were frightened for Kazuya himself. As soon as making it towards him, Mavis and Aries both relieved themselves with a breath.

"Kazuya-sama, Levy-san! Y-You're both okay!"

Kazuya nodded, while Levy just looked confused.

"We're fine Aries-chan, you're okay too."

"Y-Yes, that's right. I'm okay…Kazuya-sama is okay too, thankfully."

Once Aries stopped talking, Mavis took this time to converse with Kazuya.

"Kazu, you're alright."

"Could you find her?"

Dashing his hopes, Mavis allowed her head to move left and right.

"No…I'm sorry. I was flying here when the Dragon appeared. But for now, let's get out of here. If we leave, it will leave too…well, you already know that."

"Right, let's get going."

Without even realizing, Kazuya grabbed Levy's hand and ran towards the left of the city, zigzagging through the streets, with Aries, and Mavis trailing after him.

"K-Kazuya-san!? W-Where are we going!?"

"Out of the town!"

Kazuya responded as he switched movements, taking Levy, and lifting her over his shoulder. Levy's face turns pink as her face was to his back, and her butt was near his face. Kazuya remembered when he did this with Lucy, and how embarrassed she was about that too, but he didn't care about such things.

"B-But, this way is…"

"You can't run as fast as me, it's easier to carry you like this!"

"He's right Levy-san, Kazuya-sama can carry you!"

Levy just nodded, not wanting to confront the Dragon up there, and allowed herself to be carried by Kazuya, and that's what she did as he ran away with her on his shoulder, making the young girl feel a little weird inside of her chest.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! This is wrong! Juvia can't do this!"

Kazuya heard a cry from behind him, and saw that the girl named Juvia was being pushed around by the humans running away. Because she was just a child, she wasn't able to stand up, and that was the least of her worries.

The Dragon, opened his mouth, and a small ray of energy erupted out of its mouth, crashing through the city. The wind pressure alone blew away most humans, and knocked them against building's, caused glass to shatter, and even some weaker building's to gain some cracks.

"T-This wind is bad!"

Levy complained from Kazuya's shoulder.

"Yeah, no kidding. And the energy attack isn't a good thing either."

"Kazu, we've got to run away now, before big and mean up there sees you."

Mavis warmed, to which Kazuya wasn't going to complain about.

"You're not wrong but…"

"N-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

The young blue haired girl, named Juvia, called out as she saw something that she didn't want to happen…

She saw that the Dragon had swiped its tail across a few building's and broke them apart. Because of that, the building's rubble fell down towards the young girl named Juvia. Of course the normal reaction would be to run away, but her leg…

It was her leg that was the problem.

She couldn't control her powers fully yet, and she would just use them to get out, but since she couldn't, her leg was trapped under a piece of the roof that she was near, despite her best efforts, she wasn't able to escape.

"Ooh damn it…well, I guess I'm going to help before you two, Aries-chan and Mavis-san, say anything."

Aries, Levy, and Mavis were glad about that, but Mavis put her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Kazu. Allow me to go and get its attention."

"How?"

Kazuya was in the dark, so she explained dryly.

"You see, even though I'm like this, I can still use magic. While it wouldn't be enough to beat it, I can at least draw its attention away from you long enough to get the girl, get her safe, and then get out of town, okay?"

"R-Right. Just please be careful."

Mavis saw the care within his eyes, so she winked, and kissed his cheek, something that he felt complicated about.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be alright~ Just wait for him to turn around, and then make your move. Don't worry, I've got this. Besides, he won't be able to see me either, so it isn't like he can actually attack me or anything."

Kazuya didn't like it, but he had to accept it this time for he couldn't fight the Dragon by himself.

He repeated the plan to Levy and Aries as Mavis flew off.

He just hoped she'd be okay.

Once Mavis got towards his back, she placed her hands together, and a small light appeared in her palm. Kazuya watched as Mavis' light power surrounded her hands, the Dragon being unaware due to looking for Kazuya, sniffing the air.

"Try this!"

From her fingers, a burst of pure light erupted.

Kazuya and Levy both were surprised by how dense the magical power was.

"Wow…so, strong…s-so, that ghost friend of yours is this strong…"

"She certainly is stronger than I thought…the feeling of this is unlike anything I've seen before, even from professional wizards…"

The pair commented as Aries stayed silent, wishing for everything to be okay.

The light smashed against the Dragon, the Dragon being quite startled. He wasn't hurt per-say, but the attack was more than enough to knock him off balance from shock. Kazuya watched as the Dragon's eyes went off the city, and went towards the area Mavis was, but it seemed confused.

Mavis took this chance to fly right, and then unleashed a few blasts of light, causing the Dragon to release a howl, this time giving Kazuya the chance to go and help out the young girl named Juvia, so he placed Levy on the ground, and turned towards Aries.

"Aries-chan, keep Levy-san here while I help that girl out, okay?"

"Kazuya-sama, a-are you sure…?"

He nodded, placing Levy down, and then rushed towards the young blue haired girl, seeing that Mavis was leading the Dragon away from the city for the moment, but knew that he didn't have the luxury of time so did his best in what he did best.

Making it to the young girl after rushing through the crowd, he placed a hand on the piece of roof that was on her leg.

"Hey, seems like we keep meeting huh."

"Y-Yes…ow…Juvia can't move her leg…"

Kazuya looked, and nodded, strolling over to the roof, placing his hand under it, and attempted to lift it, but it seemed to be heavier than he expected. Actually, it was heavier than the Vulcan he had to carry the other day.

"Don't worry, this should be fine. Your name is…eeh, Juvia-san, right?"

"Juvia's name is Juvia yes. W-What is your name?"

"Kazuya." Juvia's face turned slightly red as Kazuya began lifting up the roof. "I'm going to lift this up, and you can pull yourself out, okay? I'd throw it, but I don't know where since everyone is running around. So, can you do that for me Juvia-san?"

Juvia merely nodded as her face heated up, a piece of the sun peaking out from behind the clouds.

Kazuya took that as an okay, so he put his strength into his arms, and lifted the roof up slowly. Inch by inch, the roof came up from the ground, which Juvia took the chance to wriggle out, feeling the pressure leaving her legs.

"Now, Juvia-san!"

Juvia nodded, pulling her leg out just in time for Kazuya to drop it again.

He rushed to Juvia's side, offering his hand, causing her cheeks to darken red.

"What's wrong Juvia-san? We need to go."

"H-Holding Kazuya-sama's hand already!? Juvia doesn't know if her heart can take it already!"

Kazuya didn't know what she was talking about, so just grasped her hand tightly.

As soon as she did, Juvia's imaginations went wild while her face turned as red as blood…

* * *

" _Juvia-chan, don't worry. Your Prince has come to save you, now. Because, it is my little rain drop that needs my attention. Don't worry my precious rain drop, I'll never leave your side, and your rain is so precious too, so adorable."_

 _A sparkly Kazuya with bright eyes and even stars around him held Juvia in his arms, the willing participant gaining a wider smile._

" _Juvia truly is blessed, Kazuya-sama."_

 _Kazuya's finger went under Juvia's chin, stroking it gently._

" _Don't worry Juvia-chan, you're the only girl for me after all, my precious rain drop."_

 _Juvia's felt melted with sparkles around the pair of them, Kazuya's arms embracing Juvia tighter and tighter, something that the young girl couldn't help but love greatly._

* * *

But she was then brought back into reality when she felt pain course through her ankle.

"Aah…"

"What's wrong Juvia-san?"

Juvia placed a hand on her ankle, and winced.

"Juvia's ankle hurts."

Kazuya briefly glances at her ankle, then at Juvia's face.

"Then I'll carry you."

"Y-You're going to carry Juvia!?"

Juvia was surprised, and even more so when Kazuya didn't waste time, placing his arm under Juvia's leg, and on her back too. Juvia's face turned a little more red, Kazuya's face remaining normal as he ran away with her.

Juvia looked towards Kazuya's face, her cheeks burning red by the second.

By the time that he made it to Aries, and Levy, he gestured them to follow him which they did without complaint.

Kazuya, once far enough away, and hiding behind a building, placed Juvia down on the ground, leaning her against the building, and trailed his hand down her body.

"K-Kazuya-sama is going to be touching Juvia's body already!? Thinking about Kazuya-sama's hand on Juvia's body, Juvia might exclaim louder than normal!"

Levy and Aries shared a look at the sudden flustered face of Juvia, Kazuya didn't see what was wrong.

"I'm going to examine your ankle, may I remove your boot?"

"Y-Yes…remove Juvia's boot…Kazuya-sama…"

With consent, Kazuya removed Juvia's boot and examined her ankle.

While placing a hand on Kazuya's shoulder, Levy leaned to see Juvia's foot, drawing Juvia's eyes.

" _Is she…Juvia's rival…?_ "

Juvia didn't express her thoughts, but kept her eyes on Levy's form.

"Kazuya-san, do you know what's wrong with her foot or ankle?"

"Not yet, I'll find out answers now."

Levy nodded her head as her hand continued to rest on his shoulder, Juvia wasn't so thrilled about that.

Kazuya felt Juvia's ankle, as Juvia let out a cute "Iyaaaaan~!" but it wasn't in pain…Aries thought it sounded a little more…dirtier than a moan if she was honest with herself.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt you Juvia-san?"

Juvia bit her bottom lip as her blush on her face became darker red.

"N-No, Kazuya-sama's touch on Juvia's foot feels amazing."

"I see…then, let's see." Kazuya ran his fingers across her foot, sending shivers down Juvia's spine. He then cupped her foot, resting it on his knee, feeling it and seeing Juvia's reactions. "I'm not an expert or anything, but I don't think it is broken. It could be sprained though. You're lucky your leg didn't get damaged from the roof."

"Juvia's sprained her ankle…"

"You'd have to see a doctor, but yeah that's what I think. Here, drink this."

Kazuya pulled out a strange looking bottle, and placed some of the liquid into the cap of the bottle, and gave it to her.

"What's that?"

Levy's question was met with an awkward smile.

"Just some medicine to ease pain. I got it just in case I ever got into too much pain. Also, I'll bandage your foot Juvia-san."

Kazuya went into his bag, and asked Aries to keep her foot still as Kazuya wrapped the bandages around her foot.

As he did so, Juvia was just…shocked.

She hadn't seen anyone ever be so kind towards her before, especially only knowing her for a day. Even Levy was surprised that Juvia was receiving such treatment. On her understanding, it seemed like Kazuya detested humans, but here they were, doing what she never thought would happen.

" _Kazuya-sama's bandaging Juvia…why would he do this for Juvia…? Juvia doesn't understand…Juvia doesn't get it…why would Juvia receive such things from Kazuya-sama…?_ "

Juvia couldn't work it out, and didn't know what to think.

But, she was very happy that Kazuya was doing this for her. She couldn't deny that now however.

He was soon done with bandaging her foot, and then rested it down on the ground.

"That should be fine now. You can see a doctor if you like, but this should be alright. I'd advise you staying off your foot for a little while, but if you can't do that then…"

Kazuya went over towards a tree, jumped, and broke off a large branch with his fist infused with some water magic, Juvia's eyes resonating with that.

Then, dragging the branch back, Kazuya fashioned it into a cane of sorts with some help from magic.

"Use this like a cane, a walking stick, whichever. Go, and find your family now since we're going to leave…"

"Juvia doesn't-"

"Kazuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Mavis called from the sky, gaining his attention. "Run awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Kazu! It's coming back! Run away nooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!"

Clicking his tongue, Kazuya took to his feet.

"Damn it, come on Aries-chan, let's get going! Bye Juvia-san! Stay safe!"

Kazuya grabbed Aries' hand, and without even realizing, grabbed Levy's hand too, running away with the pair of them.

Juvia watched on, and then shook her head, taking to her foot, and using the cane with the other hand, limped very fast while chanting "Juvia can't lose to her new rival!" in an energetic voice, and a hyper smile too. Since…Juvia didn't have anywhere else to go, she didn't have anything else in her life now, and they headed the same way Juvia was genuinely going to go…she decided to see what was going on.

* * *

Once they had escaped the city, and the Dragon, Kazuya and Levy sat on the ground within the woods, deep within the woods at that, panting. Aries did the same, with Mavis looking on with a worried expression on her face, having caught up to them, not wanting to have the others worry too much.

"I told you we should've left before all of this Mavis-san."

Mavis turned her head towards Kazuya, and bowed his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I should've listened. I didn't think that it would come honestly…we've got to find out how it is tracking you…if it is doing the same way that I did or in some other way, and even then, I don't know what to do…"

"Either way, we've escaped for another day, and the Dragon will soon leave the city anyway."

Levy, having heard that, was confused.

"Kazuya-san, why is the Dragon chasing you?"

"Why would you think it is?"

He countered, only for Levy to inch closer.

"Because of what you said, and how you sounded when you said that we should've left. Kazuya-san, is this why you didn't want to spend time in the city? Is…the Dragon after you for some reason?"

"Levy-san…"

Aries tried to keep Levy quiet, at least for her to not ask questions, but Kazuya spoke over her, and spoke with a sad face.

"It's none of your business. I told you before, that you shouldn't come with me, now maybe you'll take my warning's as truth. So, if I was you, I'd go in the opposite direction than me, you'll only end up dead staying with me."

"…I don't think I'd end up dead."

Levy spoke with a jarring smile on her face, but Kazuya continued to shake his head, and held a few tears in his eyes.

"You will, you'll die with me. Either that, or you'll only leave anyway. Sooner or later, you'll leave again, and I'll be left alone. That's what humans do. They hurt, abuse, and leave you. They don't have anything good about them."

"I don't think that's true, Kazuya-san…I mean, didn't we have fun today? I had fun, we did lots of things together. We ate together, we played together, we even danced together, and had lots of fun, didn't you have fun with me?"

"Fun doesn't have anything to do with this. Look, I'm going to go left, you go right, get as far away from me as you possibly can. It's for your own benefit that you don't come near me. You saw the Dragon, you'll only end up as a toothpick of the creature if you follow me."

"Then, if it gets too much for me, then I could leave anytime that I want…"

"D-Don't you understand me!? I don't want you around me! Go away! You'll die with me! I can't have anyone else die on me! I already lost…I lost everything that ever meant anything to me…having someone else along with me…I can't, you'll only end up dead anyway. You barely know me, just forget me, or remember me as that one guy that you travelled through a wood with once. And move on with your life. Join a guild when you learn magic, do whatever you want. Just, leave me alone, and go and live your life with…whatever you want to do."

By now, Kazuya felt like screaming, but he couldn't.

In the end, he didn't want to hurt a girl.

Despite going through everything that he had been through before, he couldn't, and didn't have the heart to yell at this girl…even if a small yell came out, and he didn't have the heart to hurt her needlessly to just get her to understand that it is dangerous to be with him…

However, what she did next, astounded him.

"B-But I don't want to be alone anymore!"

Kazuya looked down as Mavis, and Aries stayed out of it, knowing that this was between the two of them, and didn't have any right to interfere.

"Well…that's how the world is…"

"No! I…I don't want to be alone anymore…you know about me…you know, my parents are gone…I don't have anything left in this world now…I don't have anybody! A-And…for a short while at least, when I was with Kazuya-san, and the others, even if one is a ghost-"

"I'm not a ghost!"

"-I had fun!" Levy didn't hear Mavis, who had teary eyes herself, and continued on. "Y-You probably don't want me around, maybe you think I'm a burden or something…b-but, if that's really true, why did you grab my hand, and run out of the city with me? If you truly don't want me around, why did you bring me with you? Answer me that Kazuya-san because I'm confused right now!"

Kazuya…didn't have an answer for her.

He, didn't know why he did what he did, it just happened regardless of what was going on with his life, he just did it, he didn't even have a wish to do something like that. He, just didn't know what to do, he just did it and now, something like this has happened.

"…Maybe I did it on instincts, that's probably it."

"Then, what does that say right now? Kazuya-san…you might dislike humans, maybe you even hate them, and I don't know your past so I can't say why that is, but whatever happened in your past, really must've hurt you enough for you to totally despise humans, and I'm sorry about that. And when you said that you could see the loneliness in my eyes…well, I can see it in your eyes too."

"I have Aries-chan and Mavis-san, I don't need anyone else."

Adamant about that, Kazuya just turned away from her.

"Maybe…maybe that's all you need. But, for me personally, I know that having friends is good…look, I'm not asking you to protect me, I'm not asking you to take charity on me, I'm only asking to go with you. So, we could work together to brave this world together. At least, we can try it out and then if it doesn't work, we can go our separate ways."

"I don't even know why you're so obsessed with following me. You already know my dislike of humans yet you keep trying to go with me. I try and push you away, and you're right there…why? Not even Ul…not even my supposed closest friend wanted anything to do with me."

Kazuya just didn't understand it at all, he was confused, and even worried why she was mad about this.

No one ever wanted to be with him, no one ever wanted to stand near him, yet here she was, doing what she was doing, and it just didn't make sense to him at all.

"Well…I can understand being lonely…and Kazuya-san was my friend today…you might've not realized it, but you did friendly things with me…Kazuya-sans been kind to me, and I…maybe I don't want to be alone anymore…"

"But…even if I was okay with this…don't you understand what's going on in my life? I…fine, you wanna know the truth?" Levy didn't say anything, but nodded her head. "Then, the truth is, the Dragon back there, is after me. It's already tried to kill me once before, it broke my arm without even flinching, it doesn't have anything good inside of it at all. It, won't hesitate to kill you, and it won't hesitate to kill me either. It isn't after you, but it is for me. This is my life. Every day, I am moving around, I won't ever be able to stop, and if you're with me…you'll just have the same life, don't you understand that?"

"Kazuya-san…you say that you don't like humans, you say you don't care…but your words right now…you're saying it to me like you really do care about me and you helped Juvia-san…even though you say you hate humans, you rescued Juvia-san when no one asked, when it could've been dangerous, and you even helped Juvia-san with her ankle too, for someone that hates humans, it seems like that you willingly helped one…maybe, Kazuya-san doesn't like humans…maybe, Kazuya-san can like me as me, not as a human…"

Kazuya looked towards Levy, and saw that she held a depressed face, even had some tears streaming from her eyes.

"…Why do you want to come with me…? I still don't understand…"

Levy walked closer, and while crying, she grasped his hand.

"Because I want to be with a friend. Even if it has only been two days…no one else has been with me for that long…ever since Okaa-sama, and Otou-sama disappeared…everyone just thinks I'm the same as a street rat…they just consider me like that because I don't have the nicest of clothes, or anything else…and truthfully, I just don't want to be alone anymore…even if Kazuya-san is being chased by a Dragon-san too…Kazuya-san still is kind, he saved me. Even if you say you were forced, Aries-san couldn't force you, nor could a ghost either." Mavis bit her bottom lip, and shed tears of a comedic effect. "You, didn't have to do anything with me. You're Aries-sans…erm, I guess her contracted partner, or whatever, but if I remember right, then the spirit's have to follow what the humans say, and it isn't like she could force you to do anything. And unless the ghost could force you to do something, then you chose to save me, you didn't have to do that. If you truly were uncaring to everything around you, then you'd just leave me for dead. You didn't know me from the next person, but you put yourself under risk for me, so that was all you, no one else."

"…"

For a long time, he hadn't ever been questioned like this.

He couldn't exactly deny what she was saying, but he didn't want to accept it either.

He felt like if he accepted it, it would hurt him personally, and that wasn't something he wanted to do.

He just stared at her, and thought about what she said.

It wasn't like she was wrong in what she said, and he could make sense of it all, but he didn't want it to make sense, he just didn't want to have to answer such things. This isn't a thing that Kazuya ever thought that he would be dealing with.

"Well…even if you say it like that…I-I'm going to the left, there's a town over that way! I-I have to get supplies anyway, so if you follow me, or need supplies too, then I can't stop you since it is the nearest town! S-So, do what you want! I-I don't care in the slightest!"

Levy raised a hand to her lips, and stifled a giggle.

" _Maybe's he's a little of a Tsundere…that's adorable~_ "

Levy couldn't say it aloud, but she did find it a little cute that he had such a moment.

Aries, and Mavis were surprised Kazuya actually said that.

They expected him to not say something like that. They expected him to honestly just leave…clearly, they didn't know the extent of how Levy's words affected him, and it proved that deep down, Kazuya did want companions, and just didn't know how to say it out loud.

"Yay! So, we're off to the next town then! It's a start of a new adventure Kazuya-san!"

Kazuya looked at her briefly, then looked down and nodded his head.

"…We best make tracks, if you're following me that is. But, last chance…because it will happen, that Dragon will show up again, you know?"

"Oh, as long as we don't stay in the same place for so long, we should be fine, right?"

"That's how I've been avoiding it for a year or so yeah."

Levy was surprised by the amount of time that he had been running away from the Dragon, but nodded regardless.

"Let's get going then!"

Like a real trooper, Levy marched forward, and grasped Kazuya's arm, dragging him along.

"H-Hey, what are you doing!? Unhand me at once!"

"Hehe! Nope!"

Kazuya slammed his palm into his face with Aries, and Mavis smiling as they walked, and in Mavis' case flew, towards them.

Unaware that from behind them, a certain someone was following closely behind.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So yeah, two for the price of one this time. Levy and Juvia are…well, they are certainly gaining something with Kazuya. At least on his side, he doesn't see it as friendship, but at least he helped them out. Kazuya and Levy had quite the back and forth huh, showing such things to one another, and in the end, showed that they aren't so different, and truly are alone, but now at least have one another, somewhat anyway.**

 **Now, truthfully, I've been thinking about it, and I am thinking about having Gajeel remain as an enemy, not joining Fairy Tail, and not a fodder type enemy either, it was a suggestion from a long time friend of mine on him , bringing up some good points for the future of the fic too, and my imagination went with it and could see the points and how it could work, they even kindly outlined how it could come about, so it was thought out quite well by my friend.**

 **He would be a true enemy for the guild, a strong one, and one with depth too, not some kind of fodder to get rid of, Gajeel would have a route to follow too during this hypothetical, and would make logical sense for what I have planned out too. I just thought that it might be fun, different from the normal. His role in the story itself, would be filled by Kazuya doing what he did, like during the Grand Magic Games, Tartaros, and other things, like the S Class arc, though that last one would be filled by someone else other than Kazu for Levy's partner, can't spoil who that is but I do have a good idea for who that could be.**

 **And before anyone says it, no. I don't dislike Gajeel at all as a character, he's actually one of my high tier characters on a favourite list, nor is this because Kazuya and Levy are a thing either, I would've suggested it either way so Levy and Kazuya don't really play a part in it, and since this is fanfiction and all, not canon, exploring different routes is always good in my eyes. Like Ultear's fate for example, that's gonna be different to canon, and this too, could be different.**

 **So, I'll leave it to you my fans! Should Gajeel remain an enemy, joining guilds like, Grimore Heart and maybe more (I'd keep what he would do in the story a secret, don't wanna spoil everyone), or should he just join Fairy Tail anyway?**

 **Either one is fine with me, got plans for either way for Kazuya.**

 **Well, thanks for reading anyway! Next time, a new adventure, and we run across some siblings...how's that gonna turn out? Until next time!**

 **Harem; Zeref (fem), Mavis, Aries, Mirajane, Ultear, Virgo, Lucy, Levy, Wendy (older), Juvia, Erza, Jellal (fem).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Cool, thanks for the vote! Yeah, it just seemed, a little to me too. Juvia's reason for joining was obvious, but his was...well, I dunno~**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, just imagining it sounds fun to me~ Yeah, they were good! And thanks! Juvia time indeed, she's gonna get some love during this story, a little in this chapter in fact, sort of. I suppose that she could be like that yeah. He surely can instill fear if he needs too though huh. Thanks for the vote, and no, it wouldn't be like that. And thanks!**

 **ShadeAkami; Things indeed happened! They still surely are~ Mavis is quite the tactician, this time she's just using it to get a lonely girl and boy together, in a non romantic way, for now. Aries just wants to help her Master to become happier, and interact with humans, so even working with Mavis was okay with her. Juvia's here, and she's going to be, quite interesting to say the least~ Even if it was unintentional on his part, seems like he could do something like that. Aah, that shall be revealed over time. I can't say why just yet though, but there is a reason why Acnologia is after Kazuya. They did, and I think they both needed something like that heart to heart between them. Ah, thanks for the vote. And thanks!**

 **hellspam; Thank you! Juvia is very adorable, in a stalker kind of way! But that's cute too! I wouldn't be shocked about that either. Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; They surely do! Oh, no worries. Though I have had to have several trips to hospital as of late, I am...well, recovering I guess, though it's a slow process. And for support...ehehe, let's say that it is alright. Anyway, onto the answer huh! Juvia's here, and she's ready to do that stuff people love her for~ I thought that would be a good way of doing it, since Gray seemed to cure her sadness quite easily, from what it seemed. I am a Juvia fan too, she's always been one of my favorites since the beginning of the story, canon wise~ I guess it could be seen as a date huh~ Levy's gonna be quite, interesting going forward~ He surely did, acting as a catalyst to get everything that needed to be said, on the table. Oh, did it? I'm glad that it did! He's kind of a Tsundere huh~ Ah cool, thanks for the vote! Yeah, I do have some good plans for him either way~ But yeah, it is gonna be interesting seeing his story too~ And thanks, it was~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Juvia's here, and she's got her eyes on the blonde haired Mage boy~ Levy's on Kazuya's side for sure now~ Cool, thanks for the vote.**

 **Guest 1; Aah, thanks! Yeah, Juvia's cute huh. Yeah, I thought it would do anyway, thanks for the vote!**

 **Darley the angel; Thank you! Yeah, they have a certain connection between the two of them. I am gonna try my best to do it right, whatever way it goes, so thanks for voting!**

 **Guest 2; Evil Gajeel huh, yeah! Thanks for the vote!**

 **Ragna; Well, there are some ideas on who Levy's partner could be. Bisca's not that old you know? After the first timeskip, she's only around 25 or so. Cool votes for the harem. Well, there is a meme out there that can answer that, it's because she's Erza! It makes sense to have that strength when born from a Dragon.**

 **Primevere; Yeah, I got it~ I thought that it would be cool, and no matter what, they'll have a strong bond between one another. And thans!**

 **Eavise; Hey, yeah, I don't see why not. Yeah, I'll check them~**

 **Neonlight01; Well, as he said, he didn't want to see her being bullied, knowing of how it can hurt himself. He really can scare people if he needs to do that huh. She has indeed, and she'll be following him~ Well, it won't take all that long. If only a little, he'll at least tag along with her for now. And cool, thanks for the vote. Gray will have a new love interest, I already have it worked out.**

 **Lightwave; Yup, she's slowly but surely making her way through his shell alright. Oh, they will be growing quite close. Juvia's just very adorable isn't she~? I love writing for Juvia~ Well, I can't spoil that just yet, but I can say that something's, will be different. Cool, thanks for the vote.**

 **Tohka123; Thank you! Yeah, I have done, and don't worry, I am on the road to recovery now, thanks for showing concern! He surely is, he can tell the women in his life surely do control him. I think anyone would be if a huge black Dragon is chasing them. Aah, Juvia's appeared, I am gonna love writing for her~ For now it is yeah~ A somewhat inspiration, I'd say. He's basically talking to (from everyone who can't see her perspective) air. He does indeed, he wants to slay the Dragon after all, and needs to learn it to face off the Dragon. Little by little, they want him to at least be open to being with people again, and he is trying his best. Well, when he basically said he's gonna sell her, I think I'd be worried too, he just has a dry sense of humor. Mavis really feels like crying sometimes when it is mentioned~ He just didn't want to see anyone get bullied, it wasn't necessarily about Juvia herself, though he's mutual on her right now, he wanted to make sure that bullying didn't go before his eyes. Levy and Kazu bonded with dancing slightly~ It was awkward for the young boy though~ In the end, he just didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of him. Juvia's adorable though~ I love writing for Juvia~ In her own way, she has done yeah. She can somewhat sympathize with his situation, and can bond quite well with him. Aah cool, thanks for the vote! I will indeed make it quite unique, no worries about that~ We shall be yeah~ And thanks, I'll try my best!**

 **Guest 3; I could do, though would the Church even allow a half breed Fallen Angel into the ranks? No matter what, that Sacred Gear would remain. I could see how that would be fun. And yeah, that sounds good to me~**

 **Guest 4; I could see that happening, would be interesting.**

 **With those reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Fight for the town part one!**

"Alright, everyone. Line up. You know the drill by now. Give me the valuables."

A man in a hooded cloak spoke toward a crowd that consisted of men, women, and children, all looking afraid, besides a certain girl that has white hair, who had an angry look on her face, and looked ready to bathe in their bloods.

"Nee-chan, what are we going to do?"

Another little girl, younger than the first one, wasn't sure what they were going to do, as a rather large boy hid behind her, the eldest girl just staring, and even glaring, towards the enemy that was before them.

"Don't worry Lisanna, you're not going to be hurt."

The eldest female assured as the people had to give their most valuables away.

"Nee-chan, I'm quite scared…"

The newly named Lisanna cowered behind her elder sister as they neared.

The girl glared as they stood before her. She could see a fair few in front of her. Though she was confronted with a few men that were taller, and probably stronger, than she was, she didn't show any fear on her face. She, wasn't going to bow down to them, and she surely wasn't going to stop the fight either.

"You heard us kid, everything. Give us everything you've got that is valuable."

The girl gritted her teeth, shaking her head.

"Piss off."

The girl growled out, as the mans eyes changed.

"What did you just say you little bitch!?"

"I said, piss off!"

"You hateful bitch!"

The mans hand went to strike her across the face, but the girl pulled away at the last second, nailing a powerful fist into his stomach, blowing him away from the girl, and her family, his body hurdling through the air and crashed into a building, causing it to collapse around him. to be fair though, the building wasn't that big, and it was old. Even then, most of the people were astonished by the girls level of strength.

"Leave this town immediately, or suffer my wrath, is that understandable you idiots?"

The men were obviously shocked that a little girl was ordering them around, and none of them liked it at all.

"W-What a cheeky mouth that you have!"

"Hehe, it's only a little girl, what can she do exactly?"

"Even if she punched him away, we'll have to go and fight together, won't we? Let's kick the crap out of her."

The girl stared down all of the men as the enclosed around her…

"Now." A man produced a golden key. "Open, Gate of the…."

* * *

Two months…

That's how long Kazuya had been travelling around with Levy.

At first, he didn't plan for it to be that long. He was sure that she'd get sick of it within a week…but no, he was surprised that she wasn't sick of it, and seemed to be enjoying travelling with him, he didn't know why that was though. He didn't think he was good at starting conversations with people, especially people like Levy.

He had learned much about her during the time together, partly because she'd just bring up anything that she wishes to, to pass the time he supposed. But, he himself wasn't really good at talking, and usually just kept smiling to himself and to her too, and in odd occasions talked with her too.

Aries wasn't with them, because she requested not to be summoned that day, saying that she needed to do something. Of course she was extremely timid about it, so he didn't say anything bad, and just allowed it to happen. He also liked the idea that she spent time with her friends too, and now that she could actually do that without feeling guilty about leaving him alone, that's how it was. Though Aries always felt embarrassed about asking for time off. Even then, Kazuya made sure that she knew that he really didn't feel badly about her being with the spirit ladies.

Mavis on the other hand was very excited.

Even though Kazuya didn't speak much to Levy, he at least did make sure that she was okay when they were walking, like he did right now, turning his head towards her.

"Levy-san, if you're tired, we can take a break. We've been walking for about three hours now, I'll be understanding if you want to take a break. Maybe it would be better if we did take a break, and have a drink of water, or something. It is quite warm today."

Mavis was glad that he was like this now.

Even Levy was glad that he was taking her thoughts into his own when walking around. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

"N-No, I can continue on…"

Even though she said that, Kazuya knew that she was only putting on a front for him to not be bothered by her, though he couldn't actually push her so far, it wouldn't be right.

"Then, we'll continue on for about ten minutes, then have a break."

He could clearly see that she is tired right now, and something inside of him didn't feel like allowing her to exhaust herself, though he didn't know what that thing was, actually.

"A-Are you s-sure that we c-can?"

Kazu nodded to her doubt.

"It's fine, we can plan where to go from here, since we're coming to a fork in the road. We need to discover which way we're going to be going anyway, and there's no point attempting to push yourself so hard."

"O-Oh, okay!"

Though Levy was tired, she still managed to muster up a smile.

Kazuya continued to walk as Levy trailed behind her.

"See this Kazu? Isn't it good?"

Mavis chatted, floating next to him as the three of them walked.

"I don't know…it's been two months and all, but still…I feel uneasy…I know that's not what you want to hear or anything, but that's how it is. I feel…reluctant to say that I am not enjoying this, but I find it…odd that I do feel something like this…"

He didn't speak loud enough for Levy to hear him, who was trailing behind.

She didn't walk as fast as Kazu could, he had been doing it longer after all.

Then the thought of Levy came into his mind again, and what could happen too.

"Either way, I'm glad that you decided to allow her to stay around. When she's around you, she's really a happier person than before, doesn't she?"

Kazuya looked back towards her, seeing Levy giving a smile, despite appearing to be a little tired.

"I suppose." Kazu turned back towards the floating Mavis. "Even then, I feel a little weird about being with a human…I mean, Levy-san is fine and all, but the idea of just travelling around with her…and then there's the fact that I feel like we're being followed…"

"That's the Dragon, and we haven't seen it in two months anyway. Not since that day in the town where Levy-san came with us. I think that this is what is called luck, it is a pretty good deal for us right, Kazu?"

Kazu didn't know if it was luck, or something else entirely.

"I don't know about luck, I call it something like fate or something. I just know how to stay away from the Dragon. Recently, it has been a little easier…say, it's something…I don't know, maybe it is because I've been using less magic…"

"You think that could…wait, it could be a connection…hmmmm, we'll have to think about this deeply…"

Mavis seemed to have a serious expression, and so did Kazuya. Their shared theory did sound good, yet it wasn't like he could stop using magic all together, there were times when he did need to use his magic.

"Either way, we can't think negatively. I am sure that the Dragon wants that…but, you know Mavis-san, as of late, I've been feeling…odd about something inside of myself, about…you know, with the girl that…you know who I'm talking about."

"Yes, but what about her?"

Mavis carefully watched as Kazuya placed a hand on the side of his face, a deep crimson setting in.

"I had the most wonderful dream last night about her~ She really was nice to me, and held me close~ Like the dream that we used to share, I felt like the one I had last night was the same one too~ I enjoyed myself immensely~"

Kazuya didn't see it, but Mavis looked a little jealous.

"S-So, you've been having a dream like that, have you?"

"Well…yes, but not completely. It was more surreal than real like ours. But I remember touching…"

"Touching?"

Mavis' eye twitched as Kazuya blushed bright crimson. He held an innocent expression on his face, and even Mavis couldn't tell just how far it went between the two of them.

"W-We…b-but, she held me tightly, and I fell against her…uuuu, and she said that everything was okay…it was amazing. She…really did want to take care of me, she said so, and even spoke to me beautifully…she really was kind towards me…uuu, it seems like I'm blushing right now…uuu, that's not good…silly dreams…"

"You haven't kissed her have you!?"

Kazuya turned towards her, confusion on his face.

"A kiss is…lip to lip contact, yes?"

"T-That's right…well, it's from the lips anyway…s-so, have you?"

Kazuya turned away, and didn't reveal anything at all.

Mavis' eyes widened in pure shock.

"Y-You have, haven't you!?"

"W-What we do together is none of your business. I-If we kissed or not, is our private secret…y-you don't need to know about something like that…please don't say that I am going to be like that either…she really was good at holding me close though…she gave the best hugs ever…"

Mavis didn't like this at all, and felt like her eyes were going to shed some tears, knowing that this was going to be a long day.

Unknown to them, from a fair distance, but in close distance to know that she was right there, and could see them, Juvia was watching on with a cute expression in her face, and even had her eyes set on Kazuya.

" _Mouuu, Juvia hasn't had the chance to present herself towards Kazuya-sama yet…uuuu, Juvia wants to present herself to Kazuya-sama, and then we can enter into a cute relationship, get Juvia and Kazuya-sama in the same room, and give one another cuddles~_ "

Juvia's thoughts were childish at best, but she was a child, so it had to be like that.

In the end, she wished to talk with Kazuya, she just didn't know how to do so. It was like she couldn't work up the courage to talk with him, despite walking across the world with him, and not with him at the same time.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kazu, and Levy were sat down together, Kazuya having a map out, with Levy having a bottle of water out too, taking large sips. Mavis herself landed on Kazuya's shoulders, like she was riding on him.

"Phew…the sun really is scorching today."

Kazuya couldn't deny that, the sun did seem to be quite hot today.

"It's about that time of year I suppose, and we shouldn't be walking around in it I guess…"

"Right, but we need to at least make it to a town, or city or whatever. We're running low on a few things."

Levy took a gulp of water from her water bottle, Kazuya carefully looking towards it.

"You're not wrong…"

"So, where are we going anyway Kazu-chan?"

Levy asked as he, and Kazuya sat together, with Mavis giving a cheery smile.

"Well…there are different places we could go. There's a town to the left, which I've heard has a different selections of cakes that are made to perfection. In the previous town we were in, I heard that there was a talk about these cakes being the best in all of Fiore."

"Ooh, that sounds really delicious~"

Mavis sang out happily, as Levy smiled.

"Cakes, different selections of cakes sounds pretty good too."

"Yes…but it seems that it would take three days of solid walking, and well we can't do something like that. Even if I was doing it on my own, it would take quite a bit of walking time to get there. I could probably get there in under two days…but even then, it would require not going to sleep for that…well, that's how it is around this part of the world…too bad we don't have any transportation, though I've never tried anything like that so I wouldn't know about such things."

Levy adopted a pout.

"That does sound long…" She looked at the map, and saw a small town. "Look, if we make this little detour, then we can go there for a nights sleep. And there, we can gather some supplies too, we're running out of some foods. Then, we can continue on towards the town we want to go to."

Kazuya went into his pack, and saw that it was indeed the case, along with money too.

"We also need to get money, if we can't, then that means no cakes…but, this town, it seems good. Maybe while there, I can get an odd job or something, just enough to pay for something's to eat…though we've got enough money for a room for the night between us, right?"

Kazuya wasn't the best with money, though he has been learning on how to spend his money wisely.

"I'm sure that we can afford a room at least a cheap place." Levy stated, looking through the jewels they had. "But, a mini job huh…I suppose, since we're both Mage's, we can get a job…maybe like, I don't know, housework or something…I think that would be good, with our magic's together, we could clean things…maybe…."

"Bandit clearing would be good too. I could do that, done plenty before, and could do with a fight right about now."

Kazuya brought up, Mavis just smiling at the pair getting along so well, and how well they clicked together too.

"Hehe, like last week when we did that mini mission…well, large mission to take on that bandit hideout! Phew, that was a really scary thing, but Kazu-chan really did bring down the roof on top of those people."

"That's after you weakened the support beams with some fire, added to my water."

Kazuya remained calm as he reminded Levy about that, the girl adopting a larger smile that before.

"That was a good time~ We really showed our stuff huh~ And Solid Script Magic, I'm sure that's the magic for me."

"In many ways, that magic can be pretty OP if you think about it."

"What's OP mean?"

Levy wore a clueless face, so Kazuya chuckled.

"I'm surprised that a human like you doesn't even know what that means. It means overpowered, meaning such things like that."

Levy adopted an understanding, and embarrassed face too.

"Well, that's how it is, after all. Even then, I think this might be good. Do you think so too?"

"That's right, I think that going towards the town…" Kazuya looked at the town, and saw that it was quite close. "I think that we'd make it in half a day. I wonder if we'll meet anyone interesting there huh?"

"Maybe we'll meet someone there! Who knows!"

With that, Kazuya and Levy took to their feet, and together, walked towards the town.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the spirit world, Aries was sat together with Virgo, and Aquarius, this time it seemed like they were calm, though Aries herself was a little sad herself that she hadn't been summoned, despite the fact that she asked not to be summoned too.

"So, Aries. How's it going with the favourite Spirit Mage right now? I mean, that adorable boy that wishes for me to give him an adorable hug, and keep him in my sights forever, and adopt together with Scorpio too. It would be the best thing ever in the entire world."

Aquarius asked for both her, and Virgo, seeing that she was looking towards a book that was about…bondage. She usually did look at something like that when it came to Kazuya too, if he was there…she'd be using these to fuel her own desires.

"Kazuya-sama's currently with the human Levy-san…and the ghost Mavis-san…I asked not to be summoned today so we could hang out…but, I feel complicated not seeing Kazuya-sama today, we always see one another every day."

"Well, that's how it is. But, I'm glad that sweetheart is getting along with humans…but, ooh, I wish that we could meet him here though…I'm sure that he'd love to be here with us sometimes too…I can imagine such things…"

"Also, Kazuya-sama wishes to have a stronger spell too…something like this Fairy Law, Kazuya-sama says that it is a spell that does take a bit of power, and he couldn't use it around Levy-san either…"

"Why's that?"

Virgo questioned, not sure what she was talking about.

Aries however knew what she was supposed to do, and how she was going to say it too.

"Kazuya-sama is a good boy…but, there's also the fact that, while he doesn't want too…the spell is designed to target people who the heart of the enemy thinks is the enemy, and in Kazuya-sama's heart…he perceives humans as enemies…I don't know what he thinks about Levy-san…but at least he told me that he doesn't want to hurt Levy-san…but in his heart, humans are the enemy, so he's worried about hurting her too…"

Aquarius puts her hands to her chin, and gets deep in thought.

"Well, wouldn't the Celestial Spirit King know a strong spell? I am sure that if he knew of Kazuya-kun's condition, and how he has been treated, and his love for the spirits, he'd love to give out a spell towards Kazuya-kun."

"T-The Celestial Spirit King Aquarius-san!? Y-You think he'd want to teach Kazuya-sama like that!?"

Aries wasn't so sure, but Aquarius shrugged her shoulders.

"It's a worthwhile try, isn't it? If he sees humans as enemies, then he'd need a spell that can only target the person he intends to target. I can see it happening anyway, and he's the strongest, I am sure that there is a certain magic, that he could give away towards Kazuya-kun. I mean, it has to be given, doesn't it?"

Aquarius placed a hand on the back of her head, stroking as Virgo placed a hand over her breast.

"If it is for the Princess, then I shall also do my best for him. Since he needs a guiding hand that is myself, I am sure that if I asked, and then if there's a punishment, then I shall do my best to actually do something like that. I shall take all of the punishments that he would receive, only for him to give it me right back in a double dose."

Both girls rolling their eyes as Virgo's face turns upwards.

"Either way, there's no harm in asking about it, is there?"

Aquarius posed the question, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle.

"I-I suppose not…b-but even then, I'm worried that he might become angry…I wouldn't be able to take it if he got angry about me asking something like this…b-but, if it is for Kazuya-sama, then I wouldn't mind doing something like that…for Kazuya-sama, I would love to do something like this…"

Aries wished to help Kazuya. But the Celestial Spirit King was a very scary being to her, she didn't think that she actually would be able to talk with this person, she wished that she could do something like that though.

"Aries, can I also say that my love for your Princess is growing day by day?"

"L-Leave my Princess…eeeh! I mean, leave Kazuya-sama alone! He'll surely become a naughty boy if you do something like that!"

Virgo placed a hand on her breast, cupping it as she felt her building desires coming better and better.

"No, I cannot hold back if it comes to my Queen. My Empress is going to take me from behind, I can already feel it. His hand, on my butt. I can hear it, calling me "Naughty slave~" as his hand slaps my butt." Virgo's face turns a little red, her body shaking around. "I can feel it Aries~ I can already feel it deep within my breasts~"

"Every time we talk, I die a little inside."

Virgo placed one of her fingers towards Aquarius, wagging her finger.

"If that's how it is, then I can't say anything bad, but I cannot say anything else about this now. We, are also not going to be angry about this, because this is going to be the future of everything that is going to happen."

"I really am scared of you sometimes."

Aquarius gave judgemental eyes, Aries doing the same thing.

"That is fine, because I know the Princess won't be frightened of me. He'll take care of me, and I will also take care of his needs. Of course, I will also bend my body over, and allow him to take me over, and then we'll have more fun. Chains, whips, and other things. Oh, Aries, have you also given that book to Queen?"

"…It was something of a frightful moment, but I didn't have a choice because you threatened me…"

Aries shivered as she recalled what had been happening with that, and she wouldn't be able to ever say anything about it ever again, she didn't think that she'd be able to do something like that, it was a scary thing.

"Good, I am glad that he has the right material right now. If he didn't have that, then I would be worried. I, also think that when we do begin our activities, he'd also use a nice, soft yet firm, hand on my body. I, would enjoy his touch. Though a picture isn't accurate, I feel as if my heart will also know of this."

Aquarius, and Aries…were scared right now. They, truly didn't want to fight against anything like that anymore.

* * *

Once getting there, the sun was setting in the sky. It was around six in the evening now, and of course the sun was going to be going down. The ground itself was paved over, and Kazuya's eyes could see that there was some rocks scattered across the ground, even the building's had been damaged.

The town itself wasn't all that big, but it seemed something was out of place too…

It seemed to be a ghost town.

Mostly, the place just seemed to be out of place, like there should be people there, but there really aren't anything around. And the building's also had something wrong with it. They were damaged, broken and some looked like they had been in a battle too.

Kazuya and Levy looked between one another as Mavis floated around the area, and couldn't really see anyone.

"Damn, Kazu. This town seems deserted from anything…wow, what's going on here I wonder…?"

Kazuya didn't have an answer as he walked forward.

"I didn't expect it to be a ghost town."

Kazuya comment left Levy feeling nervous, and rushed to his side, clinging to his shirt.

"I-I don't know if I can do this Kazu-chan! I-I'm not good with ghosts!"

Kazuya rolled his eyes as she made a cute sad looking face.

"I wasn't actually saying there is a ghost here. Merely that this place was devoid of people, something you'd think wouldn't be happening." Kazuya looked around, and saw someone at a window. "Hey you, what's going on?"

Kazuya tried to speak with the man at the window, but he became frightened, and closed his curtains, Kazuya and Levy staring in wonder, along with Mavis being concerned too about what was going on.

"Well, that was strange…it was almost as if he was frightened of you Kazu."

Mavis commented, Kazuya nodding his head.

"It did seem like he was frightened…and I don't understand why…I've never had normal people frightened of me before…I've had people look at me strangely, but they've never been frightened, and I doubt people here actually know what I am…"

"But why?" Levy posed a question. "We're a bunch of kids, it isn't like we're dangerous people. So, why does it seem like he is frightened of us or something? In fact, why is the streets deserted all of a sudden?"

It was a good question from Levy, but Kazuya simply didn't have the answers at all. He wished that he did have the answers though, but he didn't know what he was going to do with this, and if, there was something going on…maybe he should leave. That's how he honestly felt right at this time.

"I guess something has happened here." Kazuya voiced his concern. "Something is clearly going on here. But, what that something is, I can't be sure. Bandits? Children that have been roughhousing the area? Or, is it something else entirely? I would say the Dragon…but, if it was here, then it would be predicting our movements…no, it isn't the Dragon at all."

If it wasn't the Dragon, then Kazuya didn't know what was going on. The best he could think about was bandits, and even then, it seemed like there were flaws with that too. He, just didn't know what he was supposed to do now.

"If not the Dragon…maybe you're right about bandits, or something-"

"Halt!"

Kazuya and Levy along with Mavis stopped when a girly voice came from behind them.

Turning around, they were brought into sights with a young girl. She has long white hair, that goes down to the middle of her back, tied into a ponytail. Her eyes shone beautifully in the light of the leaving sun, so bright none of them could actually see who it was that was looking at them, at least they couldn't discern the colour of the young girls eyes. On her body, she wore a skin tight outfit, and she appeared to be at least a year older than Kazuya and Levy herself, the pair sharing a look between the two of them.

"Erm…who are you?"

Levy was the one who asked, Kazuya standing by just in case she tried to do something towards Levy, knowing that she isn't able to fight that well, even with her magic.

"Hmph, don't give me that bandit! You've come to steal our supplies again! No, we can't have that happening! I will definitely beat you up before anything else happens! You wanna have a fight with me, is that it!?"

"We never said that we wanted a fight. And we don't intend to fight either. But if you want to fight, then I don't mind…it seems like that I have to do something like that if you try and do something against me, or this girl too."

Kazuya come into the conversation as Levy stood near him, Mavis floating on the right side of Kazuya, and spoke to him.

"Kazu, I don't think that this girl is an enemy."

"How can you tell?"

Mavis cocked an eyebrow up, and stared right towards the enemy.

"It's, just something about her…I don't know how to put it, but whatever happens, you can't fight and beat this girl down, okay? Just disable her, alright? That is, if she attacks. Something is wrong in this town, I think we should find out what that thing is."

"If you're saying it, then I have to believe you. So, just fight to disable?"

Even though Levy didn't hear what Mavis said, she nodded along with Mavis herself.

"Right, let's just make sure that she doesn't hurt us, or herself either."

Kazuya nodded as the white haired girl stared on in confusion.

"What are you muttering about over there?!"

"Oh, nothing at all."

Kazuya lied, not seeing why he would have to speak the truth about something like this.

However, the white haired girl didn't accept that, and pushed her body closer and closer, striding across the pavement like she had a mission, and most likely, she wasn't going to give up the mission either.

"Don't lie to me, and just return all our stuff!"

"We haven't stolen anything. Just calm down already."

Kazuya spoke up, Levy nodding in agreement.

"We haven't done anything at all. We have only just arrived, this is just a misunderstanding, please listen to us."

"Shut up!" The girl sparked her rage. "Y-You can't get away with this! All of you idiots! Throwing your weight around here! Just because you've been here to this defenceless city, it doesn't mean that you're going to be able to just take whatever you want! And give my Imouto back her pendant right now! Do you hear me!?"

The girls rage wasn't going to be quelled easily, Kazuya and Mavis knew that. Levy however also wished to get through to the girl.

"Please listen to me, we haven't stolen anything, and we haven't stolen your Imouto's pendant. We just arrived, and we don't really know what's going on around here. All we really wanted was a place for the night, that's all."

Levy tried to get through to the girl, but the white haired girl wasn't having any of it, tightening her hand and showed a dark glare within her eyes, as she strode forward, and sharpened her eyes on Kazuya in particular.

"Hmph, I wouldn't be able to hold back now. Lying, trying to deceive me, when I know that you're apart of that gang! Don't think that you'll be walking away without even getting a beating either! We're not going to lose to you, understand me!?"

"Fine, you wanna fight? Let's-"

"DON'T TOUCH JUVIA'S BELOVED!"

Suddenly, out of literally nowhere to Kazuya and Levy, along with Mavis, Juvia comes shooting out with a wild expression on her face, like she was going to take out anything that was going for Kazuya, especially someone like the white haired girl.

"A-Aaaaaah! D-Don't suddenly attack me!"

The white haired girl jumped back as Juvia released a ball of water from her hand. The water smashed against the ground, drenching it as Juvia stepped over it, the crazed look of a true protector, deep within her eyes.

"Don't run away! Juvia's beloved isn't going to be attacked by you harpy!"

Kazu, Levy and Mavis looked as Juvia attacked the girl again and again, but the white haired girl was surprisingly agile. Juvia didn't stop though, and put her hand forward, launching several streams of hot water towards her, but the white haired girl managed to dodge the attacks quite easily.

"Hey…isn't that Juvia-san from…two months ago?"

Kazuya couldn't help but state the obvious, with the young blue haired girl nodding her head right beside him.

"But, why is she here…?"

"God knows…I knew I felt something following me, I just knew that it was something like that. I should've followed my instincts about this, but it seems like that I didn't think about Juvia-san…so, why is it Juvia-san here now…?"

"And why don't you get her name wrong, but you got my name wrong too…"

Levy slipped in, but Kazuya didn't hear when she said, and turned to her for answers.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"O-Oh, nothing~ But, shouldn't we stop this…?"

She sweatdropped, seeing Juvia trying to slaughter the young white haired girl.

Kazuya sweatdropped also, rolling his eyes.

"Is it bad that I wish to see two humans duke it out until the end…? Especially girls…I've heard of cat fights, is this what that is…? Is it bad that I want to see what's going to happen between the two of these females right now?"

Mavis, and Levy both stared at him, and murmured "Yes…" which made Kazuya's eyebrows drop.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a far of distance, Erza was sat in a certain area, drawing on a piece of paper.

What she drew was a quite accurate picture of Juvia, and the white haired females faces. Even the way that they were fighting, Erza knew that she was doing something good.

Even in the background, there was a picture of a faceless Kazuya stood with a faceless Levy and Mavis too. Everything besides the face was accurate to what he was wearing too, and it was the same for Levy and Mavis, it was obvious that it was them.

Erza smiled to herself, as she did some finer detail.

Usually, she wasn't really an artist. But this was quite good too. It was quite fun for her to write about it too. She had made up stories about these people, even though she wasn't sure if they were real, she wished that she did.

"Wow Erza, that looks cool."

One of the girls commented, as Erza nodded.

"This is happening right now."

Erza pointed out, tapping the paper that was before her.

"To who?"

The same girl questioned again, only for Erza to wink towards her friend.

"That's right, I can feel it. Far from here, I can feel it. Future members of the harem fighting one another, is it for love? I do not know, but I wish to feel like it has to happen like this. I can feel it, this white haired girl, is going to be prominent in the harem."

"How do you know that? Can you see the future?"

Erza put on a sly smile, crossing her arms across her bust.

"It's a feeling I get, from the God's up there."

"God's?"

The girl was confused, but Erza knew what she was talking about.

"Of course I know what I am talking about here, it has to be shown through drawn pictures, by myself. You see, I have been chosen to lead this era into the new world. First of all, I have to meet this boy here."

She tapped the pen on the paper to where she drew Kazuya. The girl on the other hand tilted her head.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know." She divulged sadly. "The only thing that I know is that his name starts with a K, beyond that I have no idea. But, this is a task set to me too, to prove my worth as someone who can lead the harem into a new generation. First of all, I have to establish these people, and then make sure that the harem is good. By the way, do you want to join the harem?"

The girl stared strangely at Erza, and Erza just stared back at her, wanting to have an answer from the girl before her.

"I am not really sure what a harem is…"

"But it will make the harem good. You want to make the harem good, yes? That's what you want to do that, don't you? Come on, for Erza now, be good for Erza now. I really want it to happen. As I said, the harem will be good if you join it my friend."

The girl cringed as Erza used her brightest eyes. Even the way sparkles came from her eyes, it made the young girls body cower in fear, not wanting to be frightened of Erza anymore, and she was showing a strange eye movement too, twitching her eyebrows, and other things.

"I-I'm scared…"

"No need to be scared, the harem is a wonderful thing. I mean, it is awesome. I can feel it, the up above people have mapped out my path for me. They've chosen me as their warrior of justice for the harem, I can feel it deep within my bones. I'm going to have to make these people come together. Call me the puppet master of sorts."

"Puppet master, I am frightened."

Erza rolled her eyes, and then got back to drawing her pictures.

* * *

Back with Kazuya and the others, they watched as Juvia continued to try and murder the white haired girl. But to her credit, the white haired girl was actually managing to dodge all of the attacks quite amazingly.

Kazuya rolled his sleeves up and clapped his hands together.

"Seems like I'm going to have to get involved."

"Ooh, please be careful Kazu-chan."

Kazuya gave a thumbs up as he walked towards the pair of them.

"Oi, stop fighting right now!"

Kazuya ordered, but neither Juvia, or the girl answered, but this gave the white haired girl the chance, landing a kick against the girls chest, knocking her down to the ground, Kazuya's eyes tightening on the sights before him.

He walked over to Juvia, and bent down, seeing that she had a deep blush on her cheeks.

"Juvia-san, are you alright?"

Kazuya showed slight concern for her, but couldn't see any real injuries on her person.

"K-Kazuya-sama! S-She got on Juvia's wrong side! Juvia couldn't see her coming! Juvia was beaten suddenly! Juvia's unworthy of walking with Kazuya-sama if she couldn't even defeat the enemy that is before her! Please punish Juvia!"

Juvia, showing no signs of injuries, stuck her butt towards Kazuya's way, frightening him immensely.

"W-What are you doing Juvia-san!?"

Not just him, but Levy, Mavis, and the white haired girl were shocked too.

"Juvia couldn't protect Kazuya-sama! Juvia has to be punished this way!"

"Ooh God…erm, well that's…let's just calm down and…"

"Try this!"

The girl with white hair came in with a flying kick towards Kazuya. But before she could actually land a kick against him, Kazuya raised his arm, and blocked her kick, the girl shocked as Kazuya pushed her back with his arm, the girl doing a flip, and landed on the ground.

"You're too slow, I saw your attack coming."

Kazuya raised his fists as he stood in front of Juvia.

Juvia's eyes went towards Kazuya's butt, and bit her bottom lip, looking over each piece of his backside, her face turning redder, and redder. Mavis floated over, and placed a hand on Kazuya's shoulder.

"Kazu, remember. Don't beat her too hard."

"I'm only going to make it a submission. After that, we'll be fine."

Mavis nodded as Kazuya looked towards the girl having her hands in a fighting stance.

If nothing else, he could praise her stance being good for her age, guessing that she was self taught, due to the way that she held herself, and since he was somewhat the same, he could see this was going to be not a bad fight.

"Listen…do we have to fight?"

"What?" The girl looked on, shocked. "Of course we do! You stole my Imouto's pendant!"

"No, we didn't…but, you see. I don't like hitting girls…yeah, so could you just kind of stop fighting already because…I don't want to hit you. At least…if I hit a girl, I think it might be bad, so could we not do anything like that?"

"No! We have to fight! Come on, I am not going to lose to a bastard like you!"

"Well, I don't have an Otou-sama so you're right there…but because I don't have an Otou-sama, maybe it doesn't mean that I will lose necessarily, I could win the fight, we'll just have to wait, and see won't we?"

The girls eyebrows twitch as Levy and Mavis showed smirks at the defusing he gave of her crude words.

"Grrrr! No, I meant…ooh shut up! I'm coming for you!"

The girl didn't waste time, rushing forward with a good speed, and threw a punch for Kazuya's face.

Kazuya tossed his head to the side, sending a punch right towards the middle section of her body, the girl seeing that and brought up her knee, only wishing she didn't when she felt the full impact from his fist, causing her to let out a cry.

"Aagh! J-Just what the hell!?"

The girl spun on her leg, and then swung her foot for Kazuya's face, the young boy dodging the attack and then sent his own foot towards her midsection, but the young girl jumped backwards, avoiding the attack.

"Well, you know how to dodge, don't you?"

The girl smirked and came at him with a flurry of attacks.

Kazuya moved out of the way of all of the fists, using his speed to get out of the way easily. Kazuya watched as a smirk appeared on the girls face as he dodged one of the punches that she sent, and it hit something behind him, not realizing that he was near a building, unconsciously moving back.

"Nowhere to run now!"

She pulled back one of her fists, and looked excited towards Kazuya who didn't even bat an eyelid.

"I guess so."

He seemed quite nonchalant about it, which worked perfectly for the young girl, wanting him to have a false sense of security, not realizing that he was actually having the same type of thing going on.

"Don't get cocky with me!"

The girls rage boiled over, thrusting it towards his face.

Kazu himself ducked the punch which cracked the stone behind him, and opened his palm, sending it for her chest.

"Hah!"

The girl matched it, and threw her fist at his palm, colliding with one another. Because of her strength, Kazu was surprised when he felt a slight tingling sensation from her fist. But, it wasn't enough to distract him, so he smirked, and grabbed her hand with his own, encasing it with his own hand.

"Got you."

The girls eyes changed, trying to pull her fist away from him.

"L-Let go!"

She demanded, but he didn't stop, and kept a tight hold of her hand.

"Sorry, but I can't lose now, because I haven't done anything to you. Perhaps, there's something that you've done? I don't know, but we'll have to figure that out eventually, won't we young white haired girl?"

The girl didn't like that, growling and tried to dislodge from his hand, but he wouldn't let go of her.

However, he then threw her over his shoulder, and she landed on her back.

"Aah, you bastard!"

"Try this!"

Kazuya at the same time she went down, did a single hand chest thrust to her chest, causing her to cough up bile as a wave of wind erupted from behind the girl, Kazuya using her as a stand, flipping over her, and landed on the ground a few feet away from her.

The girl laid on the ground, not in real pain. It did hurt, but not enough to cause her to feel sick, Kazuya made sure of that. But, she hadn't met someone her own age who could fight her like this before.

He turned towards the girl, and gave a devilish smile.

"I was wondering, why haven't you used your magic yet?"

"W-What are you talking about?"

Kazuya genuinely didn't know what she was talking about, when she didn't know.

"Your magical power, I can sense a high level being inside of you. High for our age group anyway, are you telling me that you don't even know how to use magic? It isn't something like that, is it young girl?"

"Tch, I don't want pity from you. Just give me my Imouto's pendant back, which you and your awful gang stole from her! Don't think I don't know you evil scum! Don't pretend to try and get away with something like this!"

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about at all."

Kazuya walked towards the dazzled and downed girl, but then, two people shot out towards her, standing in front of her, with their arms stretched outwards. One was a girl with white hair, shorter than the other, and then there was a quite large boy that also had white hair.

Kazuya blinked as they both began crying.

"D-Don't hurt Mira-nee!"

"Nee-chan, we'll protect you!"

The girl and boy said respectably, wanting to protect their presumed elder sister.

Said girl, possibly named Mira, had sad eyes.

"Lisanna, Elfman…get out of here, I'll keep this guy busy."

"Mira-nee! Don't worry, we'll keep you safe too!"

The girl, Lisanna cried, as did the boy too.

"Don't worry Onee-chan, even if it is frightening, we'll do our best that we can! I'm sorry but we can't leave Onee-chan here with this guy! He might kill Onee-chan! We can't have Onee-chan be in danger like that!"

Kazuya looked on as the siblings defended their elder sister.

Kazuya himself also saw Levy, Juvia, and Mavis come over towards them.

"Seems like you won Kazu-chan."

Levy was about to touch his shoulder, when Juvia's eyes radiated scary thoughts towards her, so she didn't end up doing it, and put her hand towards her thigh, keeping it away from Kazuya as Juvia nodded her head.

"I guess, but I feel like this was…a hollow victory at best."

"A hollow victory Kazuya-sama? Juvia doesn't understand."

Juvia leaned closer towards Kazuya, only for Mavis to push her head. She gasped, and looked around for the source, but because she couldn't see Mavis, Juvia grimaced, and made a sad looking face, and even had some fear in her face too.

"It's just…well, it seems like they've got us mixed up for someone else. Ugh God…go on and say it Mavis-san. I know what you're going to say, since you're like my conscience or something like that. So go on, tell me what's going on, and say something to me, go on and say it to me Mavis-san. I'm waiting for it, I'm really waiting for it."

Levy and Juvia didn't know what he was talking about, but Mavis held a dazzling smile on her face.

"That's right Kazu~ I think this is the time for us to get involved too~ I would call Fairy Tail…but, we're no where near Fairy Tail…and if it gets too dangerous, I'm here~ And I'm not that bad of a fighter either~ So, let's do this and see what's going on, okay?"

Kazuya expected something like that from the young girl, and knew that he'd also have to do something like this eventually, and if it meant something like this, then he probably would have to get involved too.

"Whatever you say Mavis-san…I should've known as soon as we found out they had a problem…well, I guess we'll be getting involved…" Kazuya walked over to Mira, as the siblings stood in front of her, Mavis smiling enchantingly. "Hey, young girl, who's probably older than me, wanna tell us what's going on? Because, attacking innocents isn't going to get your own way going, do you understand something like that?"

"Tch, for people that come and ransack the lands, it seems like that you have a heart."

The young Mira was distrustful of Kazuya, so he sighed deeply.

"Look, we're trying to help you here you idiot. Now, tell us what's going on, understand?"

"Hmph, how can I understand something like that? You've come here, and you've come to take all our stuff too, I can't stand it. I really cannot stand something like that."

"As I said, we're not trying to have a fight with you, so, why don't you just stop trying to attack us, and why don't we have a talk about what's going on. You see, my conscious really doesn't want me to just leave…damn Mavis-san, always making me feel bad about these types of things…I really can't stand something like that honestly…I really don't think that I'll be able to stand it, so what the heck is going on?"

Mira looked at her siblings, and then sighed openly.

* * *

A little while later, Kazuya, Levy, Juvia, and Mavis all sat around a coffee like table, with Mira, who's real name is Mirajane, something that they found out on the way to her supposed home, along with Lisanna, and Elfman, all looking a little serious.

"Look, the only reason we allowed you in here is because I've seen that you aren't such a bad fighter. If you aren't, and you're not with the enemy, then you can surely help us with what is going on, okay?"

Mira spoke with a slight hesitant look to her face, so Kazuya just rolled his eyes.

"Sure, whatever. So, what's going on? You assumed that we were bandits, or something like that?"

"Yes…because, recently, over the last month or so…we've been getting raids from bandits, that live in the nearby mountains."

Mirajane gave an explanation, so Kazuya called forth a certain something.

"Why don't you use magic?"

"I said it before, didn't I? We don't know any magic!"

"But, you've got a great flow of it going through your body."

Kazuya pointed towards Mirajane, who blinked in surprise.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Magic, you've got it. All of you, I can sense it from you. Maybe you don't know how to use it right, but you've got it inside of you, all of you have a magical power in you. I don't know if you are aware of it, but you do have magic inside of you, a wellspring wanting to come out, it should be obvious about such things now."

Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna all looked between each other, not having any idea on what he was talking about.

"I don't know if you're having us on or not, but we'd know if we have magic."

"Not really. Magic manifests in different ways. I didn't know I had power at first, but I was able to unlock it too. So, it isn't like you can't use magic, or anything else like that. Don't worry, it isn't that difficult or anything like that."

"…Oh, well I don't know about such things…never thought about using it before…I don't know if I can do something like that…"

Mirajane seemed to be thinking about it, and she didn't know what to say about it.

Levy's eyes twitched, getting back into the conversation from before.

"Bandits…why don't you call the authorities?"

Levy thought that would be the best thing, but Mirajane tightened her hand.

"No…they don't come anyway. We've already tried getting some help, but no one ever tries to come. We can't get in contact with the authorities, and the guilds around here are just shit. They don't want to help if they don't get a good fee."

At that, Mavis' eyes turned downwards.

"It seems like the guilds around here are all money hungry."

Kazuya had to agree with what she said, and it didn't really verify his feelings on humans.

"So, they wouldn't even give your town assistance?" Juvia brought up, moving closer to Kazuya who didn't notice. "That sounds terrible, is that the reason why you attacked Kazuya-sama which you won't ever do again or Juvia will drown you?"

Mirajane tightened her expression on Juvia, nodding her head.

"Whatever. But yeah, that's how it is. We can't get help from guilds, since we don't have anything at all. We've got no money, we've got no people willing to fight…all are cowards. The adults of this town can't even have a backbone, and fighting back, just doesn't do that. I've tried…but they employ magic's, and I simply can't do that…ugh, damn it, I couldn't even fight you either and win…it seems like we'll never be able to do that…and we've lost something important…"

"Important? What have you lost…i-if you don't mind me asking?"

Levy posed the question, Lisanna holding a hand to her chest.

"My pendant was taken just the other day. Mira-nee has been trying to get it back, but she hasn't been able to actually get it back…they are too strong…their magic's is too much for Mira-nee…even though she has tried her best…"

Elfman just held his head down, wishing that he could do something, but knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything now.

"So, they stole your pendant, and have been regularly raiding the village huh…that's quite terrible actually…Juvia didn't think that you had been through something like that…but, this pendant, does it mean that much to you?"

Lisanna nodded her head, looking towards her elder brother, who gave her a pat on the head.

"Elfman-nii saved all his money to buy it for me. It isn't valuable per-say, it doesn't cost a country or anything…but, it has my Elfman-nii, and Mira-nee also have pictures…we placed our family picture inside, and we don't have any replacement for it either…it might not seem like much to you…but, to us…it means a lot…"

Kazuya looked at the group of siblings, seeing that Lisanna was close to tears, Elfman looked as if he was angry that he wasn't able to do anything, and Mirajane, she looked the most pissed off that she wouldn't be able to do anything either.

"Wow, quite a pickle, huh. No money, means no guilds, and the council, or whatever authority aren't sending anyone either. Seems like there's just something that you're going to have to do about it yourselves then aren't you?"

"What can we do?" Mira barked, feeling her depression coming back. "I couldn't even beat you down, never mind a bandit with magic…we're useless, can't you even see that?! We've got nothing! We've not even got a chance!"

Hearing her heartfelt words, Kazuya looked towards Mavis, and quietly talked with her.

"You probably think that we should do something, don't you?"

Kazuya knew Mavis was a kind person at heart, and knew that she'd want to do something about it too.

"Fairy Tail is nowhere near this area, it is literally miles, and miles away, and would take a little while to get here. But, it seems like we don't have the luxury of waiting. From the sounds of it, I think that it isn't impossible that something else might come too. These bandits also worry me, and with the adults seemingly giving up hope, this young girl has tried her best to fight but hasn't been able to get her win either. Kazu, these people seem desperate, and from the sounds of it, I think that the adults also have abandoned hope by fighting. Kazu, I think this might be a chance for us to help these people out."

Kazuya knew she'd say something like that.

"One day, I'd like to go to a town where I don't have to fight, or run away…hmmmm, one day, we'd like to do something like this…"

"Well, you will eventually, Kazu! But this time, we have to do something together on this, I can't say anything more than that. We've got to do something about this now, Kazu. You know what I mean? We can do something like this!"

Kazuya smiled weakly, as Mirajane looked towards them inquisitively.

"Who are you talking too? There's no one there, is it a ghost or something?"

Her joking tone, actually made Mavis sad, and she clung to Kazuya so she couldn't cry out.

"There, there Mavis-san." Kazuya patted the back of Mavis' head, as she hugged him tightly. "Don't worry about it, no one else can see Mavis-san anyway. Well, join Fairy Tail and you can do something like that I suppose…but yeah, you can pretty much ignore such things for now."

Mirajane wasn't sure what to think about this, so she just watched on with a wondering gaze.

He looked towards Levy.

"You are thinking the same thing that I am?"

"Yes…I think we should do anything we can to help…t-though bandits are quite scary…"

"Even then, I know that we'd be able to do something. We both have access to magic, so I don't see why we wouldn't be able to fight together too. I am sure that we can do something together, we're both Mage's and all, even though you haven't been fighting for all that long with magic, and all, your Solid Script can also aid us as well too."

Juvia leaned over, and stared into Kazuya's eyes.

"Juvia will also join in too. She can't have Kazuya-sama be hurt either, so she'll have to use her powers to help Kazuya-sama! Besides, the rain has stopped because of Kazuya-sama, so Juvia will also fight to the best of her ability too!"

"Well, that's surprising Juvia-san…actually why are you here anyway?"

At that, Juvia's face dropped, and so did the colour on her face too.

"W-Well, Juvia was coming this way is all! Juvia didn't do anything else like that!"

Kazuya blankly stared at her, then shook his head.

"Either way, back to these bandits, we'll be helping out against them."

Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman became shocked, but Mira was a little more suspicious than anything else.

"You're really going to help us?"

"I already said that I would, didn't I? That's what we're going to do, together. We'll be working together from now on until we can resolve this. If the adults won't do anything, then we'll just have to do something, won't we?"

"Alright then…but, what do you want exactly?"

Kazuya tilted his head towards Mirajane.

"I don't understand what you're talking about. You already said that you don't have any money, or the town is pretty wrecked anyway, so what could we ask for exactly? I don't know about Levy-san or Juvia-san here, but I don't see the need to gain anything from this, so let's just say we're going to be fighting together."

"Then, let's go right to their hideout and kick the crap out of them!"

Mira was about to stand up, when Kazuya produced a paper fan, lightly tapping her on the head.

"Don't be silly."

"W-What!? I'm not! We've got to take them while the night is young!"

Mira was pumped, and went to stand again, only for Kazuya to bonk her on the head with the paper fan, Juvia, and Levy stifling laughs.

"And, we're all going to fight? Without even preparing? Do you expect us to just waltz up to their front door, and just knock and say "Oi, we're gonna kick crap out of you now!" or something like that? We've got to be smart about it."

"Hey, you insinuating that I'm not smart?"

"Not at all." Kazuya spoke gently. "All I said that it was a stupid decision. We are outnumbered…right?"

"They've got at least twenty members of their gang."

Mirajane spoke dejectedly, so Kazuya nodded his head.

"I see, then we've got…what, us four? Six if you count your siblings? And from the sounds of it, you girls, and boy, can't use magic. If we're going to be fighting, then we have to come up with a plan of attack. So, do these people have like, patterns?"

"Patterns?"

Elfman brought up, confused.

Knowing where he was going with it, Levy coughed into her hand.

"He means like, if there are any thing's that they do over and over again. Like, if they come on certain days or something like that?"

Lisanna clapped her hands together, nodding her head.

"They always come on Fridays! Every Friday, they always come and steal from the town."

"Friday…" Juvia mused, turning towards Kazuya. "That's about three days away now."

"You're right, three days…well, if they come for certain on Friday, then we've got days to plan, and we can make the fight and stand in the town. Going towards the hideout right now is suicide, because let's face it, we're a bunch of kids. No matter how good I think I am, or we are together, it's stupid to go in recklessly, so, let's use this place to our advantage."

Mira, and the others looked confused.

"I don't understand."

"Simply put, you three would know this terrain the best, right? You'd know this area well, more so than them bandits, right?"

Mirajane nodded her head.

"We've lived here practically all our lives, yeah. So, we would…ooooh, I see it now…"

"Mira-nee?"

Lisanna didn't understand, so Mirajane filled them in.

"Basically, he's saying that if we work together, and set up traps around this town, we would be able to overcome them. That's what you're saying, isn't it?"

"That's right." Kazuya explained. "We've got home field advantage with your knowledge of this area. We can, for example, use a hole, and disguise it so they fall in, and then take them out with a wide attack, where they can't dodge. Just an example. If we've got three days left, then I am sure that we can learn how to work together…though working with humans is something I don't usually do…Mavis-san will probably just force me anyway…so, why don't we all work together like this?"

"…It seems like you don't want anything though, it's surprising."

Kazuya didn't say anything, and just stared towards her.

When he didn't answer, she felt a bit complicated inside of her body.

"Well, it seems like the atmosphere here is pretty scary…hehehehehe…"

Levy giggled awkwardly, as she placed a hand over Kazuya's own for some comfort…

But what she didn't realize was Juvia was staring at her, like she was going to do something terrible to the young woman, she really wasn't going to hold back if Levy didn't remove her hand from Kazuya's thigh.

"Well, we've got a plan, sort of, and we've got to execute it soon enough. For now, we need to find accommodations."

"They probably won't sell you any rooms…people have closed up shop for the time being due to not wanting to get more jewels, as hiding them too is very difficult from the enemy who knows all of our moves and such..."

Lisanna informed the group, as they sunk their heads downwards dejectedly.

"Well, that means we have to sleep outside or something Kazu-chan."

Levy sighed out, as Kazuya nodded.

"Seems like we've got to set up camp outside somewhere then."

"Don't worry Kazuya-sama! Juvia's watery body shall keep Kazuya-sama's body cool, and warm at the same time!"

Juvia's eyes were starry at this point, frightening the likes of Kazuya and Levy. Even the girls and boy of Mira's family seemed to be frazzled by the second with the way Juvia looked, and even when she twitched her body too aggressively.

"That's…that actually sounds quite scary."

Juvia immediately dropped her face, and a depressed aura overcame her.

"Juvia's body is scary, Kazuya-sama never will…"

Kazuya and the others rolled their eyes towards Juvia, as Lisanna stuck up her hand.

"Stay here you guys…eeh, girls, and guy!"

"Lisanna!" Snapped Mira seriously. "They are strangers, we can't ask them to suddenly just stay here without even a warning or anything like that! T-They can't just stay here-"

"But Mira-nee." Lisanna argued. "They are going to help us. We can't just turn them on the streets. We have to help out this way too. If they are going to get our stuff back, then we also have to try our best too, don't we?"

Mirajane wasn't thrilled about the idea, but Lisanna was right, they couldn't exactly just turn them towards the streets, after they had already agreed to help them, and they didn't even know them either.

"Fine, stay, I don't care. One wrong move though, and I will have to come down on you like a ton of bricks, understand me people? You, boy, and you girls, too. Try anything with my siblings, and I will have to kick the crap out of you."

Juvia was going to say something, but Kazuya beat her to the punch, nodding his head.

"Fine, that's fine with us. You don't have to worry about anything else regarding something like this."

Mirajane nodded her head.

"Good, then I suppose, welcome to our home for the next few days."

Hearing that, Levy felt relaxed, she could relax again, and she was going to do it. Kazuya on the other hand just nodded his head, thinking about what she said, and how they would be there for the next few days.

* * *

A while later, Kazuya went to the roof of the house, just sitting back, and watching the stars pass by. Mavis, and the other girls were in the bath, so he came to sit on the roof, and just stare at the sky, and think about what his situation had turned into. He also had to wonder if Mavis was frightening the girls in the bath due to the fact that no one else could actually see her.

He didn't know Elfman enough to call up a conversation, and he didn't want to bother Aries with something so trivial, though he did miss her. He couldn't remember the last time that he had spent without the young looking spirit girl herself, he wished that he could speak with her though…but, he didn't want to use magic right now, he didn't think that he'd be able to use magic this time.

"Oi, it seems like you aren't spying on the girls."

Mirajane hopped onto the roof, and showed a daring smile as she walked closer.

Kazuya cracked his eye upwards with a perplexed face.

"Why would I spy on someone? Especially a girl that are my…well, Levy-san is my companion, I suppose, and the others…I wouldn't want to do something like that. But, why aren't you in the bath anyway? Isn't it a girls thing to bath with someone?"

"No, not always." Mira countered, sitting down next to him. "It's not my scene right now. I'd prefer asking you something, actually."

Kazuya sat up, facing towards Mirajane.

"What's that then?"

He entertained the idea of having a conversation with her for a little while.

"Why are you really helping us?" Kazuya didn't say anything as she continued. "I mean, we're strangers, I attacked you for crying out loud. In my experience, people don't just offer their assistance out of nowhere."

"Well, I'm not like most people."

Kazuya murmured as she looked curiously at him.

"You are certainly right about that. You fight quite well, I was shocked."

"I was shocked a girl my age could fight so well without magic too."

Kazuya spoke with a genuine look on his face of slight happiness.

"Hmph, you're not the type to think girls can't fight, right?"

"Oh no, quite opposite actually. The strongest person I know is an unassuming young girl, so girls and guys, it doesn't matter to me. A fighter is a fighter. Though, I do prefer to not hit girls…just personal preference. But, why are you really here?"

"I already said, because I'm confused on why you're helping us…but maybe, you and your friends, are just genuine people…is that right?"

Kazuya sighed openly, looking towards the sky.

"I actually kinda dislike humans, so this is quite difficult for me."

"Why, what's wrong with humans? Well, besides scum-bags like the bandits and such."

"I've not had good experiences with humans. But, I don't wish to comment on such things right now…either way, there's another reason why you're here, isn't there? You want to talk about something else, right?"

Mirajane was surprised that he actually saw through something like that.

"How did you know?"

"It's written within your eyes. Humans are quite easy to read at times. Especially when they want something. Greed, desire, and other things like that are of humans, of what they are, what makes them up, and rarely, can you truly ever hide your own desires from others. So, what do you want exactly?"

Mirajane didn't know how to ask this…

It was something difficult to ask something of this nature.

She didn't think she'd ever ask something like this, especially from someone that she had just met, she didn't think that it would happen like this, but here she was, ready to ask something that she couldn't get out of her head.

"Well…you fight quite well. Did you learn from someone?"

"I learned from Aries-chan, and myself. But, that's it. I learned to fight to defend myself from this world…but, are you like me too? Does the world reject you too?"

"…The world, rejected my parents at least, and left me like this, taking care of my siblings."

Kazuya looked, and saw that Mirajane's eyes were down towards the roof they were on, like she was mapping out the tiles that were before her.

"It seems like most peoples parents have died in this world."

"Yours also?"

Mirajane guessed, but Kazuya shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows. I don't know. Either way, you wish to train together with me, right? Is that what you want to do?"

"…It's embarrassing admitting something like this…but yeah, maybe we could train together. At least, we need to be ready, don't we? To fight the bandits I mean…hmph, you'd think that adults would do something."

"Why don't the adults do anything?"

Since Mirajane was from here, he thought that he'd ask for her opinion on the matter about it all.

Mirajane sighed openly, hugging her knees to her chest.

"The adults in this town are all cowards, they didn't even try and resist when they first came. I tried, again and again, but they didn't stop, they always seemed to come and take the things important to us, and the adults, they either left, or just gave into the demands of the bandits. I tried my best…but, I couldn't do anything in the end. They employed magic, I couldn't fight against someone like that, you know what I mean?"

"Fighting against stronger opponents, I understand that quite well, I do that pretty much all the time, and sometimes, a tactical retreat is what you have to do. But clearly, there is no retreat this time, we might as well do it together, right?"

The girl hummed as she thought about it.

"It sounds like you've got your own hardships."

"Everyone does, just some more than others. And it isn't like we haven't gotten anything to gain here either. We get to fight against strong enemies, test ourselves…well, that's more for me than the other two. Juvia-sans motivations, I couldn't tell you. Levy-san is a good person, and as I've witnessed, she likes helping people. So, I guess that's her motivation."

"I see…but, what you said before, about magic…you said that I have a good flow of magic inside of me, is that right? Or where you kidding with me?"

Kazuya shook his head, and then nodded his head.

"I wasn't joking, you do. There's a wellspring of power inside of you screaming to come out again, and wishes to mix together with yourself, and be released. But, you don't know how to use your power, do you?"

"Of course I don't know how to do it. It isn't like I can learn around here anyway."

"So, that's how it is. Well, I can see that clearly. Maybe, if you ask nicely enough, I might teach you."

At first, Mira thought that she was being insulted…

But then she saw the smile on his face, and ended up punching him in the arm, though it wasn't enough to truly hurt him.

"Is that enough to convince you blondie?"

"Hmmmm, I suppose. I'm not an expert myself, but I do know how to use some magic's, if it is going to give us a fighting chance, we might as well give our side as much advantages as possible, right?"

"Right…yeah, that's right. We do need all the help we can get…but, Kazuya, there's one thing I don't understand."

"What's that then?"

Kazu answered while having a normal expression on his face.

"It seems like you're quite adamant about avoiding human contact. Just back in there before, I saw how you tried to distance yourself from even your friend. Yet, here you are, helping people like me, and my siblings. It just seems conflicted to someone like me for you to be quite like that."

"Well…honestly, my head tells me that I shouldn't ever try and work with humans, because they've done much to me before…but, my heart tells me that it is right…plus, Mavis-san will just chatter in my ear about it anyway…plus, there's also something that I wish to confirm about too…so, it is something that I have to do like this, you know what I mean?"

Mirajane didn't really know what he meant, since she didn't know what he could go through, and though she wouldn't say it happily, she was glad that he was around to help them through whatever was going to happen next.

* * *

At the end of the day, Kazuya ended up in a room all of his own. Since he was a male Kazuya didn't share a room with any of the females. Thankfully, Mira's place had a small room just for him to occupy, and Levy along with Juvia, God knows how that was going.

He was also wondering what they were going to do.

His mind was screaming that he shouldn't be doing this. Associating with humans, it was something that he didn't think he would be able to do. But he was doing it, he was even helping them, and he didn't know why he was doing something like this.

"Kazu, you think that staying is a good idea?"

Mavis stretched her arm as she sat on the bed, Kazuya taking off his shirt.

"You wanted me to help them out."

Kazuya reminded, the girls face turning a cute pink colour.

"E-Even then, I was thinking about it, and the Dragon and all…"

"That's why, we've got to use this chance to see if our theory is correct then, won't we?"

"You mean about it being drawn to your magic?"

Kazuya nodded his head, throwing his shirt onto the ground.

"That's right, we've got to discern if it is that. If we can use this chance to see if it is or not, then…well, honestly, I'd have to limit my use of magic…but then if I did something like that, then I wouldn't be able to see Aries-chan as much…that makes me feel sad…"

Mavis adopted a cute look to her face, and crawling across the bed, and leaned towards him.

"If it is something like that, then we can do something about it…I'm sure that Zeref will…"

The name, immediately made Kazuya's face turn beat red.

"Zeref…"

"Something wrong Kazu?"

Mavis saw the change in his demeanour, and how he was blushing too.

"It…I don't know, just the name I guess…it just seems to be something that I recognize, I don't know how to explain it properly though. That's how I feel about it, I think there's something about the name that I…Zeref…"

Kazuya seemed deep in thought, and wondered what it was about, why he was thinking about such things deeply.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Juvia's and Levy's room…Levy was feeling frightened as Juvia just stared right at her.

Juvia's eyes looked hollow, like she wasn't even alive right now. She felt a small sob escape her lips as Juvia twitched on her bed. Just being stared at, really was a frightening experience, she couldn't handle it forever.

"E-Eh, Juvia-san, is something going on?"

Juvia lifts her head, and as fast as lightning, she flashed to Levy's side, Levy's eyes widening as Juvia placed a hand on Levy's shoulder, the girl shaking her body, and her eyes staining the colour of fear, seeing how Juvia looks a little angry.

"Juvia, doesn't want you flirting with Kazuya-sama again."

Juvia gave her a warning, something that Levy gasped at, placing a hand over her mouth in terror.

Levy placed a hand on her face, shaking her head with vigour.

"I-I don't do something like that though!"

"That's a lie. Levy-san always flirts with Kazuya-sama, even calling him 'Kazu-chan' like you have the actual right to do something like that. Could you be, Juvia's rival?! Are you the one who Juvia is supposed to overcome!?"

"No! I-I'm not a rival at all! Please don't! If you want Kazu-chan, then go for it! B-But he doesn't like humans so…"

Levy trailed off, seeing Juvia's eyes blazing with fury.

"Are you insinuating that Juvia is a mere human!? Are you saying Kazuya-sama wouldn't be interested because Juvia is a mere human in your eyes?! Is that how it is Levy-san!? Are you thinking that Juvia, cannot be with Kazuya-sama because he distrusts humans like yourself!? Juvia is nothing like you think Levy-san!"

"Ooh God, I don't know what you are! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry for whatever I've done!"

Levy cowered on the bed, as Juvia inhaled, and exhaled dramatically.

"Juvia was under the impression that Kazuya-sama gave you permission to call him such titles?"

"Eh…y-yes…he said that he didn't care after I let it slip…"

Levy didn't know what to say.

Juvia was a very scary woman, and right now, seeing how she was staring at her, she didn't know what she was going to do with the blue haired woman.

"Juvia sees. So, Juvia's love rival also has such a closeness towards him too."

"I'm not really a love rival or anything like that…"

"Are you trying to deceive Juvia? Juvia will be able to tell if you're lying. Juvia's life has sun in it again, so Juvia wishes to have a good time with Kazuya-sama, and if Levy-san is going to get in the way of something like that, then Juvia wouldn't be happy…"

"Ooh…that's a very scary thought…w-well, don't worry about such things…d-don't worry Juvia-san, you're not going to get any fight from me, I'm too terrified to actually have a fight against someone like you…n-now, I have to go to the bathroom…"

Levy got off the bed, and went towards the door…

But Juvia's eyes were on her, and she couldn't stop right now, she didn't have the luxury to stop right now.

Juvia gently tapped Levy on the shoulders, and showed a smile that reminded Levy of death.

"Just remember, Kazuya-sama is off limits to you right now."

Levy nodded as she walked towards the bathroom, wanting to have some kind of breather from the girl. Juvia, was a frightening woman, and if she didn't do something soon, Juvia was going to make her life a very scary mess.

* * *

Back in Kazuya's room, the young boy had finished disrobing, and got into the bed, Mavis having magically changed to a nightdress. Since she was currently taller than he was, she allowed his head to fall against her chest.

As he laid there, he thought about what was going to happen in a few days time.

He wondered if he would be able to beat them without his magic, and he also wondered if he would be able to beat anything that came for all of them. He was strong, but against twenty people…it seemed like things were going to be difficult, and he wasn't sure how he was going to get through something like this.

"So, Mavis-san…you think that this little experiment is going to work?"

Asking the unseen to most girl for her opinion, Mavis shrugged her shoulders.

"It's the only theory that I can come up with. Even then, if it is, then that means magic limiting and all…but, you seemed to be happy with the name that was mentioned before. Is there something that you wanna talk about?"

The girl gently asked, to which Kazuya shook his head, sighing as he felt himself getting tired.

"Nothing really…I was just thinking about the name Zeref…it just seems so familiar to me, and it makes me happy, and sad at the same time…is it weird that, I've never met this person, yet I'm already in…I think that I love her Mavis-san, is it weird?"

"No…I don't think that it is. If your heart says that you do, then you do, that's all there is too it."

Kazuya smiled as a yawn escaped his mouth.

"Busy day tomorrow…thanks for that by the way."

"Oh, don't say such things. You'd probably have done it anyway, with or without my help."

Kazuya didn't know if he would be able to say something like that…

But maybe, he could've actually done something himself, and if he had been, then he would've done something. But, it seemed difficult in knowing. If he didn't have Mavis, and he didn't know Levy, he wasn't sure if he would've bothered helping them.

"Well, either way, I suppose that we should get to sleep, big day and all…"

"I suppose that we do have a big day…"

"Night Mavis-san."

Mavis nodded, as she saw him close his eyes.

"Yes good night Kazu."

She allowed her hand to go to the top of his head, stroking his hair as he fell deeper into a sleeping state.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, they've met Mirajane, and siblings! The reason? Shall all be revealed in time! But, neither Mira nor her siblings will travel around with Kazuya and his group for now, they'll only appear for this little bit, obviously they'll be in Fairy Tail later on though. But, we also got to see Juvia being...Juvia. She's fun to write, the same as Virgo who made an appearance this chapter too.**

 **On the Gajeel thing, quite split, actually. I was quite shocked, but not totally unexpected. But it seems that somewhat Evil Gajeel one out in the end. It was quite close, but it came out with evil Gajeel, or rather, semi evil anyway. So, yeah~ That's how it is gonna be~ Sorry for those who wanted Gajeel to join Fairy Tail, but don't worry, as I said last chapter, Gajeel isn't going to be a one note villain, it is going to be good for what I have planned, and he'll have his own story. Though I won't spoil it yet.**

 **Well, with nothing else to say, next chapter, Kazuya is gonna be meeting up with someone quite important to him! Thanks for reading!**

 **Harem; Zeref (fem), Mavis, Aries, Mirajane, Ultear, Virgo, Lucy, Levy, Wendy (older), Juvia, Erza, Jellal (fem).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Erza's always fun to write~ She'll be making more appearances in the future too. I could totally see her doing something like that. Yeah, I can also see Mira doing things like that, I didn't plan to have her completely immobile during that part of the story where in canon she didn't have access to her powers. Ooh yeah, I have some plans for that to happen. Juvia is awesome. Oh, I can't spoil anything about that just yet, but it is going to be interesting when it comes about. It very well could be Virgo~ We do need more Virgo~ Hehe, I lol'ed when reading that. That's quite a good idea, thanks for suggesting it!**

 **DocSlendy; It's also fun writing it too~**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; The wheels turn, and the chapters out, and here's the reply~ We have done indeed, a bigger reason will be shown down the line why. They've been together for about two months yeah, I thought that would be the best time for them, not so long where they are comfortable, but not so short where they hardly talk with one another. I thought it was a good balance. He is conflicted with it, he doesn't know how to feel about it. Hmmm, he very well could be gaining something soon enough~ Oh don't miss her, she'll be appearing very soon. Though they do have to test out that theory and all. They are fans of his huh, with all of the stuff Aries talks about him, they are quite jealous of her with such a close relationship that they have together. Maybe, since he might not know any better, and wants to please his Spirits and all. Mira's crew yeah~ A deeper meaning to it will be shown in the future, for now though this is a good chance for them to become closer and such. Juvia to the rescue! You don't wanna mess with Juvia when she's ready to fight for her love. Hehe, it might be a deep down desire of his yeah~ Hehe, maybe they'll have that in the future yeah~ Yup, he did, and in this chapter, he shows them what it could be like in the future. He could very well be the reason yeah, it would be interesting if that happened. We do indeed something that needed to be added. He will do yeah, it will also play something of a role later on, but I can't say what just yet. I'd say it's Juvia's quite intimidating attitude as of right now, why she was scared, but Levy will become more brave in the future. Erza, here at least for me, is quite fun to write, and even read when she says, what she says. It seems like more people were for, than against, so that's what I went with, it is going to be fun to do when it comes about. We do indeed, and the real life show this chapter~ And thanks! I try my best! I'm just glad for everyone that decides to follow, favourite, and review too, makes my day~**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! I'm happy that you did! Yeah, as I write this, I am nearly back to full health again. Oh, not this chapter, that's next chapter, but things do happen in this chapter that do need to happen. Yup, they've been introduced! The reasons for it will be revealed later down the line. Two months indeed yeah. It seemed a good amount of time for them to be at least on civil terms with one another. He surely is having some kind of dreams about Zeref huh~? Mavis won't have to be jelly for long~ Juvia's quite fun though, she's always up for a laugh. Aries had a day off for a little while, and Virgo...well, she speaks for herself, just plain coolness. Hehe, they both had different, yet very explosive, and fun entrances that I enjoyed writing for. Levy's name is quite easy too, must be a meaning too it, or Kazuya just remembered her name because of, circumstances, or just pure luck. The force is strong in that one. I fear for it too honestly...he's going to be frightened or in awe of her. Or both. Juvia just wants a little love, and it seems she wants it that way huh~? Right now he has yeah, but in the future they'll be more evenly balanced. He's gonna be teaching them a little bit during that time. And yeah, he can relate to that, very much actually. He is impressed with her yeah, and even more so in this chapter too. Just wait until he meets her, he's gonna be quite flustered too~ She scared Levy, though I think most would be petrified if they came across Juvia like that huh. In this chapter, they get even closer, even if it is unwillingly. It is quite important this chapter! And thanks, I will try my best!**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, perhaps~**

 **T-B-R; Aah, thank you very much! Hehe, that's Erza here~ She's quite fun to do~ Juvia is awesome, and Mavis will be getting a little love in this chapter.**

 **Anime PJ; Aah, thank you! She really did, though because of the tough situation she's been in, it can be forgiven. Some might do, but I find it fun to do, and there's just so many fun scenes to do with her, I just love writing for it, and wait until the future, it is going to be some great fun when it comes to that~ Yeah, he's developing quite a bit since the first chapter, though he has some ways to go before fully trusting humans. Juvia's just awesome, isn't she? Here's some more!**

 **Ragna; Cool, suggestions! I do remember, and well, there's always just making a new body, maybe a Demon's body or something. Or, just resurrected like Silver was.**

 **Primevere; Yup! He's surely opening up, at least the best that he can right now. Mira's always awesome. Whether that's her being cute and cuddly, or a badass. She does, and not in this chapter either, but she will be making her comeback quite soon. Yup, they'll be meeting quite soon~ It's going to be interesting~ And thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup, he's quite developing from the boy in chapter one, and he's not done yet. There's a reason for that in the future. It will be shown why. Erza's harem force, it truly is going to be fun when she meets the others in the harem, just can't wait for that. Juvia's just amazing, that's quite fun~ Really...? Well, it is Juvia so...it is quite something.**

 **Skull Flame; I suppose so. That's how the voting went. It was very close though so, every vote matters I guess. Yup, they are gonna be fighting quite soon, and yeah, now thinking about it, it kind of does. Juvia's just fun to write, she really is quite enjoyable to write, especially when she goes, all Juvia. Yup, they are meeting this chapter. And thanks!**

 **Neonlight01; Well, after everything Mira and her siblings went through, a stranger in town is gonna raise alarms. Juvia's quite awesome, isn't she? It is something different, and that's how the voting went as I said last chapter. It's just how it came about honestly.**

 **Lightwave; That's Erza here for you~ She's quite...scary when she wants to be. Just wait until they meet, mind blown. Poor Levy, she was about to get broken by Juvia. They are cute together when they say such things, and it will be make a little sense later on with what they said and such. Yeah, that's how it went down. It could've gone either way, and it was quite close, but in the end, it showed that a few more people wished for what's happening, than what happened in canon. I'm not disputing that, but here, he's gonna be, different, how will be revealed honestly.**

 **With those reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Fight for the town part two!**

"I don't…understand…"

Kazuya, who looked around 15 to 17 years old, questioned this aloud.

He didn't know where he was nor did he care right now. It felt like something was slowly encompassing him, like he was going to be taken away somewhere, and he wasn't sure if he was going to enjoy what was going to happen now.

But he felt…right.

He felt good inside of his body right now, he felt like he belonged their right now, and the setting was quite, romantic looking. He didn't have much of a concept of romantic settings, but the heart shaped bed he was on, and the candles lit around the room, told the young boy that there was something more than meets the eye that was going on here.

He didn't mind though, as he enjoyed the feeling of the sheets on the bed, and he enjoyed how the warmth of the candles wasn't too hot. The feelings that he felt right now, where like no other. He didn't think that he'd ever feel something like this, but in a way, he felt good about whatever was going to happen now.

"Kazu…"

Kazuya's body felt like it had been swept up by an Angel.

Immediately, he felt good inside of his chest again…

He didn't know why, but whenever he heard that voice, he felt like he was a completely different person, and his body acted on its own.

Even when he felt arms wrap around him, he didn't care, the touch of the skins he felt set aflame to his body, at least on the inside. Kazuya could see the milky like skin that was on the arms, and he also felt something press against his back.

They were big, and lovely, and even felt good too. He could feel something poking on his back, two something's that was. He also noticed that he was also nude right now, he didn't even have any underwear on either…

But it was just so surreal, that he didn't have any complaints about it now.

All he cared about was the fact that the persons arms were around his waist, and they wouldn't ever let him go ever again, and if they did, it almost would be devastating…he couldn't have something like that happen to him again.

"Shhhhh, now, my sweet. You're okay now…"

The voice made him melt on the spot.

He couldn't stop it, but that's how he felt. He felt good inside of himself right now, like the ground could shake, and he simply wouldn't care. He, just felt euphoric, like he was being treated kindly, even if only with words.

"…Ooh, please don't go again…"

It was as if someone else was speaking for him.

It was his voice, and his mouth that moved, but it didn't sound like it was actually him speaking again. Though the words he said, he bought each and every one of them, and loved the ideas that were going on.

Kazuya then felt a pair of lips press against his neck, sending a shiver down his spine, and a small moan escaped his lips too.

"My, that was cute Kazu."

The womanly voice murmured against his ear, and then nibbled on his ear. Kazuya's voice failed him, letting out small breaths, and even the female hugging him could tell that he was trying to supress the good feelings coming from her tender kisses.

"I'm sorry…it's just…"

He tried to find the words, but she placed an extra long kiss on his neck. The instant that she touched his neck with her lips, he was hooked. But when she left, he mentally pleaded for more from the being that was behind him.

"I know, don't worry. I'll find you soon…"

Kazuya's face turned backwards, to meet the person who said that, and saw a beautiful young woman who looked to be in her late teens, staring right back at him, giving him the most gentlest of smiles he had seen ever. It sent his heart up to heaven. He didn't know why, but he felt like he could go this moment, and he would be happy about that too.

"Please…Please find me soon…"

Kazuya's face displayed a worry like no other, and wouldn't be able to stop, until the young woman kissed his forehead, allowing a sense of relieve, and pleasure mixed together to ripple through his entirely body.

"I will…don't worry sweetheart, I'll find you soon, I promise…"

The promise that Kazuya yet didn't understand, but wanted too.

The promised thought of him finding her, and vice versa.

It was something that Kazuya enjoyed about the fact that he would be able to have something like that.

"Thank you…Thank you…"

Kazuya didn't know why he said that, and why his eyes turned teary either. He just knew that he enjoyed this, he loved the idea of the pair of them being together, he loved the idea of him and her being together.

The woman's hand went towards his face, resting on his cheek. Kazuya's hand enclosed around the hand on his face, and brought it to his chest, giving her a smile. He didn't know why, but he felt…truly good right now.

"Shhhh now, it's alright. Don't worry, I'm here for you now, I'll make you feel good when we meet again…I'll keep you safe, and sound. Don't worry Kazu…I know that it must be worrying, but you don't have to worry Kazu, I'm here for you now…"

"Please don't go…"

"I'm not going anywhere, ever again Kazu. Never again, I'll always be with you…when I find you, I'll definitely always be with you, my sweet boy…I'll always be by your side, Kazu. You don't have to worry…I'll come for you…"

Kazuya twisted his head and pressed his lips against the females lips, the female placing a hand on Kazu's shoulder, rubbing his shoulder gently, as her hand ran down his shoulder, down his arm, and went towards his crotch…

* * *

"Mmmmmmmm…"

Kazuya's mind came back to the real world…but something wasn't quite right.

Though he didn't open his eyes, he felt something blocking his lips, something like the dream that he had just had. But what he felt was soft…he didn't know what it was though. Human, something else entirely, he wasn't all that sure what it was.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to look…

But he did.

He opened his eyes, and what he saw was a very shocking thing to see…

It was Mavis, who was right before his eyes, locking eyes with him, and was kissing him.

He froze…

He immediately froze and just stared on. Mavis herself seemed to be enjoying it, even smiling into the kiss.

Kazuya himself couldn't accept such things easily, and made a look within her eyes, showing how weird he felt about it right now. He, just didn't know what he was supposed to feel. Was he supposed to be happy? To be sad? He didn't know what he was supposed to feel about this right now, it just made a concern for him to only be more real.

"Aaah!"

Kazu broke away from her lips, putting a hand to his mouth, and looked disgusted, and shocked, and even felt weird too. He didn't know why, but he felt his heart beating faster, and faster, he felt his eyes brimming with new, and different feelings.

"My, Kazu. I didn't expect it. I was only checking up on you as you kept making noises, and suddenly, you lunge, and kiss me on the lips. Of course, I was very shocked that you did something like that. But, it wasn't so bad, was it?"

Kazuya just stared at her, not knowing what she was supposed to do.

Kazuya watched as Mavis put a hand to the top of his head, stroking his hair gently.

"W-What are you doing!? Y-You're kissing me!?"

Kazuya showed a true face like a boy his age, and was embarrassed about the kiss.

He usually showed quite a mature personality, and even held himself to being mature…but right now, he couldn't hide his own age with such embarrassment that he felt, he even couldn't hide the trembling lips that he had.

Mavis gave a slight tittering sound.

"I didn't kiss you, you kissed me. How scandalous, of you. I always felt that we had some deeper connection, but I didn't think that you'd kiss me like that, I was suddenly shocked, and amazed at the same time. But, it wasn't bad. Though, you should've been a little older before you kissed me like that~ Good thing that we didn't have a deep kiss huh."

Mavis was quite nonchalant about it…but that wasn't shared by Kazuya himself, he wouldn't allow himself to suddenly just be okay with it, he took it to be a very serious thing, even if it wasn't to Mavis, well not on the same level as Kazuya's thoughts himself.

"B-But that's…k-kissing!? I was supposed to be kissing…b-but, you kissed me?! A-And we kissed one another!? When did we decide something like that!? I can't even get together with anyone anymore, because we shared such a thing together…w-we can't even think about something like that, can we…? I don't want to get married at my age! I read that if you kiss someone, you have to marry them! Though I wasn't sure what kissing was until recently, getting married is... Even then, I don't know who I'd marry! D-Do I have to marry you now!? Y-You kissed me on the lips, and suddenly things are happening, and I'm confused at the same time too!"

"M-Married!? W-We're not getting-"

CRASH!

"KAZUYA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PLEASE DON'T GET MARRIED TO ANYONE OTHER THAN JUVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Juvia came bursting through the room, with a pan in her hand, looking around the entire room for Kazuya.

Kazuya himself remained blanked face when Juvia's eyes fell upon him, and made a sigh of relief that Kazuya wasn't in any danger. Mavis herself had moist eyes, and looked like she was about to cry too, for the ruined moment.

"Juvia-san, what's wrong?"

Juvia's mouth hung open as Kazuya stared at her.

Due to his lack of upper clothing, Juvia's face immediately went through several shades of red.

"J-Juvia didn't think that she'd witness Kazuya-sama in such a state of dress for a long time yet! B-But, Juvia can understand! Kazuya-sama doesn't want to marry anyone else, so Juvia came to save Kazuya-sama! S-So, where is the woman that wants to marry Kazuya-sama!?"

Juvia, couldn't see Mavis, and just looked around with a wild look in her eyes.

She didn't think that she would be able to do something like that.

Mavis on the other hand, was stunned by what she had seen and heard.

"… _How in the heck did she even hear something like that…? At least from my side…did she stay up all night, and listen to Kazu's activities? Uuu, I don't know what to think of this girl, I've never met a girl quite like this before…I don't know what to think about this right now…_ "

As she thought about it, Kazuya stood up from the bed, not really caring that he was only wearing his underwear, addressing Juvia, as she caught sight of him in his boxers, Juvia's face heating up even more, and steam came out of her ears.

"Kazuya-sama!? Y-You're showing Juvia such a state of dress!? Does that mean Juvia and Kazuya-sama surely have such a special connection!? Juvia is even able to see the outline of Kazuya-sama's…" She looked down at his crotch, and Kazuya placed a hand over his crotch so she didn't see anything, Juvia's eyes burning with passion. "KAZUYAAAAA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! JUVIA'S MIND CAN'T TAKE SUCH STIMULATION! JUVIA'S MIND WON'T BE ABLE TO CONTINUE ON IF SHE SEES SOMETHING LIKE THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Kazuya watched as a fountain of blood comes out of Juvia nose, and she falls backwards.

"Juvia-san, are you alright!?"

Kazuya caught Juvia's body in his arms, Juvia's eyes fluttering heavily as he held her in his arms.

"Kazuya-sama, Juvia's mind is going through the ringer at the moment. Hearing Kazuya-sama is getting married, and Juvia's mind is also has seen many things that have been before her. Even seeing Kazuya-sama's male body part. It seems like Juvia won't be able to carry on for much longer…"

Kazuya watched as Juvia slipped into…something.

Her mind seemed to be blank, and her eyes looked like she was going to be going through something else too. Juvia didn't know what she was going to say, or what she was going to do…she felt like life was slipping away from her…

But Kazuya snapped her out of it by tapping her on the cheek, bringing her out of it.

"Juvia-san, please calm down. You don't have to worry or anything, I'm not getting married."

"Y-You're not Kazuya-sama? Not even to Levy-san?"

Kazuya had to wonder why she had brought up Levy specifically, but it didn't matter right now, they had things that they had to do after all.

"Why would I want to marry Levy-san?"

Juvia's eyes got overwhelmed with tears, Kazuya didn't know why that was at all.

"Juvia's so happy that Kazuya-sama had said that! Today, has started off on the best day ever! Thank you Kazuya-sama, Levy-san is no longer the competition. Juvia can go forward with her heart set on the right track. Yes, Juvia is never going to lose now, Juvia will do her best in the future too!"

"Competition for what?"

Mavis knew what Juvia meant, at least she thought she did, but Kazuya didn't have a clue on what she was talking about.

"Juvia's so happy! Kazuya-sama doesn't even see the other women! Only Juvia!"

Kazuya felt awkward was Juvia hugged onto his body, Kazuya's mind wondering why she was hugging him. He wasn't used to something like this. Juvia was quite clingy, he couldn't deny something like that.

* * *

"Empress, why have you, gathered us, here?"

An old man, appearing to be in his late seventies, to mid eighties with a long white beard spoke towards a girl that had long black hair. There were others around, but they were dressed in armour, they looked like some kind of army.

However, unlike the woman and the old man, some of the Knight's, looked a little, weirded out, and even seemed awestruck too.

"I, need your help. I myself cannot locate Kazuya. It's been a while since I've also felt his presence, though if I am write I have a certain idea which way he is going. That boy always had a sweet tooth after all. And I have heard that there is a certain place that sells delicious chocolate, or so I've heard anyway."

"I see…and you can't cover all of the ground yourself?"

The old man guessed, to which the woman nodded her head.

"It is getting more difficult in controlling my powers. The more I desire him, the more they run rampant. I, slowly am slipping away between desire, and despair. That's why, I called upon you, August, to come and help me in this task before I completely go to the other side. At first, I could hold it back…but, now that I can't, I need your assistance. I, didn't want to involve anyone else until now, I'd prefer to have just met him on my own…but circumstances cannot allow that. Before anything, I need to make sure that Acnologia does not get to him."

"Yes, I shall send discreet squads to each village, and town in the entire country until we find Sire again."

The girl placed a hand over her heart, nodding her head.

"I could always count on you August. I am sure you also wish to see him."

"Of course, it is a high honour that I be asked to aid you in this task. And of course, to see Kazuya-sama and you together, fills my heart with joy, as with all of the empire too. It has been a long time since you've been back."

"I've been searching for Kazu, after what happened…I didn't think I would see him again, but I sensed him again…and I've been tracking him down, and no longer can I keep tracking him like this. Acnologia has also taken an interest in him."

"Acnologia…to think he'd target Kazuya-sama too…"

The old man, August also had an expression that said he didn't want to think about such things.

"Well, Acnologia only wishes for destruction, and a powerful opponent…and unfortunately, it seems like my boy has been targeted too…"

"Do not worry Empress, we'll use all of our resources to track down the Sire too."

The girl allowed her head to bob up and down.

"If you're saying that, then I can count on you too."

"Yes, I shall track down the young Prince. I have brought the best sensors that the empire has, and I am sure that we will be able to track him down, even if he isn't using magic. Unlike Acnologia, we shall track down the young Prince without having to rely on sensing his powers."

"Good, I'm glad that you've said something like that August."

The girl named Zeref was quite happy right now.

But she was doing her best to keep herself calm and not to try and think about it so much. He, didn't want to think about it, but she had to think about it right now, because she was going to be reunited with Kazuya again.

"Good, we'll track down the young Prince yet. Do not be concerned Zeref-sama, Kazuya-sama shall be by your side soon too. And, Larcade has been asking after you too."

"I see…well, regardless if Larcade has or not, I simply don't have time to respond right now. Larcade has to understand that right now, I don't have the chance to say anything about that right now, I have to think of something else…I have to think about Kazuya."

"I understand, Zeref-sama. Because of your situation, you're not allowed to feel such things."

Zeref nodded her head.

"I can only focus on Kazu right now."

August understood what she was talking about, and knew that no matter what, she wouldn't be able to care about anything like that.

"Oh, Irene also sends her regards too, and is waiting for your orders too."

Zeref merely nodded, as she thought about something's.

"Irene…until the time is right, she can remain where she is. I, have some ideas on what she can do, but I do not need her right now. Until he comes back, nothing is to be decided, understand me August? Kazu, needs to be found, right now."

"Yes." He replied immediately, and then turned towards the guards, and Knight's standing nearby. "Now, you heard your Empress! Go out, and find Kazuya-sama! Everyone is already aware on who this person is, and how important he is, so do not rest until we've found this boy, understood?"

[Yes sir!]

The guards set out, immediately running away while doing what they needed to do to find Kazuya.

August then turned towards Zeref, and saw how she looked slightly depressed.

"Empress, please do not feel too much until we find Kazuya-sama. Soon, you'll be able to meet him again, and feel thanks to his special powers."

That's all Zeref wanted in the end…well, she wanted Kazu beside her, and the other things were added bonus'.

"Yes…soon, I shall be able to embrace my special boy again…my Kazu…so long, I've not been able to hug you…but now, I'll be able too…yes, I shall find him…and be with him again…my Kazu."

August watched as Zeref controlled herself the best that she could. Even though she wanted to feel it, she couldn't. She couldn't feel it, or she'd kill everyone that was around her, she didn't want something like that to happen.

* * *

"So…" Levy looked between Juvia, and Kazuya, seeing his face neutral, and hers a blushing mess. "…what happened this morning? I thought that there was screaming and such going on?"

"There was a lot of yelling, wasn't there?"

Mirajane cocked an eyebrow up suspiciously, Kazuya didn't see it as a problem.

"Juvia-san came into my room, and jumped to conclusions, she thought I was getting married, which I am not, and then she saw my body-"

"Ooh wow! Juvia-san saw Kazuya-san naked!?"

Lisanna squeaked out, Juvia's mind briefly imagining Kazuya naked, causing her face to turn deep red, smoke coming out of her ears.

"My, who knew that Juvia here was so bold?"

Mirajane couldn't help but tease, Juvia's eyes swimming around in the back of her head.

"I wasn't naked, I was wearing my underwear."

That put a downer on Mirajane's fun.

"Oh…okay, that makes…actually, that makes less sense. I don't think that I would care if I saw you in your underwear."

Mira sighed out, as Juvia's eyes turn wider and wider. Thoughts of what she saw this morning ran through her mind, and then thoughts of what Levy could have seen, and that thought along made Juvia become a little pissed off.

"Have you seen that Levy-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan?"

Juvia leaned in closer, and closer, practically in her face, Levy's body erupting in a cold sweat. Especially when Juvia's eyes were big, bigger than normal peoples eyes, she looked even to have a bigger head too.

"Y-You're a little close…"

Levy tried to put distance between the two of them, but Juvia just leaned across even more, and just blankly stared at her.

"But, you didn't answer the question Juvia asked."

Levy felt like crying at this point. She even moved closer to Kazuya just for protection, but Juvia's eyes seemed to tighten on Levy for such a movement, it was like she was doing it to hurt Juvia personally, at least from Juvia's eyes.

"I-I haven't! The closest I have seen is with Kazu-chan having his shirt off! T-That's it! I swear! That's all I want to have! Please don't look at me like this! I'm quite scared right now! Please don't do anything like that to me!"

Levy did the only thing that she could…

That was sob.

She didn't want to do that, but she was immensely frightened right now.

"Levy-san, why are you crying right now?"

Levy didn't know what she was going to say, and neither did Juvia who just stared right at Levy.

"O-Oh, it's nothing…j-just, thinking about what Juvia-san was just saying is all…d-don't worry about me! Don't worry, I won't say anything else! Please don't worry Juvia-san, he's all yours! I won't say anything else!"

Juvia nodded her head, knowing that it would be for the best if she said something like that.

"Anyway, training, you're going to teach us how to do magic, right?"

Mirajane looked towards Kazuya as did the others.

He looked like a deer caught in headlights, not sure what he was supposed to say right now.

"Well, I'm not an expert or anything on the subject, so I don't know if I could do something like teach you magic…"

"Ooh go on Kazu~ I can help you with the technical stuff~ You've got some knowledge on magic, why don't you do it now?"

Mavis, over his shoulder, advised him, so he sighed, and accepted responsibility.

"Alright then, if I can actually teach you guys anything, then I can do that too…I'm sure that by the end of the week, when the fights are going to come, you'll know at least a little amount of magic…yeah, I can see it happening anyway."

"Yippe! I can't wait to learn!"

Lisanna cheered as Mirajane smiled at her younger sisters hyperness.

"Seems like you're excited Lisanna."

"Of course Mira-nee! We get to learn magic powers too! Just think of when we get to have fun like that! amazing, I can certainly feel it deep within me! Mira-nee, Elfman-nii-chan, it is going to be amazing! We'll learn so much!"

Kazuya just watched on, trying to contemplate why she seemed to be so excited all of a sudden, when it didn't make sense to him, he didn't think that she'd be like she was right now, and then there was the fact that Lisanna also kept looking towards him with hopeful eyes…he didn't know how he was going to handle this.

* * *

"So, it is time to teach magic, is it? It seems like you all looked determined, I am sure that it would be fine if we all learn about magic."

Kazuya looked on as Mira, Levy, Lisanna, Elfman, and Juvia all sat in front of him. Mira looked a little bored, Levy looked willing, Lisanna was the same, Elfman looked excited too, and Juvia was drooling from her mouth.

Mavis floated next to Kazuya as he tapped the board that he was using, drawing on it with a marker pen. He drew a circle, and explained about what he was going to say.

"Okay, so magic. We're going to be learning about that today. Though, I'm not an expert, I've had someone teach me the essentials of magic, and what happens, and how it works, and other things like that. You see, magic is all around is, it is in the air. It's a thing called Ethernano."

"Ethernano? What is that Sensei?"

Levy was getting into it deeply, she was a book worm after all, and Kazuya had never taught her something like this. She had a good grasp of using magic, but she hadn't ever actually come across this term before.

"Yes, okay. To utilize Magic, a Mage must use their, as the case may be, power. Ethernano is the source of Magic Power for all Mages. Every Mage has a "container" inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. If the case becomes empty, Ethernano will come from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. It is all around us, in the air. However, I've heard that if there's a high concentration of it in one area, then people can't live there because, I believe it could be detrimental to the people."

Levy nodded strongly at the lesson, allowing herself to take in everything that he was saying.

Elman though wasn't sure about something.

"I've heard that only around ten percent of people are actually Mage's and can use magic, is that right?"

Kazuya nodded at his doubt.

"That is true. Ninety percent of people cannot use magic or are unwilling too, but ten percent of the population can use magic. All of you sat before me, have the potential to use magic, and in the case of two of you, can actually use magic." They all looked happily between them, as Kazuya nodded to himself. "This, is also something good too. Because, we'll be fighting against a bandit gang in a few days. Of course, we can't get you all up to the power to use like, tidal waves for magical power. But, by the end of these two days, I'm confident that I can at least teach you how to use a little bit of magic, at least enough to defend yourselves and such. Because, it seems like the adults have given up, so the children have to come in and become stronger than the others in such a regard."

They all seemed happy about that, Kazuya noticed that Levy was taking notes dutifully.

"This is quite exciting Sensei! I'm enjoying it very much!"

Kazuya wasn't sure why she was enjoying it so much, but he was glad regardless, and the single fact that he also had to see Levy smiling, made it seem a little while worth it, Kazuya couldn't deny something like that.

"I'm glad that you are. Levy-san, and Juvia-san, already have good grasps on magic. On the other hand, the siblings don't, so it will be slightly harder to teach them in the allotted time that we have right now."

"Alright, I've got a question."

Mirajane brought up, Kazuya casting his eyes towards her.

"Yes?"

Kazuya waited for her to speak, and within seconds, she asked it.

"Right…so, magic. Can anyone learn anything?"

"Yes, they can, with the proper knowledge, or at least, most magic's can be taught." He explained. "Because, there are different types of magic, there are things that people will have to have knowledge on. Like, let's say Slaying types of magic. Like…hmmm, Dragon Slayer, or God Slayer, or whatever, you have to be taught Dragon Slayer by a Dragon, as far as I am aware anyway. Though, there's also called a…ooh crap, I can't remember…but it begins with L anyway…yeah, you can use that and then turn yourself into such a thing, that can also give people access to certain magic's too."

He was glad that Mavis was telling him this information as he went along, it helped having a friend that was invisible to everyone else, and not him, and he could hear all of her words, and repeated them. Some of the stuff he already knew though, due to his own studies.

"So…let's say that I want to use, lightning magic, you'd be able to teach me that?"

Kazuya nodded his head.

"That's right, I can teach that, I learned it by myself from books, so I can pass on that knowledge. Also, sometimes people are born with more, inclinations towards certain magic's. I've heard that people can be born with certain things that can allow them to use certain magic's. Like, you've been born with special…inclinations towards such things."

Levy wrote that down, as Juvia stared at her.

Levy felt cold inside of her body, and wished that it would go away, but Juvia wouldn't stop staring towards her.

"Sensei!" Lisanna raised her hand, Kazuya nodding. "What type of magic do you use?"

"Well, young girl, my main magic, I suppose, could be called Celestial Spirit Magic. I use this key-" Kazuya raised his golden key, following with a smile. "-to summon a spirit, in this case, Aries-chan, to come to my aid. I also use water based magic to fight, and even lightning and earth magic too sometimes. Though I can use fire magic too, if I so desire. I like to branch out, and try different things, though I haven't found one that I wish to use full time as of yet. I've been told that most Mage's go with magic's that they have a certain, feel for. Like I'm sure that's why Juvia-san uses water magic, because she has a certain, affinity for it."

"That's right~ Juvia's the water woman after all, so Juvia uses this magic to boast up her own magical power too."

Juvia puffed out her chest, as she looked determined right now, she wouldn't hold herself back now.

"Anyway, we'll all have to work together for this to work too. We fight, and I think that we should also make traps too. With Levy-san's magic, and Juvia-sans magic, we can already have some interesting combinations. I myself also have some ideas, but we'll go over that in the future."

"Right! Then, let's get to work! What do we do first?"

Kazuya smiled towards Mirajane who looked a little eager now.

"You have to meditate of course."

"Gwaaah! Really!?"

Mirajane didn't want to believe it, but he simply nodded his head.

"That's how it is."

"Uuggggh, that sounds boring!"

"Onee-chan, if that's what we have to do, then let's do it together, okay?"

Elfman brought up to Mira, who rolled her eyes, nodding her head.

"Fine, whatever. Even if it is boring, I suppose we'll have to do it, won't we?"

Kazuya nodded, explaining his best to how they would do it.

As he was speaking, he noticed that Juvia kept staring at him. He didn't know why that was, it was just a little creepy if he was honest with himself. The eyes that she had, and the face that she had too, everything about it seemed a little freaky and he felt like he was being watched by a hawk too.

However, unknown to them, there was a certain someone staring from afar at them, their eyes focusing in on Kazuya himself, and an eye of surprise came over the person.

A little while later, Kazuya watched as the siblings began glowing, and summoning some magic themselves. It didn't really have a shape or form, but from each of them, Kazuya sensed something different.

"Mavis-san…I've never come across one before, but Mirajane-sans aura, it seems to be a little…"

"Off, right?" He nodded his head. "The aura itself…it's weird, because from her, I sense something like a Demon, from the boy, I sense…like a beast or a monsters aura, and from the girl…the youngest one, I sense something like…hmmmm, an animal or something…? I sense it being like that. Weird…hmmmm, I don't think these people have normal types of magic…"

"What do you mean?"

Kazuya asked for the doubt of himself, Mavis nodding to herself, thinking of the best way to explain it.

"I remember reading about this once, and I believe that we've found a set of siblings that have a certain magic. I don't know if I can confirm it or not, but they all have the ability to Take Over things. And if we're right about the auras, then it seems like they can Take Over such things."

"Take Over…" Kazuya mused. "I've heard of that…don't you need certain factors for such things like that…?" Mavis was about to answer, when he saw that Elfman had a pained expression. "Oh, it seems like his magic is a little unstable."

Kazuya walked over towards Elfman, and tapped him on the head.

Immediately, he stopped using magic, and looked towards Kazuya.

"What's wrong?"

"You…should keep control over your magic. It seems like you're quite eager."

"Of course I am! I am the man of the family! I have to protect my Onee-chan and Imouto!"

"Then, stop rushing it. You should allow the magic to flow through you, not force it. If you force it, it could turn dangerous. Magic, has to be used in duration, not in full on force. You have to control it, not it control you. Trust me."

"R-Right…"

Elfman looked downwards but Kazuya just tapped his head.

"Don't sound so down, it isn't your fault at all. Even I was eager when I was learning my powers, but you just have to control yourself, and your power. as I said, it is all about control, if you can do that, then you're going to be on your way to being a good mage, okay Ellie-san?"

Mira, and Lisanna bit their bottom lips as Juvia right out laughed, Levy giggling to herself on the side, and as for Mavis…she couldn't contain her laughter, and rolled on the ground in laughter.

"E-Ellie?! That's not a manly name for me!"

"Well, I suggest changing it then. If you don't like your name that is, I can't suggest anything else at this time though. Maybe you should change your name to something else, maybe Roy would be a good name."

"R-Roy?"

Kazuya nodded his head, Mavis couldn't help but continue her laughing.

"Roy sounds good. Maybe Ellie is a little girly…but, it isn't such a bad name for a girl. I'd certainly like to meet a girl with the name Ellie…but for you Ellie-san, it might not fit at all, I'm sorry but that's how it is after all."

"B-But! My name isn't Ellie! It's Elfman! Not Ellie! But Elfman!"

"I'm just hearing the same thing at this point." Breathing out the worries, Levy knew where Elfman was coming from. "So yeah, have a good think, and if you think that your name could be something else, I'd go with Roy, or Elfman. Yes, I believe I've heard that before, and if not, that should be a name. Elf, and man together. Elfman is the best name for a budding man who wishes to stand among men, as I've heard you say. I shall dub you Elfman from now on."

"That's my name! It's Elfman! You can't dub my name that, because that's my name anyway! I am Elfman!"

Elfman cried out, Kazuya tilting his head.

"Is it? I'm pretty sure that it is Ellie-san."

"No, it's Elfman! How can you hear it now when you couldn't before!?"

Kazuya just blankly stared at him, as Lisanna clapped her hands together, a small wind being in her hand.

"Hey! Look at this! I made wind!"

Kazuya looked, and saw the same thing, the young boy nodding his head.

"Good work Lisanna-san." Elfman growled, seeing how he remembered Lisanna's name, and not his own. "You've done well. you've summoned wind, were you thinking about the wind when you were concentrating?"

"I thought about it when the wind blew my hair yes, is that why it came like this?"

Kazuya shrugged his shoulders as he walked over towards her.

"It could be your subconscious mind calling to the wind, and it resonating with it. Or maybe it is just a coincidence, who knows. Either way, good work Lisanna-san, you've done a good thing here. Next, I'll teach you how to use it properly."

Kazuya's hand went to the top of Lisanna's head, giving it a gentle pat, causing Lisanna's face to turn slightly red, Juvia's eyes widening and thought " _Lisanna-san is also Juvia's love rival!?_ " while giving the stare of scary, Levy just glad that she wasn't being stared at right away.

"Y-Yes Sensei! I'm glad you think it's good!"

"Erm…okay. You don't need my approval or anything…but you've done well Lisanna-san. You've done it before your siblings anyway. It seems like you're quite talented at using magic's, it's quite the good skill to have."

Lisanna continued to smile up towards Kazuya.

Kazuya then turned towards Mirajane, and went towards her, as she felt agitated.

He bent his body before her, like he was sitting down, but didn't sit down, just bending his knees, and held his hands as they dangled in front of his frontal area, Mirajane sensing that he was right there, and was tempted to say something.

Mirajane's eyebrows twitched as Kazuya just stood/sat there, staring at her.

"I know you're looking at me right now."

"Yes, I am."

Kazuya didn't even deny anything at all, and just continued staring right at her.

"Why are you staring at me anyway?"

Mirajane was trying her best to keep her voice level, but she was failing herself.

"Because I want too."

His answer didn't exactly thrill the young girl…in fact, it kinda pissed her off.

"Don't speak so normally about it! I'm trying to concentrate here damn it! You told me to do it, and now you're bugging me!"

"If you truly were concentrating, then my presence wouldn't bother you at all."

Kazuya spoke sense in Mavis' eyes, and knew what he was trying to do. Actually, he was trying to help her in his own way, and this was the only way that he could help her, and even Lisanna could see that there was some help coming from his side.

"Grrrr, you and logic! J-Just get lost!"

"No."

Mirajane didn't like that at all, and wanted to deck Kazuya right there, and then…but she stopped herself.

If he was speaking truth, then she should be able to concentrate even if he was right there. She tried her best, she did her best to concentrate, she tried blocking out Kazuya the best that she could. If Lisanna could do it, then she was going to do it too, she was going to make sure that she summoned her magic too.

She did what Kazuya also said before, she remembered what he said, and that she was going to do it too. She, wasn't going to stop now, just because he was right there, in her face, and in her eyes, trying to provoke a reaction out of her.

As she was concentrating, Kazuya noticed the swelling of power that was going on.

"W-Whoa, what power…"

Levy seemed shocked by what she had seen, even Juvia was a little frightened.

"Such power exists in someone our age…?"

She couldn't believe it either, the water woman was worried about what was going on before her too.

"A-Amazing, so this is Onee-chan's power…"

Elfman couldn't concentrate as he saw the power radiating out of Mirajane.

Lisanna was speechless, as Mavis became curious about what power Mirajane had sleeping within her.

"Well, I suspected that she had such power." Kazuya spoke to himself, and then tapped Mirajane on top of her head. "You can open your eyes now Mirajane-san. I think that you don't have to worry about something like this."

Mirajane opened her eyes on his word, and then…

She becomes shocked.

Though they had been doing it for a little while, Mirajane's power was swelling around her. She could see her own aura, and so could the others. It wasn't like Lisanna's or Elfman's, they were small compared to her own.

"W-What is this…?"

She had her doubts, but Kazuya confirmed it while nodding his head.

"This is your magical power. It seems to be quite good for your age, and even my age too. It looks even stronger than some Mage's I've come across before, and I quite like it Mirajane-san, well done for having such power!"

"W-Well…I was just born this way, can't help it and all…"

Mirajane showed a modest face, then her siblings Lisanna and Elfman congratulated her.

Kazuya nodded to himself, then cleared his throat.

"Well then, it seems like you've summoned your power. I guess it is time to learn some magic, huh."

"Yes, let's learn something."

Mirajane had a small smile on her face, and she was eager to learn. Even Lisanna, and Elfman looked eager to learn too.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that happened, a hooded figure entered a certain room that was hidden within the mountains. The people inside looked all like people that had seen better days, having swords, and other things in their hands.

The hooded figure looked all over them, disappointment within their eyes.

"Haven't you found what you're supposed to find yet?"

The demanding tone of the hood really wasn't something that sat well with the leader of the gang.

"Look, I know you're new to this and all, but don't pretend to walk in here, and act all superior to us all."

Quite clearly, the leader wasn't too thrilled about being ordered around, especially by the person in front of them.

The hood took this chance to shoot off a glare.

"You're dispensable, didn't you know that? If you don't act, then you'll not receive protection from the Master, is that clear? He won't come to your side if you fail in your task. It might be a small village, but it holds something important…can't you people even see that? The Master won't be happy if you don't get it soon, proving your worth to him."

"Prove my worth…tch, haven't we already got this town begging for us to stop? Isn't that something that we desire too?"

"Again, you're not really going to be that useful if you don't get your stuff in order too. Soon, something is going to go down, and if you're not careful, you're going to be caught in the middle of it. So, if you don't find it soon, your lives are going to be sacrificed, understood?"

The leaders eyes snapped on the hood, and grabbed them by the scruff of the collar.

"Listen to me you little bitch! I won't be ordered around by the likes of you!"

The mans eyes blazed as his friends around him cheered for what was happening.

However, the hood stayed completely calm, pressing the small fingers they had against the mans hand, digging in their surprisingly sharp nails.

"You listen to me, you little bitch. I said before, that you're dispensable, and if you continue, persist being like this, then you can be easily replaced. We can send another group here, if you can't find what we're looking for. So, why don't you use what mind you have, and actually do your job?"

The hoods fingernails dug in so far that a small spot of blood came from the mans hand before he pulled away from her.

"Owww…you little…"

"I said before, and will do so again, failure will end up with your life being thrown away from us. Sorry, but that's how it has to be."

The man glared daggers at the hood, but the hood remained unconcerned.

"…We'll be ready by Friday."

"Good, then we'll have to be ready, won't we?"

The hood turned around, and walked away.

As they did, they could feel the glaring from behind but they didn't care…

They had something else on their mind.

And it all had to do with a blonde haired boy.

" _Kazuya…why are you here now…? Please…just go before anything happens to you…please, I don't want you to die…please just head off somewhere else…please, for your safety…don't allow yourself to get hurt because of this…_ "

The hood pulled the hood back to reveal the face of a young…

* * *

"Hah! Try this!"

By the end of the day, Kazuya watched as a bolt of lightning erupted from the young girls hand, Mirajane's hand. It wasn't the size of a normal mage's blast, but it was pretty impressive that she managed to pick it up so quickly.

"Mira-nee! That's amazing! Well done Mira-nee!"

Lisanna cheered as she looked at the burn mark that was on the slab of concrete that Mira fired at.

"Y-Yes, Onee-chan is amazing to do such things."

Elfman praised his elder sister as she wore a confident smile.

"Wow, that is amazing too." Mavis conceded to Kazuya. "Hey Kazu, she seems to be quite the prodigy, huh."

"She does indeed, and that's what we need too."

Kazuya noted to Mavis who nodded in agreement.

"With a talent like hers, I can tell she's going to be stronger in the future."

Kazuya nodded, as Juvia looked towards Kazuya, seeing how he was admiring Mirajane quite closely.

" _Kazuya-sama…could Kazuya-sama be drawn to magical power…? It has to be…that's why he has his eyes on Mirajane-san right now…she must be Juvia's rival too…well, Juvia also has lots of power too, Juvia will have to show it!_ "

Juvia made a decision in her mind, and walked towards Kazuya as her mind played a different event.

* * *

" _Juvia-chan…"_

" _Yes, Kazuya-sama?"_

 _Kazuya, with sparkles around his body, took Juvia by the hand, and then wrapped his arms around her body. Juvia's eyes turned towards Kazuya's face, and turned redder than anything else that anything else._

" _Juvia-chan, are you feeling a little lonely my little rain drop?"_

" _Kazuya-sama's body is…"_

 _Kazuya placed a hand on Juvia's face, stroking it gently. Kazuya's fingers also went over Juvia's face, and allowed his hand to slip down her chin. Juvia's eyes turned hazy as Kazuya leaned in, and gently pressed his lips against her own, Juvia's mind being blown._

* * *

"Eeh, Juvia-san, why are you kissing the air?"

Juvia was snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Kazuya's eyes following her incoming form.

Juvia paused, and felt her lips stuck out, and her body twitching too. Embarrassment immediately came over Juvia, her body jumping back, and held a hand to her chest, feeling her heart beat nervously inside of her chest.

"Ooh! Juvia was sucking up the air for her lungs!"

Levy rolled her eyes, and murmured "Liar…" causing Mirajane to nod in agreement, and Lisanna too.

Kazuya seemed to accept that and went back to looking at Mirajane as she powered down her aura.

Once getting in front of him, Juvia allowed her aura to flow around her, catching Kazuya's attention right away.

"Juvia-san, something the matter?"

Juvia's body twitched as the aura increased again and again. Kazuya couldn't deny something about her power increasing more and more.

"Juvia also has amazing power! See Kazuya-sama!? Feel Juvia's power!"

Juvia's body shook heavily, as she tried her best to concentrate her magical power, trying to show off that she was stronger than Mirajane.

Kazuya just watched her, trying to understand what she was doing.

"Erm, Juvia-san, I don't understand. Why are you showing me your power?"

"B-Because Juvia's got to understand it more!"

"Understand what exactly Juvia-san?"

Juvia didn't answer, and just continued breathing heavily as she allowed her power to increase…

Until she suddenly felt a zap of her power, and her aura was broken.

"…Uuu…"

Juvia was about to fall backwards, when Kazuya caught her hand, and held her close, Levy and the others looking on very shocked, as it looked like it was romantic when they held one another like that, Mavis seemingly peeved.

"Silly, you can't just use your power like that. Powering up, to just power up isn't a good thing Juvia-san."

"Juvia's sorry, she also wanted to show Kazuya-sama her power too."

Kazuya didn't know why she called him that, nor why she did what she did, so he just rolled his eyes and lifted her up bridal style, Juvia's face heating up as his arm went under her legs, and the other supporting her from the back.

"It seems like you've exhausted yourself Juvia-san. Allow me to carry you back to the house for some rest."

"Ooh Kazuya-sama…"

Juvia put her head against his shoulder, and snuggled in as he walked back to the house.

Over his shoulder, Juvia looked towards the disbelieving Levy, and stuck out her tongue, and wriggled it around like a snakes tongue, Levy's eyes turning heavily suspicious.

"Did she plan to do that?"

Mirajane questioned, her suspicious higher than before.

"I wouldn't put it past her…she seems to be quite infatuated with Kazu-chan."

Mirajane folded her arms, and then leaned closer towards Levy's annoyed looking face.

"And, you don't seem happy about that either."

"I-I'm fine! I don't care either way! Let them enjoy such fun together!"

Levy huffed, and acted as if she didn't care either way, but Mirajane saw something within the young girl, something that she enjoyed exploiting.

* * *

During the latter part of the next day, Kazuya went into the woods that were nearby to gather some herbs for the meal tonight. Levy said that she would be cooking something good if she had certain herbs, so he thought that this would be for the best, plus he wanted to gather himself, and his thoughts.

Since he never thought that he would be in a situation like this, Kazuya wasn't sure what to do.

Honestly, he didn't like spending time with humans…yet, he seemed to enjoy spending time with these people too.

RUSTLE!

Kazuya stopped his herb picking when he heard the slightest of noises from the left.

Placing a hand to his left, and right, he got into a fighting stance as he stared at the place where he heard the noise.

"There's no point hiding from me, I know that you're there. If you don't come out, I'll beat you down."

Kazuya warned with a dark glare in his eyes.

"How perspective of you, Sire."

Kazuya became confused as August walks out of the trees, and looks towards Kazuya himself.

Kazuya looked at the elder man, and wasn't sure what to think.

August walked forward, as Kazuya was on guard.

However, what he did next was surprising…

He just got onto one knee, and bowed his head towards Kazuya. He was kneeling towards Kazuya, very respectably Kazuya noticed. Even the idea of something like this happening was a weird concept to him.

"Sire, I am glad that you are well."

August spoke very respectably, and even continued to bow his head downwards.

"Sire…? Why do you call me that?"

More intrigued than ever before, Kazuya looked at the old man that kept bowing his head towards the young boy.

"I am sorry Sire, it seems like you're on an off day. It is I, August, at your service."

"At…my service?"

Kazuya seemed confused, and then, that confused August too, who looked up confused.

"Sire, what is wrong…wait, that look is…" It seemed like August was thinking hard about something. "Sire, I have some news for you. Perhaps, you've been searching for her as well, but I have been personally called to deliver you to her."

Kazuya didn't know what the old man was talking about, it seemed like he was talking about something intently, and even if it was, Kazuya wasn't sure what that thing was.

"Deliver me to who…? Are you with the bandits? Just because I'm helping Mirajane-san and this town, it doesn't mean that I won't hold back on you either. You know, I don't have a problem with slaughtering humans if they want to take me away again. Or, perhaps, you're with Brain, are you!?"

"Brain…? I do not know who that is Sire, nor do I understand anything about these bandits. The one I speak of is Zeref-sama."

Immediately, Kazuya's eyes turned watery, and his body quaked with renewed hope.

"Z-Zeref…y-you know of her…"

"Yes Sire, I serve under her. As I said, I have been tasked to deliver you to her. She has, missed you dearly Sire."

Kazu placed a hand over his heart, and felt warm.

"I've never met her though…how can she miss me so much?"

"Met her…? Sire, you're saying…" August eyes flickered, then he released a breath. "Kazuya-sama, I shall go back, and meet with Zeref-sama first, and explain the situation. Also, would it be acceptable if I arrange a meeting between you, and her for this evening at 12. Please say you'll come Sire. It is a very important decision, and it also happens to affect Zeref-sama also."

Kazuya didn't know what to do.

This was like a bomb of information.

Being called Sire, and even the chance to meet her…the girl that he had been pining for, something that he had been looking for, for so long, he was finally getting the chance. But, he wasn't sure about the motives of August himself.

"…I don't know what's going on…b-but that girl…she'll be there too…o-okay, for her…I shall be here…but, I will be placing…my own safety net just in case you're not telling me the truth, understand me Ojii-san?"

Kazuya looked carefully towards August, and he didn't see any deceit, he didn't see anything that would lead him to distrust August, even then it seemed like something was off, the way August was looking at him made him feel…weird.

"I wouldn't expect it any other way Sire. It is a very precautious move to do too. Yes, this is the thing that I wish to see from you Kazuya-sama. Please take any precaution that you deem necessary. But, once seeing Zeref-sama, I am sure that you'll connect with her instantly."

Kazuya still wasn't sure, but he wanted to have Zeref, he wanted to interact with the young woman, he wished to meet her again, and even though he felt unsure about it, he was definitely going to meet her, even if he had to lie to the others, he wished to meet her, and get some answers too.

"Yes…I suppose. Okay, set up the meeting then…but, I will be careful, and I won't be tricked either. If you're lying to me, then I won't forgive you do you understand me?"

"Yes Sire, I understand. I understand very much so."

"Good…then, I have to get back to my comrades."

Kazuya turned around, and walked away from August.

August himself just watched Kazuya walk away, and hid a tear that danced within his eye.

* * *

When Kazuya made it back to the Strauss siblings place, he had many thoughts dancing within his mind, but he didn't know how to express them clearly. Kazuya walked in, only to see that Levy was the only one in the kitchen, he didn't even see Mavis.

"Hey, Levy-san. Where is everyone?"

Asking with a small smile, Levy turned and smiled right back towards Kazuya.

"Well, besides Elfman-san who's outside training his magic, and such, the girls have gone for a group bath together. I decided to stay here, and cook the meals. Someone has to do it, right Kazu-chan?"

"Indeed…I'm surprised Mavis-san isn't here though. Did she leave a message?"

Levy shook her head as Kazuya walked forward towards her.

"Not that I can recall…though, I can't speak with her anyway, so I can't say anything. She didn't write anything down, I wasn't sure when she left…but, it seems like you've gathered the herbs, Kazu-chan?"

"Ah, yes. Here, I gathered these."

Kazuya handed the herbs to Levy, who took them, and began using them in different ways.

As he watched her, he saw that there was something wrong with her.

"Hey, Levy-san, you aren't worried about what's going to happen on Friday, are you?"

He guessed that was what she was feeling, due to the look on her face.

Kazuya himself knew the look on her face, and couldn't accept that she looked like that.

"Levy-san, do not worry, I won't allow anything to happen to you."

"Kazu-chan that's…"

Levy didn't think she'd hear him say something like that.

He bent his neck towards her, giving her a pat on the head.

"Do not be concerned, I shall make sure that we're all safe. Even if I have to beat them all down with Fairy Law…though I haven't perfected it yet either…either way, I will just have to do my best to use it if it comes down to it. We already promised to help out, so no point trying to get out of it now."

"But, Kazu-chan hasn't even used any magic to train unlike the others…is it because of the Dragon?"

Kazuya couldn't help but admire her intelligence.

"You're too smart for your own good. You picked up on that, right?"

Levy allowed her head to bob up and down in agreement.

"Kazu-chan always summons Aries-san, and I know that you've been a little less happy since you haven't summoned her. So, I could only conclude, after seeing that you haven't used magic yourself, that the magic you use, is attracting the Dragon, is that right?"

"Seems like it, that's what theory me and Mavis-san have. That's why I've been able to stay here…I'm surprised that you actually noticed something like that."

"It's not exactly hard to miss something like that Kazu-chan…but, if this is the way…does that mean, you'll never use magic again?"

At the question…Kazuya didn't know how to answer it.

"I…I will be using magic again, but only in times when I have too…it seems limiting myself is what I have to do right now."

Levy allowed her lips to curl upwards, regarding Kazuya with a smile.

"Don't worry Kazu-chan, if there's any magical thing that you need doing, just ask me, okay?"

"Ehe…when did you care about my needs?"

"Well, Kazu-chan also cares about my needs, so showing that right back is something important, right?"

Kazuya shrugged his shoulders, and then petted her head.

"Well, thank you for worrying about me, but I'm alright. Let's just take care of these bandits, and then we can get back to that place that sells much chocolate."

"Yeah! I can't wait!"

Levy bounced up, allowing her excitement to grow and grow, while Kazuya himself just smiled gently towards her, glad that she at least was feeling better. He could just tell that she was feeling better than she was before.

* * *

"Phew, what a day, right Kazu?"

Mavis sat in the small bath as did Kazuya.

Mavis was naked, and Kazuya was too, neither really had any shame in being naked around one another. Kazuya didn't see the point, and Mavis just didn't see the point to put something on either, since they knew one another quite well, even if the misunderstanding that happened this morning was quite a dangerous sight to behold.

"It has been a little weird to say the least. With the magic lessons, and such things…eeeh, hey, Mavis-san, you didn't just have this set up so I could converse with humans, right? It just seems like something you'd do."

Mavis looked offended, but could understand why he thought that.

"I never set anything up, I just went along with the flow, and if that means associating with humans, then so be it. I do keep saying it, and maybe you think I'm just going on and on about it, but I think this is for the best."

"…If you say it then maybe I should believe it, but even then, I find it difficult…but, why do you think the adults around here won't fight? I think it is because they are scared, and don't want to die…do you think the same?"

"Death, whether you're young or old, is a very scary concept. So, for adults that can't fight, wanting to go against mage's that have powers beyond their own, it makes it very scary. But, that's why guilds exist, to protect those that can't defend themselves. Even if Fairy Tail was here, I'd like to think that Kazu would also stay around and help…y-you'd do that, right?"

"…I don't know, if others could deal with it, then I don't know what I suppose…I don't know, I guess that I would do something like that…I guess, if I needed to help, then I would do something like that I suppose…"

It wasn't really the answer that Mavis wanted, but it was better than she would actually hear something negative. She heard it, and took it as a positive thing.

"Good, good. I'm glad that you said something like that."

"Yup, I suppose. But even then…hmmmm, I feel like…I don't know how to say it…because I know you're trying your best to help me interact with humans…I can speak with them and all…but, something inside of me can't trust them…"

"Ooh Kazu…"

She wasn't disappointed in him, and could fully well understand where this was coming from.

"I know, you probably think bad of me now for not trusting humans."

Mavis gasped, and then threw her hands up defensively.

"N-No! Not at all! I understand! It's just…I wish that you'd be able to let your guard down a little."

"I wish to be able to do that sometimes too…but, the way I see it, I have to always keep my guard up. It isn't anything personal to the humans around me, I just don't think that I can just let my guard down around them…even people like Levy-san and the others…they seem to be having fun and all…I sometimes wish that I could be like that too…"

Mavis hummed to herself, seeing how despite it all, despite everything that he had gone through, he truly was just a boy that wished to have some fun sometimes too. But, unlike the others who were, presumably, brought up in normal environments, he just didn't know how to express his thoughts on the subject clearly, and couldn't allow himself to enjoy the company of humans, not wanting to get hurt.

Kazuya took some soap, placing it on the sponge, readying himself to wash his body.

Mavis then cleared her throat.

"Also, it seems that our little theory is right. It seems that the Dragon, hasn't come here, and we've been here since yesterday. Usually, it would've showed up by now, but it hasn't, and you've not used magic, right?"

Kazuya shook his head as he ran the sponge down his neck, Mavis' eyes lingering on his form.

"I said that I wouldn't, even if I want to summon Aries-chan, and all. She must be worried by now…but, it does seem to be right. This is what I have to do something like this. It has to be chasing after my magic power…but, how can it do something like that…? I mean, people use magic all of the time, so why does it know my own magic power? I mean…how could it know such things…?"

Kazuya didn't understand that.

Out of everyone in the world, the Dragon can track him no matter where he goes. Even if he gets far away, it seems like he knows where Kazuya is, even if it could sense magic, it seemed to be honed in on him all of the time, and he always had to wonder why that was.

"It must have a good track of your scent. How that is I cannot be sure. The magic you use…well, everyone's power is different. My magic, and yours has different signatures, and the Dragon must know which signature is your own. I don't know if it sniffs that out, or can sense it naturally…I wouldn't know, but maybe we'll have to ask her…she'll know more about it, right?"

She almost forgot that Kazuya hadn't actually met her in person yet, therefore he probably wouldn't know, and felt stupid when it slipped out of his mouth, and saw how despite everything going on, Kazuya seemed to be showing a normal expression.

"That's right, we'll have to ask her…Zeref…that's the name, right?"

"Yes, that's the name, she knows more about it than I do. I only know some different things about it. But, I do have to wonder that if she can sense magic too…why hasn't she shown up just yet? Besides that time in the forest I mean."

Mavis placed a finger to her lips, humming about what she should be thinking about right now.

"Well…I don't know, but it feels like she's trying…but that magic…I remember it during the forest…and it seemed so familiar…the death magic or decaying magic…whatever it was, that made the trees die…"

"Yeah, it seems like there's a bad thing about it huh…"

"Yes…" Kazu looked down at the water, and placed his finger in it, the water rippling around his finger. "Mavis-san, last night, or this morning, whatever…I had a lovely dream about that girl…who was holding me behind and gave me a kiss…on my lips…it was really amazing, I enjoyed it…"

"Oh, so you are fine with kissing her, but when it's me, it's suddenly all weird?"

Mavis put on an understandable pout, due to how different it seemed when he kissed his dream woman, and then kissed Mavis. From her understanding, it was like he enjoyed the fact that he was with them, and yet at the same time, he wasn't enjoying kissing her either.

"You and she are different to one another, that's why."

Kazuya didn't mean it in a negative way, but that's how it was after all.

"How am I different to her exactly?"

Mavis wanted answers this time, she wasn't going to quit until she got the answers that she desired either.

"Because there's a difference, is all…I mean, I feel differently about such things…w-when we meet one another, it will all make sense in the end…don't worry, it isn't like that I am going to suddenly say that it is a bad thing, am I? I mean, kissing you, and her were different things all together…"

"But, why was it different? I mean, the kissing that we did wasn't so bad…I certainly enjoyed it and all that stuff…but even then, I feel like there's something that you didn't like about it…"

Mavis continued to pout, so Kazuya raised his hand, and patted her head.

"It's different, that's all. I can't explain it, but kissing her is…well, I just feel good, is all, and when it is with you…it's…erm, I don't know how to say it without offending you, so I think that I will keep it to myself."

"N-No, just say it…it's because her boobs are bigger, isn't that right?"

"It's got nothing to do with her breasts, but yes, she does have bigger ones than you."

Mavis' eyes become like water, and she turns her eyes towards the baths water, shedding a few tears.

"I knew it…these small ones don't even appeal to Kazu either…"

"W-What's wrong with you? Why would I care about the size of your boobs?"

Kazuya looked towards Mavis, and his eyes went towards her chest.

He wasn't checking her out for perverted reasons. He merely wanted to understand why Mavis was displeased with having small breasts.

Mavis, when he didn't say anything, turned towards him, and saw his eyes on her breasts.

"W-Why are you staring at my breasts?"

"Oh, erm, because I am trying to understand something about your breasts."

"What?"

She became suspicious, but he just continued staring at her chest.

"It's just, yours are smaller than Aries-chan…hmmm, I don't understand the development of females, and males."

"M-My boobs are great too! Even if they are small! They aren't bad either! I like my breasts! They are enjoyable!"

"Well, they are bigger than Levy-sans so take comfort in that."

Mavis' bottom lip trembled heavily, which made her seem more depressed by the second.

"That doesn't comfort me! Levy-san hasn't even begun growing yet in that area! So, it is unfair to compare me to such things! I am older than that!"

"Okay, that's how it is. Well, even if she has, I don't understand the difference between small and big, they are the same as always, aren't they? I mean, small boobs, and big ones really aren't all that bad, are they? What's the difference? Size? Should something like that matter at this point?"

Being quite the child that he was, he didn't realize the difference between large and small chests, and didn't even care if he was honest with himself. Mavis actually took that as a comfort however, and enjoyed herself immediately even more in the bath.

"I-I don't know what to say either! B-But, Kazu. Since you came back from the forest, it seems like you've been thinking about something hard, is there something going on with you Kazu? Wanna talk about it with me?"

"Oh…no, nothing at all, don't worry. There's nothing to worry about, I'm just thinking about something clearly, you know what I mean about that? Either way, it's just something that I have to think about right now, I can't think about anything else…it seems like that I have to think about something like this. But you know…once we get these bandits, what are we supposed to do with them?"

"Right…well, we'll have to contact authorities, and get them to come. I mean, they can't deny it if the adults say something, right? Once this is over, we'll have to get the adults of this town to take responsibility for everything like this."

Kazuya nodded as he slunk down in the bath.

"I'm glad that you would say something like that, the humans need to take care of their own problems. But, I suppose at least Mirajane-san and her own siblings are taking responsibility above the adults seemed to be, isn't that right Mavis-san?"

"Yes, that's right. And also, what a flow of power, they've surely become quite strong in such a time. Even though we have our fight soon, it seems like they aren't backing down. Those people would make lovely members of Fairy Tail too~ Such full of kindness, compassion, and even if Mirajane-san doesn't show it, she's got the most love, and concern out of all of them. She's surely doing her best to make everything okay, isn't she? She even took lessons from you, an outsider, just so she can become stronger."

Kazuya couldn't deny that, it was one of the things that he actually admired about Mirajane. If anything, he was shown that there are still people that care for their siblings, and Mirajane, despite her anger, it seemed like she was a good person.

"You're right, Mavis-san. Mirajane-san really…is a nice person underneath it all…I don't know much about Fairy Tail, but from the sounds of it from what you've said, it does sound pretty good for these people anyway."

Mavis hummed as Kazuya allowed his mouth to slip into the water, but allowed his nose to keep above the water so he could breathe.

He thought about it, and made a true decision.

He was going to make a stance tonight, and find out what he wished to find out…he needed to know if Zeref was there, or not.

* * *

Finally…

It had appeared to be midnight.

Kazuya couldn't help but feel a little weird.

He didn't think that he'd be doing something like this, he honestly thought that he wouldn't be doing something like this, meeting someone without even telling Mavis. But, he had to find out what was inside of his heart, and that compelled him to come here.

Even though he was excited, his more rational side also took comfort in the fact that Zeref was going to be there.

He didn't have a reason to actually explain why he felt like this was going to be good, but he knew it inside of himself, he just knew that deep within his heart, there was a certain feeling that he was going to be meeting someone that he had been waiting for, for so long now.

But Kazuya wasn't naïve either.

He had set up traps, just in case that the person who he met, deceived him.

He wanted to believe that August was going to deliver Zeref to him…and that Zeref was the person he imagined…but, something inside of him told him that it wasn't something that he would be able to stand.

As seconds turned to minutes, Kazuya was getting worried that this was a scam, and that something terrible was going to happen…

But that all changed when August stepped out of the area of darkness and came into the light. The gentle looking old man while carrying a staff. Kazuya looked around to see if he could see Zeref, but he couldn't see anything beyond the darkness.

"S-So, where is she then?"

Kazuya demanded, looking for Zeref but couldn't find her.

"She'll be along within a minute, she's just readying herself for you. But first…Kazuya-sama, I must ask you a certain something. Would that be acceptable?"

Kazuya didn't have a reason behind not answering such things.

"Sure…what's that then?"

"Yes, Sire. The idea of being reunited with Zeref-sama, must be something overwhelming, right?"

"Is that what you wish to ask?"

Kazuya's eyes scrunched up at the odd question.

"It was. I was just wondering, is it so important to be in the arms of Zeref-sama herself?"

That…was a question Kazuya truly had to think about.

"I…well, I don't understand my feelings, but I feel like I should know about such things. I understand what is going on…I wish to say that, but I honestly don't know about it right now. My heart is also feeling weird about it. But, I do know that I wish to be with her. I, wish to meet her again, and confirm something inside of myself."

After hearing his answer, August bowed his head respectably.

"That's a very good answer to hear, Kazuya-sama. I am sure that you'll be taken care of when meeting her…someone that truly does love you."

"Yes…I am glad that you said something like that because my heart is already beating nervously…w-when is she getting here again?"

"Soon, very soon."

Kazuya nodded, and just waited.

His eyes looked at the traps he had set, and knew how to spring them if August tried anything, or if anyone tried anything from behind him too.

Just then, as Kazuya was becoming worried, a figure stepped out of the darkness.

Kazuya saw the clothes that the young woman had on, like a toga, somewhat. It was predominantly black in colour. The blackness of her hair blended into the darkness of the night, but Kazuya could see the length, which was quite long, but not overly so. Her breasts though, they were bigger than he had seen before on a female, but they weren't so big that they could be considered detrimental to her to walk and run, a very good size. She also had a womanly shape, and curves in all the right places too. What Kazuya noticed on one of her fingers, was a bright blue diamond ring on her finger, and it shone beautifully in the nights sky.

Kazuya's eyes focused in on her, and she did the same.

"Kazu…"

Her voice carried on the wind as she was becoming overwhelmed with tears.

Kazuya didn't know why, but tears sprang out of his eyes.

It was the exact same feeling he had in the forest those months ago, the feeling that he couldn't escape.

The feeling of love entered his heart, and he couldn't stop it…no, he didn't want to stop it either. He didn't want to stop the feelings that he was going through right now. He, loved the feeling that had entered his heart right now.

"Zeref…t-that's your name, isn't it…?"

Zeref walked forward, as did Kazuya.

Both felt like running to the other, but both were cautious about something…

They both felt like something they couldn't do was run to the other, yet that's all they wanted in the end.

When making it to one another, they stood face to face…well, breast to face. Kazuya's head came to just her bust, and he had to look up at her, and she looked down at him. Kazuya's eyes continued to leak tears, as did Zeref's own eyes.

"I thought I had lost you. I thought that…all that time, I thought that hope had gone…but here you are…my cute sweet Kazu…right before me again…"

Zeref's voice carried to Kazuya's ears, who looked at her like he was awestruck.

"Zeref-san…I erm…I…"

Zeref bent down, so she was Kazuya's height now. She placed a soothing finger on his skin…and something magical happened.

The confusion, the unsureness that she always had, faded away, and all that was left, was herself. For the first time in a long time…she felt like she could think again, like she could feel again, and all of the feelings she had, were unleashed onto Kazuya, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer.

"…"

He gasped at first, as Zeref buried her head into the crook of his neck, snuggling against him.

He could feel the tears that were falling onto his shirt, and felt her tight she was holding him, like she couldn't ever let go. She, refused to let go, not that Kazuya had any problems with that at all, he actually enjoyed the feeling of Zeref's body hugging his own.

"Please don't cry…b-because if you do, I'll cry too…"

"I'm sorry Kazu…I'm so sorry…I couldn't control myself…it's you, my sweet Kazu after all this time…I get to see my sweet Kazu again…I haven't been so happy in a long time…I couldn't contain my happiness anymore, and ended up crying…please forgive me for being like this…"

Zeref didn't let go, nor did she stop the tears.

In ways, it made Kazuya shed some tears too, but he didn't know why.

This was just a girl, granted one that had saved him, but still…it was a weird thing to him.

But he wanted to comfort her, that fact never left his mind. He, kept a small hand on the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair. Zeref herself didn't care about anything else right now. All that mattered was being with Kazuya, even if she uncontrollably sobbed her poor heart about, this was a true reason to cry.

"Zeref…san…I erm…"

Zeref lifted her head from Kazuya's neck, and then placed her hand on his face. Soothing and calming, is what Kazuya felt when she touched him, reminding him of the dream that he had a little while ago.

"My sweet Kazu, after so long…I've found you again…don't worry, I won't let you go ever again…we'll always be together now…I'm sorry…for everything…I'm sorry for not coming quicker…I'm sorry…"

"Please don't apologize…I'm okay now, you know? You don't have to be sorry, there's nothing to be sorry about."

Zeref shook her head, and continued to cry as she looked at Kazuya's face.

"So much pain behind your eyes, you've been through a lot…haven't you?" Kazuya looked towards the ground, Zeref nuzzling her face with his own. "It's okay, I'm here now. Nothing will ever harm you again, I won't allow anything to hurt you now…"

Kazuya leaned forward, and hugged her around her neck, and then kissed her on the cheek, something that he felt like he had to do, something that he couldn't fight against, not that he wanted too, and neither did Zeref, the feeling on his lips something that she had to enjoy too.

Zeref then placed a hand on Kazuya's face again, giving it a light stroke.

"Only on the cheek? I thought that you might've kissed my lips. I wouldn't mind if you had done that actually."

Kazuya's face went through several shades of red, and didn't know how he was supposed to respond, embarrassment coming over him.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I-It was just something that I couldn't help! I couldn't help the feelings that I did something like that! It was like an impulse, please forgive me for giving your cheek a kiss! I didn't mean to do that!"

Kazuya felt embarrassed about kissing her cheek, and blushed brightly as Zeref merely tilted her head.

"It's fine, I enjoyed it. It was a sweet kiss from a very sweet boy. Why wouldn't I want something like that? Gaining a kiss from the cutest boy, I couldn't ask for anything more. Just being embraced from my sweet Kazu is more than enough for me."

Those words only embarrassed him even more, holding his head down in said embarrassment, unsure of how he should proceed with everything that was going on right now, he felt embarrassed about everything.

"I-I'm sorry…it's just really embarrassing that I did that a-and if I offended you then I am sorry, please forgive me…"

"You, didn't offend me Kazu." Zeref leaned closer, and kissed him on the cheek too, causing his face to turn red. "See? It's alright. There's nothing to forgive at all, you just did something cute, and we both enjoyed it, right?"

Asking him directly, Kazuya couldn't help the feelings he felt right now…

He didn't think that he would ever feel something like that, he wasn't sure he was capable. The only times he felt like this was when he was with Aries, or Mavis. Yet, this seemed different to them too…like his heart was finally back with someone else's that he hadn't seen in so long.

"Y-Yes, I enjoyed it…"

"Good boy…now, is there anything you want? Allow me to take care of any needs that you have. Would you like some new clothes? Would you like to have…anything Kazu? Don't worry about the cost, or anything. Just tell me, is there anything that you want?"

Kazuya felt slightly overwhelmed, since he couldn't recall a time where someone actually said something like that to him.

"I don't really want anything…b-but, can I ask you something?"

Zeref raised a finger to his face, and pushed a bang of his hair behind his right ear, showing his face more to her.

"Of course sweetheart. You can ask me anything that you want to."

Zeref looked as Kazuya turned towards her again, and with a shy expression, Kazuya expressed a thought that was deep within his mind.

"Why do I love you so much?"

At the question…it left Zeref devastated.

"Kazu…what are you talking about? You…are you having a joke with me or something Kazu?"

Zeref couldn't believe her ears.

Hearing what she did, Kazuya saying what he did, almost made everything seem weird, wrong. Kazuya saying why, it just made her not consider even August's appearance being there anymore, her eyes only on the boy before her.

Kazuya himself just looked confused, and hurt that she looked hurt too, wishing that he was having a joke with her, not liking the sadness that had filled her beautiful features.

"I'm…sorry if it sounds weird…but, I don't know why you and I…why we…why I love you…I mean…I feel it deep within my heart…I just feel it, but I don't understand something, and that's the idea of me and you being…"

"What? Lovers?"

Kazuya nodded at Zeref's doubt, showing a sad face.

"My heart tells me that I…that I have something special for you…but, for whatever reason, I just don't know why…it feels powerful, and I wish to explore it even more…but, it's weird, because I look at your face, and know that you're important to me…but, I can't seem to know why that thing was either…"

Zeref's face continued to fall, even to the point that sadness couldn't truly describe the sensational look on her face.

"My sweet Kazu…I'm sorry, this is all…I wish I had found you sooner than this…"

Kazuya placed a hand on her face, gently caressing the skin that she had.

"I'm sorry…I'm disappointing you, aren't I? I'm not…like you thought I was…right? You…think I'm a huge disappointment, don't you?"

"N-No, don't ever think that." Zeref's comforting arms went around Kazuya's waste, holding him tightly. "Don't say such things, you could never disappoint me sweetheart. I'm just…trying to understand about how this could happen…Kazu, how did you know my name?"

It was something she guessed, but she needed confirmation on how he knew such things.

"My name…my name…sorry, your name is…Mavis-san told me…she told me that your name was Zeref-san, and that…you're important to me…she hasn't told me much about you, but I wished to meet you because…I feel it deep within my soul, the feeling of you, and myself being together…during that time at the forest, it was killed by your power, wasn't it?"

Zeref's melancholic look made Kazuya's face twisted down in sorrow.

"Yes…I got…it's something that I have to deal with…but with you, that's different. I don't have to deal with it when you're around sweetheart. Because, you're very special, and have a very special sleeping power within you."

"I, didn't know that…but, Zeref-san…please don't seem so sad…it just seems like you're upset all of a sudden…I'm sorry that you're upset right now…I wish that I could do something to make you feel better than you do now…can I do anything for you?"

"You don't have to do anything for me sweetheart…well, actually. I'd like to talk with you more, would you accompany me to bed?"

Kazuya's face flashes several shades, August taking the opportunity to leave the area, and leave the pair of distant lovers to the whims of the night, and allow them to call forward to anything that they wished to call too.

"T-That's so sudden! G-Going to bed together!?"

"Sorry, it has been a while since I've asked something like that. I was quite direct, but that's how I feel. So, would you come to bed with me Kazu? Don't worry, I won't do anything that you're uncomfortable with…I just wish to get into the same bed as you. I have this special area just for the two of us, how about that?"

"Erm…y-yes, I wish to go to bed with you Zeref-san. B-But being ecchi is...w-we can't suddenly do that..."

"I understand, don't worry. I won't be naughty with you. I, just want to be with you again."

"That's good...then, we should go, right Zeref-san?"

Hearing that, Kazuya watched as Zeref's face turned upwards, standing tall, and offering her hand.

Kazuya instantly grabbed her hand, and walked away with her.

He didn't feel danger, he felt safe. This was…probably the safest he had ever been before. He couldn't recall a time where he wasn't as safe as this, and he was going to enjoy every moment of it with the raven haired woman.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, a few things happened this chapter! From the dream, to meeting Zeref in real life! Even an appearance from August too, and seemingly calling Kazuya 'sire' and such, poor Kazu doesn't know what's going on. But, he kissed Mavis, and Juvia assumed, somehow, that he was getting married. He even taught magic to the group, with Mavis' assistance of course. And even was impressed with Mira's power! Next chapter ends this little mini arc, with some new reveals, and such, and I believe quite an emotional moment going down too. Well, until next time!**

 **Harem; Zeref (fem), Mavis, Aries, Mirajane, Ultear, Virgo, Lucy, Levy, Wendy (older), Juvia, Erza, Jellal (fem).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Juvia's quite sensitive to those things, or she was listening in at the wall. Take your pick there. Yup, the relationship between them is a little complex, for now anyway. Once things are revealed, it will make more sense. That's a good guess, it could be right. At least, let's say he didn't forget Zeref on his own. Hehe, that would be quite funny, I'm sure Mavis would like that item around as well, swapping them with Mira's, or Lucy's or something. That would be quite funny to see actually.**

 **TheUnknownUser2; Well, thank you! And you know, Juvia's not a yandere, she's been quite like that, even in the manga and anime series. She wouldn't kill anyone if they became too close to Kazuya.**

 **DocSlendy; Indeed, quite a few going around here~**

 **Skull Flame; Indeed. Juvia's a very...interesting girl huh. He did guess, though he sensed more than guessed, he just didn't fully realize it. Seems so, and maybe they are, most people seem to be like that in Fairy Tail huh. Well, she's even like that in canon as well, so yeah...that's how it is~ It is a little strange, maybe they kind of are alike, at least a little. They have indeed been reunited. Well, at least it seems that being connected Zeref has earned such a title on the boy. And thanks!**

 **T-B-R; Bathtime is always fun~ And yeah, they are quite, like that huh.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; They both do seem to be overwhelmed with emotion, and some confusion on his part. Yeah, some of have been introduced. Well, Brandish isn't really August's granddaughter if I am remembering right, but he will be meeting Brandish sooner or later. Cool harem suggestions. That shall be revealed...eventually~ That's Juvia for you, she's very...cute when she does things like that.**

 **Guest; Aah, thank you! Glad that you liked it! And thanks!**

 **Primevere; Thanks! It surely was, wasn't it?**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; The wheels turn, and then I answer the review hehe~ They are quite connected, on quite a deep level. It shall be revealed in time, and it's already been hinted at a little bit. Aah, I see, then I am happy to stir fond memories then. Juvia's just...well, she's a very awesome girl, let's put it that way. She is quite pervy, just like when she sees Gray in canon, or Kazu in this. Yup, we get a small glimpse, and finally, Zeref, and Kazuya have met, and are, quite adorable together, even shown in this chapter too. Well, remember his goal, even since chapter one, was to head towards Fairy Tail, for his elder brother, so he'll be going there to honor that request. I know, the last chapter shall be shown of Fairy Tail at the end of this week, by the day of this posting. And yeah, I am sure that it will~ And thanks, it does~!**

 **Tohka123; Aah, thanks very much! It was indeed, with Zeref, and yeah, such a dream huh. Now a reality. It was awkward on Kazuya's side, and Mavis, more liked it than anything else. Juvia's got the best timing in the world it seems~ That's a good question, we'll find out eventually~ With a teacher like Kazuya, and even Mavis, they surely did, but it's only basic right now. They finally meet, and their relationship is going to begin! And thanks!**

 **Neonlight01; They surely have done yeah~ Yeah, I suppose, but it is gonna be a deal for Kazuya as well, since he's connected with Zeref. Brandish is a good choice, I guess she could be, I'll consider it.**

 **Lightwave; He surely is, and with Mavis' help as well! The kiss was accidental, but they somewhat enjoyed it, even if Kazuya didn't want to admit it either. Juvia must have a sixth sense or something about it. She is quite scary when she wants to be, and scares Levy. Oh don't worry Levy and Kazuya will get their time together soon. They surely have done yeah~ Well, he won't be joining right away, but they will go there sometime, can't say when though. Brandish is a good choice, and so are the others.**

 **Well with those out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Fight for the town part three!**

Where they arrived…seemed very different to the place he slept most nights recently.

The place he ended up was a hotel, a hotel in the town. Somehow, Zeref managed to get a room, he didn't know how that was, and the bed itself, was in the shape of a large heart, and there were candles lit around the room.

If he had to guess, then he'd say that this was for romantic people, and he wasn't sure if he was a romantic person. But Zeref never let go of his hand, not even for a second, not that Kazuya was complaining.

As they entered the room, Kazuya turned towards Zeref, who looked down.

"I'm sorry, this seems a little different to what I was thinking."

"O-Oh, I'm sorry Kazu. Is this uncomfortable for you?"

Kazuya waved his free hand, shaking his head.

"Ooh no, don't worry. I just imagined a normal bed. B-But, this is a place where people do naughty things, right? D-Did you think we'd be doing naughty things together…?"

Zeref couldn't help but find out what Kazu considered 'naughty' so while bending down to his level, her hand patted his head.

"So, my sweet Kazu. What is naughty to you?"

"K…K-Kissing is naughty…r-right?"

The shyness that he displayed was so unlike the normal Kazu, but he still was young at the end of the day, so Zeref could forgive such things, and a hearty laugh escaped her lips, and then kissed his cheek with her lips.

"How naughty, right Kazu?"

Zeref couldn't help but show a cheerful demeanour, something that she had been wanting to do for so long in the boys company.

"Mouuuu…a-are you picking on me?"

"Not at all. I just haven't heard of a kiss being naughty. But don't worry Kazu, only anything you're comfortable with, is what I will do. So, if we sit on the bed, lay down on the bed away from one another, or even cuddle, that's up to you. Don't feel pressure from me, okay? This is your day, this is about my Kazu."

"R-Right…t-this is all new to me after all, so my heart is beating really fast."

Zeref nodded her head, placing a hand on his face, his cheeks burning red.

"My, Kazu. It seems like you're blushing deeply. You're really cute like that."

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry…"

He shifted uncomfortably, not sure why he was feeling like this, but definitely did enjoy the eyes of Zeref on his form right now.

"No need to apologize to me Kazu. Just allow whatever feelings you have to come through, okay. Now, shall we sit on the bed?"

"Erm…yes, that would be good."

With his hand in hers, she led him to the bed, sitting down on it at a comfortable distance.

Kazuya looked towards Zeref, who looked right back, and gave a smile. Seeing that he wished to ask something, Zeref leaned closer, giving an almost euphoric presence to his being, her eyes growing with kindness by the second.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about Kazu?"

"Erm…I'd like to ask you something, if y-you don't mind."

He asked too politely for it to be normal. Even Zeref could pick that up, and wasn't really that pleased that he had to be like that now, wanting him to be as relaxed as he possibly could be, something that he wished to have such things like relaxation.

"Sure, what's that?"

"…Y-Yes, before. The Ojii-san called me Sire, why did he do something like that?"

It had been one of the questions that he had, but it wasn't the most pressing question that he had, but he didn't know how to ask one of the more daunting questions, he was worried about the answers that he might receive.

"Hmmmm, well the reason why he called you that is because you're very important to me, and he is…I suppose you could say that he is one of my followers, so that's why he called you that. Because Kazu is very important to me, that's the reason why."

"Oh…I see, so you're important then?"

"Hehe, at least to a few people, yes I am. But Kazu, it seems like you want to ask me something else. Is that right?" Kazuya's eyes just kept down to the floor, and didn't say anything. "Kazu…you don't have to worry, you can ask me anything-"

"Why does that Dragon hate me?"

The sudden question caught Zeref off guard.

But, she leaned even closer to the young boy, and petted his face.

"Because, you're very special."

"But…why am I special? I'm just an experiment after all…"

"No." The temperature of the room decreased a few degrees as Zeref stared at him seriously. "Don't just call yourself that, you're…why do you think you're just an experiment?"

Kazuya's eyes lowered even more as his legs came onto the bed. Allowing his knees to touch his chest, Kazuya's head rested on his knees, and while looking towards Zeref, his eyes turned moist, and teary.

"…Because Brain always called me that."

"Brain…? I'm sorry, I don't know who that is…"

"He's a monster." Kazuya tried, but couldn't control his tears from coming. "H-He did many things to me…a-and now this Dragon-sama is after me too…it's scary…all of the time, these things want to hurt me when I just want to have a normal life…b-but, I can't…they never stop…they always come for me…they always want me to hurt…d-did Brain cause this Dragon to come for me…? I don't understand why it wants me dead…"

By now, Kazuya's eyes sprang tears.

He tried not to cry, because he didn't want to show such a weakness.

But Zeref was fine with it, placing a hand on his back, and rubbed gently.

"Shhh now my sweet. I know…it must've been scary, the Dragon always chasing after you, huh."

"I'm always scared…"

Admitting that was a very difficult thing to do.

Kazuya didn't have the luxury of always showing his emotions, he always had to keep up a certain façade. But right now…it just seemed like he wouldn't have to keep them at bay, and could allow them to be shown.

Zeref leaned as close as she could, and then nudged his head with her own. Kazuya's eyes went towards her, and she opened her arms for a hug.

"It's alright my sweet Kazu. You don't have to hold back anymore, come here."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Something inside of him snapped, and he couldn't contain it anymore, collapsing into her arms as he sobbed. Sobbing wasn't something he did, but he couldn't stop this time, and openly sobbed into her chest, as her hand stroked the back of his head.

"It's alright, don't worry. I'm here now Kazu, you won't be alone anymore."

"B-But, that Dragon wants me to die…"

"Well, I won't let it kill you." Kazuya's teary eyes went up towards Zeref's eyes, and saw her kind smile shining down at him. "I know, you must've been scared all of this time, with Acnologia chasing after you."

"Who's…Acnologia?"

Kazuya wore a confused face as a small hiccup escaped his lips.

"That's the name of the Dragon sweetheart." Confirming it for him, Zeref kissed the top of his head, and pulled out something from her pocket. "Kazu, you know the reason why the Dragon is able to find you?"

"B-Because it is tracking my magic somehow, right?"

Zeref was quite impressed that he knew that, nodding her head.

"You're quite smart sweetheart. Yes, that is the reason. Like myself, it can track your movements with using your magic. I presume that's the reason why you've been magic light as of late, is that right my dear sweet Kazu?"

"Mavis-san and I thought it would be better if we try it…and it seems to have worked…but I miss Aries-chan…"

"You mean, the Spirit Aries?" Kazuya nodded, and showed the key. "I see, so you're a Celestial Spirit Mage, is that right my sweet Kazu?" He nodded once again, his voice failing him as he looked towards her. "I see, well…you also have another power sleeping inside of you."

"I do?"

She confirmed it while nodding, and showed the thing that she pulled out of her pocket.

Kazuya looked at it, and saw that it looked like a beautiful blue diamond in the shape of a necklace. It had a certain feeling towards it, but he couldn't quite understand why it was doing something like that.

"This, is a special crystal. Do you know what this does?"

"N-No…what does it do?"

"It's designed, to hide magical signatures."

Kazuya gasped, hoping that this was going where he hoped that it was going.

"Y-You mean…"

"Wear this, and you can use all the magic you like, and Acnologia will not be able to track you down." Kazuya's eyes overflowed with tears, Zeref placing a hand on his cheek. "Hey, you don't have to cry my sweet Kazu…"

"N-No! This is amazing! It's been so long…a-and, now I will b-be able to r-relax, r-right!? I-I won't have to run a-all of the time, r-right!?"

Kazuya desperately pleaded with Zeref in front of him, even going as far as to rest his hands on her lap, and the girl couldn't let him down, so she inclined her head strongly, brushing his eyes with one of her fingers.

"That's right, you don't have to run anymore. Acnologia will not be able to find you now. I promise you my cute Kazu."

Kazuya couldn't control himself and jumped onto Zeref's lap, snuggling against her sweetly. Zeref herself blushed slightly at how sweet, and tender his touch was, and how he fit perfectly on her lap, even the way he expressed his emotions, it made everything better.

"Ooh thank you! Thank you! I can't express how much I am thankful to you!"

Zeref brought the necklace to Kazuya's neck, and put it around his neck, the crystal in the shape of a heart, dangling on his chest, Kazuya's cheeks reddening by the second, and realized that he was sat on her lap, though he didn't care, and neither did Zeref, he was just so happy.

"You don't have to thank me, I would do anything for you."

"Y-You would?"

Nodding at his doubt, Zeref hugged the young boy to her chest, Kazuya's hands and arms wrapping around Zeref.

"I'd do anything to make you happy. And I swear, I'll die before anyone hurts you, especially Acnologia. But enough of that Dragon, you don't have to think about him again, because you're always going to be okay now. You're going to be with me always…you want that, right? Do you, wish to be with me now?"

"Y-Yes…I wish for you to stay with me…please, stay with me always now…"

Whimpering out because of the overwhelming emotions, Kazuya felt his body lift up, and gently laid him onto the bed. Zeref got in next to him, and then placed a hand on his face, enjoying the sweet blush on his cheeks.

"Is this alright Kazu? If not, I'll sit up."

Zeref was about to sit up, when Kazuya grabbed her by the front of her outfit, and pulled her towards him, and then looked away shyly. Seeing that, Zeref smiled, and leaned on her elbow, looking down at the shyness of the young boy.

"Please…don't leave me…next to me…lay next to me…"

"I'm not going anywhere my Kazu. I'll stay here with you. But, first. Chocolate."

Kazuya wore a confused face as Zeref leaned across his body.

Kazu noticed that her toga was somewhat open and he could see down her top, seeing her breasts. Gasping, Kazuya averted his eyes while blushing madly, but Zeref smirked, seeing how shy his expressions are.

She then grabbed a box of chocolates from the dresser on the side, and then opened it up, showing a small piece of chocolate, something that Kazuya wasn't sure about. But, she took one, and brushed it against his lips, allowing him to taste it.

"Hmmmm, that tastes nice…"

"Do you want it? I know it's your favourite."

"H-How do you know that?"

Asking with uncertainty, Zeref didn't answer, and just continued brushing it against his lips.

Seeing no alternative, Kazuya took it into his mouth, and immediately, his unsure expression was replaced with a timed groan of pleasure.

"Mmmmmmm~ That's really nice Zeref-san, and I think this could become a fav for me…but this would be better with-"

"Milk." Zeref produced a glass of milk from…Kazuya didn't know, handing it to him. "Milk, right my sweet?"

"H-How did you know!?"

Zeref noticed the stars within his eyes as he sipped the delicious milk, and pushed a lock of his hair out of his eyes, enjoying the sights of the young boy.

"Because you're cute, and I know about you. I know many things about you…"

"Zeref-san, this is like my dream…"

"Dream?"

Zeref didn't know what he was referring too, so waited for the answer.

"I've been having this dream lately, and you're there, with me, in bed…I look older though…and we're n-n-naked, and a-are hugging, and e-even kissing t-too…w-we are doing things together…i-it is really the best ever…"

"I see…so, where do I kiss you?"

Kazuya's face burned red with a mixture of embarrassed, and fatigued from the time of night that it is, and the overwhelming emotions thrown at him.

"M-My neck a-and e-ear, and l-lips…w-we enjoy ourselves…a-and you hold me…Zeref-san, w-will you hold me now? Please…Please don't let me go…I don't want to be away from you…our bodies, should be closer than this…please, I want to be with you…"

Zeref couldn't contain her smile, as her arm went around his body, and brought him closer. His head rested against her breast, and his leg wrapped around one of her own, entangling the pair together. One of Kazuya's hands took Zeref's hands, and held it tightly, a feeling of…affection and even love flowed through the pair of them.

"I'll always hold you Kazu. I'm not going anywhere now."

"Good…stay with me always now, okay? I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either." Stating it with a smile, Zeref bent down and lightly pressed her lips against the temple of his head, a shiver going through his body. "Now, Kazu…where shall we go? We can go anywhere in the world…"

"I have to defend the town first, Zeref-san."

Zeref became confused, so Kazuya explained.

As he explained, Zeref understood slowly, and knew what he was saying. Though she didn't know what she was going to do, it seemed like it was something that Kazuya wished to do, and if that's what he wanted, she couldn't deny him now.

"I see, so that's how it is my sweet. Okay, I understand Kazu. But, it seemed like you are determined to help these people…"

"Y-Yes, I was asked to help, and they need it…"

"Then, I'll call back August, and wipe them out immediately."

Zeref thought that this would be the best way, but a worried look from Kazuya caused her to reconsider everything.

"N-No! I want to do it with everyone, since we trained for this. It would take away the hard work of everyone, and it would also show the townspeople that they don't have to stand up for themselves, when they have to do that. They have to stand up, and protect themselves. Heck, if a bunch of kids can do it, then I wish to show them that they can too!"

Zeref could see how he wanted to do this, and he wouldn't back down either. If she took this away, then it would've been wounding to his pride, and she couldn't do that, so she nodded her head, lacing his fingers with her own.

"No worries my Kazu, I understand. I'll be around just in case, but I'll leave it to you. So, what type of magic do you use then Kazu? I presume it is more than just Spirits, am I wrong?"

"W-Well…I haven't found any magic's that I am suited too the best…b-but, I can use different types of magic…"

"I see. Then, once this is over…how about I teach you how to slay a Dragon?"

"S-Slay a Dragon?"

Zeref's smile grew as did Kazuya's eyes.

"Water Dragon Slayer." Kazuya's eyes sparkled as did Zeref's smile. "Water Dragon Slayer, the ability to use water to slay a Dragon…and also, with the added bonus of having a power that can drink water, which most of Earthland is covered in, it is quite diverse too. Besides, you've got a sleeping power deep within your cute body too, something that is beautiful."

"Wow…that sounds amazing…when I can start!?"

Kazuya seemed excited, for more than one reason. To think that he'd be able to fight a Dragon, and also even purify things too. He, couldn't be more happy, as he would love to do something like that, and one day, would be able to fight Acnologia.

"Right after this little mess is dealt with. Now, come here, my sweetheart. Allow me to cure your loneliness, and my own too."

"Yes! Zeref-san! Please cuddle me!"

"What a cute response. Come here then. I'll cuddle you all night long."

Kazuya didn't hold back, and rested fully on her body. Kazuya's face buried into the large cushions that were her chest. Responding to that, Zeref's hand rested on the back of his head, and stroked it gently.

Kazuya soon began falling asleep in Zeref's arms.

He felt, complete. He felt like finally, he had been through something amazing, and finally got to have the chance to be calm, and collected. All of the worries of the past, seemed to melt away. But, Kazuya didn't reveal what happened with Brain…even to Zeref. He just couldn't speak about what had happened. He hadn't told anyone of what truly happened during that life. He couldn't even tell Aries, or Mavis on the extent of what truly went down in Brain's lab…it was too sad and horrible to even think about.

During the night, as Kazuya cuddled next to Zeref in his sleep, not letting go of her, Zeref bent her head towards his forehead, giving it a gentle kiss, and then cried silently.

" _I'm sorry Kazu, I'm really sorry Kazu. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you…but, I will be always right beside you. No matter what, I'm going to keep you by my side always, my sweet Kazu…I'm sorry that you suffered…even if you haven't told me…I know the suffering you've been through so much my sweet Kazu, but you won't anymore, I will make sure that you won't do it anymore_."

Kazuya wasn't any the wiser on what was happening with the raven haired woman, but she couldn't stop right now. She, had to do this while he was asleep, as to not worry the young boy.

* * *

The next morning at Mirajane's house…

"LEVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Juvia's voice rang out throughout the house, as she stood in Kazuya's bedroom. Mavis was in there, panicking, but no one else could see or hear her, she couldn't see Kazuya, and neither could Juvia, so they naturally panicked.

" _Okay, so Kazu went out during the night…okay, so he left…no, he wouldn't leave me behind…oooh God, I don't know what to think now…s-so, they've really gone, and I don't know what's going on…Kazu, what's happened to you?!_ "

Mavis was naturally panicking at this point.

It wasn't like Kazuya to suddenly just disappear, and knew something was off, but he didn't know what that thing was.

Levy burst through the door with the Strauss siblings, to witness a crying Juvia.

"Juvia-san, what's going on?"

Levy asked kindly, so Juvia's eyes shot at her, and then gripped her by the shoulders, shaking her violently.

"Levy-san! W-What have you done with Kazuya-sama!?"

"What are you talking about?"

Mirajane scrunched up her eyes, wanting to know what was going on.

"Kazuya-sama's gone!" Everyone gasped as Juvia continued shaking Levy. "What have you done Levy-san!? Juvia came in here to greet Kazuya-sama with a hug this morning, but all she found was the ghost girls, unseeable to Juvia's eyes, body shaking the bed, and lifting the sheets! First of all, why is the ghost girl sleeping next to Kazuya-sama!?"

"Hey! I'm not a ghost! And I'll sleep with Kazu if I want too!"

Mavis only wished that they could hear her, but of course they wouldn't be able to hear what she was actually saying.

"I-I don't know! B-But, Kazu-chan's gone?! Where!?"

"Juvia doesn't know! She's worried Kazuya-sama has left!" Juvia falls to the ground dramatically, rainclouds forming above in the sky. "Kazuya-sama…w-why leave Juvia…? Juvia understands Levy-san because she's a weirdo, but Juvia is loyal to you Kazuya-sama…"

"I'm not a weirdo, at all!"

Juvia didn't listen, and quietly sobbed to herself, as Lisanna walks over, and pats her on the back.

"There, there. It's alright Juvia-san, he'll come back soon."

"No! Because of Levy-san, Juvia will never get to experience her man! It's all Levy-sans fault!"

"Stop blaming me! I didn't do this!"

Juvia couldn't listen to any of this, and continued sobbing for Kazuya to come back from wherever he had gone.

Mirajane on the other hand folds her arms across her bust.

"I should've known, a coward. He ran away because he's scared of fighting."

"Don't say that!" Levy burst out. "Kazu-chan isn't afraid at all! There's a logical explanation to what is going on!"

"Yeah, he ran away! There's your logical explanation!"

"N-No, Kazu-chan wouldn't do that! He wouldn't Mirajane-san!"

Mirajane was less than convinced, and Levy was getting worried for Kazuya, and Juvia wouldn't stop crying.

"How do you know?"

"Because Kazu-chan isn't a coward! If he can survive a Dra…eeeh, I mean, if Kazu-chan can survive being on his own, and protecting me, then Kazu-chan wouldn't run away from this! I know that he wouldn't do that!"

Levy showed a surprising side to her, defending Kazuya.

He might be cold, and distant, but a coward, he was not. She knew that for certain. During the two months they had together, she had gotten to know him, and knew that he wouldn't abandon them all at any time. Even his dislike of humans, he promised to fight, so that's what he was going to do.

Mirajane wasn't exactly convinced by any of this, and still stood firm on her stance that he had run away from the fight.

However, suddenly from behind them, Kazuya walked up to them, and cocked his head.

"Hey, what's going on, who died?" He joked, only for their eyes to scarily go towards him. "Ooh God, who died!?"

"Kazuya-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Juvia pushed past Lisanna, and Levy, jumping into Kazuya's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Juvia-san, what's wrong?"

"Where did you go Kazuya-sama!?"

Kazuya gently patted Juvia's head, as Zeref walked towards Kazuya from the shadows, placing a hand on his shoulder. Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Juvia, and Levy didn't know who that was, and became shocked when seeing her, but Mavis' eyes widened.

"Zeref…so you've finally come back to Kazu then…well, it is about time is all I can say."

"Mavis, nice to see you…or rather, feel your essence."

Zeref announced, to the confusion of the others.

"Y-You can see her too!?"

Zeref shook her head at Kazuya's doubt.

"No, I can't see her, but I know she's there. Don't worry about it now though."

Kazuya carefully nodded, as Juvia kept a tight hold on him, but then looked towards Zeref, or rather, her bust, and looked down at her own chest, developing a depressing aura around her body, not sure if she would be able to continue onwards. However, unlike what Kazuya saw, they all saw a busty blonde haired girl, though the bust still was the same size as the normal Zeref, Zeref had to keep her identity secret. Kazu still saw her as Zeref, and so did Mavis.

"S-So, Kazu-chan…who is this woman…with the large breasts?"

Kazuya looked towards Zeref, and his cheeks tinged pink. From their positions, only Mirajane could see his face, and was quite shocked to say the least. But she didn't say anything as he shook his head, the pink disappearing, and then turned back to the others.

"This woman is…my Sensei, and she's called…Sarah…yeah, that's right, her name is Sarah, a powerful Mage, and someone that's going to teach me magic too…yeah, that's how it is."

Mavis floated towards Kazuya, and then looked towards Zeref, who stared at the place where she was. She couldn't see Mavis, but it didn't matter, and knew that there was a conversation going on, even though they didn't say a word.

"Oh…I see…s-so, she's going to teach you magic then, Kazu-chan?"

"That's right…but first, don't we have some bandits to kick the crap out of him?"

Mirajane smirked, and leaned forward.

"I couldn't of said it better myself, Kazuya."

"Right, then let's fight to win, right!?"

Kazuya thrusted his hand up, in a fist, so all of the girls, and the lone boy other than Kazuya did the same thing.

[Right! Let's do this!]

Everyone was pumped by now, and knew that this would be the best way for it to go down.

* * *

An hour away…

They had only an hour to prepare for the worst.

Mavis had gathered some information, and knew that the bandits would be coming at nine in the morning, and now it was eight.

Kazuya and Juvia were walking around the town, finalizing everything that needed to be done, and saw how the people cowered inside of their homes, and shops, and other things too, worried about what was going to happen.

Kazuya thought he could do it alone, but Juvia decided to tag along because…well, truthfully, he didn't know why she did what she did, though he wasn't that bothered as Juvia didn't really annoy him…besides when she clung to him, that was quite weird.

"So, Kazuya-sama…do you honestly think we'll win?"

Juvia had her doubts, but Kazuya seemed positive.

"I'm sure that we will win yes."

Kazuya seemed to be courageous too, Juvia not so much.

"Juvia is worried though, these people are adults."

It was true, they were.

But even then, Kazuya didn't seem to feel threatened in anyway.

"But we've got the element of surprise…say Juvia-san, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's wrong Kazuya-sama?"

Juvia watched as Kazuya took a deep breath.

"Juvia-san, why did you follow us anyway?"

At the question…Juvia didn't know what to say.

How could she? Basically, she stalked them for over two months, who could say anything positive about something like that?

She didn't think that she'd be able to say something about it, she was worried about what was going to happen, and she didn't know what to say to him, as his eyes just stared in her direction, she felt sweat gathering at the base of her neck.

"Truthfully…Juvia doesn't have a place to go."

"No home?"

He didn't think that she would say that she didn't have a home, so when she answered…Kazuya was quite shocked.

"No anything Kazuya-sama." Juvia revealed sadly. "Juvia's parents are gone now, and Juvia's home is bad…Juvia's rain always made people gloomy, and always said mean things to Juvia. But then Kazuya-sama came and said Juvia's rain isn't gloomy, so Juvia decided to follow Kazuya-sama to see what he was doing, and saw Kazuya-sama being kind. Juvia doesn't know Kazuya-sama's history, but Juvia can say it honestly that Kazuya-sama isn't a bad person."

"Well…thanks, Juvia-san…but you know, you didn't have to stalk us."

Juvia's eyes turned moist.

"Juvia's sorry for stalking!"

"It's fine, I suppose. You're the prettiest stalker I've ever had…though when thinking about a Dragon and Brain, then a pretty girl is obviously the better one…"

Juvia's heart smashed against her chest, so hard that Juvia thought it was going to burst out of her chest.

"Y-You think Juvia is pretty!?"

"Well, you're not ugly, so yeah I suppose I am saying that…n-not that I think of such things!"

Displaying a slight Tsundere side, Kazuya folded his arms, but Juvia found that incredibly adorable, latching onto his arm.

"Juvia's picked a good person!"

"H-Hey! Hands! H-Humans touching me is weird!"

"Juvia can't hold it in! She wants to express her feelings!"

Kazuya's face burns red, trying to get out of her grasp.

"F-Feelings!? N-No! You can't! My heart is fragile!"

"Then Juvia will strengthen it with her emotions! Let's cuddle!"

TACKLE!

"Iyaaaaa!"

In all his life, he hadn't come across someone like Juvia, and of course didn't expect to be tackled down to the ground either.

"Juvia's sorry, but she gets excited! Even then, Kazuya-sama…c-can Juvia make a bold request!?"

"I'm not marrying you!"

Kazuya thought that it would be that, but Juvia shook her head.

"That comes later Kazuya-sama!" Kazuya's eyes fell down into worry. "But…Kazuya-sama, on your journey, can Juvia attend it too?"

"Y-You want to come with me?"

He was…well, he wasn't as surprised as he was with Levy, but it still was a little shocking to say the least.

"Yes…Juvia doesn't have anywhere else to go, so can Juvia make the request to go with you Kazuya-sama? Juvia will help out with her powers…Juvia just doesn't want to be alone anymore. Kazuya-sama made the sun appear in Juvia's world, she wishes to do the same thing again, okay? Juvia wishes to have the same emotions as before, Juvia wishes to have that."

Kazuya didn't know how to respond.

Technically, he wasn't in danger of the Dragon chasing after him…but another human.

It was another human…

He didn't know if he could handle it.

All of this contact with humanity, was giving him weird feelings, and he felt like he was going to die at the same time. But, having Juvia along…he wasn't going to hurt her, it seemed like she already had some neglect in the past too, and he could certainly relate to that.

"Juvia-san…after this, I'll be going with…I suppose my Sensei to train…you know?"

"You're going to be training to do what?"

"…I'm going to be training in slaying a Dragon." Juvia's eyes broadened in complete opposite to expectancy. "I won't bore you with the details…but, that's how it is, I'm going to be going to fight the Dragon, and keep it at a distance…I wish to slay it…that Black Dragon that showed up at that town two months ago…that thing is going to want me dead…so, I am going with Sensei to learn how to kill it."

"Juvia doesn't mind, she'll help Kazuya-sama become stronger…please Kazuya-sama…Juvia wishes to always see the sun…"

Kazuya looked down, as Juvia fell against his chest.

Taking a breath, Kazuya patted her head.

"Fine, come if you like, I don't mind either way."

"Yes! Juvia's happy! Let's cuddle!"

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

This was more painful than any Dragon…Kazuya truly had his hands full this time.

* * *

By the time it had hit nine in the morning, Kazu and Mirajane stood in the centre of town, able to see everything that was coming. The mini army that was coming for them. Juvia, and the others were scattered around the town, ready to spring their traps when they needed too. Up above, Zeref, and Mavis looked down at the scene.

"I'm surprised, Mavis. That you allowed Kazu to do such things."

Zeref spoke to Mavis privately, the girl looking towards Zeref.

"Because it is necessary, that's why. Not only for the town, but for Kazu himself. He doesn't like humans…rather, that is to say, humans have done some terrible things to him, so he would have a defence against helping them. I believe that he'll be fine. And even if not, I'm, and now you, are also here to fight on his behalf if he needs it."

"I'll be protecting my boy if he needs it. But Kazu is alright, he's smart, and knows how to defend himself. I'm confident that he knows what to do."

Zeref showed a confident look on her face, and Mavis dipped her head.

"You made sure that he can use magic without gaining the Dragon's attention, right?"

Though Zeref couldn't hear her, she knew somehow that she would be able to hear it.

"I made sure that he doesn't have to get hurt or feel fear anymore."

As they concluded their talk, Kazu looked towards Mira, and saw that her hand was shaking slightly.

"Getting nervous Mirajane-san?"

Kazuya's question was met with a smirk.

"I don't get nervous, I get pumped up. Question is, are you nervous?"

To her question, Kazuya's head shook from left to right.

"Not at all, I am not nervous. I'm ready for a fight."

"Good, because so am I. I'm glad that you are too…it's time to settle this."

"Indeed, we'll have this town liberated by the end of the day."

Nodding at one another, they awaited the time for the bandits to come.

They didn't have to wait long, as the bandits came down through the streets, a clear shot of Mira, and Kazu standing there, the others on standby. Though they were faced with danger, none of them ran away and stood their ground.

Once the bandits came, Kazu counted about twenty, as Mirajane had said previously, the leader stepping out to greet them, Mirajane seeing her sisters pendant hanging from the mans neck, which infuriated her even more than she thought possible.

"My, it's the same brat as last time."

Mirajane's eyes sharpened.

"Hmph, and I am supposed to be frightened of you?"

"Tch, don't start with me little girl, don't think that you'll be able to get out of this alive."

Mirajane wasn't frightened by the cold response, and held a certain distaste in her eyes.

"You've been ransacking this town for a while now, and we're all sick of it. We've had enough of you, and your greed, and your group. So, why don't you get lost already, and just have a little beat down, thanks to us children~"

Rather than be worried, the bandits just laughed right in Mirajane's face.

"Kazuya, why don't you show them a little Spirit?"

Kazuya nodded his head, and put his key forward.

"Now! Open! Gate of the Ram, Aries-chan!"

The sound of a doorbell surrounded the area, and a magical circle of golden appeared. Kazuya witnessed Aries pop into existence, and showed a cute timid smile on her face, the men's eyes becoming shocked when seeing such a thing.

"Yes Kazuya-sama, I have come to help you all!"

Kazuya nodded his head, and then walked slightly forward.

"You see, bandits. This town, doesn't belong to you, it never will. So, if you don't want to get the crap kicked out of you, then I suggest running away from us."

[Hahahahahahahahaha!]

They couldn't help but laugh at the boys threat, the boss clinging his fingers.

"Oi, go and take him out."

He ordered a man with a sword, who held a blood thirsty smile on his face.

"Yes sir! This is where you end booooooooooooooooooooooooy!"

The man rushes forward, and swings his sword for Kazuya's neck.

Kazuya pulls back from the blade, narrowly avoiding it then thrusted his foot upwards, using his hand on the ground as support. The man was caught by surprise when his face met Kazuya's foot, his body being blown into the air.

"Try this!"

Kazuya jumped up, catching the man in suspense, delivered a punch of kicks and punches for the mans chest, and then he spun in the air, building strength and then slammed his foot enhanced with water into the mans body, thrusting it downwards into the ground, knocking him out.

The men…were left speechless, the bandits didn't know what was going on now.

Kazuya landed on the ground, then smirked upwards as Mirajane did too.

"Seems like you shouldn't mess with these bunch of kids, huh."

Mirajane couldn't be more excited right now, just the thrill of the fight excited her more than she thought that it would do.

Kazuya himself watched on as the man waved his arm around.

"B-But, that's just a fucking kid! He can't be doing something like that!"

The man was sure about that, but Mirajane stood next to Kazuya, and put her hands up in a fighting position, and Kazuya saw that there was lightning around her fists, he couldn't deny that she was a quick learner when it came to magic.

"He's not the only one, why don't you try some of me too?"

The bosses face contorts, thrusting his hand forward.

"Get them!"

[Yeah!]

Immediately, the men rushed forward with swords, and other weapons towards the pair of them.

"Lisanna! Elfman! Now!"

Mirajane ordered, and from the far right, resting in sort of a sling, were heavy looking boulders, something they had set up previously. Lisanna and Elfman stood nearby the thin rope that was holding them back.

"Yes, got it Mira-nee!"

"Yes, Onee-chan!"

Using the magic that Kazuya taught her, Lisanna summoned a thin blade of wind, and used that to cut through the rope.

At the same time, while Elfman wasn't as good with magic, he carried a knife in his hand, and used his surprising strength to cut through the other rope.

Because of that the heavy boulders were released towards the opponents, being launched at a strong force, resulting in some of the men being knocked out from the heavy boulders, but some managed dodge, though it did manage to cause a break in their formation.

At the same time, Lisanna and Elfman took off to get ready for another part of the plan, Mavis, and Zeref quite impressed that the children managed to come up with something like this.

"Isn't it wonderful, Zeref~ The power of these children uniting, and all of them helping out~ Even though Lisanna-san and Elfman-san don't have the fighting skills of Kazu and Mirajane-san, they are contributing in their own way~ And soon Juvia-san and Levy-san will do the same~ I'm glad these children came up with this kind of attack together~ No matter what, these kids are amazing after all~"

Zeref just looked on at her beloved, Kazuya, as he smiled towards Mirajane.

"Mirajane-san! Let's go!"

"Right behind you!"

Together, Mirajane and Kazuya rushed forward, with Aries taking up the rear.

"Little punk kid! Don't mess with us!"

One of the men slashed for Mirajane's right, but she pulled back, and then forced lightning into her foot.

"You're in for a shocking surprise!"

Spinning on her heel, she twirled around and built up strength, then smashed her foot against the opponents body, the lightning entering the mans body. He received a heavy shock from the lightning, not used to such things, and resulted in him being blown away, smashing against a building, knocking him out.

"Nice one Mirajane-san!"

She smirked right back at Kazuya who jumped to avoid a stabbing from a spear.

The spear passed under him without a worry, only for Kazuya to slam his foot into the mans face while doing a backflip. His body went into the air, with Kazuya landing on the ground, gathering water magic in his palms.

"Try my Water Bazooka!"

The strong and condensed blast of water was shot off like a pump, smashing against the mans body, and crashed through a wall, knocking out the man with not much effort at all, Mirajane having a dangerous smile on her face.

"Didn't think ya had it in you, blondie."

Kazuya just smiled as Aries did a cartwheel, her feet colliding with a mans head, and forced his face to eat dirt as she cried "I'm sorry!" something that Aries always did because she was quite the gentle soul, in the end of it all.

"Well, there's always a time and a place to fight. Time to get our hands dirty and all that good stuff. Speaking of, behind you~"

Mira noticed it too so she brought her body downwards, avoiding a slash from a sword, only for her to jump up like a rocket, using her hard head against the mans jaw. He cried out "Iyaaaa!" with her head forcing the mans body upwards, turning around and then grabbed the mans foot, flinging him away from her, smashing against a nearby tree.

"Heh, blondie, I saw that coming too. Like that one behind you!"

Kazuya nodded as Mirajane rushed towards him, and took his hand. Without missing a beat, he twirled with her in his hand, delivering a devastating kick towards the man, and forced him into an unconscious state, displaying great teamwork.

"Aah thanks! But look out, behind you too!"

Nodding at one another, Kazuya stopped spinning, and then Mirajane landed on the ground, using this chance to launch Kazuya into the sky.

From the sky, Kazuya gathered a mass of earth in his hand, using Earth Magic to lift up the nearby rocks, and formed a mass in the sky, large enough to crush and knock out even an adult.

"Crushing Rock!"

Kazuya forced his palm downwards, and the mass of rock went down too.

The bandit tried to run out of the way, but he wasn't quick enough, knocking out the young bandit, Kazuya landing on the ground, Mirajane there to greet him, giving one another high fives and then stood back to back.

"Ready Mirajane-san?"

"Always blondie."

Nodding at one another, they fought together against the enemies that wanted to hurt them.

Mavis watched on with Zeref, and couldn't be happier with the teamwork that was being displayed. It even made Mavis feel a tug at her heartstrings, she didn't think she'd ever see something like this happen.

As they were fighting, Kazuya saw the boss, and knew that it wouldn't stop, there seemed to be more than twenty now. So, he had to do something about the boss, even if it meant taking him out.

"Mirajane-san, I'll go for the leader since he's probably the strongest and I think he's summoning more guys here, you got these scrubs?"

Mirajane nodded as she decked one of the bandits, knocking him across the ground, bringing up the pavement at the same time, and then gave smirk towards Kazuya, and Aries who were together themselves.

"Sure, leave these to us, just put him down."

"You can count on me."

Kazuya rushed forward together with Aries, as Mirajane got their attention.

"Hey boys, wanna party?"

Their eyes changed to the colour of hate, and charged for Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman had run onto the top of a small building, where some heavy concrete was stationed, a trap of sorts for the men, and pushed.

"Elfman-nii! Y-You're stronger than me!"

"Don't worry Lisanna! I've got this!"

Both using their strength, they forced the concrete off the building, crashing down against the enemies, knocking them out.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaa!"

Mirajane lunged forward, kicking one of the men that managed to dodge the attack, the force of the kick strong enough to send him flying out of the city, and crashed into a tree outside, knocking out the bandit.

"W-What is this!?"

"They were prepared for this!"

"No! Let's just get them! They are children!"

When some more were about to rush her, Levy and Juvia from the side, threw some rocks towards them.

"Hey! Over here!"

"Yes! Juvia will also show Kazuya-sama her strength too!"

They continued throwing rocks, which pissed off the men more than they'd like to admit, so some changed tactics, and rushed their way, as Mirajane fought off the enemies that remained behind, using her quite good hand to hand to finish them off.

"Come on me! these are just little girls! Let's take them ou-"

Before he could finish, their bodies collapsed into a giant hole, hidden surprisingly well, in part thanks to Mavis using some illusions to disguise it, but allowed the others to see where it was so they wouldn't fall in it.

"Juvia-san! Your turn!"

Levy announced, Juvia nodding her head.

"Pool!"

From her hand, a burst of water flowed forth. It wasn't like an attack, but more like she was filling up the hole itself with water. The men on the bottom of the hole were lifted up thanks to the water Juvia used.

Once it was sufficient enough, Juvia turned to Levy.

"Levy-san, your turn."

This time it was Levy's turn to nod her head, as she wrote in the air.

Because she wasn't fully used to it yet, she didn't have enough strength to make a truly shocking attack.

"Solid Script: Lightning!"

Using her finger in the air, she wrote the word 'Lightning' and then hurled it towards the water.

[Ooh shit!]

They tried to escape their fate, but the word came into contact with the water, and produced what it was named after, lightning.

It ran throughout their bodies, and thanks to the water, it increased the power of the shock, using one another for strength, knocking the men out, their bodies just floating there in the water.

""Alright!""

Juvia and Levy did a double high five, smiling at the same time.

But then Juvia recalled that Levy was her 'rival' so she stuck her tongue out like a snakes tongue, frightening the young girl.

* * *

As that was happening, Kazuya caught up to the man that was before them, with Aries by his side.

"So, wanna give yourself up quietly, or do I have to smack you down? Either one is fine with me, I'd just like to know."

The man glared at Kazuya for that comment.

"Hmph, don't think you'll be able to beat me…well, I've always got my trump card after all."

Kazuya was in confusion as the man went into his pocket.

What he produced from his pocket was a key...but it wasn't just a house key.

No, this key is...

"W-Why do you have a Golden Key!?"

Not only Kazuya, but Aries was shocked as well. They both knew it was a gate key, but neither knew why he had one. Kazuya didn't know who's gate it was, but Aries surely did know who it was, and what it could do.

"Hehe, I acquired this awhile ago. I've made a contract with this girl here." He raised the key up high, and it glowed. "Now! Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

With the sound of the usual gates opening, a magic circle appeared behind him, and something shot out.

What appeared on the ground was a girl, of maybe teenage years or a little older. But this girl is wearing what appears to be a typical maids outfit which consists of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron. She's got short pink hair, but a different shade to Aries. This girls hair is more darker pink. She's also got dark piercing blue eyes, that look like they're looking into his soul. The weird thing is that she has shackles around her wrists, with a chain hanging down for a few inches.

But this was a spirit…

Kazuya put his hands down, and didn't know what to say as a response.

He, didn't know how he would be able to do this…

This was a Spirit, something that Kazuya couldn't fight, he had always sworn to never hurt a spirit…but he knew that Aries would try it too…and he couldn't have that, he wouldn't allow Aries to fight against the spirit either.

"Virgo, take care of this child."

He said it with such a vile face that it made Kazuya and Aries shiver.

"Yes, Master."

Virgo bowed to her 'Master' and turned towards Kazuya.

When she did, her eyes opened wide in shock.

"Young Princess. Why are you here?"

Kazuya made a confused expression, as Aries slammed her hand against her forehead.

"I-I'm sorry?"

He was confused. She said it as if she knew him, but he'd never met her before.

The maid bowed her head.

"Queen, I suggest that you run away right now. I would rather not have to fight you. But if its for my current Master, then I am afraid that I wouldn't have a choice. So take this opportunity to run away and get to safety. Aries, also take this boy away right now."

She's concerned about him.

She wants him to run away from her…

"Virgo-san, that's…"

Aries didn't know what to say, wishing that this didn't happen, but she knew that something was going to happen.

"I can't!" He stated firmly, causing her to open her eyes wide again. "I can't run away like this! If this town wasn't in danger, then I would take your advice, but right now, I don't have the luxury of running away!"

Virgo was taken back by it and looked towards the ground.

He can't simply go right now...but he can't fight her either...he said he wouldn't be able to hurt a spirit, and that still stands today. He always promised himself that he wouldn't lay a hand on a Spirit, no matter what they were like. Its cruel...they don't have a choice but to obey their 'Masters' and that's not right, in Kazuya's mind that's how it is.

Virgo finally looked up at him, and bowed her head in sorrow.

"Duchess, I realize that you feel this way, however I cannot attack Aries' owner on good conscience. She speaks very highly of you, and if you're really the same as the person I have heard about, I do not wish to strike you."

He was quite blown away that Aries actually did speak so highly of him. He didn't know the extent of it, but from what she said, it sounded like she did say nice things about Kazuya when he was in the human world, and she was in the spirit world.

"A-And I don't wish to fight you...no, I won't attack you Virgo-san. Even if you attack me, I simply won't lay a hand on you...I can't attack you Virgo-san. So please, just get it over with."

He hoped that she doesn't hurt him too much. He just can't ever hit a Spirit, they get enough horridness from most people that are sadistic. There's only a number of people that would be nice to Spirits and treat them right, like himself, he hadn't really met another Spirit that would be able to do it.

"Your Highness, I wish for you to consider."

"Virgo-san…if you wish to target Kazuya-sama, then I will have to defend my Master too…"

Kazuya was devastated. The worse thing about that was Spirits fighting against one another, and he couldn't deny it.

"No, Aries-chan! Y-You can't fight-"

"Virgo, stop the chitchat, and beat the shit out of him! He's caused trouble, kill him for all I care! Knock the bastard back to wherever he's been brought up!"

"Y...Yes." Virgo turned to him, after agreeing with her 'Masters' words. "I, am sorry about this."

Virgo bowed her head, and then for some reason, she sunk into the ground. Her feet went first, then her legs, then her upper body and finally her head until she disappeared.

"W-Where did she go?"

Kazuya was in the dark, but Aries knew about her magic, stepping in front of Kazuya to defend him.

"Kazuya-sama, Virgo's magic is to do with the earth, she can tunnel under it as easily as you'd swim through water. And she can pop up anywhere, please be careful."

A loud nose cut off Aries, as something happened underneath Kazuya.

BANG!

"Guwah!"

The ground beneath him opened up with the sound of drilling oddly enough, and before he could even act, a powerful fist buried itself deeply within my jaw, sending him up into the air!

"Duchess I'm coming!"

Virgo called him something that's for a girl he believes and went into the air. He put his hands in front of him, not to attack, but to defend against her punches and kicks which she delivered to him in spades!

"No! Virgo-san!"

Aries made some wool, and wrapped it around Virgo's body, pulling her downwards…

"Aries-chan! Don't!"

Kazuya flicked his wrist, and a blade of water sliced through the wool, letting Virgo go, who continued going for Kazuya, delivering punches and kicks to his small childlike body, Aries' eyes turning upset and confused.

"Kazuya-sama?! W-Why are you stopping me!?"

"She's your friend! I can't have you fight your friend! Moreover, I can't have a Spirit fight another Spirit! It isn't fair on them at all! They are people too! Better than humans! I won't allow any Spirit to be in pain because of me!"

Virgo was surprised and even held a teary expression at his declaration of words.

Aries was torn on what she was supposed to do, wanting to protect Kazuya, but wanted to follow his wishes too.

"Please fight back Dame. I do not wish to injury you."

"I-I said I can't fight back! I wont harm you Virgo-san! I will never attack you! And don't call me Dame please!"

Virgo looked towards the ground sadly as she grabbed him by the shoulders. He was hauled over her shoulder and she span around in the air, with him getting dizzy from the sudden twirling assault.

"That's right Virgo! Fucking kill him!"

The man on the ground swore at Kazuya and even though he was having a hard time seeing straight, he was able to glance at Virgo, to see that she didn't wish to fight me right now. She even had small tears flowing from her eyes.

"Take this."

Virgo stopped in the air, and threw him at the ground! Kazuya tried to use what Wind Magic he knew to take advantage of the air currents around him, hoping that it would slow me down...

CRASH!

"Ngh!"

But it didn't help much as his back made a collision with the ground, causing him to release a grunt, others having screamed at such an assault. He looked towards Aries, and saw that she was crying as some people attempted to assault her, but she dealt with them quite easily. She wasn't crying because she was being attacked, but because Kazuya, and he refused to fight back

His body felt like it had been through the ringer, but he wasn't going to quit now. He still had to do something, but he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

Virgo landed on the ground, so he stood up again, his butt leaving the ground and Kazu wiped the blood that came out of his mouth. Even though he didn't really feel pain, he still bled if something like that happened.

Upon noticing him standing up, Virgo eyes opened in mild surprise.

"Majesty, why don't you stay down? It would be easier-"

"I made a promise to Mirajane-san and the others!" He cried, interrupting her. "I said I would bring this town back to them! And if I have to get beaten for that, then so be it! I never go back on my word! If I say I'm going to do something, then I'm going to do it! It isn't a promise, it's a guarantee! Even if it is for humans I detest, I still can't stop now!"

"Kazuya-sama..."

Aries face turned really red, and she held a hand to her flushing face, as tears began to form in her eyes…he truly was sorry that Aries had to witness this, and wished that she would go back to the spirit world, knowing how upsetting it was on the young spirit.

"Then, I have no choice."

Once again, she disappeared under the ground and confused him as well.

When he heard the sound of ground breaking, he turned to that direction to block the best he could, but...nothing happened.

" _She didn't appear from the ground...why? Is she going to plan something else against me? Is this a trap maybe? What other Earth Magic does she know? She can go through the ground, but what else can she do? Can she use the earth as a weapon...?_ "

Kazuya didn't know what to think at this point, he was too shocked to understand…

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooogh!

With the sound of the ground ripping apart, he became alert.

But where did it come from?

Not from the left, the right is also clear. In front of him, nothing had appeared. So if it isn't from those locations then it has to be...

Behind him!

GRAB!

"D-Damn!"

Virgo's strong arms wrapped around him, and began crushing him! She had a strong grip, but not near enough like the Dragon's. Even then, it was tight enough to cause him to become mildly shocked in a twist of pain.

"Duke, if you do not wish to fight me, then use Aries to fight me. As Spirits, we fight for our Masters, even if we are considered friends. It is the Spirits pride to fight for their Masters, even if they do not necessarily agree with the person. So please use Aries to combat me, then you would be able to fight against my current Master."

"I wouldn't make Aries-chan fight another Spirit, there's no way! It wouldn't be fair! If you know Aries-chan, then you know she wouldn't attack people so hastily, and I know that she wouldn't want to harm another Spirit! I wouldn't put her through such a thing!"

"Young Sire..."

"Virgo-san, I don't blame you for attacking me, so please do what you need to do. I won't hold it against you at all, I won't…just do it…I know that this isn't your fault…please, just do what you need to do, no grudges on my part…"

Giving her his consent, he bent his neck backwards with a smile plastered on his face, and saw her stoic face, but her eyes were so sad right now. If you didn't see her eyes, then you'd think she doesn't care. But her eyes are telling me that she doesn't want to do this.

"Squire..."

"What's a Squire?"

Virgo didn't respond to Kazuya, and threw him to the ground. But before he could reach the ground, she reeled her leg back, and closed her eyes.

"Please forgive me Queen."

BANG!

A hard blow was dealt to his body, causing blood to be spit out from my mouth. She landed her foot right between his ribs, and he heard a cracking sound, and then the pain soon followed.

His body was blown back by the force of the kick and my body ended up landing against a hard rock wall. With pain being the constant throughout his body but not really deterring him, he fell towards the ground and breathed hard, so hard that his breath was causing the dust to lightly dance in front of his mouth.

Despite the worry, his body left the floor and he looked towards Virgo again, spitting blood towards the ground. It left a splatter on the ground from the amount that left his mouth.

"Sovereign, please use Aries. I beseech you to use her. That is what a Spirit is for. We fight for our Masters, we bend to our Masters will. We do whatever-"

"N-No they're not merely tools for fighting." He growled out, my eyes becoming slightly hazy. "Spirits are people as well, they have lives just as much as I do. They are not just some mindless animals used to do their 'Masters' bidding. Aries-chan doesn't wish to fight. She has dreams, she can do whatever she wants! If she never wanted to fight for me again, then I would be happy with that! Aquila-san isn't merely used as my tool to find things! We're friends! I'm friends with Aries-chan! All Spirits, even if they don't want me to be, are my best friends! I will always protect them!"

He declared it while crying.

He didn't care if it looks weak. Spirits aren't going to be harmed in his presence. They're his friends, not enemies. He won't ever hurt a Spirit. I love each and everyone of them.

"Pharaoh..."

Virgo disappeared again into the ground and he awaited for her to come and attack him. However, he saw her eyes just before she disappeared...she was shedding a tear...Virgo cried...

"Are you proud you bastard!?" He shouted towards that coward who would make a Spirit do something that she doesn't want to do. "Are you proud that you made your Spirit cry!? Are you happy with yourself!? Why don't you just let it be settled with us!? Aren't you a man as well!?"

"Kukukuku~" He laughed evilly at him, and licked his lips. "She's just a slave. She's nothing but a tool for combat. She's even used to help me escape people like the law. Thanks to her, I've been able to blackmail numerous people. I'm rather rich right now, thanks to my fortune of meeting Virgo!"

" _He's disgusting... He's really vile. How could he treat Virgo-san like that? A slave... Just a tool for combat... A tool for escaping...the law...how could anyone say something like that…? Spirits are our friends…they are my friends…Spirits are the best…how could-_ "

Dogggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggh!

Kazuya's thoughts were cut off with the loud noise.

BANG!

The ground split apart and his body was hit by Virgo again. His body flew up into the air, and before he could think about it, Virgo grabbed him by the ankles and threw him against the ground!

"Kazuya-sama! Please let me fight for you! Please don't make me watch this!"

Kazuya spat out blood and looked towards Aries, and smiled gently.

"Just don't get involved my cute Aries-chan. Don't hurt her…this isn't Virgo-sans fault…it's that idiots there…"

"Then I'll get him!"

Aries defied everything, and charged for the man.

But he smirked, and clicked his fingers…magical circles appearing on the ground.

From the magical circles, it appeared as if it was a kind of teleportation magic, as some bandits appeared there, new ones. Before Aries knew it, she was in the battle to get to the man before he had Virgo kill Kazuya, the others fighting their own battles to notice anything, Zeref and Mavis looked on, hands tightened, agitated, but Kazuya was stubborn, and knew that if they did anything, he'd be not happy…but if he was close to getting killed, then they were going to get involved.

Then Virgo dragged his on the ground and twirled around softly. His body was being lifted into the air, and the spin was making him feel ill. But he could see Virgo was looking at him with such sad eyes that he couldn't even look towards her.

"Emperor. Please fight back. I...I don't wish to cause your death...please just attack me..."

"Spirits are my friends! Even if they are used by my enemy! Spirits are my friends and I can't allow them to be injured! Even a punch would be a punch too far! Call it childishness, call me whatever you wish! But as long as a Spirit is my opponent, I will not lay a hand on that Spirit!"

Again, he made a cry which kept making Virgo look more and more sorrowful. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"But, we cannot be killed, even if you deal a fatal wound. I would simply-"

"You still feel pain!" He yelled while his eyes were getting teary again. "As long as you feel pain, you're alive and all living things are precious! I wont lay a finger on you! No matter how many times you attack me! Even if you take my life, I wont hurt you! I wont use Aries-chan to hurt you!"

Drop…

His body was suddenly released softly onto the ground. He skidded slightly, but it barely hurt.

Virgo actually stopped her attack against him.

"Virgo! Why are you stopping!? I said kill him! Do it now you useless Spirit!"

His vile words where yelled towards Virgo…

Virgo collapsed onto the ground, and tears fell from her eyes, hitting the ground.

Virgo, was crying, very heavily. It was shocking for even Aries to witness, she didn't think that she would see that.

"I can't hurt him...Aries was right. He truly loves us...he wouldn't hurt any of us...he's too good of a soul...Master, I can't hurt this child anymore. He truly does love us all...I envy, Aries. She really wasn't lying...he really does love each of us...she always made me feel so envious and I thought she wasn't saying the truth…but it is the truth, everything is the truth…"

He lifted his head up, to meet her gaze. Even though he was beaten down, he kept smiling at Virgo.

"...Virgo-san..."

"Aries, truly is lucky to have a Master, like you. I wish...I had a Master like you as well. Aries…please always keep this boy safe now…he's too good…he's really the best…and sees Spirits as his equal…we're not tools in his eyes…we're not tools…we're friends…all Spirits are friends with Kazuya-sama from now on…no matter what, I'll make sure every Spirit befriends Kazuya-sama too…"

At that, he began crying and bowed his head down. With her fight continuing, Aries continued crying for Virgo too, and the shit situation they had been put into.

"W-What are you saying!?" That vile creature shouted at Virgo in disgust. "I said finish him off! Don't make me keep you in this world! You know what happens, don't you!? You'll die!"

"Leave Virgo-san alone! If she doesn't want to fight me, then that's her right! Don't tell her what she can and can't do! Don't even threaten to keep Virgo-san in the human world! If you do, I will seriously beat the crap out of you!"

He clicked his tongue, and unsummoned Virgo and turned to him.

"Tch, whatever. It isn't like you'll be able to move anymore. I can kill you from here. Stupid Virgo."

He moved closer to him so I stood up, and glared towards him, Aries finishing off the bandits, and stood towards Kazuya's side.

"You've made a mistake. Since Virgo-san is gone, I don't need to fight you anymore…I can just have everyone beat the crap out of you."

Aries looked towards Kazuya and gave him a hug with teary eyes instantly.

"Kazuya-sama is the best Master. I always knew you were the greatest. You wouldn't even allow me to fight for you then. Next time, don't let yourself be beaten like this. Even if its other Spirits, I will fight to always protect you, make sure you are safe. Sometimes it's okay to hurt someone to help them. Because I really love you so much, I am willing to fight other Spirits for you."

Aries kissed the top of his head and continued to hug me tightly.

She turned her head towards the guy with the staff.

"This boy is more of a Celestial Wizard than you'll ever be. And you've made him cry...no one makes Kazuya-sama cry and gets away with it!" Surprisingly, Aries' voice was dark and unforgiving as she stood up and faced that guy. "Now you've angered me, and you wont get away with hurting Kazuya-sama!"

"Kehehehe! What's a Spirit-"

"Wool Blast!"

Aries stuck out her hand, releasing a large amount of wool. The wool slammed against the leader with a heavy blow, smashing him through a wall. Though he suffered quite a dangerous injury, he still appeared out of the wall, and looked hatefully towards the people before him.

"Y-You bitch!"

He cried out. But Aries-chan didn't listen and walked forward, cracking her knuckles…

Just then, the others came over too.

Mirajane, Levy, Juvia, Lisanna, and Elfman all came over, and stood with Kazuya, Juvia's eyes turning wide when he saw the dangerous looks to them.

"Kazuya-sama!? W-What's happened?!"

Juvia obviously panicked like the rest of them, but Kazuya just waved his hand to show that they shouldn't be concerned.

"Don't worry about me, I'm alright…we just have to kick the crap out of him, and then it is all over."

"Kazu-chan…a-are you sure you're alright?"

Kazuya nodded at Levy's worries.

"I've been through worse than a single beating like this, don't worry. For now, let's-"

"Hahahahahahahaha!" He released a disgusting laugh, and placed his hand out. "You all think that you can defeat me!? Well, try this! Chain Magic!" The others were shocked when a chain came out of his hand, and wrapped around Lisanna, pulling her towards him before they could do anything, and held a blade to her neck. "Now, be good boys and girls, or this bitch gets it."

"YOU LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW!"

"LET GO OF MY IMOUTO!"

Both Mirajane and Elfman naturally were defensive of their youngest sibling, wanting to help, but stopped in their tracks when the man waved his dagger around, Lisanna's eyes springing tears, Juvia, and Levy along with Aries, and Kazuya looking on in disgust.

"Now, now. Don't worry, we can all resolve this quickly, if you just give me the amulet."

"What amulet!?"

Mirajane demanded, the man tilting his head.

"You know what I'm talking about, now give me the amulet, and I'll let this little bitch go."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! B-But please! Just please don't hurt her! She hasn't done anything! Please! Take me instead! Use me as a hostage! I can't handle it!"

Mirajane pleaded as tears streamed out of her eyes.

But the man pressed the knife against Lisanna's neck, making her cry.

"That's cowardly!"

Levy roared, surprising Kazuya.

"Terrible fiend! Juvia will fight you if you want!"

Juvia was more than willing to fight against him, if it meant protecting Kazuya, and of course Lisanna, but the man just snickered.

"I don't know how it happened, but my men were wiped out by mere children. However, I don't think that I want to be beaten that way. So, why don't you stop this nonsense now, and allow me to beat you down."

Kazuya watched as Mirajane and Elfman cried for their younger sister…

It was the same as the time he saw his elder brother…no, he couldn't think about it now.

But he could draw the similarities of the situation, even if only for the sibling aspect, and nothing else.

As he watched on, Mavis decided to float next to him, and Zeref just watched on, wondering if she would have to get involved, and didn't see the person looking on either, disgusted by the bandits actions.

Zeref would get involved, if Kazuya asked. But, this was also about Kazuya's pride too, and she didn't want to damage it…but, she would if she had to damage it to protect him.

"Kazu, use it."

"Use what?"

Kazuya whispered so the others wouldn't become suspicious.

"Fairy Law, of course! That spell only targets that your heart considers enemies, so it will leave Lisanna-san there safe, and the others too. It will hit him, and knock him out. With the power you have, it should be fine."

"Have you forgotten, I consider all humans my enemy?"

Kazuya reminded her, as he saw Mirajane cry…Juvia cried, and even Levy cried too. Elfman also shed tears, but he was always more affected when a girl cries, over a boy. Even then, seeing him shed tears also made him rethink something's.

"Kazu…if you don't do something, then she's going to die."

"Why don't you use it then?"

Kazu brought up a good point, since he was sure that Mavis wouldn't view them as enemies.

But, Mavis placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Because, this is your fight Kazu, not mine. If you needed me, then I would. If I truly believed that you hated all humans and not just bad ones, then I would do it myself. But, I can see that you also have a good heart, Kazu…so, just do it. Let it go, all of the pain and use it to defeat this enemy before you, and save Lisanna-san from certain death."

"I don't know…I don't know what to do…"

"LISANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!"

Kazuya was snapped out of his conversation with Mirajane letting out a cry of anguish, and despair mixed into it.

Kazuya saw Mirajane's despair…and it reminded him of his own…

When he lost Ultear.

He cried mentally like she did physically.

Every emotion Mirajane expressed right now, was the emotions he wish he could've expressed when Ultear disappeared, something that he didn't think he'd get the chance to do.

He lost Ultear…he couldn't have Mirajane lose Lisanna.

Even if he didn't understand bonds, he knew enough to know that losing someone wasn't the best way, losing something important wasn't ever going to be for the best…so he knew what he had to do in the head.

"Fine…I'll do it."

Kazuya murmured, as he got his hands together.

Slowly, light from the world gathered in Kazuya's hands, his hands parted for the light to appear. Kazuya's light shone brightly, catching everyone's attention, even the bosses attention was caught too.

"W-What are you doing!? You'll hit my Imouto!"

Mirajane made a wild cry…

Only for her to stop when she saw his eyes…

Something about his eyes, she trusted.

She didn't know why, but something about his eyes made her trust him, and that trust was going to make sure everything was okay, the trust between the two of them grew, Juvia, and the others also saw his eyes, and saw that he wouldn't hurt Lisanna.

The boss though was confident that he wasn't going to lose, holding Lisanna out in front of him.

"Attack me, and you hurt this little bitch too."

Kazuya didn't respond as the light became much more heavier, and dense. It danced around him, swishing up the air, and created a mini vortex around him. The others jumped back, not wanting to get caught up in the winds.

"I'll give you to the count of three to let her go."

"Hah! What is this foolishness!?"

The boss didn't even seem to be concerned, and snickered.

"Three…"

"What a thing!"

The man tightened his hold on Lisanna, frightening her siblings.

"Two…"

"Y-You're not going to scare me little boy!"

The boss was slightly unnerved now, seeing how his eyes were blazing.

Kazuya looked serious, and that was quite frightening to say the least.

"One…"

In the sky, a giant magical circle appeared, a golden one at that.

Responding to that, Kazuya opened up his eyes, and the same golden magical circle appeared right there.

"I invoke, Fairy Law!"

[Fairy Law!?]

No one knew what that was besides Aries, Zeref, and Mavis who all smiled for different reasons…but then a dazzling light was released.

The light was so beautiful, so brilliant that everyone dropped to their knees to admire it.

"…So warm."

Mirajane noted as the light touched her skin.

It didn't hurt her, it actually felt soothing in a way, like she was being embraced by…someone that she knew. She enjoyed it, she felt good about the light being on her skin, and she didn't think that she'd ever have such a feeling again.

"Wow…this is amazing Onee-chan…like a true man…"

Elfman tried to grasp the light, but he couldn't, it running through his fingers.

Mavis herself didn't have any words, and just enjoyed the light, and how Kazuya managed to use it. He hadn't used it perfectly before, but when the chips were down, he managed to pull it off, using it to save his new friends.

Aries was touched by the light, and just knew that Kazu truly had some hope left in the world.

"Juvia's being embraced by Kazuya-sama's brilliant light…how moving, this is truly amazing. Kazuya-sama wanting to embrace Juvia is good enough already, but this is just too good in Juvia's eyes, she really is excited right about now."

Juvia cried out happily, as Levy held a hand to her red face.

"This spell…feels amazing…is this supposed to hurt someone…? I've never felt more complete than I do right now…like my soul is being bathed in goodness…I feel it, how beautiful…how wonderful, and amazing…"

As Levy was speaking to herself, Zeref smiled on from her place.

" _Like this, I can see Kazu becoming…well, he's already my boy after all. But to think he can cast this kind of spell from such a young age…well, he's quite talented, and this light…it feels like my curse is slowly going away…I wish that it would…so I could live together happily with my Kazu…_ "

This time, she didn't have to worry about her thoughts hurting someone, she couldn't become contradictory in this brilliant light.

When the light died down, the boss was left standing there, battle damaged.

Lisanna remained safe, just stood there, and looked around.

"…Crap…"

That's all the man said before he fainted, the damage he took being too much.

"And that's how it is…" Kazuya was going to say something cool, but felt the hit to his magical power. "Ooh damn…"

He went to fall backwards, but Mirajane happened to be behind him, catching him in her arms, and held him with Juvia's eyes burning a hole into Mirajane's skull, Levy and Aries having quite a similar look to them too.

Lisanna went into the mans shirt, retrieving her pendant that he stole, the mans body twitching while being unconscious.

"Well, seems like blondie is a hero, huh."

"Hero…huh…never been called that before…"

Mirajane bonked him on the top of his head, and then hugged his head tightly.

"Thank you for saving my Imouto, I don't know what I would have done if she had died."

Kazuya didn't know if she was being serious or not…but when she started to cry, he could see that she was being real, and was happy, as were the others, all cheering for each other, and for what they did on this day.

But then…as they were cheering, the townsfolk that had been hiding for a long time now, came out together, and started clapping, cheering, and other things like that, for the children that saved the town with their combined efforts.

"Well…seems like hope has been restored to these people…right Mirajane-san?"

Kazuya breathed hard, as Mirajane snickered.

"Seems like."

The pair just sat, and laid, for Mirajane and Kazuya's respectably, as the town all celebrated on what happened, unaware of a certain hooded figure looking down towards Kazuya, twirling an amulet within their fingers.

* * *

During the night, festivities ran outside in the town. Everyone was cheering again, happy again, and a feast was going on. Kazuya himself wasn't used to such things, and decided to sit this one out, sitting on the roof of Mirajane's house to see everyone partying. Zeref wasn't with him, because she was preparing for their departure in a few days.

However, while he thought he was going to be alone for a long time, he suddenly wasn't as Mirajane walked onto the roof with a plate in her left, and right hands, a pile of food being on each of the plates.

"So, this is where you ran off too?"

"Oh, Mirajane-san. What are you doing here?"

Kazuya was surprised, as she handed him a plate.

"I'm not one for such things." She responded, sitting next to him. "I presume you're quite the same, huh."

"Indeed, it is all weird to me. But, why are you here?"

Mirajane huffingly turned towards him, and then smiled quite dazzlingly.

"Got bored, no one else to talk too. Lisanna and Elfman are both enjoying the party with Levy-san and Juvia-san. Seems like they've become friends during this time."

"Seems so."

"By the way, once you leave, I'm going to continue harnessing this power inside of me."

Mirajane brought up, shocking Kazuya.

"My, seems like I've influenced you a little bit."

Mirajane couldn't hide her smile, tilting her head slightly.

"Maybe just a tiny bit. But I do know that if you didn't come, then I would be in danger of…well, I don't think we could've pulled it off if you guys didn't come here…so, thanks for helping us out during this time."

"It's…not a problem. Everything worked out in the end, so it doesn't matter."

"But it does." Mirajane stated, laying a hand over his own, causing his face to dust pink. "I…usually, I don't do things like this, you know? I don't show kindness to others like this…but, you all deserve it for helping us…I'm just…kinda sad that I won't be able to see you again after you all leave."

"We'll meet again someday."

Kazuya's words gave her a shock.

"You can't possibly know that."

"You're right, I don't know that. But, chances are, we'll probably meet again. Mavis-san told me that if you keep someone in your heart, then you'll meet that person again one day."

"Heh, that sounds like a bad cliché."

"I thought that too." He chuckled, and then turned towards Mirajane, and took out a coin that has a cartoonish face on, snapping it in half, and gave one piece of it to Mirajane. "Look, I don't understand people and interactions that much…but, I had heard once that maybe, if you do something like this…break something in half, and the people involved both keep it, then one day, they'll have to come back together, and reunite it. So, we have to come together again one day and make sure the face becomes whole."

Mirajane looked at the coin, and lightly tapped him in the arm but took it regardless.

"How mushy."

"I know…being around humans has done this to me…but, I think Mirajane-san isn't so bad either, I've met a human that's quite strong, and can probably give me a run for my money if she knew the same level of magic as myself. Certainly, she's very strong."

"And one day, we'll have a fight to settle that debate, and I'll definitely beat you."

Kazuya turned his competitive smile towards her, as she held one too.

"Ooh yeah, I'd like to see you try. I'm gonna become a Dragon Slayer."

"Then I'll just have to slay the Slayer, won't I?"

Kazuya was about to comment, when Mirajane grabbed his chin, and pressed her lips against his cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else completely, young Erza was sat at a table, and was writing something down.

For a change, it had nothing to do with the harem, that she believed was true, but it was something else entirely, something to do with her life, and her existence. She needed to plan something's out, and she thought that writing it down would be better than anything else, and now she could see her current goals in life.

But then...

It changed.

Something inside of her changed, and a light shone from Heaven itself, down onto the young girl.

People around her, walking by, could see the light, and looked up to the sky, seeing that it was a cloudy day.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!"

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!]

Because they weren't expecting it, they actually let out cries.

Erza didn't care and continued speaking aloud.

"The white haired girls just confirmed her spot in the harem! Yes! Confirmation complete!"

The other's weren't expecting it, and actually were frightened of her doing that, and when she wrote something down about it, they all were frightened.

However, Erza looked to the sky, and nodded.

"I understand, the white haired girl, has become apart of the harem. Yes, thank you for giving me this gift, I shall use it wisely, and lead the new age."

People were baffled by what she was doing, and wondered what this 'new age' actually was.

* * *

Back with Mira, and Kazu, the young boy was going through something very difficult to understand in his heart.

His face went through several shades of red, blushing deeply.

"W-What are you doing!? K-Kissing is weird between humans!"

Mirajane pulled away, only to start giggling herself.

"Man, could you be a cute little Tsundere~?"

"I-I don't know what a Tsundere even is!"

Kazuya blushed a cute crimson as Mirajane laughed at his worried face, thinking to herself how cute he was.

Unaware to the pair of them, Lisanna and Elfman watched on at the pair from a fair distance.

"Seems like Mira-nee has a crush on Kazuya-sensei~"

"Man…a real man with Onee-chan. A man I have to look up too…would it be fine if he married Onee-chan?"

To Elfman's question, Lisanna shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows but I could see it happening~ I wonder, would Kazuya-sensei take Mira-nee's last name or would Mira-nee take Kazuya-sensei's…wait, what is Kazuya-sensei's last name?"

"I don't think he ever mentioned it."

Elfman murmured, admiring a 'real man' at work, seeing Kazuya and Mirajane laughing together, forgetting everything else that had happened, and just enjoyed everyone's company, and for now, this was their goodbye.

* * *

A few days Kazuya, Zeref, Mavis, Aries, Levy, and Juvia stood outside of the Strauss family home. The streets were quite packed, compared to a few days ago, when Kazuya and the others arrived, it seemed to be quite something.

"Awww, so you're leaving then…?"

Lisanna had a small pout on her lips, so Kazuya patted her head.

"We're heading off yeah, to a town that sells good cakes, and such. I'm even going to learn about how to become a strong Wizard from my new Sensei…and I guess Levy-san and…Juvia-san are tagging along too. Well, we are a group now, and all."

"Well, don't worry Lisanna. They did what they said they'd do, and that was free the town…of course, I did the most."

Kazuya didn't know if she should say anything or not, but Elfman put his hand outwards.

"I wanna become a real man like you!"

Kazuya blinked, attempting to process the information. But he then came to…an interesting conclusion.

"…Ooh my God, I've just assumed you were a boy this whole time…a-are you a girl!? Damn, you're not like any girl I've seen before! How come you have pretty sisters, and you're not like that at all!? Sorry if that offends you by the way!"

[Gwah!]

Everyone did a spit take as Kazuya just stared on, scared that he had been assuming Elfman was a 'boy' when he was a 'girl'.

"No! I meant that I wish to be strong like you!"

"So…you're a boy, then?"

"Yes!"

Kazuya gave him a curious look, as Mavis giggled sweetly.

"Ooh Kazu, you never fail to amaze me."

Kazuya had a question mark above his head, not sure what to take away from that.

"Either way, the town is safe again, thanks to all of you."

Mirajane wasn't one for saying such things, but in this instance, she thought that it would be best to praise them.

"Ooh no, don't thank Juvia~"

"I didn't."

Mirajane remained constant, with her words, causing Juvia to pout adorably.

Levy stepped forward, and wore a smile.

"Seems like everything is going to go back to normal."

"The guys have been arrested though, so we think that everything is going to be fine. The things they stole from the town have been taken back now, and given back. It's about time that the guards of the Kingdom listened to us."

Aries, was then reminded of something…something that she didn't really want to be reminded of, putting a hand on her sad face.

"Incidentally, Kazuya-sama...I-I have t-to tell y-you that I-I have so-something to g-give you..."

Aries suddenly started pouting at him.

"W-What is it?"

Aries didn't want to do this, but she had to in the end.

Aries went into her pocket, and fished out a Golden Key...

"Is t-that a Gate Key!?"

That made Aries feel sad even more, and she gained teary eyes.

"I-I have a g-great d-displeasure t-to tell you that V-Virgo wants t-to make a C-Contract with you."

"Eh? What do you mean? She has a Contract with that guy...how could she sign a Contract with me?"

"Kazu-chan, even I know this."

Levy donned glasses and a lab coat, no idea where she got those. She also got a blackboard, which had a crude drawing of a Spirit (this case being Aries doing a double thumbs up) and a piece a paper with 'Contract' written on the top of it.

"No offence, but your drawings aren't that good."

Mirajane commented on, Levy's eyes snapping towards her.

"Hey! I tried my best with those!"

She complained as Mirajane chortled.

She pushed up her glasses and winked at Kazuya as she stuck out her tongue.

"Anyway, it's time for 'Lessons with Levy'! I always love these! And today your Sensei is me, Levy McGarden!"

Everyone blankly stared at her, causing her to pout.

"Kazuya-sama…are we supposed to say something?"

Juvia muttered to Kazuya, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I think we should clap or something."

"Yes, Juvia thought the same. We shouldn't hurt her poor feelings."

Kazuya and Juvia began clapping together, Mirajane giving a mock one, Lisanna and Elfman clapping together happily. Zeref and Mavis didn't do anything, just watched on curiously, together with Aries herself.

"A-Ah! Thanks for the clapping everyone! It means a lot to me! So Kazu-chan, today-"

"Could you just skip to the main part please?"

She face faulted and sobbed.

She stood up and glared.

"B-But I had this planned months ago!"

"You've had this planned out for months? We've only known one another for two months…so, you planned this out since we met one another? Did you foresee this?"

Kazuya deadpanned, making her pout even more.

"Yes, for your information. Tch, whatever killjoy. Okay, I will get to the main part." She hit the blackboard with a pointer...they all had no idea where she got that from. "The Contract between Wizard and Spirit as you know is pretty unbreakable, but there are three ways that they can be severed to my knowledge. One such way is if something like death happens. Say you and Aries-san. If you die Kazu-chan, then the Contract of course becomes void. If you release Aries-san, then the Contract is broken. But the third way of which I know of, is if the Mage that has the Contract is arrested. Since that guy was arrested, the Contract between him and...erm, Virgo-san I think, has become void. Meaning she can be free to make a Contract with whoever finds her key, or if she's fortunate enough, could find a new Wizard on her own, which she has in this case."

"O-Oh, right! I remember that now! Thanks Levy-sa...Levy-sensei!" That made her stick out her tongue childishly as her equipment magically disappeared. "B-But how did you know something that I didn't?"

"I read about it for futures sake, if you ever needed such a lesson without a Spirit to tell you about it."

"S-So, Virgo-san has decided to make a Contract with me?"

He turned to Aries to change the topic, who confirmed with a nod.

"Y-Yes, it seems Virgo, s-saw your com-compassion and wishes to become your Spirit..."

"I-I see! Then, why not? If that's what she wants, then I will make sure that she has a happy life!" He took the key off Aries-chan who doesn't look happy for some reason and held it out in front of me. "Open, Gate of the Virgin..."

[N-Not the Virgin! It's the Gate of the Maiden!]

Barring Lisanna, everyone yelled towards Kazuya, giving him a fright.

"O-Oh...then what's a virgin? Are you a virgin Aries-chan?"

[Pft!]

Everyone besides Lisanna held faces that were crimson red while spit taking and they collapsed onto the ground.

"A-Are you guys alright!?" He went over and helped them up. He checked them over, and they seemed to be fine. "Please don't scare me again!"

"S-Sorry Kazuya-sama...a-and yes, I-I-I am o-one of t-those t-things...b-but you don't have t-to worry about w-what that is...although its surprising that Levy-san knows what one of those things are, even Juvia-san seems to know too..."

"I-I read a lot, that's why. A-And, sometimes I-I just n-need t-to know t-these things..."

Levy defended from Aries-chan who shook her head and looked away with a dramatic sigh.

"Juvia is of course knowledgeable about such things! After all, Juvia knows what to do when situations come about for Kazuya-sama and Juvia!"

Zeref curiously looked at her, and then placed her hands on Kazuya's shoulders, Juvia's eyes going into a frenzy.

"Kazu, why don't you summon this Spirit now?"

"Yes, you're right! Lets summon Virgo-san here!" He again put the key in front of himself, causing it to glow. "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

With the shine of the key, and out popped out Virgo, donned in nothing but her bra and panties that's silky and black!

Kazuya's face went immediately red, and shyly looked down towards the ground.

"Aaaaaah! This girl is very forward! Juvia needs to learn these techniques too!"

"This is not a technique! She's just a perverted girl!"

Mirajane barked at Juvia who took out a pad, and wrote something's down.

"Virgo!" Aries roared, pulling on her chains. "W-Why are you dressed s-so...s-seductively!?"

"Ooh, I went like this to make an impression on my new Master..."

"Not Master, Virgo-san. I'm not your Master, how about friend?"

Kazuya offered. He never ever want to be referred to as Master. He didn't like the word, he didn't like how it represents you owning someone else.

Virgo turned to Kazuya, and bowed her upper body, causing Kazuya to be able to see into her bra...which immediately stopped when Zeref covered his eyes. Only to uncover them when Virgo stood back up again.

"Ah, I understand Messiah. I am sure that Aries has informed you, but now that my Contract is void with my previous Master, I wish to become your Celestial Spirit. Since Aries speaks so highly of you, and from what I witnessed in the fight we had, I don't want anyone else to become my...to own my key, other than you."

"S-So you really want to form a Contract with me? Are you sure about this Virgo-san?"

"...To use my name so casually without referring to me as a tool..."

She mumbled it, looking at him with a tilted head.

"Y-Yeah." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't think of my Spirits as tools, or as slaves. I think of them as my friends, the people that I care about very much. I'm sorry if you had a time where someone thought of you as nothing but a slave, but with me, you'll always be my equal. You're no different to anyone else to me. All equal, all my friends."

"Then it will be a pleasure to work with you Viceroy."

"What's a Viceroy?"

She keeps using terms that he did not understand at all.

"Does that not work for you? What should I refer to you as?"

"I-I don't know. M-My name I guess!"

Virgo shook her head at him.

"No, that doesn't work for me. I have prepared a list." True to her word, she produced a list from her bra that when opened, it stretched towards the ground, rolling about 2 or so yards. "Please choose the seven highest ones, and I will use them interchangeably."

"Isn't that a little long...?"

Levy sweatdropped, but Virgo again shook her head softly.

"No, it is the shorter of the lists I had prepared."

[THAT'S THE SHORTER ONE!?]

Besides Virgo obviously, they all shouted out in heavy surprise.

Virgo put her hands above her head, her palms facing the sky and brought up her leg so her knee is touching her stomach.

"Now, allow me to do the dance of joy before we make the Contract."

"The dance of joy...?"

Juvia voiced her confusion, as did the others internally.

Suddenly, Virgo started hopping in a 180 turn while kicking her leg out, as she pushed up her hands as if she was pushing up an invisible weight.

"W-Whoa, w-what a dance..."

Levy said it with nervousness and Aries adopted a pout towards Kazuya.

"I don't know what it is, but that dance is amazing! Look at her go! She's really good at dancing! She's really able to hop in a circle huh! That's great! Virgo-san can even keep a straight face through it all!"

Mavis was seemingly invested in the dance, cheering loudly, Kazuya sweatdropping, but then turned to Virgo again with a wide smile.

"Go Virgo-san~ Go Virgo-san~ That dance is awesome~ You've got some talent~!"

Everyone barring Mavis, and of course Virgo stared at Kazuya as if he had two heads or something.

"Thank you very much. No one has ever complimented me on my dancing skills before." Virgo walked over to him, and took his hand. "Please join in Princess."

She dragged him away slightly from the others and began doing her dance again. Not wanting to displease Virgo, he put his knee to his chest, put his hands up in the air, and hopped in spot as he began doing the dance.

Before he had known it, he was doing the same dance as Virgo, and even Mavis had joined in right next to him.

"Ooh yeah! This is amazing~"

Mavis sang out excitedly, and though Zeref couldn't see her, she could only face palm.

"Well done, King. Your dancing skills are most impressive."

Virgo praised Kazuya as she 'raised the roof', pushing upwards with her hands.

"W-Well, if Virgo is doing it, then I'm going to do it as well! I wont lose to her!"

Aries, while blushing hard mimicked our actions, albeit she kept tumbling over.

He didn't know if she was jealous or not, but she looked excited about what was going on, she enjoyed everything that happened though.

Levy's face though was really red with embarrassment.

"K-Kazu-chan...y-you're really…d-doing such things..."

"So? Who cares. Come and join in! People keep telling me to become more social, so why don't you do it too?"

He grabbed her and yanked her over to the dancing boy, and girls.

"I-I can't Kazu-chan! I-I can't do this!"

"Ooh. Loosen up every now and again. Even if it's embarrassing, it's fun! Come and do it with us!"

Reluctantly while crying, Levy started to perform the same actions as the others. She was embarrassed, but surprisingly she turned out to be good at dancing.

"N-No way! If Levy-san is dancing with Kazuya-sama! Then Juvia will do it too! Witness Juvia's amazing dancing skills!"

"Ooh, me too!"

Juvia, not wanting to be outdone, got next to Kazuya, and danced along with him, showing no shame, and Lisanna joined in on the fun too, dancing near Virgo, copying the dance the best that she possibly could.

"Hahahahahaha! Wow! Go everyone! Do your…weird dancing!"

Mirajane rolled on the ground laughing to the embarrassment of some, and the joy of others.

Elfman clapped for his sister, and new friends, while Zeref just smiled the best she could for Kazuya enjoying himself.

They all linked arms not long afterwards, and kicked out our legs while swaying.

Though it had been a weird start to everything, it turned out to be a good ending to an adventure, an adventure none of them would ever forget.

* * *

At a dark area, the hooded figure walked into the room…

They had an amulet twirling within their fingers. Sat in the centre of the room, was an old man, and he had a long white beard, and an impressive looking eyepatch on, something that was easily detectable to anyone in the room.

"So, looks like you've acquired what we desired?"

The man asked the hood, the hood nodding in return.

"While those idiots distracted the town, it was as easy as pie to slip into the Church, and gain what we need. Never send a boy to do a girls job. Here, Master. You can have it, I don't even know why we need such a thing anyway."

The hood tossed the amulet towards the elder man, who caught it with a maniacal grin on his face.

"Good, good. This will also help to our goals in the future."

"I see, then that's how it is…either way, if you're done with me, then I'm going to go and-"

"How was it, meeting your old friend again?"

The elder man cut off the hood, who's hands tightened dangerously.

"I didn't meet with him."

The hood revealed, confusing the old man.

"Oh? Why didn't you? I thought you'd want to meet with him again?"

"I, didn't have the right to meet with him. My hands are too dirty to ever go near him again. I, can't ever meet with him again. But, seeing him was enough, I got to see that he is alive, well, and quite powerful. I'm just glad that he isn't dead…that day, I immensely regret it."

The elder man just snickered, and felt joyful inside.

"I heard that he cast a very powerful light spell, is that true?"

"Something called Fairy Law…"

As soon as those words left the hoods lips, the elder man tightened his lone eye.

"Y-You're kidding!? F-Fairy Law!? How does your friend know that!?"

"How am I meant to know? I don't know everything about his life, do I?"

The man tightened his hand on the chair, and snapped off apart of the arm rest, causing the hood to stare with perplexity.

"Damn it…Fairy Law…just how does he know that…did Makarov…no, he isn't in Fairy Tail..but only…could it be…"

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden? You don't have to do something like that."

The hood reminded, only for the old man to give a glare.

"Don't you have something else to do today, Ultear?"

The hood removed her hood, revealing Ultear herself, stood there, having a regretful look on her face.

"I suppose. But remember…don't ever go for Kazuya, understand? That's the promise we made."

"I remember, I won't even think of touching him, even though he's got a good mass of power. I'll just have to get double out of you, won't I?"

Ultear gave him a stale glare, and then turned her head, walking away.

As soon as she was out of the door, Ultear rested her back against the metal wall, and produced a picture. It was a picture of Kazuya, and his new friends. Ultear had managed to take a picture of them all from a distance, but she focused in on Kazuya himself, and just smiled as she shed silent tears.

"Kazuya…"

She only said that single word, that name, a name she had always carried with her, a name that she always would keep, and a name that she would always protect, no matter what.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the end of the mini arc, and going into the next mini arc which reintroduces a certain blonde as well. But for this chapter, Zeref came through for Kazuya, and made it so Acnologia wont show up for a little while now, and is even going to teach him how to use Water Dragon Slayer. How that's possible when Zeref isn't a Dragon, shall be revealed in the future. The plan came through, and everyone played their parts in the fight together, and after a hard battle, both physically, and mentally for Kazuya due to his fight with a Spirit that he wouldn't hurt, Kazu used Fairy Law to end the fight, though exhausted himself. Then, Mira showed some interest, and gave him and kiss, and it ended with a dance, and Kazuya securing Virgo as his own, and then Ultear shows back up in the story, revealing herself to be the one from last time.**

 **Yeah, so next time, we're going into a mini arc, around two or three chapters, and introducing, a certain, someone as well. But that's a story for another chapter. Well, until next time!**

 **Harem; Zeref (fem), Mavis, Aries, Mirajane, Ultear, Virgo, Lucy, Levy, Wendy (older), Juvia, Erza, Jellal (fem).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; She surely does huh~?**

 **Skull Flame; It surely he, he really does love them after all~ For now it is yeah, the crystal helps him not be chased by the Dragon, and Zeref is gonna train him to become stronger. If you think so last time, wait until this chapter, she's very much a...riot I'd say. Kazuya might seriously get injured if he goes through them. Mavis is adorable though~ Even when she's jealous~ Okay. Yup, she's bound to show up sooner or later. Well, that shall be revealed, eventually~ That's Virgo for you, she's very, spirited. I know yeah~ And thanks!**

 **hellspam; Thank you very much! Yeah, Erza showed up, and began playing havoc, huh~ I actually do have something planned out for that, it is going to be quite fun to do~ Virgo's joined! More fun times with her! And yeah, it should be good, at least I hope that it is.**

 **T-B-R; She will be teaching him yeah~**

 **Primvere; Don't feel sad for Ultear, she's protecting her friend, even if he doesn't know about it. He can be a little bit of one yeah~ Yup, there will be a fruit to that training in this chapter~ Virgo's awersomeness can't be described. And thanks~!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He surely has huh, and more shall be revealed as time goes on~ They surely did team up quite well huh. They showed good skills, and even some good attacks too. Kazuya ended up using a somewhat perfected Fairy Law, though it did exhaust him in the end. He got Virgo, and that's a semi good thing, at least Kazuya likes having Virgo around as well. Ultear is keeping her distance, but she's never far away~**

 **Neonlight01; Thanks, glad that you did~ She'll be shining light as the story goes on, and what she thinks he'd be able to handle. Yup, Zeref surely has sorted that out for him at the moment. He's gonna be a Dragon Slayer, and learning how to slay those Dragon's, since he needs to do that. Hehe, that's classic Kazuya~ Virgo's gonna be an interesting addition to the group, to say the least.**

 **Tohka123; Thank you very much! Glad that you're enjoying it! They surely do have an interesting relationship, he's quite smitten with her, and she's not ever hiding her own feelings. And yeah, she even helped him keep the Dragon away for the most part, giving Kazuya some time to actually breathe. Juvia's just fun to write for, and how she really doesn't want to be separated from Kazuya. Levy gets the backlash for that though. She has to keep a different appearance, just in case someone might recognize her, and to keep Kazuya's friends in the dark, which he seems to be fine with. She's joined, either by choice, or force on her part, she's apart of the group! I thought that it would be a good scene between the two of them to actually bond like that. Because of the fact that Virgo was treated badly, it shows that not all Masters like that, and Kazuya doesn't like the term 'Master and servant' anyway, due to the way he was brought up. And yeah, Aries surely showed whats what huh. And Kazuya seemingly used a good spell in the end, and showed a good attack, even if it did drain him of power. Erza sensed it, and now Mira, whether she knows or not, is in the harem, thanks to the cheek kiss. Hehe, Aries might not be happy but Kazuya's happy with another spirit friend beside him. It was indeed, Ultear's never going to be that far from him. And thank you!**

 **Lightwave; He's going to be finding quite a few things out about himself now, he's going to have to. For the time being, he can at least stay somewhere more than a few hours, and doesn't have to run away anymore. She surely is, Juvia's heart has been captured, and is set on having Kazuya for herself. They are essentially a good team, with their different and unique skills that they bring, it's a good dynamic between them all. Hmmm, that's a good question. How would he take his friend being an evil mage, at least to the world that's how she would seem. We'll find out eventually~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Save her part one!**

"It seems that the town right there, would be for the best."

A dark skinned man hummed to himself, running his finger across a holograph looking device.

He was looking at a certain town within Fiore, somewhere that he thought would be for the best.

He could see that there was power there, some kids that had some people.

He looked excited, and looked ready to take them too.

He was extremely happy right now, even if it was a deranged type of happy, it wasn't something that most normal people would want to have.

"Sir, are you gathering some more members?"

A cloaked man spoke, the others around him appearing to be soldiers.

The dark skinned man nodded his head, and held a dirty smile that was on his face, a frightening look on his face at that.

"I'm merely gathering some powerful youths, who I can make my own personal body guards, is all. I have to, since my main boy has already gone. So, I have to make sure that I find suitable replacements, this time it seems like I have to get back my boy…"

"You mean the…"

Before the man could finish, the dark skinned man nodded his head smirking devilishly.

"That's right, I need to gain him back one day, but I still need to locate him first. It is too bad that I can't get my hands on him. Just a single touch, and I would be able to make him fall under my spell. That raw power…I need to have that raw power by my side again…my favourite project after all…hopefully, I'll be able to find him soon. He always was my ace in the hole…but then he had to run away, escape me when the Dragon came…I'm sure he had a connection to that Dragon…but even then, he's going to be my ace, just wait until I find you my sweet little Kazuya…"

The dark skinned man stepped out of the shadows, showing that it was really Brain all along, and he had a dirty smirk on his face…he truly looked evil right now, like he was going to do something else entirely evil too.

His eyes though…they were always on one person…

The one person that Brain had been tracking more than anyone else, it was someone that he was going to take with him…he was going to be capturing a certain boy that didn't want to be with Brain ever again…

He was going to be going for Kazuya himself, the boy that had escaped his clutches for so long, he wasn't ever going to lose him again, he couldn't lose him…he was too important to his plans for the future…all he had to do was find him.

* * *

"Water Dragon's Roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

From Kazuya's mouth, a stream of pure water escaped his mouth in a torrent. It was beautiful, the most pure water. It was amazing, it was magnificent. It was so clear and pure that even Zeref looked amazed by the water.

Zeref, who stood on the other side, placed her hand out, and a black sphere was formed. Without saying anything, she threw it forward, and it clashed against the water blast, breaking it down instantly, and headed for Kazuya's body.

"Iyaaaaaaaaa! Sensei! Don't fire that at me!"

Kazuya jumped out of the way, and avoided the sphere. Kazu looked behind him, to see the sphere crash against a tree, breaking it down, and killing it at the same time. Kazuya was in awe at the power that she used.

"I'm sorry Kazu, I didn't mean to do that. I held back, but that's how it was."

Zeref apologized, but Kazuya shook his head and his hands at the same time.

"Please don't be sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel sad!"

"It's alright Kazu, I'm okay. I don't feel sad at all."

He was relieved about this.

Despite her calm attitude, Kazuya knew that she could be sensitive to certain things. It was partly due to her past, and curse too. He didn't want to cause any unnecessary upset, that was the last thing that he ever wanted to do something like that.

"Phew, I'm glad~ I didn't want to upset Sensei at all~"

"Now, let's get back to training."

"Yes Sensei!"

Kazuya was pumped as he rushed forward towards her, his fist coated in a loving warm water.

Kazuya and Zeref were training with one another.

Because it had to be secluded, the others weren't around. If Zeref lost control of her magic she'd kill the others around, and neither Zeref nor Kazuya wanted something like that. So, they went to this training area every day, to train together.

It had been around eight months since Kazuya began training with Zeref, learning of his powers as a Dragon Slayer. He didn't understand how he had the power, but Zeref showed him the way to the power, and how he could use it.

It was like something he had always wanted, something he always had desired to use, yet never could put his finger on it.

The thought of him being in such a power was the best. Kazuya felt good with this power, with this magic. It felt right, like he should've been using it more and more by the day, and now, he got the chance to use it, and use it he shall do.

Though he was also curious on how he was learning such things. Since Zeref wasn't a Dragon, it was weird how he was learning how to do something like train him in Dragon Slayer magic. But, he wasn't complaining either.

"Try this Sensei! My fist!"

Kazuya threw his fist towards Zeref's face that was full of pure water.

Zeref smiled as he caught the fist with the water, and then looked directly into his eyes.

"Coming at me like that isn't going to water. I'm stronger than you are, you have to use tactics Kazu. Remember, this is how it is to be a good fighter. Some are good with coming right for someone with powers. But you've got a bright mind, and you can use your powers to the most. You can use your head to come up with plans to win. Don't allow that mind to go to waste, okay Kazu?"

Kazuya nodded, Zeref dropping his fist so he had it back.

"Don't worry Sensei, I know that~ I'll do my best to use my mind~ I'm not that stupid or anything like that~"

Zeref lightly smiled, giving the boys head a small pat.

"Good boy, now shall we get back to training?"

"Yes Sensei! Thank you Sensei! I love it when we train together!"

"I as well. Now, shall we?"

Nodding, Kazuya and Zeref got back to training.

Of course, he didn't have a chance in hell against her. But, this time at least, he could harness his potential inside of him, and used it for quick jabs, and other things. He, did use his mind and would use it against Zeref, though she was quite intelligent herself.

The pendant from Kazuya's neck hung as it shone in the burning sun that was slowly setting in the distance. Kazuya liked the pendant that he wore, partly because it made sure that the Dragon wouldn't chase him.

Zeref could only express joy seeing Kazuya's efforts, he truly was trying his best to become very strong, and that itself was a reward in of itself.

Once the training was over, Zeref smiled as she walked towards him.

As soon as she made it to him, she placed a hand on the top of his head, stroking his hair gently.

"You've done great today sweetheart."

Kazuya's cheeks burn red as her hand slides down his face, and briefly cups his chin. The soothing touch was more enough to make him smile even more than ever before.

"T-Thank you, Sensei…"

"No, you don't need to thank me, I'm just giving you back your power is all. It seems like you've done good today, you've got a good handle of your power, and also, seems like you're becoming stronger, that's good too, isn't it?"

Kazuya smiled, as he hugged her around the waist. She wasn't unwelcoming to this, and hugged his head into her breasts.

"Aah Sensei's body is the best ever~ I'm never going to let you go ever Sensei~ I won't allow anyone to take my Sensei anyway~"

Kazuya looked up towards her, and she looked down towards him.

"You've become rather clingy towards me."

"I'm sorry…I don't know why, but I feel like I've not seen you in ages, even though we've been together for six months now Sensei…I just feel the need to hug you like this…I'm sorry, am I doing this wrong…?"

"Not at all." She affirmed him, showing a kind smile as he bent down, facing him. "It's cute, I really like the fact that you wish to hug me, it makes me smile."

"I'm glad…I haven't felt this…like this before…s-so, I don't know if I'm doing anything right…I'm worried that I might mess up, and you won't like me anymore…I feel like my heart would break if you decided to leave me…"

Since Kazuya was still young, he didn't really understand the concept of love.

In fact, he always pulled away when it came near him, besides from Aries, but this was different. More intense, more powerful, he truly didn't have an idea on how he was going to cope with these feelings, and if rejected, he would be devastated.

Zeref continued to smile, as she sat down on the ground. Patting her lap, Kazuya hopped on, and hugged tightly, Zeref wrapping a single arm around him, and brought him closer, and closer, their eyes meeting tenderly.

"I'd never leave you, don't worry about that. I didn't spend all this time searching for you to leave you alone. Kazu is the only one for me after all, I wouldn't leave you, and I don't intend to leave your side either."

"I'm glad…b-but, Sensei…y-your powers…they seem strong."

Zeref's eyes cast downwards, a melancholic look appearing on her face.

"They are."

"So, can't you teach me-"

"No."

Zeref cut him off immediately, looking sternly towards him.

"But, if you have these awesome powers, can't I learn how to-"

"Listen to me sweetheart." Zeref took Kazu's shoulders, staring into his eyes. "You don't want this power, and I don't want you to have this power either. Remember, this curse…this curse has me…it makes me feel things that I don't want to feel, and it makes me do things that I wouldn't want to do…so, I don't want you to ever experience that. I want you to be the same cheery boy that I love very much, okay my Kazu?"

"Okay Sensei…I understand."

"Good boy." Kazuya felt Zeref's hand on the top of his head. "Besides, you've got pretty awesome powers yourself, right?"

It was painful for Zeref to speak like that, but she did enjoy something like that too only to make Kazuya feel as comfortable as possible.

Kazuya's vigour returned, thrusting his hand into the sky proudly.

"Ooh yes! I'm the Water Dragon Slayer!"

"That's right, that's what you are. A pure like water Dragon…Slayer. You're the Water Dragon Slayer. Also, your powers also help me too, because they stop this curse of mine."

"S-So, when I am with you, your naughty curse doesn't work?"

"It's a little more complicated than that, but essentially, yes. Because there's something special inside of you, or rather your body is something unique, you can't be effected by magical poisons, magical barrier particles, or curses. So, when I touch you, my curse doesn't affect you, it works within me, and it also allows me to have a clear head, and control over my magic. However, you can only negate one with touch alone. You could heal, cure, others at the same time if you're strong enough, but doing it by touch, and that I mean, only physical contact can stop the progression of curses and such, only automatically works with one person at a time, so if two people touched you, your body would only stop one persons illness, curse, what have you. Though, you can't dispel my curse completely…"

"Why's that Sensei? I'll do my best!"

Kazuya was genuinely curious, looking at her with shiny eyes.

"Because, you aren't strong enough…it was a God that cursed me, you'd need the power of a God to release me from it…and you just don't have that." Kazuya's eyes turned moist, so Zeref shook her head, and laid a kiss on the top of his head. "Don't feel sad Kazu, you give me my life back. When I'm with you, it's like the curse isn't there at all. I'm back to being me, I can think clearly, and I can also love you, without having you die…I never want anyone to die because of me."

"I won't let anyone ever get hurt because of your bad curse Sensei! And, I also will become a God to release Sensei from her curse! No matter how long it takes, no matter how hard it is, I'll set Sensei free because you don't deserve this bad curse! Even though I don't know how you got it…Sensei still isn't a bad person! I'll free Sensei, and then we'll be together until the end of our natural lives, okay Sensei?"

Giving his best smile, Zeref allowed her lips to curl upwards, and a tear or two to escape her eyes.

"Oh Kazu, you're truly a good boy. If you could do that for me…well, it wouldn't matter because, I would love Kazu until the end anyway, however it ends. But, if you say that, then if Kazu puts his mind to it, I'm sure you'll achieve it one day."

"I will achieve it for Sensei! But Sensei…my power, seems to stop your curse, right?"

Zeref inclined her head.

"That's right."

"But like…if my magic or body or whatever can stop your curse, why can't it just erase it?"

"It's because your body is that of purity Kazu. You see, if you touched someone that had been poisoned, then the poison would halt, because of the natural power within you. But, the instant you let go, the poison would just continue on. But, if you used a spell from your magic to destroy the poison, then you'd free them from it…hmmm, think of it like placing a wall in a road."

"A wall in the road?"

She nodded, and lightly ran her finger across his face.

"Think of it like a continuous road. A road that you can always see. However, if you place a wall in the road, you'd block off the other side. It's the same with your aura. Your aura, blocks the curse of mine from affecting me, but as soon as you like go, like the wall in the road, you continue going, and so does the curse."

"I see…I think I understand Sensei. So I'm the block on the road, stopping the curse from travelling around you. But, as soon as I let go, it starts all over again, and continues going through your road, right Sensei?"

Zeref allowed her head to bob up and down.

"Exactly. That's how your body is now. You, are the cure, but only when in contact, unless you fight against it, and destroy it. You have the power to stop the progression of poisons, or to stop curses when you're in contact with the thing. In this case, myself. You stop the curse, so I can have my mind and control over my powers. But as soon as you let go of me, then the curse will come right back and affect me again. To rid a curse or poison or whatever, there are some spells from a specific type of magic that can work, and you have to have the magic to break the curse or poison itself, depending on how strong it is. It's like that block again. It only stops things moving forward, but it can't fight against it. However, if you put more and more blocks out until there's no area left, then the poison and curse wouldn't have room to exist, so you'd destroy it."

Kazuya understood what she meant now, and why she always liked holding onto him.

As soon as she would let go, she'd have the curse again, and he didn't want her to suffer like that.

He just stopped the curse from affecting her while in contact with her. However, he couldn't rid her of the curse, only making it stop from affecting her. It was only temporary, when they were in contact. But as soon as he let go, she'd be affected once again. His power wasn't enough to break her curse, but he would become the block of the curse, so she could feel and do whatever she wanted.

"Sensei, I'll hold you forever, and ever. So, this naughty curse doesn't have to hurt you anymore. I'll be Sensei's block so the curse can't hurt her. Until I have the power to break through the curse, and destroy it, and give Sensei her release. I wish I could get rid of it Sensei…I feel bad that I'm not strong enough to stop it…"

"You don't have to worry about it my Kazu. My life has improved because of you. If it wasn't for you, my life would always be in contradiction, but you've given me my life back Kazu. It might not be perfect, but this is just as close. Besides, I've got you, and that's all I need right now."

Kazuya's head brushed against Zeref's face, nuzzling against her. Certainly not one to disappoint, Zeref held Kazuya close, Kazuya himself determined to do what was right, and that was break her curse with his powers. But for now, he'd just stop her curse with his body.

"Also Sensei…how did you get affected by your curse? You never told me."

"Well…my curse, is because…there was someone I really loved, who got killed, and I wanted to bring them back to life."

"…An ex boyfriend?"

Zeref chuckled at Kazuya's imagination, shaking her head.

"I've never had a boyfriend before, unless you count as one now." Kazu's cheeks turned redder than before as he poked his fingers together. "No, my Otouto." A question mark appeared above Kazuya's head. "Don't be so shocked, I did have an Otouto at some point, and still do…sort of."

"Sort of? D-Did you succeed?"

"I did." She sighed sadly. "But, that was after I was cursed. Pardon my language, but I pissed off a God, and he cursed me with this…well, I don't know if the God is male or female, or even if it has a gender, but either way, I was cursed with this, and it gave me this power…but, it also hurt everyone that I held dear…it truly is quite the contradiction…but, with you, I'm myself. I can be myself, and I don't want to hurt anyone, I just wish to be with you."

"I see…s-so, what happened to your Otouto?"

"He's…well, the year is…hmmm, he could be here soon actually..."

"Sensei?"

Kazuya tilted his head, Zeref shaking her own.

"It doesn't matter now. All that you need to know is that he's not here right now, but he is alive, and he's a Dragon Slayer too, just like you, but he has a different element, some would say an opposing element actually."

Kazuya had to wonder what the opposing element was. All he could think of was fire, and lightning.

"Oh…I was thinking that if you had an Otouto-san out there…t-then we could raise him together, like a family or something…w-wouldn't that be nice Sensei…? I never had a family before…and I've always wanted to look after someone like a baby…we could do something like that…"

"Hahaha!" Kazuya was confused by Zeref's sudden burst of laughter. "I-I'm sorry for laughing, it's just…you raising him…hahaha, Kazu raising him together with me…what a thing. To think you'd say the same thing now…"

"I've said it before?"

Zeref didn't reveal anything, just patting his head.

"That's enough for story time. Shouldn't we be getting back to your friends now?"

"I-I suppose! But Sensei, can I ask one more question?"

Zeref lightly smiled, giving him a hug.

"Sure, what's that then?"

"Sensei, even though you were cursed, were you happy that you could bring your Otouto back from the dead?"

"I was immensely happy yes."

No hesitation within her eyes, and even her voice too.

Kazuya leaned up, giving her a kiss on the cheek, surprising her.

"What was that for?"

"Ooh, it's just my vow that we'll be together forever~ And I don't know about your Otouto-san, but one day, we'll all meet again, right? Then we could become a family or something~"

"A family…we'd be very dysfunctional, I can tell you that now."

"Mouuuuu, are you saying I'm dysfunctional…whatever that means?"

Zeref chuckled, petting the back of his head.

"How can you be offended if you don't know what it means?"

"I don't know…I'm cute…"

"Indeed, you're very cute. Now come on my cute boy, let's get back to your friends."

Kazuya and Zeref stood up, hand in hand, walking towards the area the others would be.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going on, Juvia, who was leaning on her stomach, did a personality quiz, something that was the latest craze for the girls around her age, Levy herself was cooking some food, and Mavis…well, she felt sad that she wasn't able to go with the others, something about Kazuya wanting to be alone with Zeref, and vice versa.

Juvia seemed to be deep into it, the magazine that was. She was concentrating her best into doing whatever she needed to do.

"So, Juvia-san. What are you doing?"

Levy curiously asked, putting in some ingredients into the stew.

Since Juvia looked deep in thought, she couldn't help but admire what she was thinking about.

"This is going to make…no, prove to everyone that Juvia, and Kazuya-sama become the most compatible."

She replied with a wide grin on her face, confusing Levy.

"Oh? How's that again?"

Mavis took interest, and watched as Juvia held up a magazine.

"This is Sorcerer Weekly, and it has a relationship personality matching quiz. You see, you take the quiz, and then your partner, in this case, Kazuya-sama, takes the quiz, and the more questions you get matched, the more compatible you are with the boy of your dreams~ In this case, Kazuya-sama and Juvia are gonna get the best matches~ Twenty out of twenty~"

Levy hummed to herself as Mavis snickered to herself.

"So, that's what you've been doing. I didn't think you'd believe in something like that."

"Of course Juvia does!" Juvia raised her hands energetically. "This will also prove Juvia and Kazuya-sama are the best couple ever."

"I-I see…b-but you know, it isn't like you know much about Kazu-chan…"

"Juvia knows more than you love rival!"

Levy sweatdropped at the aggressive tone of Juvia, so did Mavis herself.

"I'm not actually a love rival…"

"Liar! You're Juvia's natural love rival! Juvia knows that you want Kazuya-sama for yourself too! Juvia understands it very well! Juvia won't allow you to beat her love rival! Don't you even know things like that Levy-san!? Juvia isn't going to lose to someone like you!"

Juvia made a face that was quite scary, and even Levy couldn't deny something like that.

She felt her body freezing on the inside, and her body was twitching around frightened of what was going on before her. Even with the hot food before her, she still felt like she was going to drown herself out in the worries that held in her heart.

"Well, what's his last name then?" Juvia was going to answer…but she stopped, not sure. "What is his favourite colour?" Juvia didn't answer again, still unsure. "So, how could you take a quiz for someone that you don't know the last name of?"

Juvia felt like she truly was being challenged this time, but she didn't know how she was going to proceed, even if she truly wished that she did know what she was going to say to Levy…she just didn't know how to say it.

"J-Juvia doesn't know! But she'll still do it anyway! Juvia will still do it too!"

"Okay then…"

Levy just left Juvia alone to do what she wanted, and continued to cook.

Mavis though smirked to herself, and then went over to Juvia.

Mavis couldn't help it, she had something that she wished to do, and it made her feel good inside of herself. She was, truly excited that she would be able to do something like this, she was sure that she was going to become happy if she did this right now.

Juvia looked at the floating pen and paper, it always freaked her out when Mavis did that.

"Levy-san…t-the ghost is writing something…"

Levy looked up, smiling weakly, yet freaked out, then she looked back down to the stew.

Mavis herself felt offended by being called a ghost, but she didn't speak about it, not that anyone was going to help her.

Juvia watched as Mavis wrote the note, and handed it to her.

Juvia was curious, and looked down at the note, and saw that it read "Kazu's into lesbians~" with a heart next to it, Juvia's face heating up, and darting her eyes towards Levy, her face turning even more redder at the thoughts.

" _S-So Juvia's way to Kazuya-sama's heart is to come together with Levy-san!? Y-Yes, Juvia sees it now! All Juvia has to do is give Levy-san a hug, and pretend to mate with Levy-san, and then Kazuya-sama's love will be directed towards Juvia, showing how much Juvia is willing to do for Kazuya-sama's love! Juvia understands this now! Juvia can do it!_ "

Juvia put her hand tightly together in a resolute manner, Mavis looked on and laughed to herself.

* * *

A small while later, Kazuya returned with Zeref herself, walking towards the group.

"We're back."

Rather than be all innocent looking, acting sweetly like he did before, because he was still wary about humans, he didn't count Zeref as such since they had something special between them, he had his usual slightly stoic look on his face.

Seeing his arrival, Juvia shot up immediately.

"Kazuya-sama! You're back!"

"Y-Yes, I'm back Juvia-san, did you have a good time?"

She nodded, and then looked lustfully towards the incoming Levy.

"Yes, Kazuya-sama. Now, watch this."

Kazuya looked on as Juvia moved towards Juvia, and put her hands to her waist, tightening her hands.

"Juvia-san, something wrong?"

Levy asked kindly, only to become frightened when Juvia did pelvic thrusts and held lust within her eyes, on her face, and even the way she moved her hips was extremely provocative, Mavis' mouth hanging open in pure terror.

"Ooh God…"

Mavis slapped herself in the head, Juvia's lips smacking together.

"J-Juvia-san!? W-What's going on!?"

Levy was becoming more frightened as she moved backwards, wanting to get away from her. But she wasn't able to get that far as she felt wood hit her back, the trees around them blocking her off from the prison that was their campsite.

"Levy-san, Juvia's decided to mate with you!"

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Like a woman on a mission, Juvia jumped Levy, who couldn't move out of the way.

TACKLE!

"Stop moving Levy-san! Juvia's going to show you love and then which will appease Kazuya-sama himself!"

"N-Noooooooooo! Kazu-chan! Help me please! D-Don't let her kiss me! I'm scared!"

On top of Levy, was Juvia, trying to touch her sensually. Juvia's wild looking face frightened Levy more than she thought would be possible. Juvia's hand laid on Levy's face, and her tongue wriggled around like a snake, only igniting more fear into the young girls heart.

A fair distance away, Kazu, Mavis, and Zeref stood together, unsure of what to say now.

"Wow…didn't think she'd do it…I was only joking…geez…"

Mavis sweatdropped, seeing Juvia licking Levy's face, the girl letting out a wild cry.

"Sensei, why is Juvia-san trying to kill Levy-san?"

Kazuya didn't understand what was going on, his innocent mind considering different possibilities, but none of them were right ones.

"S-She's not trying to kill her…she's trying to mate with her…apparently. I've never met someone quite like Juvia before. And that's saying something due to me being over four hundred…wow, she's a very scary person."

"So…what does it mean to mate Sensei?"

At the innocent question, Zeref couldn't handle it, and neither could Mavis who turned away while whistling innocently.

"I'm not touching that subject Kazu. But, you probably should stop Juvia now."

"O-Okay Sensei! I'll make them stop now!"

Kazuya rushed over to the crying Levy and the hungry looking Juvia.

"Give yourself to Juvia Levy-san! This is the only chance Levy-san will get with Juvia, and Kazuya-sama!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Levy was desperate to get away, but Juvia wouldn't let her.

Juvia was stronger than Levy, holding her down with not so much difficulty at all.

"Alright that's enough."

Kazuya grabbed Juvia's waist from behind, dragging her off Levy, who shed tears of gratitude.

"Ooh thank you Kazu-chan! She scares me!"

Kazuya nodded as Juvia tried to grab forward, but Levy jumped away.

"Juvia-san, please calm down."

Juvia wriggled around, then looked towards Kazuya, blushing when noticing that he was holding her.

"K-Kazuya-sama, did you enjoy Juvia's arousing tackle of Levy-san?"

Levy shed more tears, rushing behind Kazuya so Juvia couldn't get her anymore.

"I don't know what arousing means, but why did you tackle Levy-san? Have you two not been getting along?"

"She tried mating with me! I thought that I was going to have to end my life this day! If she continued, I wouldn't of been able to get married! I wanna marry in the future! I'm really frightened of her! Please don't ever leave me alone with her ever again!"

Levy shed more tears, Kazu bending his head and then patted her head.

Juvia's eyes were stern, and looked evil at the same time.

"Don't worry Levy-san, you'll be able to get married."

Somehow, those words were more powerful than anything else that she had heard up until then.

"Ooh…I'm so glad, I don't ever want to be touched like that by that woman again either…she's insane Kazu-chan, she surely is…s-she's after me, she likes touching me for some weird reason, I didn't do anything to her…she hates me…"

"Juvia-san doesn't hate you."

"No, she loves you~"

Because only Kazuya could hear her, Mavis let out a happy squeal at the same time as Zeref rolled her eyes.

Kazuya then turned back to Juvia.

"So, why did you tackle Levy-san?"

His voice was level. He didn't sound mad, or rude either. It was a normal calm voice, full of wonder, and new excitement.

"Juvia was told by the ghost that Kazuya-sama loved it when two girls were lesbians with one another. So, Levy-san being the only girl Juvia could take in a fight, Juvia can't take Sexy-sensei, Juvia thought that it would be best if she did the act with Levy-san, and then changed to Kazuya-sama, proving Juvia's love is higher than Levy-sans."

Levy's mouth dropped, as did Zeref's.

Mavis' bottom lip trembled, as Zeref just looked down at her.

"Don't give me judgemental looks Zeref, I didn't think she'd try and do something like that."

"Still…this girl isn't normal. Implant an idea in her head, and she'll do it."

Mavis' face turned downwards, and developed tears.

Kazuya's face was confused, and he didn't know what a lesbian was.

"Okay…I don't know what a lesbian is, but I guess it means fighting or something. I, don't know why Mavis-san thought I would like you two fighting, but I wouldn't want something like that. Mavis-san likes causing trouble."

"You make me sound like an evil girl that does things for fun like this!"

Mavis gave accusing eyes, but Kazuya ignored it in favour for looking right at Juvia, and took her by the shoulders. Juvia's bright eyed look couldn't be more happier than it was right now, Juvia truly was having an enjoyment right now.

"S-So, Kazuya-sama doesn't want Juvia to mate with Levy-san?"

"Levy doesn't want it either!"

Levy roared, only to cower behind Kazuya when Juvia looked at her weirdly.

Kazuya nodded his head, giving her head a pat.

"I don't know what it means to mate, but if it makes Levy-san cry, then I don't want that. If you truly want me to be happy, then just be yourself, I don't see any other reason for it to be like that. So yeah, just be yourself."

"Awww! Juvia's excited! Let's cuddle!"

TACKLE!

"Gwaah!"

Kazuya ended up on the floor with Juvia hugging around his neck. He sighed out, trying to push her off, but Juvia wouldn't let go…it truly was just another day in his life after all.

* * *

After dinner had been finished, Kazuya was in the woods with Levy, in the woods, were she was throwing some punches towards his face, but he batted them away with minimal effort, Juvia watching with eyes of a hawk to make sure Levy didn't do anything that she shouldn't do, Zeref and Mavis peering on with curious eyes.

"When you came to me a few months ago asking to be trained in hand to hand combat, I didn't quite believe it."

Kazuya pushed Levy's hand away from his face as she went to strike, and then pushed his hand gently against her stomach, pushing her back a small distance.

Levy wasn't deterred, and continued going at him.

"Well, even Juvia-san knows how to fight with her hands if she has too, so I thought that I should learn too. We're going to be strong Mage's, and we need to be able to fight close up if something happens…I realize that I won't be your level Kazu-chan, but at least, I'll be able to defend myself if something is to come for me and you huh. Just in case everyone else is down."

Kazuya nodded at her as she tried her best to break his guard, and he had to admit that she wasn't doing half bad.

"It's not bad to have hand to hand, it gives you a skill that doesn't mean you have to rely on magic all the time. Though, are you sure that you wish to continue this? I mean, you've got a good grasp on it, but maybe you're only doing this for something else?"

Levy's eyes fluttered, confused.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I sense something else behind the reason why you want to train with me. is there something else you wish to gain from this?"

Juvia's ears perked, she was very interested in what Levy had to say about this.

"N-No! I don't think something like that! I'm just thinking of something…I wanna do the same thing as Kazu-chan and the others. It seems like I'm the weakest one here…I want to also do something too, and help out…"

Kazuya grabbed Levy's wrist, the fist coming for him, and then made her arm bend upwards, like she was flexing. Using his hand, he gently slapped her from the elbow upwards, something that confused Levy greatly.

"You're quite the petite girl."

Levy's eyes broadened exponentially, dizzy with the feelings of sadness at being called out by her height alone.

"Uuuu…y-you're mocking my height…"

Kazuya shook his head.

"I'm saying, that you wouldn't be able to do certain things that someone taller would do. However, you've got advantages that others don't have. Your height, can be your greatest weapon. We're children, and small. Therefore, we're harder to hit, and because of our smaller bodies, we can move around quite good too. Though even adults could do this, the smaller you are, the more likely you're not gonna be on the same height as the enemy, therefore they'd have to keep their heads low, looking at you, while you don't have to waist such things. You can tell an enemies attack pattern from the chest area, and surrounding area alone."

"Y-You can?"

Levy didn't know that, but Kazuya nodded.

"At least, that's what Sensei and my Aries-chan has taught me. We've been able to determine such things. By fighting Sensei, I've been able to see her movements from her chest alone, and don't call me naughty for staring at her chest either."

Seeing the way Levy looked, he was sure that she was going to say something about that, so she didn't say anything.

"I see…so that's a way of fighting too…"

Levy got into thought about it and could see why he said what he said.

"Of course, you can also use an opponents body against them. I think that fighting style would suit someone like you. Yeah…I think that would be for the best, because you can use your opponents weight, height, and other things against them. Of course, if they're firing off powerful beams of magical energy, then it would probably be safer to use your magic. But, against bandits, and such, these kind of techniques will work."

Levy nodded her head, and continued working together with Kazuya.

"Kazu-chan, you don't mind doing this with me, right?"

Because she was worried about taking up his time, she curiously looked towards him.

Kazuya barely had any emotions on his face, and just stared towards the person that was before him.

"Wanting to better oneself, is something that I can understand. So, wanting to do that, is a good thing in my eyes. Enjoy yourself, and progressing is what is a good thing, I think that you're doing quite well actually."

Levy's face lifted up several times than it was beforehand.

"That's great! Thanks Kazu-chan! I'll do my best! I'll do everything that I can to become better!"

Those words, seemed to be more telling than they should've been to Kazuya's ears.

"…Levy-san, you're not doing this to spend time with me, right?"

"W-Whaaaaaaaat!? N-No! Of course not!" Levy waved a hand in front of her face, giggling nervously with a matching nervous face. "I-I just want to become stronger is all! That's all I am doing right now! You don't have to say such things! I'm doing quite well! I'm just doing this to better myself and make sure that I don't get left behind or anything when it comes to fighting and such~ Don't worry about such things at all~ Hehehehehehehehehe~!"

Kazuya wasn't sure why she was laughing the way that she was, but he didn't really question her further, it seemed like she didn't want to be questioned further.

"Alright then, let's continue working together then, and let's improve."

"Y-Yes Kazu-chan…eeh, Kazu-sensei!"

Juvia didn't like that, but she quelled her inner rage, and just seethed to herself as Kazuya and Levy continued working together.

* * *

At the end of the day, Kazuya ended up sleeping next to Zeref, with Mavis nearby on the bed too. The others scattered around the area, a small house in the middle of the woods, curtsey of Aries herself, who was looking at the boy who sat on the bed, Aries, and Virgo both stood up next to one another.

Since Aries could, she made different rooms…Levy begged to make a separate room for her, and Juvia, which she did. So, they slept apart from one another, and Kazuya ended up staying in Zeref's bed with her, and Mavis.

"And, that's it Kazuya-sama!"

Aries finished off the final touches of the room. He didn't know why Virgo was there, she seemingly summoned herself, and now that she was here, Kazuya didn't have the heart to tell her to leave either.

"Aah, thanks Aries-chan, you're amazing for making this for us."

Aries smiled at the praise, as Virgo stared blankly at her.

"O-Oh, no problem Kazuya-sama! I'm just glad that you've gained so many friends!"

"Well…I wouldn't say friends…just travelling partners, is all."

Kazuya felt still cautious around humans, and didn't really like talking much about them.

"Oh…I see. B-But even then, you are having fun with them, aren't you?"

"I am indeed. I get to have fun with them sometimes, it isn't so bad."

That was more than enough for Aries that he was giving humans a chance, even if it was a small chance at that.

"I see…then, I am glad that Kazuya-sama is getting stronger though…h-have you learned much lately?"

"Ooh yes, I am learning more Dragon Slayer magic by the day."

"Queen." Virgo got his attention. "I, have to suggest something too."

Kazuya cocked his head to the side.

"What's that then Virgo-san?"

"Yes, because I came here of my own accord, I should be punished." Kazuya's face burned red when Virgo bent over and showed her panties covered butt. "Here, please slap my butt as hard as you can Princess."

"W-What are you doing Virgo-san?!"

Not only Kazuya, the others were freaked that the girl was not only doing this, but was doing it with a young boy like Kazuya himself.

"Princess, I've decided that I am a bad girl. So, you can punish me. With your hand, on my butt, I would be eternally grateful."

"Virgo! W-We talked about this! Y-You can't do this! Kazuya-sama is still a young boy!"

"No, I understand. But even if he is a child, I still need to feel my Master's hand. I have been bad after all."

Virgo stuck her butt even further out, Zeref and Mavis choosing to not get involved, turning their heads to the side slowly.

"No you haven't!" Kazuya spewed out, shaking his head. "Y-You haven't done anything bad at all! Don't think something like that! you've been good for me Virgo-san! You're a very good spirit, and I wouldn't punish you!"

Kazuya made it clear to Virgo…but Virgo had a challenging smile on her lips, wriggling her butt towards Kazu.

"Princess, I am prime, and ready. I have been thinking about it, and if I felt it, your hand on my butt, then I would enjoy it. You can do as you like with me, because I love Kazuya-hime more than anyone else in the world."

Kazuya's eyes twitched as Aries sighed deeply.

"Virgo-san…w-why do you call me female titles?"

"Duchess?" Virgo turned her head back. "It is because the Dame is too manly for male titles now. Princess, has to be referred to such because, if I don't, then you'll surely lose your cuteness, and I wish to keep that cuteness for myself, so that's why I have to do this."

"T-That's not really a satisfying answer actually…"

Virgo didn't seem to mind, and stuck her butt right in Kazuya's face.

He pushed her away, but unintentionally, did it too far, which felt like a double slap on her butt…

The effects were quite scary.

"Uuuuuu.."

Virgo's body started trembling, her cheeks flushed bright red, and her eyes turned hazy, barely any motion within them.

"Virgo-san?"

Kazuya didn't know what was going on…and he wished he didn't know.

"Princess' hand on my butt…so powerful." Virgo's eyes turned towards Kazuya and then kissed his cheek, Aries' eyes blazing. "I-I knew it! The punishment of the Dame, would be for the best! I can feel it now! My body is truly for Princess! Only my Princess can make me scream like this!"

Kazuya's, Zeref's, and Mavis' eyes turn to confusion.

"You're…not screaming though."

Virgo ignored Zeref's words, and collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily.

"Virgo-san! A-Are you alright!?"

Being concerned for his Spirit, he bent down and checked on her with moist eyes.

Virgo panted, forcing her legs together, and continued trembling. Her face looked feverish, her panting even scared both Zeref, and Mavis, the pair looking away with some blushes on their cheeks, with how…sensual her breathing sounded, Aries herself wearing a jealous look on her face.

"Princess, do not be concerned…but, may I go back now. I need to…finish off."

Mavis, Zeref, and Aries were gobsmacked as Virgo wriggled her butt.

"What do you need to finish off Virgo-san? Can I help you?"

"Well actually-"

[NO!]

Like machines, Zeref, Mavis, and Aries snatched Kazuya away from Virgo, who was left pouting on the ground.

"Why wouldn't you allow my new Master to help me?"

As if she wasn't speaking about something odd, Virgo tilted her head to the side.

"B-Because Kazuya-sama is still a c-c-child! Y-You can't do something like that! W-Wait until he's gone older too! Y-You can't do anything with Kazuya-sama until he's grown up! P-Please don't turn Kazuya-sama naughty like you!"

Aries told Virgo what was what, Virgo's eyes turning downwards with rejection.

Seeing that, Kazuya broke free from the grasp of Mavis, and Zeref, and strolled over to Virgo, giving her head a pat, Virgo's eyes rolling in the back of her head.

"Oh Virgo-san, please don't be upset…it seems that everyone thinks I'm too young to help you…so, when I grow, I'll definitely help you, okay? With whatever it is that you need help with. You're my adorable Spirit after all, and my friend, so I want to help you."

Kazuya wrapped his arms around Virgo's neck, truly not understanding what he just promised her. Virgo herself hugged Kazuya back, and enjoyed the embrace from her new Master, she truly never thought that she'd be in a situation where her Master would love her unconditionally.

Seeing that Virgo was gaining more attention, Aries adopted a pout, and then hugged onto him too while trembling.

"Aries-chan, you needed a hug too?"

"Y-Yes! I'm sorry!"

Kazuya patted her head, and then hugged her to his chest, Virgo going the same place too, his arms around their necks.

"It's alright, I love you both very much~ You don't have to be jealous, I'll always love my Spirits more than anything else~"

Aries, and Virgo enjoyed the embrace from their shared Master, it truly was the best when he was being as kind as he was towards them.

Mavis leaned closer to Zeref, and hummed deeply.

"Did he just…say that he'd help her mastur-"

"Yes, but Kazu doesn't understand such things and only wishes to please his Spirits…not understanding the…pleasure in this case, so don't mention it to him."

Mavis could see the wisdom in that…neither Zeref nor Mavis wanted to give Kazuya a scare.

* * *

Later that night, Mavis fell asleep, or at least looked like it, and the spirit girls had gone. Kazuya himself laid down on Zeref's breast, as she held him with one of her arms, neither were truly asleep, and both just stared at different things, Kazuya at her chest, and Zeref down at the young boy.

"I sense uneasiness inside of you Kazu."

Whispering towards the young boy, he looked up towards her face.

"Sensei…I've been thinking about, something's lately…and about the feelings that…the people that travel with us…Sensei, would you rather them not be with us anymore? I mean…with your curse and all that…"

"Kazu, I do not mind either way. As long as you are with me, I do not mind who else is with us. But, why bring it up now? We've been with them for over six months now, and you've been with them a little longer than that…are you dissatisfied with them?"

"No…it's not that at all…Sensei, I'm…scared…"

Zeref's eyebrows lifted, as did her body, Kazuya's body lifting up too.

"What are you scared of?"

"…I'm beginning to like their company…no, I like Levy-sans kindness, and her cooking, and her weird fascination with books…and Juvia-sans zaniness, and yet she's got a big heart…I'm scared, to open myself up again to humans…"

It was something that Kazuya always had worries about, and how doubtful he would be able to trust in humans again, he wasn't sure if he would be able to do something like that. It, was too difficult, he didn't think he would be able to trust in humans again.

"I'm human you cheeky boy, and so is Mavis."

"Yes…but you're different, both of you. Mavis-san talked to me in my dreams for so long, and helped me through dark days, and Sensei helps me now with loving me, and training me, and made sure Acnologia hasn't come for me…for the first time in my life, I could take my life at my own pace, and the pair of them…Levy-san and Juvia-san have been…I don't know how to say it, it is just…I don't know…if I can bring myself to trust humans again…"

"Kazu…not all humans are evil, you know? Levy, and Juvia. Juvia might be crazy, and Levy might be seriously into books, but they are good people, and good for you. I can see the change within your heart, as you stay with them, play with them…"

Kazuya gripped Zeref's shoulder with his hand, and she felt him trembling, even gaining teary eyes.

"I can't…open my heart again…Ultear…she left me…I can't lose anyone else again…I can't open myself up…if I do Sensei, I might mentally lose myself…I couldn't handle it Sensei…I wouldn't be able to handle it if I lost new people…I won't ever lose Sensei…or Mavis-san…or my Spirits…but they are normal humans…they could go at any day…and I'm…frightened to open myself up to people again…"

Zeref placed a hand to his face, and petted lovingly.

"My sweet Kazu, you're too adorable. Your heart has been hurt so many times, that you're finding it difficult to recover…I know, my sweet Kazu, I know. But, you don't have to be alone anymore, it's alright to trust in humans."

"R-Really Sensei…?"

As Zeref was about to nod, Kazuya felt arms wrapping around him from behind, shocking him.

It turned out to be Mavis who was hugging him tightly.

"It's true, what she says. You like bookworm Levy-san and crazy Juvia-san, right Kazu?"

She giggled that out, trying to make it seem less important than it actually was, knowing that putting it up high would only make Kazuya feel complicated about the matter, something that he wouldn't be able to do.

"…I do…b-but, I don't want them to disappear…I don't want to disappear…I hate the feeling that one day, they'll betray me…I know it sounds stupid…I mean, I've been with Levy-san for around eight months now, and she hasn't done anything other than kind intentions…but something inside of me tells me that I won't be able to do anything…I don't know if I could…again…I placed my trust in Ultear that time we escaped…I didn't know the outside world…she knew where to go…I followed her, I longed to stay with her, no matter where we went…to her Okaa-san, or anywhere else…it didn't matter to me. I just wanted to stay with her…but then, it happened…and I was left alone in the snow, and almost froze…I just…since that day, it's been really tough to believe in humans again…"

This time, Zeref hugged Kazuya too, the boy being between the pair of them, both of their faces pressing against his.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere, and if your wish is to stay with these humans, then I'll make sure that it happens. Because it makes you happy, then I'll do it too, to make you happy."

"Ooh Sensei…"

"Don't worry my sweet Kazu, no matter what, I'm always here for you now. I lost you once, I'm not going to do it again."

Kazuya snuggled against Zeref, and then Mavis did the same from the other side.

"Me too Kazu, I'll definitely do something with you too. And make sure that your friends stay with you…maybe your heart can open to them again…to humans again. Levy-san and Juvia-san aren't Ultear-san, and they enjoy being with you too. I mean, I'm sure Juvia-sans got a mad love for you, and Levy-san…well, who knows but it seems like she's attached to you too."

"Mavis-san…you think it would be okay to let down my guard?"

Mavis nodded at his doubt, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sure that it is too. It might be difficult, but if it is you Kazu, then I'm sure that you'll be able to bring yourself to allow yourself to trust humans. Ultear-san left a scar on your heart that hasn't healed…allow Juvia-san and Levy-san to help heal that too."

Kazuya took Mavis' words to heart, recalling a time where Aries said the same thing as she did, basically. Back then, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to do it…but now, after eight months together, he could see himself, just relaxing himself, and enjoying himself.

"Thanks…Sensei, Mavis-san…if it wasn't for you two, and my cute Spirits…then I don't think I would be able to trust humans…but now, I can actually do something like, trust again…"

The pair continued hugging Kazuya, glad that his heart was slowly being healed by the pain that Ultear, Brain, and other humans had caused him. Even though it would be a long road before he could truly trust humans, this was a first step for him.

* * *

It was the next day, and the group were heading towards a nearby town. Kazuya stuck to the back with Zeref, holding onto her hand so her curse didn't affect her, Mavis riding on his shoulders. Levy and Juvia walked nearby, not wanting to really get the gang worried.

However, Juvia remembered something from last night…

How she didn't know about Kazuya.

Though she knew basic things, she didn't know him as a person, and was worried about him too.

She wished to have fun with him, but she also wished to know about him too.

So, she was going to ask him the best that she could do.

"So…erm, Kazuya-sama, Juvia's got something's to ask about."

Catching his attention, Kazuya cocked his head.

"What's that then?"

"Yes…what is your last name Kazuya-sama?"

Even Levy paid attention to this, curiously looking towards him out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't have a last name."

Levy's eyes went backwards, shocked.

"You don't have a last name Kazu-chan? Surely, you must have something, right?"

"No, I don't have a last name."

Kazuya replied dryly, Juvia's hands clasping together, and hearts escaped the top of her head.

"Kazuya-sama~ You could have Juvia's last name~ You could be called Kazuya Lockser-sama~"

"Wouldn't that mean we're siblings then?"

Juvia's dream shattered, shaking her head as massive tears escaped her eyes.

"Juvia doesn't want you to have her last name! Have Levy-sans last name! Call yourself Kazuya McGarden-sama! Juvia would love for the best thing to happen being that! Juvia didn't want to become siblings with Kazuya-sama! She wouldn't be able to take it!"

"D-Don't take my last name Kazu-chan!"

Juvia's eyes turned dangerous, and then shot towards Levy accusingly.

"Could Juvia's rival be trying to take Kazuya-sama awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!?"

Levy gasped, shaking her head, and hid behind Kazuya again.

"N-No! I wasn't trying to do something like that! Sorry Juvia-san! I-I was just saying that it would be better if we didn't do something like that! Y-Yes, that's how it is after all! I wouldn't want to become Kazu-chan's Imouto or Onee-sama! We're friends, that's all!"

Juvia wasn't really satisfied with that, but she did keep her eyes directly on Levy for a few moments.

That was enough to make her feel fear deep within her, and turned her head to the right to avoid being frightened.

"So, Kazuya-sama, why do you not have a last name?"

Juvia carried on the conversation, clearly not feeling the tension within in the air.

"I wasn't ever given one in the place I grew up as. I, don't even know if Kazuya is my real name. I could be called Fred for all I know, I was just called Kazuya by someone I found to be the most important person to me."

Revealing that dryly, Zeref and Mavis both looked away.

"Wait…how does that work Kazuya-sama? Actually…we don't know much about your past."

"My past is…something I don't like discussing Juvia-san." Kazuya spoke sadly, remembering his past with Ultear, his elder brother, and held a dejected look on his face. "It was…well, let's just say my name was told to me by someone I cared about a lot, and then…I wasn't ever given a last name. I was given a number instead of a name…but Onii-sama said my name was Kazuya, so I went along with that."

" _Your real name is Kazuya, Kazu. That's not a lie. You're my cute Kazu after all._ "

Zeref said via telepathy, making Kazuya's face tilt upwards into a delightful smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kazu-chan…it must've been pretty bad…"

"It was, but that's over with now. Anything else you'd like to know about me?"

"Ooh! Kazuya-sama! When is your birthday!?"

Juvia didn't want Kazuya to be sad, so changed the subject.

Kazuya shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't a clue. I celebrate my birthday on February 14th, because that's the day I met Ultear…erm, someone I was close too I mean."

"Ultear…a lover?"

Juvia's face turned big, and quite scary at the same time.

Kazuya adopted a sad face, shaking his head.

"She was my family, not lover. She…was the only family I had until she went away. I don't really want to talk about her if it is all the same."

Zeref, and Mavis could literally feel the hurt that was dripping from his voice.

Even Levy and Juvia felt sad about how sad he sounded too.

"Oh…Juvia's sorry Kazuya-sama, it sounds really bad…"

"Oh, don't worry Juvia-san, it's fine. But yeah…that's when I consider my birthday is. I don't know if my birthday is that, but that's what I call it, and that's when I think it was anyway, I haven't a clue if it is or not though…either way, that's how it is."

"Oh…that's really bad Kazuya-sama…but, the 14th of February…how romantic~ Don't you know that day Kazuya-sama~?"

Kazuya tilted his head.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I mean, that day is Valentine's day~ A day for lovers~ Juvia thinks that your birthday is so romantic Kazuya-sama~ Juvia couldn't be more happier than she is right now~ Juvia's so happy that Kazuya-sama's birthday is on that day~"

"What's Valentine's day?"

Kazuya hadn't heard about it, so Juvia took this chance to 'tell him' all about it.

"Ooh Kazuya-sama! It's the day that Juvia, and Kazuya-sama are destined to be wed together~"

"I thought we covered that I'm not marrying you."

Juvia adopted a cute pout as Levy rolled her eyes.

"But that's when Juvia and Kazuya-sama are destined to be married! It's written in the stars!"

"Is it?"

The young boy tilted his head with a curious expression on his face, the girl nodding her head.

"That's right Kazuya-sama~ Juvia and Kazuya-sama can marry during that day~"

"Don't lie like that Juvia-san."

Juvia's eyes glared at Levy who stuck her tongue out right back.

She turned towards Kazuya and smiled.

"Valentine's day is a day to share romance with your significant other. Like, your girlfriend, boyfriend, husband, wife, whoever. It's a day to share romantic things between your love. Like, I don't know…"

"Ooh, so I see! So, that's the day I romance Sensei and we can be naughty together!"

Levy nodded her head, not really hearing what he said at first.

"Yes…wait, what?"

Levy wore a confused face, Juvia's eyes turning teary as Kazuya whizzed towards her.

"Sensei, did you hear that~? There's a day where I can romance you~ Maybe we could be ecchi with one another~?"

Zeref's lips curled upwards, Mavis' curling downwards, and finally, Juvia's eyes were blazing.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" Juvia let out a high pitched cry. "Kazuya-sama! if you wish to be ecchi, then Juvia's all ready for you! Juvia would love to be ecchi with Kazuya-sama! Of course Juvia would also have fun if it is with Kazuya-sama!"

"Why would we be ecchi with one another?"

Juvia's mind broke, falling to the floor in a flood of tears.

"Kazuya-sama doesn't want to take Juvia as a wife! How cruel is this world!? Juvia can't stand it any longer!"

Kazuya tilts his head, and then bends down towards her.

"What's wrong Juvia-san?"

"You d-don't wanna be ecchi with Juvia…"

"Oh, is that all? Well, I guess if we bond, we could be or something. I don't understand relationships between people, so I don't know how it is to be with humans and such, so I don't see why we wouldn't be able to do something like-"

[Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!]

Kazuya was cut off when they heard a collective scream.

"W-What was that!?"

Levy looked around, but she couldn't see anything.

"That sounded like a bunch of people screaming."

Mavis' eyes turned serious, as did the others eyes in the area.

"Yes…it seems like something like that has happened."

"That sounded like it was coming from the north."

Zeref told Kazuya, who nodded thanks to his increased hearing thanks to being a Dragon Slayer now, though he didn't really notice much change but Zeref said he'd have good hearing now, better than normal peoples hearing.

"But, that's where the city is, isn't it Kazuya-sama?"

Juvia's inquiry was met with a nod from Kazuya himself.

"That's right…ooh God, not again…we're going to get ourselves involved again, aren't we?"

Kazuya in the end knew that he was going to do something like this, and he knew that it would happen, but he was going to have to do something.

"Well, that's what we do best, after all Kazu-chan. Like just three weeks ago, remember when we cleared out that weak dark guild? That was a good day…though we had much help from your Sensei and all…even then, we should go, right Kazu-chan?"

Kazuya nodded at Levy, already feeling the stares from Mavis, though Zeref only wanted Kazuya to do whatever he wanted, not wanting to force him into anything that he didn't want to be forced into, that's how Mavis, and Zeref differed.

"Yeah, I suppose we should. Well, let's go and save the day again I suppose. We also have Sensei, and Mavis-san, so we should be safe~"

""Right!""

Replying energetically, Levy and Juvia ran forward, with Kazuya taking Zeref's hand and then ran forward with Mavis still on his shoulders. He knew that he would have to do something like this eventually, he usually was caught up in things like this.

* * *

When they arrived, overlooking a town that was below them, they were shocked at what they saw.

"My God…"

Kazuya was baffled when Levy showed such a face, but she was more sensitive than he was.

The town itself, was seemingly okay itself. But, it was clear they were under attack. Men, women, and children were screaming, and running from people wearing occult type clothing, snatching the children, but not all of them.

That was the odd thing about this. Not all of the children were being taken. Some where being left alone, but not all of them seemed to be getting left alone. Both Mavis, and Kazuya who were inquisitive minds, wanted to know what was going on with everything before them, they didn't know what to think about this right now.

"Just what kind of cult is this…? Those marking's, I haven't seen them before."

Mavis tried to speculate on what was going on.

But she didn't know what she was supposed to be looking at. Though she couldn't see them fully from there.

"It seems like this has done…this town is really in danger right now."

Juvia murmured with a worried expression.

"Well, we should get to work, right Sensei?"

Kazuya's question was met with a nodding head from Zeref.

"If that's what you want."

Kazuya nodded, and brought out his keys, the pair of them glowing at the same time.

"Now open! Gate of the Ram! And open! Gate of the Maiden! Aries-chan! And Virgo-chan!"

Kazuya crossed the keys as he summoned the spirit girls, two doorbells surrounding the area, the sound at least that a doorbell would make when being pressed.

Aries, and Virgo popped out to their dimension, bowing their heads towards Kazuya.

"I-I'm here Kazuya-sama!"

"Ah, I've also arrived Princess. Punishment time?"

Kazuya sweatdropped, shaking his head.

"No, not that. A town is in danger, and we'll need your help too, okay?"

Aries and Virgo immediately changed demeanour, and became serious at the same time.

"Yes Kazuya-sama, I understand."

"You have got it, my Queen."

Kazuya could only wonder why she kept calling him that, even in situations like this.

"Then, let's get going everyone!"

""Right! Let's go!""

Getting a nod from the girls, both human and spirit, they all rushed into the city.

Immediately, getting into the city, the five of them confronted the members of whatever cult they were apart of. They could see people attempting to get away, but the men with the weapons were too fast, and kept grabbing them, dragging them away.

"Allow me to start!" Kazuya sucked in a large amount, and then directed his head towards the enemies before them as water danced within his mouth, and the back of his throat at the same time. "Purity Dragons Roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

A large burst of water sprang forth from his mouth. It was quite beautiful, and even seemed to reflect the sun at the same time.

The men of the occult were caught off guard, and were violently smashed against with the water, flinging them away from the civilians, saving their lives from being taken by the men in the weird garbs.

"W-What the hell!?"

One of the men roared out, confused.

"Did he just say Dragon Roar!?"

Apparently hearing what he said, the man that said it pulled his body away from the young looking boy, and felt a fear like no other.

"Aah, then Juvia's gonna do, Water Slicer!"

Swinging her arm like an arch, Juvia released a blade of pure water, which swam through the air, and then cut through an enemies spear, and some more enemies spears too, the weapons crumbling down to the ground.

"Little bitch!"

One of the men pointed his finger towards Juvia, and shot forth a bullet of water.

Juvia went to react to it, but Kazuya got between them, and opened his mouth, the bullet entering his mouth, swallowing it whole, and then wiped his lips, smirking to himself.

"How nice, though I've had better. Not pure enough though. I'd prefer to eat better tasting water, but it wasn't bad either."

The man took a step back, frightened of what Kazuya was going to do.

But Kazuya didn't stop, and was about to go forward, when the ground suddenly opened up beneath him, and stopped just as the hole was going to devour him, leaving his head only to be popping out of the ground.

Virgo them came out of the ground beside him, and bowed her body.

"Princess, this one has been defeated. Now, may I have my punishment?"

"No!"

Virgo's lips dug downwards, as Aries put her hands forward.

"Wool Shot!"

Rather than stay silent, Aries hands conjured some wool, and shot them forward.

"W-What is this crap!?"

"N-No way!"

"G-Get off!"

Aries' wool latched onto the men's body, immobilizing them, and then Aries jumped forward, doing a spin kick, hitting each of their faces strongly, and then knocked them towards walls that were nearby, knocking them out.

"Wow, Aries-san is a savage, isn't she Kazuya-sama?"

Kazuya slowly nodded and then smiled.

"She is a very shy girl though. She only becomes like this when I'm in danger, or when she's jealous of Virgo-san, isn't that right Aries-chan?"

Aries' adopted pouty lips, nodding shyly.

"B-Because Kazuya-sama is my Master, and I love him very much! Of course I'd be jealous of the more forward Virgo! I-I'm sorry if you think badly of me-"

"Whack!"

Kazuya shot off like a bullet, and impaled a man that was behind Aries with his head, using water at his feet to propel him.

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The mans eyes bulged, and his body was blown away with Kazuya's head alone.

The boy landed next to Aries, as Virgo joined their side.

"Kazuya-sama saved me again…I'm sorry Kazuya-sama! I got distracted!"

"It was my fault for making conversation during a fight. It's fine, let's just work together for now, okay?"

The young girl nodded her head, and together, the two spirits, and Kazuya worked together flawlessly, something that Juvia was envious of actually. She couldn't help but see how together they were, how they fought together, taking on a large group like it was nothing at all. It was like a well oiled machine, the three of them working together that was, though her eyes were more on Kazuya than the females.

"Ooh…"

Levy didn't like what happened next.

Two people were coming towards her, and she felt like she was going to cry.

But, she wasn't going to give up, and used what she knew to fight.

"Well, looks like there's a little girl here…"

"Let's do this quickly."

The men advanced on Levy, who backed away…

But then she looked towards Kazuya, and saw how he was fighting with all of his power to defend the city. If he was going to do it, then she was going to do her best for the people too, and that meant, she wasn't going to give up.

Pointing her finger outwards, she wrote in the air, activating her magic.

"Solid Script: Oil!"

Directing it downwards, the word Oil appeared and went towards the ground, just before the men's charging feet.

Kazuya briefly stopped, and watched Levy, sensing that someone was over there.

He witnessed Levy's spell causing the ground to become slippery, which made the men fall down to the ground.

Levy lunged forward, and did what he taught her, delivering a swift kick to the pair of them, knocking them to the ground. Thanks the training that Kazuya gave her, Levy could at least do enough damage to knock a none Mage out with her strength.

" _Seems like…she's going to be okay._ "

Kazuya's thoughts where cut off when one man came towards him with a ball of fire made from magic.

He went to react but Juvia jumped and made a sphere of water.

"Water Bubble!"

The sphere of water flew forward in a fast pace, and then wrapped around the mans hand, quenching the fire, giving Kazuya the time to smash his fist deeply into the mans stomach, knocking him out.

"Ah, thanks Juvia-san."

Giving praise to her, Juvia's heart soared into the sky, hearts appearing around her body, and face.

"Kazuya-sama's really praising me!?"

"Well…you did help me out, so yeah. Thanks."

Juvia breathing became heavier, and then she became more determined, facing down a group of enemies.

"Juvia's not gonna hold back now! Kazuya-sama's gonna see my potential too!"

Juvia waved her hands forward, releasing blades of water, cutting through the men's weapons, and robes too, Kazuya being mildly impressed with the way that she handled herself, and even seemingly increased her power by the second.

"Damn…she's quite something huh…"

Kazuya didn't let his thoughts distract him, and continued fighting as the enemies from other parts of the city gathered towards them, seeing the commotion.

"Aah, me too! I'll join in too!"

Mavis flew over to one of them, and grabbed them by the back of the uniform.

"W-What in the hell!?"

The man was lifted off the ground, but Mavis had the strength of a young girl herself, so she couldn't lift him for all that long. But, she did lift him up quite high, and then smirked to herself, as he tried to escape.

"Sorry, here's your stop!"

Mavis allowed the man to drop from the high height.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!"

He flailed his arms around, trying to gain any resistance to the fall, but it wasn't enough, crashing down to the ground, and was knocked out, he was unconscious, Mavis wearing a proud looking face on her features.

One of the men then confronted Zeref, who didn't even realize that she was being confronted, being too concerned with watching Kazuya himself.

"Now pretty girl why don't you just back down…"

Zeref, who had been admiring Kazuya's fighting style, was suddenly interrupted.

Zeref stared at him, not sure what she was supposed to do.

"Are you talking to me?"

Zeref didn't even seem to care that she was being targeted by an enemy, and just stood there, with an emotionless face.

"That's right. Your little brats might be-"

"Don't call my Kazu a brat."

A cold order all in itself, a very frightening one at the same time.

The man backed down, fear itself working its way into the mans soul, Zeref was just that frightening for most normal people, and now this person looked like they were going to make sure that they didn't piss off this woman.

"I-I'm…"

He went to apologize, but Zeref didn't give him the chance.

Zeref just walked past him, and punched upwards.

The devastation of the punch caused the mans head to be forced upwards into the sky, and then fell down to the ground, the man being knocked out from Zeref's punch alone, Kazuya's eyes lighting up in high praise.

"Sensei! That's something amazing!"

Because he was admiring Zeref, he didn't see the person coming behind him.

"Kazu, behind you, don't get distracted!"

Kazuya gasped, and then ducked, avoiding a blade.

Putting power into his fist, Kazuya's fist went upwards.

"Water Dragon's Obliteration Fist!"

Kazuya's fist went into the mans stomach, and blew him off his feet, and into the air.

As they were fighting, suddenly, a large scream came from the right hand side, and it seemed to be really loud too, and in stress, panic, and it wasn't going to go away either, Kazuya knew that he would have to get involved too.

"Sensei, that scream was…"

"What do you think we should do, Kazu?"

Zeref wanted Kazuya to take the lead, wanting to build his confidence and also give him skills that he might need later on in life.

Kazuya dipped his head, but then made a decision.

"Okay! Everyone, stay here apart from Juvia-san! Please follow after me! Aries-chan, Virgo-san! Please procure this area, and any area that is around here, make sure that everyone gets helped. Sensei, and Mavis-san, please help too. O-Of course, Levy-san also."

They all nodded as Kazuya took Juvia's hand.

The girls face once again burned red, and then the pair ran off together down the street, cutting through the enemies that had conversed around them.

Running through the stret together, they finally came across someone that was being attacked, and something was being carried away.

"Kazuya-sama, let's go together!"

"Right, let's do this!"

Kazuya and Juvia rushed forward together, and then jumped.

"A bunch of kids! Try my fire magic!"

One of them caught the sight of Juvia, and Kazuya appearing before them, and went to strike them down with a large ball of fire that was as big as the pair of them.

"Don't worry Kazuya-sama, Juvia has this! Water Dome!"

Spreading her arms outwards, Juvia's water surrounded them in a protective dome, encasing them in the water. Protecting them from the flames, they clashed violently together, and made steam erupt from the area.

However, Kazuya pushed through with water at his feet.

"Water Dragon's Jet Steam!"

Using water at his feet, Kazuya was fired off like a bullet towards the mage in question. A veil of water surrounded Kazuya's body, focusing at the tip of his head, where he went towards the enemy strongly.

"S-Stay away from me!"

The fire mage shot off a sphere of fire, but Kazuya's water broke through it, his head colliding with the enemies stomach, causing him to cough up a large chunk of his stomachs contents, sending him flying through the air, smashing against a nearby building.

Landing on the ground, Kazuya looked towards the other enemy's that were gathering.

"So, who wants to fight?"

The men slowly backed away, seeing their leader being beaten back.

Juvia went to Kazuya's side, and glared at the enemy's before them.

They slowly backed away, but Kazuya and Juvia couldn't allow them to get away, and charged for the enemies together.

"Water Cane!"

Juvia's water turned into a large cane, slapping a few of the enemies across the face, knocking them off balance.

Using this chance, Kazuya dashed forward with his water fists at the ready.

"Water Dragon's Obliteration Fists!"

Like a barrage of bullets, Kazuya's fists went crazy, smashing against each of the enemies, and sent them flying away.

Juvia's and Kazuya's teamwork, wasn't bad at all. In fact, it was quite amazing to see the pair work so well together. But, it was to be expected when their power together, was essentially the ultimate form of water.

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

As the men had been dispatched by Kazuya and his fellow companion, Kazuya suddenly heard the cry of a woman…

But it wasn't an ordinary woman either, it was a voice that Kazuya knew…

But he didn't think that he would ever hear such a voice again.

He didn't think that he would ever see this woman again, it just seemed insane that he would ever come across this person again.

Turning towards the voice, he was astonished by who he saw on the ground, the same blonde he hadn't seen in a year.

"Layla-san…"

Yes, the woman that he had met, and was a Celestial Spirit Mage too, the girl that was also called Layla Heartfilia was on the ground, crying her eyes out, causing Kazuya to go towards her, and bend down to meet her eyes.

As soon as their eyes met, Layla's eyes opened wider than normal.

"You...you're…that boy from long ago…"

"You're Layla-san, aren't you? Where is your child, Laura-san?"

"Lucy…s-she's been taken away…"

Layla collapsed onto Kazuya's chest, crying her eyes out.

This…had just gotten serious.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's how it went down! Brain makes a brief return, still searching for Kazuya. Zeref, and Kazuya fighting together, training and showing some results with his Dragon Slayer magic, and an explanation on why Kazuya can touch Zeref without dying, and how he actually has the magic, and how Zeref is training him to use Dragon Slayer magic, without being a Dragon herself, will be revealed later on. Juvia seems quite determined to get Kazuya, even going as far as to try…things with Levy, though Mavis was at fault there. Levy is learning hand to hand from Kazuya! Obviously she won't be the best, but she'll be more prepared than canon, reasons why will also be revealed later on. Then Virgo got a little punishment, albeit by mistake and…she got excited. Zeref and Mavis consoled Kazuya in his worry about humans and slowly being drawn to them. And finally, the team work together to fight, but also, seems like Layla is back in the story, which will lead to an important event too, and seems like Lucy has been kidnapped. Well, until next time! Thanks for reading!**

 **Harem; Zeref (fem), Mavis, Aries, Mirajane, Ultear, Virgo, Lucy, Levy, Wendy (older), Juvia, Erza, Jellal (fem).**


End file.
